


Evil Hearts

by autumn_bells_18, Clementine_Star



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: AU, Abuse, Action, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Brothers, F/M, Family, Family Bonding, Family Issues, Fights, Funny, Gay, Gay Sex, Headcanon, Heavy Plot, Love, M/M, Mystery, OCs - Freeform, Plot, Relationship(s), Romance, Sweet, Triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2019-07-24 00:58:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 44
Words: 125,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16170332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumn_bells_18/pseuds/autumn_bells_18, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clementine_Star/pseuds/Clementine_Star
Summary: My own Au! Venomous never got on with his family, always in his older brothers shadow. Boxman's someone he's learned to trust and unlike many others in his life, he becomes someone Ven really cares about. The question is can Venomous stand by his brother again and face their parents?





	1. Brothers, Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My own Au! Venomous never got on with his family, always in his older brothers shadow. Boxman's someone he's learned to trust and unlike many others in his life, he becomes someone Ven really cares about. The question is can Venomous stand by his brother again and face their parents? Other stuff happened too.

Laserblast ran down the long track. The cool wind running through his short, dark brown hair. The sun shone down as sweat dripped down his forehead. His large, black sunglass shimmering in the warm summer sun. The field was enormous. A small group behind him trying to keep up. Trees lined the open, green land with the sight of the school building made from red bricks not too far away. He gave his coach a wide toothy grin as he reached the end coming in first as always.

“Amazing work Laser! At this rate, you won’t have any problem getting into P.O.I.N.T!” The large and well-built man with silver hair and small green eyes gave him a thumbs up.

Laser was only 18 but showed far more parental than the others training. He was fast, strong and his powerful laser vision tied it all together well. He sure as hell wasn’t going to let him being younger than the others training put him down for trying to join to the team of well-known heroes. All his life, Laser had wanted to join them. To do right by the world and keep innocent people safe.

The group of runners ran past him all panting and downing their bottled water well Laser screeched his arms, ready to go again. He moved his head around the group, a small frown forming when he didn’t see his little brother.

“Laser!” The coach yelled over. “Go get Venomous again!” He pointed across the field to a figure that had only made it halfway around.

Laser nodded running over to the person. He loved this. Running in such a green, quiet place. He could still remember the early mornings when he was younger, joining his Mother for a morning run well Verminous stayed home with Dad. The cool crisp wind on his cheeks as his throat burned. Good times.

“Oi! Ven!” He smiled when reaching him. “You doing okay?” He walked alongside his brother. “You’re in last place, again.” He chuckled. He found Ven being so slow odd, his brother wasn’t heavy, is anything he was underweight, maybe that was why? Laser didn’t really know how bodies worked, but he knew his brother did, he was a smart kid. “You had breakfast?” He smiled down, watching him huff and struggle. “You know it’s the-!”

“Most important meal of the day. Yes, I know.” Venomous narrowed his bright yellow eyes up at his brother.

If you looked at the two side by side you could see the rebalance. Both with sharp jawlines and similar face structures. However, there was a lot which would also make you question their blood.

Laser was much taller, very well built with dark brown hair and warm skin. His brother, on the other hand, was smaller, coming to his brother's shoulders with jet black hair that kissed his shoulders, a small amount up at the back with some black strands hugging down by the side of his face. Lilac skin and sharp yellow eyes with his dark purple eyelids.

Venomous was breathing heavily with sweat running down his face. “I’m f-fine.” He rubbed his face, letting a shaky breath out. “I don’t need you checking up on me all the time.”

“You don’t look okay.” Laser looked down at his brother, ignoring what he head, even with his sunglass on it was clear he was worried.

“Well, I am…just-just tired.” He took deep berths trying to focused on breathing.

“You haven’t even done one lap.” He pressed his lips together when Venomous glared up at him. “I don’t need you to rub it in.”

“Rub what in?”

Venomous looked away. “That you’re so much better at all of this. Running around some failed, showing how strong you are, how much better than me you are.”

Laser frowned. “Wow, I’m not better than you. I’m just better at this kinda stuff.” He frowned when his brother glared down, letting an irritated groan out.

The trees which lined the fails rustled as the two walled. Birds sang as the heat from the sun grew stronger.

Neither said anything, Laser watched as his brother's shoulders slumped and his hands began visibly shaking. He didn’t say anything, taking a deep breath before swinging his body down and under Venomous arm, pulling himself back up as he flipped his brother over his shoulder.

“Laser!?” Venomous yelled gripping the back of his brother white top. “P-Put me down!”

Laser hummed loudly as he ran down the track, his brother kicking his legs and demanding to be put down. Laser wasn’t listening, watching as the rest of the group began walking away, making their way to the brick building.

The coach was waiting at the end with a stopwatch in his hands. He chuckled as Laser reached the end. “Well, Laser you ran you’re lap and got Venomous faster than it took the group to do one lap.” The man in his late 50’s smiled. “Good work.”

Laser smiled brightly as the coach moved his eyes to Verminous who busted himself off with an annoyed expression and dark purple cheeks. “Keep working Venomous.” The coach didn’t give Venomous a change to answer telling then both head inside and get changed.

Laser walked at a slow pace with Venomous marching ahead. “You want me to carry you to-”

“No!” Venomous snapped, jumping down from the green grass to a gravel path. “You’re unbelievable! Embarrassing me like that! You just love showing off, showing everyone you're better than me.” He narrowed his eyes, his upturned nose wrinkling when Laser scoffed.

“That isn’t true! I’m just trying to help you. Why you got to take everything I do for you and turn it around! Try and make me look like I’m some jerk.” He marched over to Ven who ignored him. “Well!?” He snatched the man’s wrist, pulling him back to face him. “I’m just trying to help you!”

Venomous narrowed his eyes up his brother who kept a hold of him, “Get off me.” He ripped his arm away, not breaking eye contact.

“Hey, Laser!” A small group made up from well build and young men smiled, walking down to them. “We’re going to head to Doctor Grayman! You wanna come?”

Laser smiled, his arm wrapping around Venomous. “Sure!” He grinned at the group. “Ven and I were just about to head down there.”

“I have better things to be doing.” Venomous snapped, slipping out of his brothers hold.

Laser watched his purple skinned brother yank the wooden, blue door open and slam it behind him. He let a heavy sigh out; rubbing the back of his head.

“Looks like you two aren’t getting on any better than last time I saw you.” One of the boys grinned.

“When are they ever getting one.” One boy laughed, being joined by a few others.

“Shut up.” Laser growled. “Ven just don’t like people.” He let an annoyed sigh out when the group smiled at each other, obviously not taking his word as truth. “He’s fine. You’ll see, all of you will.”

The group all looked at each other, clearly not believing him but shrugged. “If you say so.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Laser didn’t think he was wrong about that…even 14 years later he still liked to think Ven—no, he knew Ven still cared. Even if he didn’t show it.

He stood in the Plaza parking lot, looking out over the road at Boxmore. His eyes were hidden behind his large sunglass. He looked at the building with a small sliver of hope he would see his little brother.

Sure things had changed but they were still brothers, he still cared about Ven even if they were on two different sides of society. Even if he was married and had a kid, those things shouldn’t matter when it comes to family.

“Laser?” A soft, silky smooth voice called out to him.

A soft smile curved the man lips, turning to see Carol walking over with a warm smile. “I’ll come in soon. Just getting some air.”

Carol soft blond hair swayed by her chin. He wrapped her arms around the man’s arm. “KO’s asking for spaghetti.”

Laser laughed. “Again? Does he eat anything else?”

“You mean nachos?” Carol let her loud and joyful laugh out,  her blue eyes shimmering in the warm sunlight. However, Laser falling silent made her stop and look at him with worry. He was looking across the large, quiet road with a heavy expression. “Laser?” Carol frowned. “Everything okay?”

Laser let a long and heavy sigh out but nodded. “Just wish I could talk to him…he’s still my brother.”

Carol nodded. “Of course!” She placed her hands on both of the man’s shoulders. “But you never know…one day he’ll see how much you care. Things won’t always be so stupid.”

Laser let a small laugh out. “Thanks, Carol.” His smile grow when she placed a soft kiss to his cheek. “C’mon. K.o will be wondering where we are.”

Laser nodded as Carol took his hand, leading him back inside the shop their young son worked in.

 

* * *

 

 

Across the road in the huge building known as Boxmore, Lord Boxman made his way down the hallway. His hands behind his back with Darrell and Shannon on either side.

“Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!” The robots continually switched sides with huge smiled on their faces. “Daddy!”

Boxman let an annoyed moan out. “What is it now?” He continued walking, his eyes avoiding both robots.

The two robots smiled at each over. “You haven’t attacked the Plaza in three days.” Shannon smiled at the man.

“That’s a new record!” Darrell added.

“We were just wondering if maybe there was a reason for that?” Shannon let forward to see her father’s face.

“Yeah, Daddy!” Darrell yelled. “You never don’t attack the Plaza!”

Boxman rolled his eyes. These kids could never not stuck their noses into his business. So what if there was a reason? What did it have to do with them? What did it have to do with anyone?! “Professor Venomous and I are working together now. I don’t plan on giving the Plaza my full attention anymore.”

“Ohh~” Shannon smile grow. “So you rather give Professor Venomous your full attention?”

Boxman chocked on her words, quickly clearing his through well both robots smiles grow even wider. “P.V and I have better things to be doing. I don’t want him thinking I have a problem.”

“PV?” Shannon giggled when her father yelled for them to both to go away and mind their own business. He narrowed his eyes at his two children, watching them take off down the hallway. He rubbed his temples letting a long sigh out.

“So Coachbox Dad…” Raymond stepped out from around one of the hallways many corridors. His ego as big as ever as he placed his hands behind his back and looked down at the man. “I hard you and Ven-!” Raymond didn’t get to finished his sentence, getting pushed back by his father who stormed down the hallway mumbling to himself.

Raymond sat up, seeing very much affronted as his hand turned into a comb and brushed his hair back to its normal, volume and net style.

Boxman cursed under his breath, complain above all the questions; he pushed a set of metal doors open and marched over to his desk. Still mumbling to himself. The room was very large, dark red walls with blinds that hadn’t been pulled up in years. However, that didn’t stop Boxman from lifting a few of the blinds up and peeking out over the road.

He couldn’t see anyone of interested, just more of those wannabe heroes. The slither of sun he allowed in shimmered in his human eye. “Urrr, look at them, all talking and laughing. Having so much fun with their…Friendship.” The word left a bad taste in his mouth.

“You’re not going to sit there all day, are you?” 

Boxman jumped, spinning around in his office set to see Venomous standing on the other side of the room. Leading agent the wall. His dark violet eyelids which never seemed to rise higher than his pupils with smooth, jet black hair that kissed his shoulders and lilac skin.

When Boxman didn’t answer, his brow raised with an unamused expression. “Boxman?” He snapped slightly.

Boxman let a nerves laugh out. “Y-Yes. Of course.” He felt himself begin to sweat when a confused look came to the professors face. “I-I mean No? No! I don’t have time to waste on those heroes.” He tapped his hands together.

Venomous pushed his back of the wall letting an unhappy expression come to his face.

Boxman watched the man head to the door. “P.V!” He ran over, his pear green hair running done the human side of his face. “I was thinking you and me should go out for dinner.” He walked alongside the young man.

“Dinner?” Venomous echoed as they walked down the long hallway.

Boxman rubbed the back of his head with his chicken claw. “Yeah, I think it could give us a good opportunity to really get to know each other. I mean, we are working together now.”

Venomous didn’t look at the smaller man who only came to his shoulders. “I don’t see why not.” His hands found their way into his pockets. “Not like I have anything better to be doing.”

A large smile crossed Boxman’s face. “Excellent! Eight?” He gazed up at Venomous who nodded. He watched Venomous walk into his room, the door shutting behind him.

Boxman gave himself a classic fist pump. “Still got it Boxy!”


	2. Dinner for two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boxman invites Venomous out to a night of romance. However, things don’t quite go to plan…

“What!?” Fink cupped her face with wide green eyes. “You can’t seriously be going!” She watched the lilac skinned man brush his teeth. “Boss?!”

They stood in the large bathroom with shimmering white and soft purple tiles. An overgrown bathtub was still draining misty water out, leaving bubbles and warm steam in the air.

Venomous black hair was pulled back, dripping as he spat the foamy white toothpaste out and into the sink. “Fink, I’m going.” He looked back up at his reflection in the large, handcrafted, silver mirror. Washing his mouth out with freezing cold water. He could see Fink’s reflection as she stuck her tongue out at him with an annoyed expression. Venomous didn’t say anything, rolling his gleaming yellow eyes.

Fink couldn’t even begin to believe her Boss was going out to dinner with Boxbutt! He wasn’t even a real villain! Why would the Boss even find him worthy of his time? She still hated staying here with the robot man and now he was hitting on her Boss!?

Fink watched as her Boss began to look through his clothes. She gave him a sharp smile. “Ya know, you can’t go out to dinner without something nice to ware.” She hoped to put the man off, but this didn’t dither Ven who tossed a white shirt onto his king-sized bed.

There was a knock at the door. Venomous, however, didn’t get a chance to even move over to the door as it flung open and a large purple robot welcomed himself in. He was in a black and white suit, dark purple metal for skin and one large eye. “Ahh!” He didn’t waste one second, running over to the young man. “Professor Venomous! Lord Boxman tells me you’re going out for dinner tonight. So, I took it upon myself to make you something to ware.” He pulled a purple outfit out. “The shades of purple will bring your unique skin tone out perfectly”

Fink mumbled something under her breath as Venomous took the outfit. “Um, thank you…?” He arched a brow at the tall and round robot. “Ernesto~.” His one eyes shimmered with happiness. Venomous gave him a small nod. “Well, thank you, Ernesto.”

The large robot gave him a small bow before taking off, shutting the door behind him.

Venomous began to change into the outfit. It had a soft lavender shirt, he left the collar loss before putting the mulberry jumper on. It was a little big but better than being too small. He then put the black trawlers on. Ven looked down at himself, a small smile curving his lips. Lastly was a long coat which was an ebony black. He pulled the collar up as it swayed at his knees. “What do you think?” He looked over his shoulder at the Fink who wasn’t looking at him.

“Awful” She crossed her arms sticking her small nose in the air.

Venomous rolled his eyes but smiled. “I think it looks good. Not something I’d pick but…. I like it.”

Fink turned her head to look at the man, her face lighting up. “Wow…Boss you-you don’t acutely look half bad.” She walked over to the man as he brushed his still slightly wet hair. “Thanks, Fink.”

 

* * *

 

 

The sun began to disappear behind the buildings, tined salmon clouds dotted the honey yellow sky. The Moon was visible as Boxman stood outside Boxmore waiting for Ven. He was in a teal blue blazer with a white shirt and dark blue bottoms. His silver bowtie sparkled in the cold, crisp wind. He pulled his pare green hair black. His eyes locked on the large metal door’s as he talked to himself in a hushed tone. “You got this Boxy.” He took a deep breath. “Just act cool~” smiling to himself. “Like always.”

“Boxman.” The stubby man jumped, looking down from the colourful sky to see Venomous walking over, a small smile on his face. Boxman felt a smile form on his own face. “You came!” He laughed wrapping his arms around the taller man.

Venomous found his arms locked down by Boxman’s hug, he tensed up as the villain hugged but did his best not to show it. “Well of course.”

Boxman eyes moved up and down Venomous. “You look remarkable!” He felt his cheeks warm up when Venomous turned his head away. “Really? I got mixed signals from Fink.”

Boxman pushed the man’s worry’s away. “You look wonderful, as always…I did tell Ernesto that jumper would be too big. However, he was awfully worried about it being too small.” He tapped his belly. “I think he's used to making big clothes.”

Venomous let a small chuckle out, his fangs sparkling in the moon’s soft glow. His eyes moving past the stumpy man and to a car parked on the side of the road. “Is that yours?” 

A wide smile crossed Boxman’s face. “Why yes! I don’t often drive her, but I felt she was the perfect car for tonight.” He took the younger man over. “This is Bianca!” He presented the pear green, glossy car with a huge smile on his face. “B for Boxman.”

Venomous looked at the long, almost limo-like car. “Bianca?” He arched a brow, a small smile curving his lips.

Boxman let a nerves laugh out. “Umm… No! No! Of course not! I was—that would be stupid…” He tapped his hands together, avoiding eye contact with Venomous who tilled his head his hair slipping down his face. “Are you embarrassed?”

“What?!” Boxman shook his head. “N-No! Just-just hot.” He pulled his collar at sweat began to form on his forehead. His heartbeat speed up when Venomous let a deep but silk smooth laugh out that oozed with evil; his teeth shimming in the moon’s ghostly glow. “C’mon Boxy.” He walked around the man’s car. “I’m sure Bianca would enjoy a ride.”

Boxman blushed at the nickname. No one had ever called him that…well apart from when he was giving himself a pet talk, but that didn’t count! He jumped into the car. Mentally readying himself for a night out with Ven.

 

* * *

 

 

The drive to wherever they were going was nice, the car glided down the long and empty road, the ebony sky covered in gleaming stars. Part of Boxman wanted to put the road on, hoped it would help him relaxed, but then he didn’t want to put Venomous off from talking to him, so kept it off. Not that it did much. Ven seemed lost in his own thoughts, his chin cupped in his right hand as he gazed out the window.

“Are you worried about Pink?” Boxman didn’t take his eyes off the road but could feel Venomous sit up and look at him.

“Pink?” Venomous questioned.

“W-Who’s pink?!” Boxman didn’t mean to yell, his face begging to burn up, turning a dark pink.

Venomous was still for a moment, taking the man’s fluster in. A small smile came to his face. “Right now, you.” He lent back in his seat. “I’m not worried about Fink, I’m sure your robots are more than capable of looking after her.

Boxman whipped his forehead, trying to calm down. “Me too…” He bit his bottom lip.

“So…where are we going?” Venomous asked as his eyes rested on his window. Watching as they passed the building.

“You’ll see.” Boxman smiled, pulling up.

Venomous watched the man jump out of the car before following. The moon shone down with a ghostly white glow and the smell of cooking meat filled the frozen night air.

“Ta-Da!”

Ven turned around to see Boxman showing off a large building with a line of waiting customers so long they came out of the building a vanished down the road. The building sat on the small hill. Being made from dark red and brown bricks. A large glowing sign which shone red and gold hung above the entrance lighting the area around it up.

“The Plough & Harrow?” Venomous looked down from the glowing sign to the smaller man. “I don’t think this is a villain’s hangout.” He seemed unsure, but Boxman smiled, taking his hand; pulling him up the small grassy hill to the restaurants. Ven’s hand was soft but firm, feeling Venomous fingers slip between his made Boxman feel bubbly and warm inside.

They ran past the line of waiting customers and to the front doors. “A table for two.” Boxman grinned up at the very tall and well-built bouncers. The man had dark skin with black sunglass hiding his eyes. He wore a black and silver suits which struggle to hold his build in. “I haven’t seen you before.?” His voice was husky and rough. He gave the small, tubby man an annoyed look.

Boxman cleared his throat. “I’m Lord Boxman! I run Boxmore if you didn’t already know.”

The bouncers laughed. “You’re called Boxman?” He was joined by the guests waiting in line. All laughing and snickering to each other over the man’s name.

Boxman gritted his teeth. “Are you going to let us in or not?” He narrowed his eyes up at the man.

The bouncers licked his finger, looking through the pages in his book which looked awful small in his large hands. “I don’t see any Boxman.” He chuckled at the name.

“Boxman. Did you not make a reservation?” Venomous looked down at the older man.

“Reservation? We’re villains!” He looked up at Venomous.

“Well, it's not like you’ve taken us to a villain’s hangout.” He pulled his hand free, looking away and crossing his arms with a disappointment in his yellow eyes.

Boxman felt anger rise in him. This night wasn’t going how he planned and now Ven was getting annoyed at him! “All right.” He turned back to the bouncers who let a group of young, well-dressed woman inside. “I came here to give this beautiful man good night!” He pulled out a small remote out with a large red button in the middle. He pointed it up at the large man who looked amused by the whole thing. “If I press this button. And so, help me I will! It will summon Big Darrell and he’ll send this place into the ground!”

Everyone went silent for a moment. Venomous looked down at Boxman who glared up at the bouncer.

The bouncers looked down at the man. His glass slipped down his nose showing his icy blue eyes. He smiled, snatching the remote out of Boxman’s hand and in one swift motion crushed it in the palm of his overgrown hands.

Boxman watched the shattered remains blow away in the cold, night wind. Everyone began laughing as tears filled the man’s eyes. He let a small whimper out. This night couldn’t get any worse! 

“That’s it.”

The bouncer's eyes widened and his hands went up as an object which represented a gun kissed the gaps between his eyes. It was glowing a rich green, made from silver and glass. “Give us a table.” Venomous narrowed his yellow eyes at the man. “Now” He kept his laser blaster between the man’s eyes. It looked rather cartoony. Something that shouldn’t exist, however, as its pressed ageist the man’s nose, letting a low humming sound off and the heat radiating off it, made dread fill the bouncer. The line of customers felt silent as the bouncers quickly nodded opening the door with trembling hands. 

Venomous pulled the laser blaster away from the man. He took Boxman’s hand pulling him into the building.

Boxman looked up at Ven with sharking eyes and warm pink checks. This man was more than a villain, he was God. Or at least, that’s how Boxman saw it.

Inside was warm. The smell of meats cooking filled the air well everyone around them talked and laughed. The walls a bright peach coulure with brown wooden tables dotted about. The large room was lit by candles and gave off quite a romantic atmosphere.

Venomous found them a table by the kitchen. They could feel the head of the kitchen and the smell of cooking food became even stronger. Venomous didn’t look or say anything to Boxman, pulling his coat off and tossing it onto the back of his set before falling back into his seat and hiding behind a large but thin menu.

Boxman sat down opposite the younger man. “Did you make that…laser gun?” He wasn’t sure if he used the right name for the weapon.  He just wanted Ven to talk to him, not caring if he sounded silly and inexperienced.

“It’s just my own little thing,” Ven mumbled as his eyes moved alone the words in the menu. “Is the steak and peppercorn sauce any good?” His eyes lifted over his paper menu to Boxman who smiled. “It's divine.”

Venomous hummed softly, looking back down at the menu. Their waiter soon came and took both their orders, heading off back into the kitchen.

Venomous tapped his glass of red wine, watching as it ripped in response.

Boxman felt himself begin to sweat. He pulled on his collar as Venomous gazed off into his blood red drink. Cupping his chin in his hand with a bored and tired expression.

Boxman looked down at his lap, pulling some small cards out and reading the first one in a blind panic. “Did you fart? Because you blow me away.”

Venomous face turned a dark purple. “E-Excuse me?” His eyes narrowed at the man who faces turned dark pink. “I-I mean--!” He began tossing cards left and right. All of them being awful and cheesy pickup lines. “Those darn robots!”

Venomous watched the man become more frantic and when he ran out of cards melted down in his seat, disappearing under the table. The young man eyes shifted about, feeling embarrassed as some guests looked over to them. A quite sobbing came from under the table. He lent down, pulling the tablecloth up and seeing Boxman curled up and crying. It was pathetic, but he let a small sigh out and told the man to get up in a rather loving and understanding tone. 

Boxman whimper but Venomous yellow eyes narrowing at him. “Just get back out here. You’re embarrassing me.”

Boxman pulled himself out from under the table, seeing a few people looking at them. Their food arrived as Venomous watched the older and stumpy man began picking his cards back up. “Leave them.”

“B-But.”

Ven moaned. “Please leave them, Boxman.”

The small man got back into his seat opposite Venomous who began to cut into his stack.

Boxman tapped his fingers together. He wanted to floor to open up and swallow him. This night just seemed to keep getting worse. And those robots! Shannon and Darrell will most defiantly be getting it when he got home. Making him look like such a fool in front of Venomous. He should have known the two wouldn’t be able to think of anything good to ask Ven.

“Boxmore is coming along well. Your income has risen by 15%.” Venomous looked up from his meal.

Boxman stuttered. “W-Why yes! All thanks to you!”

Venomous gave him a small smile. “Well, you make the robots. I’m more of an organic guy. I’m no good with cogs and wires.” He popped a piece of meat into his mouth.

Boxman felt giggle inside and it showed. “So, Venomous. Why don’t you tell me about yourself?” He smiled, his chin resting in his chicken claw, forgetting about his dinner which began to turn cold in front of him.

Venomous swallowed his mouth full. “Well…what do you want to know?” He wasn’t sure what Boxman was hoping or wanting to hear.

Boxman tapped his chine. “How about your parents? You’ve never mentioned them.” He smiled, watching Venomous sip his red drink. “Umm, how about something else?”

Boxman frowned but tried to think of something. “What made you want to be a villain?” He arched a brow with curiosity in his green eyes.

Venomous had to think about that for a moment. “I…I wanted power.” He seemed a little lost, as though no one had ever asked him why he’d gone down a dark path and therefore, had never given it any thought. “Sure, I could have been a hero, but I was told, I wasn’t what they were looking for.” His yellow eyes narrowed with a hint of anger. “Like it takes a specific set of skills to do good. You don’t tell someone they're not good enough and expect them to keep to a good path.”

Boxman lent back in his seat; popping a slightly cold chip into his mouth. “That’s heroes for you. If you’re not good enough for them, then you’re not good enough to be one.”

Venomous didn’t say anything but nodded. Boxman continued to talk, but Venomous pushed him out as his eyes moved across the busy room to see Carol. She patiently stood in line. Her silver dress sparkling and dark purple cloth wrapped between her arms. Ven felt slightly confused for a moment, but then from seemingly nowhere his brother stepped into view. Wrapping his arms around her as they waited for a table. The young man felt his chest tighten, watching as the two waited, both smiling and laughing. Laserblast wore a rich brown suit with his sunglass still on, like always.

Boxman only realised he was talking to himself when Venomous chipped his wine glass with anger. Boxman watched the crack run down the wine glass, he would have said something but noticed Venomous was looking elsewhere. When the younger man didn’t answer him, he followed his line of sight to see Laserblast and his lover. “Oh~” He chuckled. “It’s your big brother.”

Venomous didn’t say anything, keeping his eyes on the two as the couple in front of them were led away to a table.

“Laserblast!” Boxman yelled waving his arm up in the air.

“Boxman?!” Venomous eyes winded as the stubby man rocked back in his seat, waved over to Laser who seemed confused until his eyes feel on Ven.

Venomous let a sharp gasp out, ducking down and using his menu as a shield.

“Hey, little bro!” Laser walked over. He ignored Boxman, moving around the table to Ven. “Baby bro?” He smiled when Venomous lowered the menu. “I told you not to call me that.” His shimmering yellow eyes narrowed up at the man.

Laserblast pushed his sunglass down his nose, revelling his dark, blood red eyes. He furrowed a brow. “C’mon, don’t be like that.” He didn’t sound saddened by his brother's harsh tone. “How about you come and sit with Carol and me? We’re going to have a huge banana sundae.” He gave his brother an enormous grin. “I’ll even get some blueberry’s put on it, just for you.”

Venomous rolled his eyes, looking away. “And be your third wheel? No thanks.” He hissed “besides, I’m already with someone.”

Laser pushed his sunglass back up, looking to Boxman who gave him a sheepish smile. “This guy?” He looked back to his brother. “C’mon Ven. You’ll have way more fun with us.”

Boxman huffed turning his head away from the man. “Rude.”

“No offense Boxman.” Laser looked down at the man. “But I don’t like Ven hanging out with you. He’s my baby bro and it's my job to-!”

“Don’t even go there!” Venomous pushed his seat back, pulling his coat off the back of his seat. “C’mon Boxman, we’re leaving.”

Boxman jumped up as Venomous slipped around the table but was stopped when Laser grabbed his long, black coat. “Ven, c’mon just talk to me.”

Venomous glared at the man, tugging his coat free. However, Laser moved fast, gripping his arm. “We can talk outside. Just you and me!”

Venomous felt anger boil inside him. “Let me go!” He pulled back, but Laser was obviously the stronger out of the two.

“Stop making a scene!” Laser hissed, yanking the man closer to him.

Boxman didn’t like this. Seeing Ven helpless in his brother grip. He went to push the two apart, but Venomous pulled his laser gun out of his coat and aimed it between Laser’s eyes.

Laser’s eyes winded; his grip loosened allowing Ven to pull his arm free. “Just stay away from me!” He yelled making the whole place fall silent. People gasped seeing the weapon with some even jumping up and running out.

Boxman carefully placed his hand on Venomous’s shoulder. “Let's just go.” He spoke softly; watching Venomous fingers loosen on the weapon.

“Care to explain what’s going on here?!”

Everyone looked over to see three police officers walk in. Almost everyone let a sigh of relief out.

“We got a call about someone making threats at the front door.” The chief walked farther into the silent room. He had dirty blonde hair which was rather messy, almost coming to his shoulders in length. He had warm but tired skin. His dark green eyes fell on Boxman. “Ah, Boxman. Why and I not surprised you’re somehow mixed up in all of this.” He was a very well-built man towering over everyone in the room. A nose which had clearly been broken multiple times.

“O-Officer Leon!” Boxman forced a wide smile. Trying to act casual, with Venomous still holding his laser gun which he had lowered from his brother.

“I’ll admit, when I got a call saying some villain had forced his way inside, I hadn’t expected it to be you.” His eyes shifted to Venomous who seemed rather relaxed. “But professor Venomous. Now you sound more like the kinda guy who could pull that off.” His eyes moved down to the weapon. “Nice toy you have there. Why don’t I take it out of your hands for a while?”

The two other officers began to move over as Leon walked past Boxman.

“I’m so sorry officer.” Laser moved between his brother and Conner. “My little brother didn’t mean any harm.” He rubbed the back of his head, giving the man a sheepish smile. “I’ll just take him home and we can forget this ever happened.”

Leon crossed his arms. “Sorry Laserblast, but I can’t go giving you special treatment. Even if you were a member of P.O.I.N.T once.”

Laser frowned as Officer Leon moved around him. “Now boy, hands behind you’re ba-!” He was cut off by a wooden seat smashing across his face.

“Venomous!” Laser yelled as Ven dropped the broke chair and gripped the tablecloth. He brought it up and over the dazed officers head. Using the rest to pull the man down into the table. There was a satisfying crack as his head hit the table and slip it in two.

The two other officers both went to join the fight but ducked when a green deem flow past them. Flying across the room and exploding when it hit the wall.

The restaurants erupted into panicked. All pushing and fighting for a way out of the building. Deafening alarms began going off with the room began flashing red.

Venomous grabbed Boxman’s hand. Pulling him through the panicked building and out into the dark, cold night.

Boxman found himself laughing as Ven pulled him down the small hill and through the cold night to his car. They could still hear people yelling and alarms going off as they reached Boxman’s car. Venomous didn’t waste any time yelling for him to get in.

As the two jumped in Laser ran out of the building, yelling for them to wait. Boxman found himself froze with the key’s in the ignition, watching the man stumbled down the grassy hill towards them.

“Boxman go!” Venomous yelled, clicking his seatbelt in.

Boxman swiftly turned the key and took off, leaving Laser in the dust the car left behind. Sweat dripped down Boxman’s face, looking in the view mirror as Laser disappeared down the road. He took a deep breath.

Ven slipped down in his seat, pulling his mulberry purple jumper off. His hair a mess but he didn’t seem to mind, messing it up even more as he ruffled his head and rolled the window down.

Boxman watched as the younger man lent back in his seat, the cold night air rushing through his midnight hair. Ven’s eyes moved to Boxman who quickly looked away, putting his nerves eyes back on the road. “We-We didn’t get pudding.”

Ven moved his yellow eyes to the road. “Yeah…” He gave the man a small smile. “Ice cream?”

Boxman gave him a soft but joyful smile in return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave a comment and let me know what you think


	3. Glorbs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laser gets a surprise visit form his little bro, what could go wrong...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry about the long wait! This story is back on track with weekly updates. Hope you enjoy and feel free to leave a comment.

K.o hummed and loud and painfully catchy tune as he skipped down the quiet road. He’d spent a whole day with his two best friends Enid and Rad. And it was the best day ever! However, he couldn’t wait to get home and have spaghetti for dinner.

Just as the plaza came into view he caught sight of a dark purple car pulling up on the other side of the road. Just outside Boxmore. At first, he didn’t think anything of it, until seeing Venomous steep out, his long white lab coat dancing in the cold evening wind and ebony black hair kissing his shoulders.

K.o had met Venomous a few times, being friends with Enid and Rad meant he went on awesome missions; sometimes Venomous would be around, sometimes being the problem, but K.o’s Dad was brothers with the professor. Venomous had never done anything to heart K.o or his friends, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t a villain, and villains are bad.

He made sure to look both ways before running across the road, he wasn’t scared of Venomous, which may be seen as stupid, especial since he was one of the most well know and powerful villains around. But he was family, so K.o took this as a chance to see the man. Maybe he could get him to see Laser, anyone could see how much Laser missed him.

“Hello VENOMOUS!” Ko grinned up at the man who stood just outside the overgrown silver doors to Boxmore.

Surprisingly Venomous didn’t ignore him; shut the door or even show any irritation from being called out to by what was obviously an ignored child.

Venomous looked down at the child who caught up to him. He recognised him to his brother's child. Venomous couldn’t say why he stopped, or why he gave the kid any mind. “Oh, K.o,” He turned his back, going to open the door. However, K.o continued. “You want to come over for dinner! My Dad says you’re welcomed over anytime!” He swayed on his feet slightly a little too happy around a dangerous villain.

“Did Laser put you up to this?” He looked over his shoulder, his bright yellow eyes half-lidded.

K.o laughed, “No! I just see you some days a thought you’d like to come over. Dad’s always keeping an eye out for you.”

Venomous found K.o sickly similar to his brother, both blind and couldn’t seem to see just how wrong the world really was, so ignorant. This made the man roll his eyes. “Go home K.o” he pushed the door open, slipping into Boxmore.

K.o stood outside for a long moment, half expecting the man to come out with a changed mind, but nothing. He frowned, he almost felt bad for Venomous, he couldn’t say why the guy was evil. Maybe it was because of his Dad, seeing how much he missed him. “Well, if you change your mind, we’re having dinner at in an hour.” He stepped back from the door, trying to hold a small amount of hope before his face dropped completely and he crossed the wide road.

Venomous kept his back to the front, his yellow eyes heavy, he let a small sigh out, pushing himself forward and heading down the hallway, his footsteps echoing out.

 

 

* * *

 

Carol moved around the table, setting everything down. Her soft, butter blond hair kissed her chin, she just finished making dinner and was getting the table ready for them. She danced side to side, humming to her music. She let a loud laugh out when Laser came up from behind her, hands on her hips as they swayed side to side.

“Shouldn’t K.o be home?” He smiled down at her.

Carol laughed again. “He’ll be home any minute now, there’s no way he’s miss spaghetti.” Just then the sound of the front door opening came, followed by Ko’s joyful voice calling out. K.o ran in, not needing to be told anything, he jumped up into his seat, a huge grin crossing his face when Carol placer a huge plate of spaghetti in front of him. “Thanks, Mummy!” He patiently waited for both of his parents to finish setting everything up. “I got to clean all the shelves at work today!” He gave them both a bright smile.

Laser arched a brow at his wife who smiled, telling K.o that sounded wonderful.

Before K.o tucked into his amazing dinner his eyes moved to his Dad who helped Carol get some drinks for them. “I saw Venomous today!” K.o smiled at his Dad who turned around.

“You did? Did he look okay?” Worry stained his voice. “Last I saw him, he blew the restoration into pieces.”

K.o shoved some of his dinner into his mouth. “He’s okay, seemed a little sad, but then I’ve only ever seen him smile when trying to blow stuff up.”

Carol handed Laser his dinner, telling him not to worry. Just as the two sat down there was a knock at the door. Laser let a small sigh out, saying he’d get it. He could feel Carol watch him leave, he didn’t mean to make everyone worry, he just worried about his brother. He couldn’t help but blame himself for what happened to Ven, the way he turned out, there was this heavyweight he had to carry around with him, knowing he could have done more, that he could have stepped in and said something, but he hadn’t, and now Ven hated him for it…he hated himself for it. He pulled the door open, being met it a cold wind and blood red and blue sky. He felt his eyes winded behind his large sunglasses. “Ven?”

Venomous had his frozen hands shoved in his long, brown coat pocket, his normal lavender jumper underneath. He stood sheepishly on the stone steps leading to the small but charming home. His lips parted but he was cut off when Laser scooped him into a strong hug. He choked when his brother's arms wrapped around him, almost send them both down the small stone steep leading up to the door. “I can’t—breath.” He choked out, gripping his chest when Laser let him go, allowing the man to breathe.

“Sorry baby bro, forget my own strength sometimes.” He rubbed the back of his head, giving the purple man a toothy smile. “You like spaghetti, don’t you?”

Venomous narrowed his eyes as he brushed himself off, he was clearly annoyed but somehow Laser didn’t pick up on that or didn’t care. Ven parted his lips, however, Laser arm wrapped around him, pulling him in and shutting the door. “Laser, I didn’t.” He was cut off by his brother yelling to Carol they had a guest. Venomous felt his stomach turn as he was taken into the kitchen. Carol had just finished serving another plate.

Laser got another seat out, putting it between him and Carol. “I didn’t think I’d be seeing you today, Venomous.” Carol smiled at the man, taking in his nerves steep back. She would never allow a villain around K.o, but Venomous had never done anything to hurt him, or her. None of them if truth be told. But letting him stay was mostly down to Laser, she just wanted to see him happy.

“I didn’t come for dinner. I was just hoping to speak with Laser.” His shoulders slumped when Laser sat down, his toothy smile still on his face. “sure baby bro, what’s up?”

Venomous didn’t say anything, but his eyes narrowed at the man who furrowed a brow when Carol whispered something to him, he whispered something back before she did the same. Venomous and K.o shared an uncomfortable silence.

K.o slurped a long string of spaghetti before burping, he covered his mouth, “excuse me,” He giggled, noticing Venomous was purposely avoiding everyone eyes; Laser and Carole still whispering to one another.

Professor Venomous tried to keep his eyes away from everyone, but when they met with K.o the boy gave him a toothy smile that was horribly similar to Lasers. His upturned nose wrinkled and eyes narrowed, he turned his head away from the boy.

“Talk privately?” Laser spoke loud enough for everyone to hear. Carol nodded and the man rose up. “Well, why did you say so bro!? C’mon, I know just the place. I’m sure you’ll love it.” He rose up from his seat, patting K.o’s head as he walked past him, his arm locked around Venomous shoulder, leading him out into the dark brown and thin hallway.

Venomous pulled himself out of his brother's grip, his vivid yellow eyes moved to the family photos lining the walls.

“So, you living with Boxman now.” Laser frowned when his brother nodded. “You two a thing or something?”

“A ‘thing’?” Venomous echoed with annoyance. 

Laser chuckled. “You know what I mean bro. I didn’t think guys were your kinda thing, then again, I didn’t ever think anyone was your thing. You were always copped up in the lab, didn’t seem to need anyone.”

“I don’t need anyone. I work with Boxman now. After he blew my old place up.” He muttered the last part.

Laser opened the door closest to the front door, the two headed inside, and down a set of steps. The temperature dropped when reaching the bottom. Laser turned the light on to show a large but very empty room, the only thing in the stone room was a crystal blue tank filled with glorbs!

Venomous bright yellow eyes widened, he moved over to the tank, eyes gleaming in its reflection. “How did you get your hands on this many glorbs?” He looked over his shoulder at Laser who moved over.

“Get them after taking villains down. Once they're locked up I take their supply with me, keep them locked up here.” He smiled at his brother. “If you stay here you could use some.”

Venomous let a let a small chuckle out. “Live here? With you and your family?” He arched a brow at the taller man.

Laser nodded. “Why not? We got a spare room. You can even bring Fink, couldn’t ask you to leave her behind.” His smile widened when Ven didn’t say no. “So…?”

Venomous moved his eyes to the tank of glorbs, he was silent for a long moment before letting a small sigh out. “Why do you care so much? We don’t see each other anymore, I don’t understand why you till care about me.”

Laser patted his brother’s shoulder. “You’re my brother Ven. I care about you… I feel awful about what happened, with P.O.I.N.T. With Mum and Dad, everything that happened was my fault, I should have been a better brother.” His frown grow when Venomous didn’t say anything, looking down, his raven hair shielding his face.

The frozen room was silent for a moment before Venomous let a small sigh out. “Now I almost feel bad.” He looked up at his brother. “Almost.”

Laser furrowed a brow, but before he could say anything the ceiling exploded, he was pushed back, hitting the wall and legs giving out under him. He pulled himself up, the left lenses for his glasses shattered, showing his dark red eye.

An evil but happy laugh come as a giant robot that loomed over their home, Boxman sitting in the control seat. “Good work P.V!” He grinned, the Derrell robot reaching down and gently clamming its hands down on the glorb tank.

Laser watched the tank get ripped out the floor, the liquid spilling out as it was lifted up into the air.

“Sorry Laser didn’t want to destroy your place on a whim.” Venomous turned his back as a wooden ladder was thrown down. “Thanks for the glorbs, brother.” He gave him a sharp smile. 

Laser didn’t move, watching his brother get carried out the huge hole in the ceiling. The moon’s ghostly white glow shining down as the sound of Boxman and Venomous laughing faded out with the robots earth shaking steeps.

The door was kicked down by Carol who jumped in, ready to fight. However, when seeing the hole in the celling her arms dropped. “I guess Venomous didn’t plan on staying for dinner.” She looked over to Laser who sat up, he pulled his broken glasses off.

“Laser!” Carol ran over, kneeling down at his side. “What happened to you?!” She pushed his brown hair back, worry flooding her blue eyes.

Laser gave her a soft smile. “I’m fine, just a little scratch.” He threw his broken glasses to the side, watching them slide through the blue water left from the glorb tank. “I should have seen that coming.” He rubbed his forehead, a heavy sigh slipping out of him.

“I told you keeping the glorbs wasn’t smart.” She helped him to his feet.

“Yeah…” He rubbed the back of his head. Looking up when K.o called out, worry flooding his voice. “Everything fine K.o.” He moved his eyes back to the ruined ceiling.


	4. Sleepless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Venomous isn’t feeling grate, but does a good job of hiding it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I was looking at the past chapters I did months ago and they felt a little empty. I saw loads of room for improvement, so I’ve gone back and changed them. They are still the same story but hopefully better with some more character build. So, you don’t have to, but there some new senses and fixed issues that you can find.

Boxman threw a bag of trash into a large, silver bin. It was coming up to 6 pm and the sun began to disappear behind the plaza setting just across the road. The man mumbled, cursing under his breath as he watched those wannabe heroes laugh and talk. He hated friendship, it was disgusting. He moved his red robotic eye up, letting it gleam in the evening sky which began to turn a honey yellow and warm pink. Venomous wasn’t a friend, he was a sin, a sin Boxman every much loved.

He turned back to Boxmore, his home shimmered with glossy metal walls. However, the sight of the tall, purple man caught his attention. Venomous stood out on the posh balcony of his bedroom, he was leaning over the side, seeming lost in his own thoughts as his ebony black hair twirled around him. “Venomous!” Boxman jumped up and down with a bright smile on his face. He waved up at the man, wanting nothing more than his attention.

Venomous bright yellow eyes moved down, hearing the man. He watched the man jumped up and down before falling over. He rolled his eyes, moving them back to the plaza.

Boxman frowned, falling silent as Venomous turned his head away from him. Was something wrong? Had he done something? Worry filled his head as he tried to think of what he could have done to upset the man. But nothing!

He made his way inside, yelling to all the robots to get back to work. Derrell and Shannon tried talking to him but the man pushed his way through, running upstairs and down to Venomous room. When reaching the room he felt his adrenaline fade, leaving him anxious and sweating.

“P.V?” He knocked on the door, frowning when nothing but silence followed. “Venomous….?” Nothing. “Professor Venomous?”  What was wrong? Everything seemed to be going so well. They’d gotten the glorbs, what else did he need to do to help Venomous be happy? “Are you all right Venomous?”

His voice was muffled in the room, dripping with worry and shyness. Venomous lent on the railing on the balcony, he could see Enid and Rad leaving the Plaza, both smiling and laughing. He sighed through gritted teeth.

He hadn’t even hear the door open and close, the sound of Boxman moving over. “P.V?” Boxman sheepishly steeped over, his metal shimming in the evening sunlight. “Everything okay? I haven’t seen you all day.” He tapped his hands together with worried eyes gazing up at the lilac skinned man.

Venomous eyes shimmered in the evening sky, he was silent for a long moment, not looking down when Boxman who moved to stand next to him. “I’m sorry…” He pushed his hair back. “I was thinking.”

“About what?” Asked Boxman

Venomous, moved his eyes down to the man. Boxman came to Venomous shoulders in high, his pare green hair running down the human side of his face. “I---I don’t know…” Venomous looked down out to the Plaza.

Boxman wasn’t sure what to say, he tapped his human hand and chicken claw together, feeling sweat run down his forehead; he became more and more flustered. “Do you want to talk about something?”

The lilac skinned man tapped his fingers to the wooden railing. His eyes softened, glazed with sadness. “No…” He stood up, giving the stubby man a small smile. “But thank you.” He walked back into his bedroom, Boxman following behind him. “I’m going to have a look through your papers, make sure everything going smoothly, I’ll see you later.” He sat down on his bed, picking a small pile of paper up, form his bedside table.

Boxman rubbed the back of his head with his chicken claw, he thanked the man who didn’t look up form the paperwork. Boxman headed out, carefully closing the door behind him.

Venomous looked down at the papers in his hand, listing to Boxman’s steps echo down the hallway. He let a shaky breath out, whipping his eyes when his vision began to blur. 

 

* * *

 

 

After a few hours, Venomous made his way down the long hallway with the work papers in his arms. His hair was held up with loss strands running down the sides of his face. He walked into Boxman’s office, his snow white lab coat kissing his knees.

Boxman was working at a metal table, sparks flying around him, his pear green hair shedding his face. “Boxman, do you have a moment?” Venomous stood by the door, he watched Boxman push his metal face shield up and bright smile come to his face.

“Sure P.V, what’s up?” His white shirt was dotted with oil and shirt loss.

Venoms looked at him for a long moment, his cheeks turned a plum purple “Did-did you do something to your hair?” He cleared his throat, not sure if he’d spoke loud enough for the man to hear him.

Boxman cheeks turned a soft pink as he ran his hand through his hair. “N-No…” He gave the man a wobbly smile, not sure how to feel about this.

Venomous rubbed the back of his head. “Oh, well—you look nice.” he looked down at the paperwork in his hand well Boxman’s face began to burn even more. “Everything in order, but you are spending an excessive amount on bolts.” He turned a few pages.

Boxman let a nerves chuckle out. “Y-Yes! The Plaza had been destroying my robots a lot lately.”

Venomous closed the gap between them. “Well, I’d advise giving the Plaza a break. I don’t want you using all your supply’s on some kids.” He held the papers down to the man whos face was still burning.

“D-Do you not want me to attacked the Plazas?” His eyes moved up to the man as he took the sheets of papers.

Venomous arched a brow. “You can still attack them, just stop giving them your full attention.”

“But your brother….” Boxman looked away from the man, he could feel himself begging to sweat. “I-I can stop if you want me to! I don’t want you helping me, and me attacking the Plaza to effect the two of you.” A look of confusion came to his face when Venomous huffed.

“Laser and I haven’t got on in years. You attacking them doesn’t bother me.” He reached down, pushing the man’s green hair away from his human eye. “You keep enjoy blowing them up.” a small smile came to his face when Boxman tripped over his words, becoming even more flushed when Venomous whipped a drop of ink of his robot eyes. “I just wanted to thank you. For helping me get the glorbs from my brother.”

Boxman let a loud but nerves laugh out as sweat began to drip down his forehead. “N-No need to thank me. I enjoyed it!”

Venomous gave him a soft smile. “As did I.” His eyes moved to the clock ticking on the wall. “I’m going to head to bed, don’t stay up too late.” He turned his back, leaving Boxman a blushing mess. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Venomous had just gotten out of the shower and was finishing drying his ebony black hair, it was a mess but he was too tired to care. He threw his wardrobe open, quickly realising he didn’t have anything to sleep in. He let an annoyed hiss out, biting his bottom lip as he cheeked everywhere for something.

He moved across the large and fairly empty room in nothing more than some blue shorts. He came to a wardrobe he hadn’t even cheeked since moving in. He pulled it open, finding one soft pink top. He furrowed a brow, pulling it out, his eyes winded when it unfolded, it was large with dark pink writing

“Take a dang nap.” Venomous nose wrinkled at it, it was obviously Boxman’s. He held it up to his face, it smelt of mint, something Boxman seemed to always have on him. He nodded to himself “definitely Boxman.” He threw the top on before jumping into bed.

He laid on his back, looking up at the ceiling, it was silent, he let a small sigh out, the moon’s pure white glow seeping in through the large glass doors leading out onto a balcony. It wasn’t long until sweet sleep took him.

However, it wasn’t long until his bedroom door creaked open and something small slipped in, letting the doors close behind it. It came around one side of is bed before running around to the other. “Boss.” Fink pulled on his covers. “Boss.” He gently slapped his face, watching his left eyes slowly open.

“Fink?” He rubbed his head, pushing his hair back. “What are you doing up?” He pushed himself up, resting on one arm.

Fink pulled her long rat tail. “I-I had a nightmare…” she frowned, seeming embarrassed. “Could I sleep with you… the robots are making loads of noise…”

Venomous let a small sigh out but nodded. “C’mon here.” He pulled her up, smiling when she hugged him.

“What are you wearing?” she pulled back, laughing at the top.

“Just go to sleep.” Venomous smiled, falling back down into the soft covers.

Fink cuddled up to him, he played with the ends of his midnight black hair. “Boss?”

Professor Venomous hummed in response.

“Do you like it here? With Boxbutt?” She giggled when Venomous chuckled at the name.

“It takes a little getting used to. Not use to everything being so big and robots walking around.”

“But do you like it here?” Fink asked.

Venomous thought about the question for a moment. “Yes, yes I do. Do you?”

Fink twirled his hair around her finger. “It's okay. The robots can be annoying and say lots of stupid things.”

“like what?” Venomous cracked a bright yellow eye open. 

 Fink’s face scrunched up but she shook her head. “N-nothing interesting.” She melted into his arms.

Venomous yawned, nodding and letting himself relaxed again.

The room fell silent, the occasional sound of a car driving by, its headlights sending a yellow light across the large room before fading out. Fink continued to gently spin Venomous soft hair around her finger, she hummed softly, seeming tired herself, but not finding sleep.

“Boss?” Fink spoke softly, seeing if he was still awake.

Venomous yawned. “Yes, Fink?” He didn’t open his eyes, already falling back asleep.

She looked up at the man, a sweet smile on her face. “I love you.”

Venomous kept his eyes shut but a soft smile came to his face. “I love you too.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Now class! These are glorbs, very, very powerful, more powerful than you could even begin to understand! However, they are also quite tricky to come by.” Doctor Greyman stood on the large wooden stage, flying around a huge board with images, explaining something to a class that couldn’t have cared any less. Some fast asleep; others talking and laughing. The only person who was paying attention was Venomous, his ebony black hair held up and yellow eyes locked down on his work. He hissed when Laser nudged him, almost knowing him off his seat.

“Hey…” He smiled down at the lilac skinned man. “Those girls are watching you.” He chuckled when Venomous looked over, seeing a group of girls smiling. He huffed, going back to his work.

Laser was in a red hoodie with his large sunglass still glued to his face. He was much bigger than Venomous and very well built; dark brown hair flicked back and warm skin. “You want me to go get one for you?” Laser nudged his brother again.

“And why would I want you to do that?” Venomous didn’t look up from his work. His hair was up but the loss strands of hair hung down the sides of his face.

Laser laughed. “Why wouldn’t you want me to? They're pretty.” He moved his eyes back other to them. “I think the blue haired ones for you. Think her names Azora.”

“I’m really not interested,” Venomous muttered, looking up as Greyman began to explain that glorbs were a source of power. His eyes shimmed when hearing just how powerful they were but not being easy to come by. He began drawing the small balls, sketching down a collar that could hold one.

Laser landed over his brother's shoulder. “glorbs? You’d prefer to listen to some boring lesion about glorbs then speak to a pretty girl?” He furrowed a brow.

“Why don’t you go and sit with your friends.” Venomous hissed.

Laser leaned back in his seat. “I thought I’d sit with my baby bro.” He wrapped one arm around Venomous and pulled him into a side hug. However Venomous let a cry of pain out, being loud enough to make the classroom fall silent.

Laser quickly let him go, his hands hovering around the purple man, afraid if he touched him again he’d hurt him even more. He watched Venomous hold his side and let a small whine out. “S-Sorry, are you ok-?” Laser’s sunglasses slipped down his nose, his red eyes glazed with worry and guilt.

“I hope you have a good reason for disturbing my class Venomous.” Greyman dropped down onto his feet, his large black eyes narrowing up at Venomous, whose face turned a dark purple.

“No Sir, s-sorry Sir.” His face burned, even more, when a few students snickered.

“This isn’t like you Venomous, you are my best student, I don’t expect you to be acting up.” Doctor Greyman tapped his foot, arms crossed with an irritated and disappointed look on his grey face.

Venomous didn’t say anything, his head dropped as Greymen went back to the class.

Laser rubbed the back of his head, the left side of his face scrunched up as guilt filled him. He lent down whispering a small apology to Venomous who ignored him, going back to writing notes down.

Venomous rubbed his side, letting a shaky breath out. 

“I’m sorry baby bro, I didn’t think it would still be hurting.” Laser placed his hand on Venomous shoulder, frowning when his brother shoved him away.

“Can you just leave me alone? You’re getting me in trouble.” He picked his pen back up, putting his head down.

“But I thought we could hang out, look if someone says anything just let me know, you know I’ll stick up for you.” His smile dropped when Venomous let an annoyed laugh out. “Maybe I’d appreciate you sticking up for me at home.” He stood up, picking his books up and slipped down the line of seats, quickly slipping out the classroom.

Venomous swiftly made his way down the empty hallway, feeling grateful classes were still going and the place was empty. However, he didn’t slow down until breaking out the double doors and out into the ground of the school. He let a shaky breath out, his chest killing him. He dropped his bag and books down in the grass before letting his legs give out under him.

He sat alone out in the cold wind, the sky a soft blue above him and no one around. He pulled his hair down, letting it curve under his sharp jawline. He rubbed his side, pulling his white shirt up to see a dark purple bruise that was almost black on his skin. He clenched his teeth, only managing to let his fingertips kiss it before pulling away from the pain. He pulled his shirt back down, a heavy sigh passing his lips.

 

 

* * *

 

Venomous eyes opened, his heartbeat was racing but he let a sigh of relief out when finding himself in bed, Fink in his arms and still at Boxmore. The moon’s pearly white glow was no longer slipping into his room, leaving him in darkness, but cars still passed by, sending the headlight glow into the room before disappearing down the road.

Venomous did his best to get out of bed without waking Fink who laid fast asleep. He pulled the covered over her before moving over to the bedroom door.

It was just past midnight, Boxmore’s hallway was empty and the faint sound of the building still working came from down the hallway.

Venomous came to a set of doddle doors. He made sure no one was around before slipping in. The room was gigantic with huge windows looking out into the dark and frozen night. His honey yellow eyes reflecting in the soft blue light coming from the massive tank of glorbs. He moved mover, tapping the glass like a curious child at a fish shop. He then moved over to a long wooden table, pulling a book to his side and flicking through. It only took a few seconds for him to find what he was looking for, a sharp smile came to his face when finding his old sketching of the collar powered by glorbs.

He ran his finger across the old page. Just seeing it brought back so many memory’s, not a single on being good.

The light from the tank filled with glorbs lit the room with a pure, crystal blue glow and there wasn’t a single sound. Venomous looked back over his shoulder, taking the tank in before looking back to his drawing. His eyes shifted to a golden photo frame of Boxman and him. Boxman had his arm around Venomous shoulders, a huge smile on his face well Venomous didn’t share the man’s joyful smile. He looked at it for what felt like forever but was no more than a few seconds, his eyes softened before reaching over and pushing it down.

No one was stopping him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave a comment!


	5. Midnight promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boxman makes himself a promise.

“Boxman?”

Boxman laid in bed, one arm bent over his head well the other laid on his large stomach that popped out of his white tank top. He snored heavily, shaking the room as drool dripped from the left corner of his open mouth.

“Boxman?”

It was late, had to be around midnight. The gigantic room in darkness, the only light being the moon’s pearly white glow slipping in through the long window that ran along the wall shrouded in darkness.

“Boxman?”

Boxman stirred, the voice quiet, like a lover’s warm but fading whisper as sleep took him.

“Boxman?”

He let a small snort out before opening his eyes. Even without any blinding ceiling lights it was hard, and he had to shake his head to think. He rubbed nose before focusing on the voice that spoke his name.

“Boxman?”

“W-What?” he sat up, reaching over blindly and flicking his old, yellow tinted lamp on. “V-Venomous?” He pulled his green hair back, brow arched at the man who sat at the end of his bed.

“About time.” Venomous didn’t say this in a sharp tone, but a smile curved the corner of his lips. He was in a large soft pink top with pink writing on the front. Boxman immediately recognised it as his, but instead of speaking his cheeks turn a soft pink. Venomous hair was down and Boxman could only just see the lining of the man’s blue shorts under the large top. “I need to talk to you.” Venomous hugged one of his legs. They were shaved but black hairs had begun to grow again.

Boxman let an anxious laugh out, his face burning even more. “B-But its---” He shifted his eyes to the clock by his bed. “I-Its midnight.”

“So?” Venomous pulled both legs up onto the bed, crossing them under him as his yellow eyes glistened in the soft lamps light.

Boxman gazed at the man for a moment before trying to think, to get his words together and out of his mouth.

“Do you like me?” Venomous cut the stumbling man off. He’s head moved when Boxman’s eyes widened, almost looking anxious of the question.

“I-I-I!” Boxman looked ready to melt into a puddle. “Of course, I do! Y-You’re my partner…not easy to work with someone you don’t like…” He rubbed the back of his head with his chicken claw, his worried laughter dying down.

“So, you just see me as a business partner?” Venomous questioned.

Boxman ripped his eyes away from the man, his face hidden in darkness. “I-I don’t know…” He quickly turned back when Venomous gently pushed his legs open and sat between them. “V-Venomous!?” Boxman’s face erupted into a poppy red.

“I think you do know, Boxy.” He leaned down to the man, his pupils shrank in the light, however, became one’s of reptiles, his pupils running down his bright yellow eyes.

Boxman gulped, just when he thought Venomous couldn’t become even more magnificent the man had proven him wrong yet again. Boxman’s green eyes sparkled as he kept his hands off the man, too afraid to put his hands anywhere they weren’t welcomed. “I-I’m scared…” He looked away from the younger man. “I don’t want you to leave me…”

“Why would I leave you?” Venomous ran his finger down the man’s chubby face, his short black nails appearing even darker against Boxman’s blushing face.

Boxman felt the Ven’s index fingers running down his face and it sent shivers through him, they were so soft and gentle. “Look at you Venomous!” His voice shook, eyes darting back to the man. “everything about you is so perfect. Your pretty eyes, the way you look down at me without ever thinking I’m anything less than you; your walk; your wonderful mind and you always have something clever to say…” His eyes watched some ebony black hair slip down the lilac skinned man’s face. “And your fancy hair.” He reached up, pulling the hair behind the man’s ear.

Venomous gave the older man a small smile, his finger moving to the man’s nose and tapped it. “Do you think you’ll ever ask me…?” He unknowingly tilting his head, his ebony hair following him.

Boxman’s mind cried as he watched Ven’s hand pull away. “D-Do you want me to?” His breath hitched when the man pulled away from him, the feeling of his warm body against him being something Boxman quickly missed.

Venomous let a deep but honey smooth laugh. “What do you think?” He smiled down at the stubby man.

The heavy man gazed up at him. “…Yes…” Boxman laid in his bed, the room became empty and reality hit him and hit him hard. Venomous wasn’t there, the bedside lamp was on and had been blinding the villain's human eye for almost an hour. Boxman hadn’t even been asleep, he couldn’t, he couldn’t stop thinking about Venomous.

He rolled over in bed, his mattress lumpy and covers thrown about. His chicken claw gently scratched the pillow next to him as he thought about having Venomous here. Just imagining the man here, sleeping next to him. Hell, he didn’t even have to be facing him. just being here in bed with him, watching his chest rise and fall, the sound of his steady breathing and the smell of lavender. A smell usually referred to females, but Venomous always smelt of it, sweet; soft but there, always there, he carried it so well.

Boxman reached over, his fingers kissing the lamp switch when the perfect voice spoke to him again.

“Arnt you going to come and get me?” Venomous was on the other side of the bed, mostly in shadow but his face was lit by the lamps. He was on his knees, arms on the bed, curled up under his head. He smiled, showing his pearly white, fanged teeth sparkling in the lamps light. “I’m just down the hallway…” His head tilting when Boxman didn’t say anything. “What’s stopping you Boxy~?”

Boxman face was relaxed, he didn’t look over his shoulder at the man, he knew he wasn’t really there. That this was just his mind, but hearing that made him think, question what was stopping him… fear of being rejected; laughed at? He imaged Venomous laughing down at him, taking it as a joke and him not having the confidence to say he meant it.

“Tomorrow,” Boxman said in an almost sharp tone.

Venomous’ s eyes winded slightly, almost seeming hopeful before he arched a brow, he didn’t look convinced. “Promise?” A soft smile came to his face as he waited.

Boxman turned the lamp off, his room falling into complete darkness; sending the imaginary Venomous away like closing a window and stopping a warm summer breeze. “Promise.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave a comment!


	6. Make a move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the help of his robot children Boxman tells Ven how he feels

Moring had come and gone, Boxman hadn’t said a word to Venomous, awkwardly hiding around corners and avoiding him in the hallway. The moment he saw the man coming his way he’d take off in the opposite direction. This had led to a handful of heart-wrenching calls out for him as he turned and ran. Finding somewhere to hid as Venomous ran past his hid spot. It almost made this warm feeling fill him, watching the man try to find him and call out to him, but it also broke his heart. He hated doing this and his worst fear was that Ven would begin to believe he didn’t want him around. He did, he never wanted the man to leave, but right now he couldn’t bring himself to face him.

Boxman stood around the corner, his human eye peeking out around the corner as he watched Venomous work.

The younger man was in the room filled with glorbs, his white lab coat gently swaying at his knees as a cool summer wind slipped in through the open window. The tank sending a pure crystal blue glow down onto him as he worked on something.

Boxman couldn’t see what, it must have been pretty small but it was requiring some tricky wiring placements. Box had to stop himself from walking in and jumping to the man’s aid, he couldn’t face him. Even if he didn’t ask about them, about them being something more than partners he knew he’d be a blushing, stammering mess! Then Ven would laugh at him or be creeped out.

Venomous hissed as a small line of blue electricity run through him. He waved his hand, however, it only took his yellow eyes moving to the direction of the door to see Boxman watching him. “Boxman?” a small smile came to his face. “I haven’t seen you all---!” He stopped when the small man took off. “Boxman!?” He ran to the door, pushing it open but the man was already gone. “day…” His eyes softened, a small frown forming on his face.

“Something the matter Boss?” Fink stood behind the man,

The professor jumped, turning around to face her. “Fink, do you know what’s wrong with Boxman?”

Her nose scrunched up at this. “Stink man? Ehh, no, I don’t, why? Who cares---why do you care?” She watched him shut the door and run his hand through his hair.

“He’s been avoiding me all morning…” His eyes moved down the hallway in the direction he assumed the man had run off into. “I don’t know what I did.”

Fink huffed, brushing the man’s worries aside. “You ain't got anything to be worrying about Boss.”

Venomous clearly wasn’t satisfied with this but let a small sigh out when Fink suggested they head out and get some ice-cream.

“C’mon Boss, you know I hate it when you overthink stuff. Boxbrain is just being weird, now let’s go rob the ice-cream store!” She grinned up at her Boss who smiled softly. “okay, but I’m driving.” He gave the girl a small smile.

Shannon pulled her head back from around the corner down the hallway. “This is bad, really bad guys.” She frowned, looking to her two brothers.

Raymond was brushing his hair, one hand a comb and the other a small mirror. “You worry too much sister.”

Derrell tapped his fingers together, worry glazing his eyes. “W-What we are going to do!? If Daddy doesn’t tell Professor Venomous how he feels then they’ll never get together.”

Raymond pulled his eyes away from his mirror. “W-What? But what about my dream?” His hands turned back to normal and held his head. “What about me having a Dad with a sense of fashion!?!” He dropped to his knees, while at the top of his lungs. “He can’t leave me here with all you poorly dressed people!”

Derrell’s eyes filled up with oil. “Daddy’s going to be lonely forever!”

Shannon grabbed the two by their heads and hit them together like a child with two tin cans “W-We can fix this.”

Derrell rubbed his head. “H-how? Daddy doesn’t want to tell Professor Venomous how he feels.”

Shannon tapped her chin, she thought about the situation for a moment before clicking her fingers. “Daddy just needs a little push, and I think we can give it to him.”

Derrell and Raymond both looked at one another, confusion in their eyes before looking back to their sister.

 

 

* * *

 

“Noooo!” Boxman wailed as Shannon and Derrell pulled him by his arms and Raymond pushed from behind. “I-I’m not ready!” Boxman was in a white shirt and blue bottoms, his hair slicked back and face a soft pink.

“C’mon Daddy!” Shannon pulled the man down the long hallway. “It’s just three words!”

“If you don’t do it you’ll be alone forever!” Derrell almost fell back when pulling on Boxman’s arm.

The stubby man frowned. “He’s going to laugh at me! He won’t take me seriously!”

“You don’t know that!” Shannon continued pulling.

They arrived at the front door, “Look, Venomous is going to be here any minute, now, I timed him and Fink the last couple of times they went to rob the ice-cream store. 12 minutes and 24 seconds there. 56 seconds to rob the place and cut the time it took them to get there in half, that’s 6 minutes and 12 seconds.” Raymond smiled down at the man. “That gives us 1 minute and 2 seconds to get ready, or well 58 seconds now. 57, 56, 55…”

Boxman began panicking, running about the place and ways this would all go wrong flooded his head. “What if I say something stupid!? What is he laughs at me!? What if I make him uncomfortable! That if a meteor comes flying into Boxmore!?” He ran his hands down his face. “What if he doesn’t like me…what if I lose him forever!?” He hid his face from the robots.

“Daddy.” Shannon placed her hand on his shoulder. “What if he says yes? If professor Venomous really does like you then he’ll love everything about you.” She gave him a small and comforting smile. “That includes the way you mess up in the way you tell him, with all its flaws.”

Boxman took a deep breath in and then out. “You bucket of bolts…” He whipped his forehead. “Okay, fine, I’ll do it, but if this goes wrong I’m blaming you.” He pointed up at the orange robot who happily smiled down at him.

The door was pushed open, a happy Fink running in, her huge chocolate ice-cream in her tail. The door closed behind her as she looked at the group. “What are you all doing?” She arched a brow

“Where’s Venomous?” Raymond looked down at her.

Fink shoved the last of her ice-cream into her mouth. “Still in the car. He’s just-!” She yelled when Boxman pushed past her. The robots ran to follow, watching as Boxman ran out into the rain before stopping sheepishly halfway to the car.

“C’mon Daddy.” Derrell frowned when seeing the man stand out in the rain.

Venomous used his ebony black coat to shield himself from the heavy rain as he ran to Boxmore. However, slowed down when seeing an anxious but also dripping wet Boxman looking at him. “Boxman?” Venomous arched a brow, his yellow eyes were filled with confusion. “What are you doing out in this rain.” He put an arm around the man’s shoulders. “C’mon, you’re going to get yourself sick.” He gasped when Boxman took his hand, pulling him around to face him in one swift motion.

“P.V I need to talk to you!” The stubby man’s voice shook slightly, his face already starting to burn. It was hard to breathe, every breath he took more heat would fill him.

Venomous let an annoyed hiss out. “Look Boxman, I get it.”

Boxman’s face erupted into a poppy red. “Y-You do?!”

Venomous pulled his hand away from the man, brushing it on his shirt. “I’m not stupid. I know you’ve been avoiding me. Running off at every chance you’ve gotten.” For the first time, Boxman watched a small frown come to the taller man’s face, his eyes softening. “I’ve been talking to Fink…” He ran his hands through his hair, never meeting eyes with the man. “we’re leaving.”

“W-What!?” the robot's eyes grow with horror.

Boxman’s face dropped along with his hart. He felt the warmth in his face wash away and eyes glaze over. “L-Leaving…?”

Venomous crossed his arms, head turning away from the man. “I wish you would have just told me you didn’t want me around instead of running off—l-like a coward!” His eyes narrowed at the man, anger glazing them. “You’ve been making me feel like a fool all morning!” He let an angered sigh out. “I-I don’t know what I expected. I seem to just pull everyone down. Everyone gets bored of me. To think you were any different was stupid of me.” He turned his back to the man. “I’ll be gone in an hour, Cosma’s already offered to let Fink and me stay with her-!” He jumped when Boxman ran in front of him, stopping him in mid step.

“You can't leave!” The robot man snatched Venomous hand, giving him a strong pull towards him.

Venomous rolled his eyes. “I’m not staying somewhere I’m not wanted Boxman!”

“I do want you!” Boxman eyes filled up, making Venomous fall silent. “I’m greedy Venomous! I-I don’t mean to be but I am! I don’t want you to be my work partner or even a friend!”

Venomous let a sharp breath in as anger filled his eyes. “So what!?” He yelled down at the man. “You want me to stay but you don’t even like me!?”

“I do like you Venomous!”

“Well, it doesn’t sound like it!” Venomous once again turned his back to the man.

“I-I---” Boxman felt himself sweating, his whole body was shaking and he couldn’t stop it. “I like you!” His hands were covering his face. He knew if he pulled them away then Ven would see how red he was and that would make him burn up even more. “I really, really like you Ven, I can't stop thinking about you… It’s been driving me crazy! You’ve been driving me crazy but I didn’t know how to say anything.” He let a shaky breath out as his hands dropped. “I want to have something more with you, but I was scared that if I told you, you wouldn’t feel the same. Then I’d lose you…”

Venomous turned to face the man, he didn’t say anything, watching the rain splash down on the smaller man

The two didn’t move closer or say anything for a long moment that felt like forever for Boxman.

“So, all that avoiding me wasn’t because you wanted me to leave.” Venomous face was soft but confused. “It was because you wanted to tell me how you felt, but couldn’t?” He looked at the man to answer him.

Boxman eyes glazed over as he nodded. “I know it’s pathetic, I just-!” He stopped when Venomous began closing the gap between them. “V-Ven, I’m sorry!” Boxman felt his heart jump out his chest when Venomous hands cupped his face and pulled it up to him. Venomous held the man’s face inches away from his, their lips almost touching. Boxman was frozen, he could feel himself burning up even more. Venomous warm breath on his face sent a shiver through the older man.

“I don’t think you’re pathetic, Boxy.” Venomous tone was flat but his eyes soft and glazing down at the man. “Actually, I think it’s rather sweet, but don’t ever mess with my feelings again.” Venomous let the man’s face go, pulling away from him.

Boxman didn’t say anything, gazing up at the man with a sparkle in his eyes and red face. When Ven turned away he snatched the man’s hand, they were firm but soft and cold. “I-I love you…” He only said this above a whisper but it was enough for Ven to hear.

The lilac skinned man turned back to Boxman who eyes looked up to him. He lent down, pulling his coat to the side to stop the spying robots and Fink from seeming them.

Boxman couldn’t help but let a small gasp out as Ven’s lips met with his. Ven’s lips were so soft but cold. His hands forgiving and his fingertips burnt from hour in the lab. Boxman’s hand tighten around Venomous as he opened his mouth a little more. Boxman wasn’t quite sure what he was meant to do so let Venomous lead. He’d done this before, but not for a long time. His other hand quickly found Venomous soft, midnight black hair as they held the kiss.

Venomous pulled his head back, chuckling when Boxman tried to hold onto his hair and pull him back in. He gently pressed his hand over the man’s mouth, stopping them from kissing again. “Later.” He rose back up, pulling his ebony black coat over his head again. “Was it worth getting all worked up over?” He gave the older man a small smile, his hair a little messy from Box’s hands running through it.

Boxman could still taste Venomous in his mouth, his face was a mix of pinks as he nodded. “Oh, if I’d known you would have said yes I would have asked you ages ago.” His eyes shimmered as Venomous gently pushed his green hair away from his human eye. He watched a small but sharp smile come to Ven’s face.

Fink began yelling, making them look over to see the Robots all standing in the doorway in aww, well Fink’s face was red as she jumped up and down with anger. Boxman watched Ven walked over to them, the robots hugging him before he picked an angry Fink up and disappeared inside. The man felt his body relaxed again, he let a long sigh out before a smile came to his face. “Good work Boxy.”


	7. Take a moment

“You should talk to him.”

“Why would I do that?”

“Because it would help...”

“I doubt it.”

“P.V…I hate seeing you like this…!”

Venomous looked out over the Plaza, the burning ball of fire setting behind it, casting a golden light over the two villains standing on the balcony of Venomous room. “It wouldn’t help… it's too late to fix it.”

Boxman frowned, tapping his hands together as he looked up at the man. He watched his bright yellow eyes shine in the sunlight, lilac skin sparkle and ebony black hair sway on the crisp evening wind. “I’m sorry, I just wanted to—”

“Don’t be sorry.” Venomous let a heavy sigh out. “It’s fine, I just don’t like talking about him.” His eyes narrowed when seeing his brother walk out of Plaza. “I know you’re trying to help, I appreciate it, but talking about him doesn’t make me feel happy.”

Boxman watched as Laser got into his car and drove off, he bit his bottom lip, looking back to Venomous who pushed himself up. “I think I’m going to do some reading, just need some quiet time.” He began wondering over to the overgrown bed sitting in the mostly empty room.

Boxman didn’t say anything, heading towards the door. “I-I guess I’ll see you in the morning?”

“You’re not staying?” Venomous questioned.

Boxman came to a sudden halt, “S-Stay?” He cleared his throat turning to the man who was putting a dark blue cotton top on.

Venomous chuckled when seeing the older man pull in the collar of his shirt and sweat run down his forehead. “No need to be so nerves, Boxy.” He dropped down onto the bed, patiently waiting for the man who slowly moved over. “I just assumed you would like more than just a kiss in the rain,” He cracked a fanged smile. “It was a sweet way of telling me, cheesy but sweet, had you left it any longer and I wouldn’t even be here.”

Boxman frowned. “You were really going to leave?”

Venomous crossed his legs. “Well, yes. I didn’t think you wanted me here, watching you run off whenever I showed up didn’t exactly scream ‘I want you to stay’.”

Boxman let nerves laugh out. “Yes well--I—I wasn’t sure what to do. I love being around you but thinking you didn’t want me was maddening.” He watched Venomous watch him, growing more anxious when the man didn’t say anything. “I-I really matter to you? I-I mean were villains! Not many would see us being something as true…”

Venomous elevated a brow. “Does it matter what others think?”

“Pff! No.” Boxman rubbed the back of his head, giving the younger man a toothy but anxious smile.

Venomous chuckled. “Boxman, if I didn’t care about you I never would have moved in. If I didn’t care about you I would have killed you after you blow my home up.”

Boxman rubbed the back of his head with his chicken claw and let a small smile creep onto his face. “W-well, when you put it like that…”

Venomous picked a book laying on his bed up and turned a few pages “So, are you staying or not?” He didn’t look up for the pages.

Boxman bit his bottom lip, looking to the door and then Venomous who was now watching him, waiting for an answer. “I-I---” He cleared his throat. “I suppose the robots can try and work without me.”

This earned a small chuckle for the professor.

Boxman sat himself down in Venomous bed, realising just how worn his own must be. He couldn’t help but lean back when Venomous arm travelled over him, Venomous now leaning in front of him. Boxman was hit with the smell of lavender mixed with harsher chemicals. “D-Do you know what you're doing?”

The bed shook when the heavy man fell back into the covers, sweat ran down his forehead. A concoction of exhilaration and worry filling him, he’d finally told Venomous how he felt, they were something more but what if he messed this up?!

“Don’t you?” Venomous smirked.

This made Boxman face turn a rose red. “Of course I do! I-I just haven’t done anything like this in a long time…”

“Oh. I see.”

“You do?” Boxman questioned with concern.

“Boxy, don’t be worried.” Venomous positioned himself above the man, his midnight black hair kissing the older man’s burning cheeks.

“That’s easier said than done.” Boxman couldn’t help himself from pushing the man’s soft hands away when felling them rest on apart of him that igniting to the pained were it caused pain.

“I’m I moving too fast?” Venomous sat up, looking down on the man who quickly shook his head. “N-no! No. It's just… I’m worried you won't like me.”

“I already like you.”

This made the man’s words stick in his throat. He shifted his eyes away from Venomous.

“Boxy?”

“Can we go slower?” Shame dripped from the man’s voice.

Venomous lent back down so his face was only inches from Boxman’s “Of course.” He places a loss kiss on the man’s lips, his lips curving when Boxman made it stronger.

Boxman quickly grew used to the movements, placing his hands on the lilac skinned man’s hips, pulling him closed. Venomous was warm, his breath hot and skin so soft. Boxman used his chicken clam to clutch most of Venomous black hair and held it in a messy pony tail.

Venomous had just unbuttoned the top button on Boxman’s shirt when there was a knock at the door, both jumped, pulling themselves up.

Seconds later the door opened to reveal Fink, she was smiling, until seeing Boxman jumping out of her Boss’s bed. “Stink man!” She hissed, pointing at the stumpy man.

Venomous let a small slightly out, watching as Fink pushed the man across the room and to the door. “I’ll see you in the morning Boxman.” He rose to his feet.

Boxman almost fell over when being pushed out the room, “O-Oh yes of course-!” The door was slammed in his face by Fink to glared up at her boss. “What was he doing in here?” she crossed her arms.

Venomous didn’t say anything pulling a draw open.

“Boss!” Fink yelled, however, zipped when being offered a lollypop. She snatched it out his hand, throwing the wrapper off and shoved it into her mouth.

The evening went on normal for Fink who curled up at her Boss’s side, laying there until finding sleep.

Venomous’s yellow eyes ran along the lines in his book, humming softly as Fink’s tail swayed side to side. The evening bleed into night and before Venomous knew it 3am had rolled around. He put his book to the side, stretching his arms and yawned showing his fangs. His arms dropped back down as he sat alone in the dark room.

Venomous slipped out of bed, heading out of his room and down the hallway in his cotton pyjamas. He pushed the large door open, the crystal blue light luminous in his yellow eyes. He crossed the room, pulling a key neckless out from around his neck. He unlocked the top draw to a workbench, pulling a metal made collar out, its whirring exposed.

He gently laid it down on the table, reaching over for some more tools and spare parts. Part of him wished Boxman could do this, he was so much better with metal and whirs. The thought of the man made his eyes shift to the picture frame he’d pushed down a few nights ago. It was still face down, the man reached over, fingers only kissing it before his eyes softened, pain filling him as he pulled away. He shook his head, he couldn’t get distracted, not now, not when he was so close.


	8. Big Brother, Big worry

Boxman wondered around Boxmore in search of Venomous, he’d been working all morning but the want for the man had been like an itch that wouldn’t leave. He tried to build up confidence as he made his way down the hallway. _Just walk in an kiss him, don’t be so sweaty and awkward._ He clenched his hands, taking a deep breath in.

He checked a few more rooms, growing more frustrated the longer it took to find the man. He walked past one room, however, stopped when hearing music playing from inside. He backtracked, pushing the door open just enough to peek inside.

Classic music came from the radio sitting in the corner and Venomous had his back to the door, working on something Boxman couldn’t see.

The man took a deep breath, pushing his pear green hair back before pushing the door open. “Hello P.V.” He smiled.

Venomous jumped, turning around and purposely hiding whatever it was he was working on. “B-Boman!” He let a small sigh out. “You startled me.”

Boxman smiled. “Sorry, I’ve been looking for you” He began to close the gap between himself and the professor. However, was stopped when Venomous turned away from him, quickly putting something into a small box and then into the top draw.

“I would appreciate it if you knocked.” He didn’t sound angry but picked a key of the table, locking the draw.

Boxman attention was on the key, watching the taller man put it around his neck and tuck it under his lavender top. “S-Sorry.” He rubbed the back of his head. “What are you working on? I can help.” He smiled proudly. “I do have a talent for machinery.”

Venomous let a small but almost nerves chuckle out. “Yes, I know. But it's fine, I enjoy working new things out.”

Before Boxman could say anything else Venomous lent down, placing a small kiss on his cheek. “Shall we go have some fun?”

Boxman’s face turned a dark pink.

“I heard there is a new bank opening up in town, I’m sure that will be fun.” Venomous smiled down at the man, his pearly white teeth shining in the pure blue light of the glorb tank.

Boxman blushing calmed down, chuckling and pulled on his collar. “That does sound fun. I could bring some Darrell bots.”

Venomous nodded, a soft smile coming to his face when Boxman took his hand. Once again, Venomous lent down and placed a sharp kiss on the man’s lips. The younger man pulled away, however, Boxman hand intertwined in his raven hair, pulling him back.

Boxman held the kiss but eyes broke open, looking up at the glorb tank. He hated it but ended the kiss, keeping a hold on Venomous hair. “Why did you want the glorbs?”

Venomous gave him a fanged smile. “I told you, its business.”

Boxman ruffled a brow at this, “What kind of business?”

“Important Business.” Venomous insisted.

Boxman still wasn’t satisfied, unknowing shifting his eyes to the draw Venomous had locked something away in. “Venny, why won’t you tell me?” Pain dripped from the man’s voice.

Venomous returned this with a slightly irritated sigh. “Boxman, is business, if it was imported don’t you think I would have told you?”

“You need a whole thank of glorbs! That sounds important to me.” He frowned when the man knocked his hand away and stood up.

“I’m done talking about this.”

“but-!” Boxman jumped when Venomous hissed down at him with a sharp snake tongue and all his teeth daggers. Boxman was frozen for a moment, eyes wide before turning his head away with a heavy heart.

The anger in Venomous was washed out, he closed his mouth, also turning away from the villain. “I’m sorry.” He rubbed his arm with shame dripping from his voice.

The short man eyes moved to Venomous who ran his hands down his face, Boxman only now noticing just how tired the younger man looked, bags under his eyes that no longer held their usual shine and his skin no longer so vivid. “I can help.” His eyes softened. “We can work on whatever you’re building together.”

Venomous pulled his hands away from his face, a small smile coming to his face when seeing Boxman smiling at him. “It’s a nice offer Boxy but I want to do it myself.” He landed down, eyes half-lidded. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have—”

“No, it is fine.” Boxman placed a soft kiss on the man’s lips.

Venomous melted into the kiss, cupping the man’s face in his hands.

Fink peeked her head around the large doors, seeing the two, a grinch smile split her face in two, holding a camera up and snapped a picture. The flash enough to catch Venomous attention but Boxman held him in the kiss. His yellow eyes shifted to the door but didn’t see anyone.

Fink stayed hidden around the corner, she smiled as she shook the picture, watching the image of the two men appear. “Let's see how big bro feels about this.” She ran off down the hallway.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Laser stood outside of his son's workplace, he was waiting for K.O to finish another day working at the Plaza, tapping his foot as K.O spent forever saying goodbye to everyone inside. His sunglasses reflected the warm sunlight, he watched Boxmore for a long while, hoping he’d get a glimpse of his little brother. Last they’d seen one another was when Ven destroyed his house and took off with the tank of glorbs.

Someone cleared their throat loud enough to catch the large man’s attention. Laser looked over, but no one was there, he shrugged it off looking back to Boxmore.

“Oi!”

He jumped, looking down to see Fink dressed in a brown coat, collar up and hat on. “Fink?” Laser cracked a smile. “Why are you dressed like that?”

“I ain't Fink.” She looked over her shoulder. “I got something to show you.”

Laser elevated a brow.

“You know your bro and Boxman are a thing, right?”

Laser chuckled. “Sure they are.”

A sharp smile came to the girl’s face. “I got proof.”

Laser furrowed a brow. “Fink, what kind of game if this?” He crossed his arms. “Look, I joke about my little bro and Boxman but you don’t need to worry, there’s no way Ven would—” He stopped when being handed a brown envelope.

Fink waved it when the man didn’t take it. “I don’t want them being a ‘thing’ any more than you.”

Laser still wasn’t convinced but took the envelope, ripping it open and pulled the paper inside out, he furrowed a brow. “This is just some robots?” He turned the picture around for Fink to see it was Shannon and Raymond pulling funny faces. She hissed, snatching it back and mumbled under her breath, pulling another envelope out. “I should really start labelling these.” She held it up to him.

Laser ripped it open, eyes widening when pulling to picture of his brother and Boxman kissing?! He looked down at it in horror. “W-Wha—”

“I know right, super gross.” Fink repositioned her hat. “So, I thought you could go over there and beat Boxbutt up--!” She gasped when getting knocked over by the man who began marching over to Boxmore. She jumped up, running after him and hit her hand together. “Awesome!”

 

* * *

 

 

Boxman held Venomous hands above his head, pushing him deep into the bed as they kissed. Venomous wrapped his legs around the older man’s waist as he grow more thrilled. Boxman lowered his hand to the lilac skinned man’s belt, undoing it and finding himself smiling as Venomous breathing grew faster.

“Venomous!” An enraged yell filled Boxmore.

Boxman sat up, looking to the door as heavy steeps came running down to them. U-Uh?”

Venomous sat up with his hair a mess but before he could say anything the bedroom door was ripped off its hinges by a laser of red light. The two villains ducked as the door came flying past them crashing into the wall.

“Venomous!” Laser marched in, the glow of his laser vision going out. “What are you doing!?”

Venomous jumped out of bed and did his belt up. “What am I doing!? What are you doing!?”

“You and Boxman!?” Laser yelled as Fink stood in the doorway, watching her Boss and Laser yell back and forth.

Venomous eyes widened with horror but taking a sharp breath in. “H-How do you know about that.”

“I don't matter!”

“Y-You didn’t seem to care last week!” Venomous yelled back

“Oh! You mean before you smashed the roof of my house in and took off with my glorb tank!?”

“You weren’t even using them.” Venomous muttered.

Laser let a loud and forced laugh out. “I didn’t actually think you would get with him! He’s a villain, Ven!”

Venomous narrowed his eyes at the man. “Has it slipped your pea-sized brain that I am too!”

“This is different, Venomous! You can’t be with-with him!” He pointed at Boxman who lowered himself out of bed.

“What wrong with me?” He furrowed a brow at the man.

Laser ran his hands down his face in rage. “Just keep out of this.” He snapped at Boxman. “You’re not staying here, this stupid game you’re playing is over Venomous.” He began closing the gap between himself and his brother.

“Game?!” Venomous shouted. “You think my life work is a game!” He pulled back from his brother who went to grab him. “What? You think I’m a villain so we’re different!? I’m not a villain so you can be a hero, Laser!” He gasped when the man’s hand locked around his wrist.

“We’re brother and I’m taking you home!”

“You mean back to that pit of misery you call home!” He ripped his arm free. “I’m not going anywhere with you.”

“Yes, you were!” Laser gritted his teeth, going to grab his brother again but was hit by a force that sent him across the room.

Fink lowered her pop out fist toy, the large fist jumping around for a moment before going back into the small box. “You ain't taking my Boss!”

“Fink?” Venomous was almost knocked over when the girl dived at him.

“I’m sorry boss! I’m so sorry!” She hugged his leg. “I didn’t want you to leave! I-I just didn’t want you being with Boxbrain…” She began sobbing.

Venomous looked down at her with confusion. “Y- You told Laser?”

She didn’t pull away from his leg. “I’m sorry Boss! I didn’t-didn’t want this!”

“Fink! Why would you do that!” Venomous looked down at her with a mix of anger and confusion.

“Because you were spending all ya time with Boxbutt!”

Venomous shook his head. “What were you hoping to gain from this?”

“To have you back!” Fink cried.

Laser pulled himself up, he pushed his sunglasses up, “Venomous!” He gripped onto the long deep purple curtain. “I’m not going to ask again.”

Boxman huffed. “That’s it. Darrell! Shanna! Raymo—!” Boxman was almost hit by a beam of red laser vision

“Laser!” Venomous yelled at his brother.

Shannan, Darrell, and Raymond ran in, all ready to fight. “Oh boy! Time to fight some heroes?!” They all had wide smiles on their faces.

“NO!” Venomous yelled at them, he looked back to Laser who rose to his feet. “Laser, just go home.” The expression Laser gave him told him that was not going to happen. “Laser, please…”

“I’m not leaving without you!” Laser stood his ground.

“Acting like you care isn’t going to change anything, Laser.”

“I do care! Why can't you see that!”

“Because you don’t care! This is just your way of trying to make up for what happened.” Venomous roared at the man. “You’re acting like you’re the one people should be pitying! ‘oh look, his big bro’s just trying to look after him! He’s so selfish!’ You’re not doing this because you care, you’re doing it so you can get away with being a jerk and doing stuff like this!”

“That’s not true Ven!” Laser insisted. “I’m sorry I let him hurt you but I was just a kid too! I-I didn’t know what to do!”

Venomous gripped his head. “You didn’t need to ‘do’ anything! I just need you to be my brother!”

Laser was silent, his large sunglass resting on his nose, guilt filled his dark red eyes, parting his lips only to fall silent.

An uneasy blanket of silence fell over the room, no one saying a word and waiting for someone to say something, to do something, anything!

“B-Boss?” Fink’s hand genially rested on the man’s leg, her eyes broadened slightly from feeling how badly he was shaking. She’d seen him upset before, he may be a villain but that didn’t mean he didn’t spend nights in the dark. Her soft green eyes glistened with worry and pain as she looked up to him. His ebony black hair shields his face and hands clasped over, stopping everyone from seeing.

“Just leave.” Venomous didn’t lower his hands, voice oozing with regret.

Laser shook his head. “No, I can fix this little bro—”

“I said LEAVE!” Venomous eyes turned a pure white glow, a wave of energy diving of him; shooting into every direction. Everyone was sent flying back, hitting the walls and everything being thrown over. The energy around venomous went out just as fast as it had come, his eyes stopped glowing and he gasped for air, almost collapsing.

Boxman growled as he sat up, rubbing the back of his head. “V-Venomous?” His eyes flooded with fear for the man.

Laser was already back up, he watched Venomous slip down the wall, seeming just as shocked as the rest of them. “Bro?” He took a small step towards his brother but stopped when Fink ran to his little brother.

 “Boss!?” She hugged him.

 “I--I’m fine.” Venomous forced her a small smile.

Boxman rushed over, worrying over the man who told him everything was fine.

Laser steeped back, “Bro, what have you done?” His voice oozed with worry.

Boxman looked to the man and then Venomous who didn’t say anything. “You three, get him out,” Boxman ordered his robots.

Shannon, Raymond, and Darrell moved over to Laser who was too confused to even fight, being dragged out.

Boxman cupped Venomous cheek. “Venomous--?”

The man leaned forward. “I’m fine, Boxy.” He pushed his ebony black hair back,

“Boss! What was that?!” Fink looked up at him with a shimmer in her eyes. “It was awesome!”

Boxman lips parted but he didn’t get to speak, Venomous going limp; falling back, the man caught him, quickly pulling him closer. “P.V?” His eyes glazed with fear when feeling the man burning up. “Fink, get some ice.” He stood up with Ven in his arms.

Fink ran off well Boxman laid the professor down in bed, he sat down at his side, running his hand through the man’s soft hair as a heavy sigh passed his lips.


	9. When we were younger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laser talked about his little brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE REACING THE CHAPTER 
> 
>  
> 
> I’ve decided that since I’m working a good few chapters ahead I’d update two chapters today. (When we were younger) and (Depressed) are set at the same time but from different views. However, I want to put a warning here. No one likes child abuse but if it’s something you’ve faced or get triggered by maybe don’t read this chapter. It is only spoken about for a small amount at the end but I don’t want anyone getting emotionally distressed because I didn’t warn you.

It was a warm day, large white clouds racing across the soft blue sky and the forgiving wind running over the open, green field. Laser was ahead of everyone, like normal, a toothy smile on his face as he waved to the people watching the race.

“Yhhhh! Go Laserblast!” A group of girls cheered, waving their arms.

Laserblast chuckled, putting all his attention on the race as the silky red ribbon came into view.

Not a single soul was surprised when Laser crossed the line first, the other races not far behind. He waved his arms, cheering the crowd on as they stood up and cheered for him. Laser’s wide smiled softened when seeing a middle-aged woman making her way to him.

“Oh, blast, you did wonderfully!” She has some wrinkles, warm olive skin with frizzy, black hair kissing her shoulders. She was small compared to Laser, coming to his shoulders in high. “I’m so proud of you.” She pulled him into a warm hug.

Laser blushed at this. “Aww, shucks ma.”

She placed a soft kiss on his cheek. “We’ll have to go out for dinner to celebrate!” She smiled up at him with honey yellow eyes, keeping her hands on his shoulders. Her eyes moved to everyone else, all walking around and meeting the runners. “Where is your brother?” worry filled her soft voice.

Laser’s eyes were hidden behind his sunglasses but he looked around, shrugging when not seeing him. “He’s not really into spore.”

His mother nodded. “True. Would you go and find him, I’m sure he’s locked himself away in some lab.”

Laser couldn’t say he was happy about this, “Ma, Ven’s always wondering off. Remember just last week he disappeared in the middle of dinner?”

His mother smiled a wide and toothy grin. “I know! He’s always looking to learn something new. You know he hates dinner’s, he finds them—”

“Stuffy.” Laser growled. “I know.”

This mother gave him a loving smile. “I know you two don’t away see eye to eye, I understand that Laser, your bothers! But please try. One day your farther and I wont be here and you two will need—”

“Don’t talk like that.” Laser turned his head away from her, pain filling his eyes. “I don’t want to think about that.”

Her smile turned to a frown. “Please go and find him…”

Laser didn’t say anything, he took a deep breath and nodded, a small smile came back when his mother placed a soft kiss on his cheek and thanked him. He headed off to find Venomous. It took a while, checking all of the science department, math and English and when not finding him there that only one place left, only one place Ven would run off too when sports games went on. The meeting hall, Where they had most of their boarding lessons, the ones Venomous loved.

Laser mutters under his breath. It seemed he was always looking for his brother. The kid could never just stay in one spot. If he didn’t want to be there he wouldn’t be there. Didn’t care that his big bro worked day in and day out to win these races. No. All that mattered to Venomous was his stupid notebook and learning.

Laser dragged himself down the empty hallway and into the large room. No one was around, the rows so seats empty that claimed higher and higher. It was almost creepy, just the ticking of the clock hanging on the wooden walls.

“Baby bro?” Laser called out but didn’t get an answer. “Venomous? Mum and Dad are waiting for us.” He headed down some steeps, stopping when seeing his brother sitting at his desk on one of the back rows that were pretty high of the floor.

Venomous head was down and large black headphones on.

“Ven?” Laser frowned when not getting an answer, hearing loud music leaking from the headphones as he got closer.

Venomous swiftly worked in his not book, oblivious to his brother and world around him, eyes never leaving the pages. His hair was up and square glasses almost slipping off his face. Venomous jumped up when his notebook was snatched from him. “Give it ba-!” He stopped when seeing Laser holding it with an annoyed expression. “Laser.” He pushed his seat back, gritting his teeth “Give it back.”

“Why are you sitting alone in here.” He created a smile.

“I’m working.” Venomous insisted with a bitter tone.

“Schools finished,” Laser began opening the book,

“That doesn’t mean I can’t work.” Venomous narrowed his eyes up at his older brother.

Laser’s eyes ran over the smaller man. “You’re actually wearing your glasses.” He shorted. “You look like such a nerd.”

Venomous frowned and cheeks turned a deep purple, making Laser let a loud laugh out. Ven pulling them off and stuffed them into his pocket, however, his eyes widened when seeing his brother looking through his notebook. “Give it back, Laser!” Venomous divined at his older brother who wasn’t even pushed back.

“Or what?” He grinned. “I just wanna see.” He used one hand to snatch Venomous hair and yanked forcing him back. “Ven, this is so boring.” Laser laughed, ignoring that he was being yelled at him. “What does this stuff even mean? Symptoms may include unbearable waves of par—par--?”

“Paroxysm.” Venomous snapped.

Laser chuckled eyes moving to the small screeches of glorbs. “I don’t even know what that means and you're using it like it’s a normal word.” He loosened his grip on his brother's hair. “I really need to get you a girlfriend, baby bro.”

Venomous tried to get his not book back. “Give it back to me, Laserblast!” He whimpered when Laser grip tightens around his hair.

“Stop fighting me and I’ll let go.” He said calmly.

Venomous narrowed his eyes at the larger man before relaxing, he rubbed his head when Laser let go. “You’re a jerk.”

Laser shrugged this off. “Want it back?” He waved the book just out of reach from the lilac skinned man.

Venomous didn’t jump for it this time, picking the headphones off his desk and pulled his bag out from under the wooden table. He began packing up, shoving everything inside with anger.

Laser frowned at seeing his brother so frustrated. “What’s wrong baby bro…?” He put his arm around his brother's shoulder, pulling him into a strong side hug. “You don’t need to be so gummy all the time.” He listened his grip when Venomous pushed away.

“I’m leaving.”

This made Laserblast furrow a brow, lifting the notebook so Venomous couldn’t reach it. “W-What are you talking about?”

Venomous turned to his brother. “I can’t keep living back home.” He frowned when a look of horror crossed Laser’s face. “I can’t stand it Laser. Mum’s health has been deteriorating for over a year, she isn’t going to be here much longer—”

“Don’t say that!” Laser roared down at the man who showed no fear from his anger.

“Its true Laser and you know it. Once she’s gone it will just be us and – Dad.” Fear dripped from his voice. “I can’t stand the thought of that.”

“C’mon Ven, Dad isn’t that bad.”

“Easy for you to say.”  Venomous crossed his arms, eyes narrowing as he turned his head away from the well-built man.

“Dad loves you! You’d abounded your family?” He looked down at him with disbelief.

Venomous didn’t say anything, turning back and reached for his notebook, however, Laser pulled it away. “you’re not leaving.”

“Yes, I am. Now give it back.” Venomous tried to grab the notebook, hands clasping around it and refusing to let go once he had a hold.

“Mum and Dad won't allow it so stop thinking about it.” Laser rose the book into the air but Venomous wouldn’t let go. “This-this all you care about?! Your stupid notebook and being smarter than me!”

“Laser let go!” Venomous yelled, yanking the notebook towards him.

“You let go!” Laser yelled, shoving Venomous back and into the next row of seats, a few chares fell, crashing into the next line of seats and so on until reaching the bottom. Laser snatched his brother's jumper, stopping him from falling.

Venomous gripped onto his brother’s arm, looking down with fear to see the fall could have easily broken his arm or worse.

Laser effortlessly pulled his brother back onto their row, losing his grip on his jumper. “B-Bro, I’m sorry-!” He jumped slightly when Venomous snatched his notebook back, shoving it into his bag and marched out.

Laser stood alone, watching the classroom door swing open and close and brother disappear down the hallway. He looked back to the mess of knocked over chairs, it was a good fall from here. He let an uneasy breath out, rushing out. 

“Ven-Venomous, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to do that.” Laster found his brother reaching the end of the hallway, pulling the door open.

Venomous steeped out into the crisp wind, he let a heavy sigh out. “Its fine, Laser.” His older brother rubbed his arm.

“I was just messing around, I didn’t mean—”

“I said its fine, Laser.” Venomous snapped. “Let’s just find Mum and Dad.” He walked off, A worried and guilt filled Laser slowly following him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Laser stood outside of his home, looking up at the teal blue sky as streaks of banana yellow clouds danced above him. He pushed his large sunglasses up, letting a pained sight out and rubbed his forehead.

“Laser..” Carol placed her hand on his shoulder. “That was all so long ago—”

“It doesn’t change it. I was horrible to him.” His eyes widened with horror. “I-I was horrible to him…”

Carol’s expression softened. “True…”

Laser answered this with a pained groan. “I’m an ass.”

“You were an ass.” Carol looked up to him, soft butter hair saying around her chin. “You were young. Kids. Brothers! Everyone knows siblings don’t always get on.”

Laser looked down at her, pain flooding his deep red eyes. “I stood by and watched my Dad beat him.”

A look of horror crossed Carol’s face. “W-Wha---”

Laserblast didn’t look at her, knowing it would only make admitting this harder. “It was bad. Ven never stood a change when they got into fights.” He let a shaky breath out. “It got so much worse after Mum died. Turned from mental and physical. He blamed Ven, blamed him! W-What kinda monster beats their kid up; blames them for someone who was just as important to them being gone.” Water glazed his dark red eyes. “What kind of brother just stands by and watched their little bro turn black and blue.”

Carole was silent, eyes flooded with confusion and horror. “Y—You were just a kid too.” Her voice shook slightly. “It wasn’t your fault.”

Laser didn’t say anything, looking down with guilt and pain. “That doesn’t make me feel any better.”

Carol’s face grow pained. “I know…” Her heavy eyes moving to the home behind them, the roof was all patched up, however, still noticeable a huge hole had been there since it was only a patch job. “What do you want to do?” He looked back at her husband.

Laser looked down, “I don’t know… he’s doing something. Something really bad.”

This was met with a confused look by his wife.

“Ven needs the glorbs for something, their powerful… he had this power that was strong enough to knock everyone and everything over in the room. He seemed just as shocked by it as us which makes it all so much w-worse!” His throw his arms into the air.

“I-It does…?” Carole arched a brow.

Laser’s eyes widened. “Of course it does! He doesn’t even know how to console whatever he's done to himself!” He held his face. “I don’t know how to help him, he won't let me help him…”

Carole wrapped her arms around him. “It will be okay, Laser. Venomous is smart, if whatever he’s doing gets too much then he’ll stop.”

Laser shook his head. “He’s already taken it too far, Carol.”

“Mummy? Daddy?” K.O stood in the front door. “Dinner’s getting cold…” He frowned, worry filling his chocolate brown eyes.

Laserblast took a deep breath. “We’re coming K.O.”

K.O rubbed his arm, looking up to his Mum who picked him up. “C’mon K.O,”

Laser waited until hearing the door close before sitting up and ran his hands through his hair. His eyes moved to the large building off his in distance with the large P.O.I.N.T sign.

 

 

 


	10. Depressed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Venomous isn’t feeling his best…

“Venomous, talk to me…” Boxman sat on the edge of Professor Venomous large and soft bed. The room was dull, just the soft light of the setting sun seeping in through the large open door across from them making his golden metal sparkle and long wine purple certain dance in the cool wind welcoming itself inside. “Please…” Pain dripped from the stubby man’s voice.

Venomous laid in bed, blankets draped over him, head turned away from the man and glazing off into nothingness.

Boxman heart weighted heavy, his pear green hair slipping down the side of his face. “If you talk to me I can help.”

“I don’t need help,” Venomous remarked in a bitter tone, not look at the man at his side.

“But you do! E-Even if it is just talking to me, Venomous! Even that would help.” Pain flooded his human eyes when not even getting a glance from the man. He sat back, running his chicken claw hand through his hair. “I care about you Venomous. I hate seeing you like this. Keeping me, Fink, your brother locked out isn’t-!”

“He doesn’t care.”

“But I do!”

Venomous still didn’t look at Boxman who laid his hand on top of his. Boxman’s hand were firm and rough from spending days working with machines and tools, Venomous, on the other hand, was soft, is skin silky smooth, apart from his fingertips that were browsed a plum purple and scorched a rose red from chemicals and testing’s in the lab.

He didn’t say anything, watching Venomous bright yellow eyes softened but still didn’t look at him.

“I’m selfish, you should be used to it.” He pulled his hand away from Boxman, turning over completely.

The room fell into silence, Boxman stayed at Venomous side for almost an hour. Fink watched from the doorway as his boss didn’t move or say anything. It was like he was dying, no life. He wasn’t the geniuses who waste hours in the lab creating new potions and poisons, he wasn’t scamming new plans or spending time with her. Fink’s tail laid at her side, miserable eyes watched Boxman try to comfort the man to no avail. What made this all worse was it was her fault. It had to be. She was the one who told Laserblast about her Boss and Boxbutt, she was the one who made the fight happen, it was her fault Venomous wasn’t happy… Her ears pricked when Boxman leaned down to Venomous, she couldn’t see her Boss but assumed Boxman must have kissed him and for once she wasn’t angry about it.

A few moments later Boxman rose from the bed, crossing the room.

Fink steeped back, pulling her tail with anxiety.

Boxman closed Venomous door, jumping slightly when the rat girl spoke up.

“Is he okay?”

Boxman let a pained sigh out. “I don’t know, Fink.” He walked past her, heading down the hallway.

Fink looked to her Boss’s door before running after the man. “But he will be, right?” The left side of her face curved. “E-Everyone gets bad days, this is just one of em’, right? He’ll be okay…he has to be.”

Boxman didn’t say anything.

Fink felt her heart sink. “This is all my fault, I hated Boss being with you so much I made him go away.” Pain flooded her voice.

Boxman’s eyes softened. “F-Fink, he isn’t gone.”

“But he’s not boss…”

This made sorrow leek out of Boxman. “He will be.” He rubbed his arm, slowing down. “He just needs some time…” He nodded to himself. “You can’t be happy all the time, right?” He forced her a small smile.

Fink returned this with worried eyes. “Boss is barely ever happy…”

Boxman and Fink never saw eye to eye, Boxman always acting like a nerves reek and showing clear signs he liked Venomous had been the main accuse. Fink wasn’t one for sharing, Venomous was all she had. However, both could agree that Venomous not being happy, being this miserable wasn’t something they liked. Not to mention whatever what power he showed had been but they just wanted to see him out of bed and smiling again.

The two jumped when Shannon, Derrell, and Raymond shot out from around one of the many corners in the endless hallway. “Daddy!”

Boxman griped his chest, almost jumping out of his skin. “You dame robots!”

“Daddy, where’s the Professor.” Shannon landed to the side, frowning when not seeing the lilac skinned man.

Fink’s tail fell to the floor as she hugged herself. “Boss wants to be alone.”

Derrell face dropped. “Aww, I wanted to show him my awesome new cowboy hat!” He rose a light brown cowboy hat into the air. “I got it for him! This one's mine.” He held a darker one out with a golden badge. “I’m the sheriff!”

Fink’s face turned a dark pink. “My boss doesn’t want ya stupid cowboy hat! Everyone knows cowboys blow.”

Derrell gasped. “That’s not true! Cowboys are the best.”

“When will professor Venomous be about? He said he would take me shopping.” Raymond said this with a rather snobby tone.

“Take you shopping?!” Shannon scoffed. “He’s too busy helping me plan new upgrades I can have!”

Raymond narrowed his dark green eyes. “Helping you? Please, he’s far too busy spending time with me. He not even an engineer or works with metal and robots. You just want him all to yourself.”

“That’s not true!” Shannon inside as her face turned a poppy red.

“That’s enough, all of you!” Boxman rubbed his temples. “I don’t have time for this. Just get out of my way, I’m going to bed.” He mumbled to himself as he pushed his way past the robots and down the hallway to his room.

“Oh, poor Daddy.” Derrell frowned.

“We should do something, to cheer him up,” Shannon suggested.

“Your Dad doesn’t need cheering up, my Boss is the one who-!” Fink was cut off.

“Wonderful idea Ratface!” Raymond smiled. “We’ll do something to cheer them both up! A date?” He looked to his robotic siblings who both had wide smiles across their face.

“Great idea!” Shannon nodded.

Fink growled, cupping her face with her hands.

“Shopping? Professor Venomous has a wonderful taste in fashion.” Raymond smiled, “They could rob a clothes store.”

Shannon shook her head. “No, they can do that any time. How about a dinner date?! Candle lights, a hot meal and roses, romantic music and-!”

“My Boss hates dinners, he finds them stuffy.” Fink crossed her arms, glaring up at them

“Then what do you suggest?” Shannon loomed over the girl.

A sharp smile crossed Fink’s face. “Something actually fun.”

The three robots answered this with a confused look.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The next morning Fink quietly pushed her Boss’s bedroom door open, she couldn’t help but frown when seeing Venomous lying in bed, the long deep purple certain draw, he was in darkness, curled up in his messy bed sheets.

Fink didn’t say a word, closing the door behind her and crossed the room, worry written over her face. “Boss?” She pulled the curtain apart allowing a warm melted golden glow of light to cast across the room. “The robots made ya breakfast.”

Venomous answered this with a sleepy grown, not rising from his bed.

Fink pushed the large glass doors open, letting the crisp morning air fill the room and warm shine of the rising sun land on her sleeping Boss like a spotlight.

“Boss?” She moved over. “C’mon Boss, being sad won't do anything.” She shook him. Venomous had a lot of bad days, he often tried to hide them, always getting up and giving her his attention but he was just lifeless now, he didn’t seem to care about anything. “Boss, ya can’t let a little fight with Laserface keep ya locked away.” She climbed onto his bed, pulling his covers away. “C’mon, everyone waiting for you.”

Venomous groaned, turning onto his stomach; he pulled his pillow over his head and tried to keep the girl out. “G---Go play with Shannon and --- whoever else is here.” sorrow dripped from his voice.

Fink crossed her arms. “Boss, get up.”

Venomous returned this by pulling the covers back over himself. “Fink, I just want to be alone.”

“But Boss, this is just unhealthy.” She dropped down into a spot next to the lilac skinned man. “if ya get up you’ll feel better.”

“I doubt it.” Venomous slurred into his pillow.

Fink sat alone in silence, watching her Boss stay face down in bed, his raven hair a mess. “Remember when we sunk billian milliams yot?” A smile crept onto her face. “It's so funny when he cries.” She giggled but stopped when seeing this didn’t even make Venomous chuckle. She tried to think. “What about when we robed the fish store? We took ever last fish they had, even those big crabs and dumped them into the river to be free.” Her smile grow when Venomous turned his head to her with a soft smile.

“Yh, that was kinda funny.” He chuckled. “You called one fangs.”

Fink giggled and nodded. “He had sharp teeth too big for his little mouth.”

Venomous smile grew true.

Fink was quite for a while, she tapped her figures together, giving her Boss a warm and hopeful smile. “So…you’ll get up?”

“No.” Venomous berried his face back into his pillow.

Fink’s face dropped. “B-But-!” She stopped when realising he wasn’t going to listen. “Fine.” She looked at the bedroom door. “Shannon, Derrell!” She yelled for the two robots.

“He’s not getting up?” The two came in, moving over to the bed.

Fink watched the two pull her Boss out of bed, as much to the man’s annoyance.

“C’mon professor Venomous.” Shannon and Derrell dragged the villain out of his room. Raymond joining them and began brushing the man’s hair as he was pulled down the hallway by the other two robots.

“This is highly irritating.”  Venomous snapped at them.

“My, Venomous, your hair is a mess.” Raymond found the man’s parting,

“Why thank you.” Venomous commenced in a bitter tone. “You’re right Fink, I feel so much better.”  His bright yellow eyes narrowed down at the rat.

Fink smiled up at him. “Cheer up Boss, we got a surprise for you.”

Venomous let an exasperated groan pass his lips.

Fink ran ahead, pushing a set of doors open, she stepped to the side. “What do ya think, Boss?!”

The lilac skinned man was pulled into the room, he pulled his arms free from the red and orange robot, Raymond standing behind him, pulling some of this midnight hair back and putting it up, making sure he did it perfectly.

Venomous bright yellow eyes moved around the large and empty room. “I’d rather be in bed.”

Fink’s face dropped, she looked over her shoulder to also see the room empty!? “What?!” She glared up at Shannon and Derrell. “Where is he?!”

The two robots shrugged. “We told him to come.”

The set of doors on the other side of the room were thrown open, Boxman running in and wheezing for air. He jumping when seeing everyone on the other side of the room watching him.

“You're late.” Fink crossed her arms.

Boxman pulled his hair back and cleared his tough. “M-me?! Late? N---No, I mean fashionably late.” He waved his hand, sweat pouring down his forehead.

Fink growled at the man but stopped when hearing her Boss let a small laugh out. She looked at him, he was happy. She let a small smile come to her own face. “Alright, let’s go guys.” She began pushing the other robots out.

Shannon grabbed Raymond who marvelled at his work of the professor's hair.

Venomous elevated a brow, looking over his shoulder to the group just as the door shut. “Wha---?” He moved over to the door, pulling on its handles. “Fink?” He tugged on the door but they didn’t open. “Boxman, what’s going on?” He looked back to the man, a concoction of bewilderment and worry in his honey yellow eyes.

Boxman rubbed the back of his head. “No idea, they just told him to meet them here”

Venomous hissed with irritation and pulled on the door again. “Fink! Shannan! Someone open this door!”

Boxman stood across from the door, he tried his door but it wouldn’t open either. “I think we're locked in.”

Venomous slammed his forehead on the door. “I’m not in the mood for your games, Fink!” He yelled out, growing when not getting an answer. He leaned on the door, hand running down his face. “Well isn’t this fun.” He throws his arms up at the empty room.

Boxman rubbed his arm. “Well, it got you out of bed.” “

Venomous huffed and rolled his eyes. “I didn’t exactly get a say in the matter.” He tried to the door’s again, shoulders slumping when it didn’t open. “Shame Laserblast isn’t here, he has no problem blasting doors off their hinges.” Anger dripped from his voice.

Boxman slowly began closing the gap between himself and Boxman. “Mabey we just need to wait…”?

Venomous let a forced chuckle out. “Oh yes, that sounds wonderful.” He slumped ageist the wall. “How are you not angry?” He arched a brow. “You’re the one who usually gets mad at this kind of stuff.”

Boxman laugh. “Oh, don’t worry, I’m furious, I’m just more focused on having you out of bed.” Boxman sat down next to the man, he landed back on the wall. “Your brother really wasn’t happy about ….us.”

Venomous scoffed. “I don’t care what he thinks.”

Confusions sparked inside Boxman. “But you’ve been miserable ever since he showed up.”

Venomous began laughing, a blush creeping into Boxman’s face as he watched the younger man’s purply sharp teeth shine, his laugh deep but honey smooth. “You thought I locked myself in my room because of Laser?!” His laughter turned to snickering.

Boxman’s blushed to grow stronger, slightly embarrassed. “W-Well... yes…”

Venomous landed back ageist the wall as his laughter died down.

Boxman looked up at the man, waiting for an answer but Venomous didn’t seem to have any plans of speaking up, gazing off across the room with an almost dreamy glaze in his reptile eyes. “Are you going to tell me why you shut yourself away then? I was worried about you, Venny.”

A soft blush came to the man’s face. “It’s not impartment—”

“You keep saying that.” A small hint of anger slipped out of the stubby man.

“Because it's true.” Venomous smiled softly.

Boxman lips parted but he didn’t say anything, falling silent and looked away. “I thought you were ashamed”

“Ashamed?” Venomous echoed.

“About us! I-I thought Laserblast coming over and you two having that argument made you question us....”

Pain and confusion filled Venomous lethargic eyes but he didn’t say anything.

“I-I don’t know… You don’t often seem happy, you smile and laugh but that’s not often, it's like your carrying his weight around and only sometimes take a moment to sit down and breath, to just be happy! I hate seeing you sad, I hate thinking about you staying awake all night with this war going on inside your head… but I don’t know what to do… Laserblast showed up and you cracked, you actually talked! Sure, only a little but for the first time I actually realised just how much you’re hurting but still you won't let me help…”

Venomous sat up, seeing water filling the man’s eyes. “B-Box—”

“Were villains Venomous but that doesn’t mean you can't talk to me! It doesn’t mean we can't be sad.” He looked up to the worried man. “It doesn’t mean we don’t get to be happy…”

Venomous didn’t say a word, his eyes were heavy with worry, he watched as Boxman hugged himself and eyes wheeled up. “B-Boxy, I didn’t mean to—I just—” Venomous high fived his face, not knowing how to even talk.

Boxman divided at the man, sending Venomous falling back onto the floor. “B-Boxman-!” He tried to push the heavy man off but his only made Boxman hug him tighter.

“Just promise me you’re okay?” He buried his face into Venomous chest.

“Will you stop with all these awful, cheesy pet talks if I say yes?” Venomous pulled one arm free.

Boxman pulled his head up, showing Venomous his eyes were puddles. “Only if you mean it.”

Venomous let a small sigh out. “I do.”

It took a good few minutes but Boxman let the younger man go, sitting back and allowed Venomous to brush himself off. “You can be sickly sweet sometimes.” He pulled on his small ponytail.

Boxman gave the man a nerves laugh. “I-I just worry.”

Venomous face softened. “I know.” He lent down, taking Boxman’s chin in his hand.

Boxman was frozen for a moment, feeling a shiver of nothing but bliss run through him when Venomous sent his pink  tongue across the older man’s cheek, drinking his tears.

A smile came to his face when pulling away to see Boxman’s face deep blushing red, his eyes softened, strands of his ebony black hair slipping down his face. “Just…don’t ever cry over me, Boxy…”

Boxman gripped the man’s cotton blue top, pulling him into a strong and deep kiss.

Venomous hand’s hovered around the man for a moment, taken back at how forward the man was being. He let a small moan out before melting into the kiss and wrapping his arms around the man.

“Their taking a while…”

“Should we check?”

“No.”

“What’s going on? Are they talking?”

“I don’t know.”

“Ugg!”

Fink stood on the other side of the large metal doors that were still locked shut. She tapped her foot. “I still prefer my idea and blowing the plaza up.” Her eyes narrowed at Shannon who had her head pressed ageist the door.

“I don’t hear anything?” She looked over to them.

Raymond’s hands were a mirror and brush, gazing at himself as he brushed his hair. “They just need to talk things out.”

Fink face wrinkled and shoulders slumped. “Explosions would have been more fun.”


	11. Rainy day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> O.K finds himself locked out of the Plaza with a storm on its away. With no other option he hopes to find shelter at Boxmore.

It was a cold day, the sky covers in dark clouds and the smell of coming rain stained the bitter and windy air. K.O stood outside the Plaza, waiting for his Mum to pick him up but she still hadn’t shown up. The young boy looked over his shoulder, seeing the shop he worked in with his best friends closed. He pulled his coat, letting a small sigh out before looking across the empty road. It was quiet, no one around, Boxmore standing across from him. He narrowed his eyes, seeing if he could spot anyone, he wasn’t sure why he even tried this, just wanting to see life, to know some apocalypse hadn’t begun and he was the only one left.

K.O pulled on his coat when almost being knocked over by a strong gust of wind, wishing he’d gone home with Rad and Enid.

There was a rumble of thunder from off in the distance.

K.O looked down the road towards the sound and gulped at the sight of huge dark clouds taking the blue sky over, a flash of lightning crashed down from down the road as the storm grew closer. K.O began running on the spot, biting his bottom lip. “Mummy…” He just wanted to run home however stopped when seeing a soft light coming from Boxmore.

The warm and welcoming light slipped out of one of its windows on the ground floor. K.O looked left and then right before running across the road. He knew to ask a villain if he could crash there wasn’t the best idea but the Plaza was closed, he couldn’t get in and who knew how long it would be until his Mum showed up.

He slowed down when reaching the other side of the road, gulping as he looked up at the purple metal building. “It's fine…” He restored himself as he grew closer to the door. Part of him hoped Professor Venomous could answer the door, the guy was family after all and was the only one at Boxmore who hadn’t tried to kill him…yet.

He knocked on the door, looking down the road again to see the ragging storm growing closer. His body stiffened when the door was opened and Shannon looked out.

“Who is it?” Raymond walked up behind her.

“No one…” Shannon looked back at him.

Darrell ran over. “Those Plzaz brats are playing with us again!” He yelled running around with anger.

K.O rubbed his arm and cleared his throat, making Shannon and Raymond jump and looked down.

“Oh.” Their faces fell as they spoke in unison. “It's you.”

“Who!?” Derrell dived at them to see. “K.O!” He pointed down at the boy.

Shannon’s hands turned into chainsaws. “Big mistake hero!” A wide smile crossed her face.

K.O shield his face. “WAIT!”

“What’s going on?” A deep but smooth voice questioned from out of K.O’s view.

“Venomous! It’s a hero!” Derrell pointed down at the boy on their doorstep.

K.O gulped but sound himself relax when a very lethargic Venomous walked into view. “P- Professor Ven—” He was cut off by the man.

“You three were going to beat him up?” Venomous looked to the three robots who had backed away from the door and now stood in a line for him. “You know he’s a kid, right?” He elevated a brow at them.

“but-!”

“No. I’m not in the mood to be hearing it.” His voice oozed with fatigue. “Just go find something else to do.” He waved his hand, waiting until the robots had left before turning to the boy standing out in the gusting wind.

“Wow!” K.O smiled up at him. “Thanks, Professor Venomous! They actually listened to you.”

His eyes narrowed down at him. “What do you want?”

K.O couldn’t help but sway on his feet. “I----I was wondering…. No sorry, nothing.” He gave the man a forced smile. Now he was here, after being met by the robots staying in Boxmore defiantly didn’t seem like a good idea. “Nothin’… just thought I’d say hi! My Dad’s been really, really worried about you…” He frowned when the man’s eyes narrowed at him. “You don’t like my Dad, do you?”

“What gave it away?”

K.O nervously rubbed his arm. “My Dad isn’t bad…”

“No, he’s the heroes.” Bitterness dripped from the young man’s voice.

“My Dad says I shouldn’t be scared of you. I’m not scared. Even though you’re a villain.” K.O no longer had his sugar sweet voice, instated sounding almost sad.

“That’s Laserblast, always giving people bad advice.” Venomous turned his back to the boy. “Go home K.O.” He stopped when K.O spoke up again.

“Well, I hope you are okay, you are family after all.”

Venomous stopped, door half closed, his yellow eyes softened, looking over his shoulder to see K.O walking back to the road. Pain glistened in his reptile eyes for a moment, looking to the Plaza to see all its lights off and no one around. “K-K.O” He called out to the boy who stopped and looked over. “Is Carole- I mean your Mum not picking you up?”

K.O turned to the man. “She should be, she’s just not here yet.” A splash of rain landed on his nose, making him look up as more water began to fall and the world grows darker.

Venomous had a small war in his mind before sighing. “Do you want to come in?” His tone stained with uncertainty.

K.O.’s eyes lit up. “W-Wha--- Really?” He began moving over to the man, a smile crossing his face when Venomous nodded. “Wow! Thanks, Professor Venomous!” He ran over to the man, steeping inside Boxmore.

Venomous closed the door. “Umm, you can just call me Venomous.”

“Okay, Pro—I mean Venomous!” K.O smiled up at him.

Venomous felt his face scrunch up. All that smile did was make him think of Laser. “I-I’m sure there’s food in the kitchen, why don’t you go help yourself.”

K.O thanked the man who took his coat and hung it up. He looked down the two hallway he had to choose from, both with no end and so many doors to choose from. K.O heard high heels on metal, looking to the left hallway to see Venomous already walking off. “O-oh!” He can after the man. “C-Can you show me the way please…?”

Venomous looked down to him. “It's just down there.” He pointe over his shoulder. His face softened when seeing worry cover K.O’s face. He let a small sigh out. “C’mon.” he turned back around, leading the boy to the kitchen.

K.O walked alongside the man, he wasn’t sure what to talk about, eyes moved around the long and empty hallway. Boxmore looked great on the outside but felt even bigger inside.

 “Wow!” K.O smiled as he looked around the room. “This is cool! The kitchen at my house is so small compared to this.” He walked around the large room.

Venomous shrugged. “It’s barely used.”

“Don’t Boxman and you cook?” K.O questioned.

“No. Boxman has the robots do the cooking.” Venomous pulled a draw open, ripping a box of wafers open.

“Oh.” K.O climbed onto one of the seats at the large metal table in the middle of the room.

“Oh?” Venomous echoed.

K.O smiled at him. “Nothing. It's just My Mummy and Daddy love cooking together.” He giggled. “Well, mostly Mummy, Daddy likes to be the taster.”

Venomous gained wrinkles, muttering something under his breath as he shoved a wafer into his mouth.

K.O swayed his legs that were miles from the floor. “Can I have one?”

Venomous shoved a few more into his mouth. “O-Oh.” He pushed himself off the side. “Yh.” He handed the box to K.O who thanked him happily and began eating.

This left Venomous feeling open, now that he wasn’t stuffing his face he didn’t know what to do. “So… what do you do… like school or anything?”

K.O swallowed his food. “I work at the Plaza with Enid and Rad. It's fun. Sometimes we go one awesome mission and we train a lot.”

Venomous pulled a packet of crackers out the top draw. “You don’t train to be in point?”

K.O giggled. “I’m not old enough.”

“Oh--- wait, how old are you?” He sat down opposite K.O

“I’m six to eleven!” He gave the man a toothy smile.

“Six to elven isn’t an age.” A look of annoyance crossed his face when K.O mindlessly changed to the subject. Yep, defiantly Laser’s kid.

“My Dad says you went to train for Point.” A small amount of confusion was in his voice.

“And?” Venomous put the crackers to the side.

“Well…P.O.I.N.T for heroes… and you’re a villain…” He places the empty packet aside, helping himself to the crackers.

“Laser got into P.O.I.N.T.” Venomous lent back in his seat. “I didn’t.”

“That’s awful!” K.O frowned, sadness filling his eyes.

Venomous shrugged. “Not everyone gets in. They didn’t want me.”

“So you became a villain?” K.O downed the packet of crackers.

“No.” Venomous pulled on the end of his sleeve. “I’d already decided I didn’t want to be a hero by that time. I guess being told I wasn’t wanted was just a cherry on the cake for me. Gave me the confidence to actually start being a villain.”

K.O spoke through a mouth filled with food. “Were you upset that my Dad got in…?”

Venomous cringed as K.O’s sent food across the table from his mouth. “I knew Laser would get in. It was clear from day one.” He flicked some off his shoulder. “Laserblast is fast, strong, he has his laser vision and you can feel his ego just radiating off him.”

K.O arched a brow. “You didn’t answer my question.”

Venomous eyes widened slightly at this, he thought he’d jumped around answer the kids question perfectly. “Well--- he’s my brother, I put just as much effort into getting into P.O.I.N.T as him, more even but he just walked through it all, he didn’t even need to try.”

Worry came to K.O’s face. “were you jealous?”

A small gasp came from the lilac skinned man, he pushed his seat back. “Why are you asking me this? I can just kick you back out in the rain.”

K.O frowned. “Sorry.”

Venomous visibly relaxed. “Look, Laser got into P.O.I.N.T, I didn’t. There’s nothing more to it.”

K.O gave him a small nod, watching the young man across the room and head out. He shoved the last cracker into his mouth before jumping down from his seat and ran after him, not wanting to be alone in this place. “this place is pretty empty. Big but no one’s around…”

Venomous jumped when seeing the boy back at his side. “The robots are all working and Boxman went out.”

“Why?”

“Because Boxman needed machinery parts. Working on his toys again.” His eyes softened when thinking about the man. “He’s usually gone for hours!” A smile crept onto his face. “He could spend all day picking what bolts and screws he wants. Then comes back and spends hours hammering and drilling away.”

“He does like making things to fight my friends and me with…is---is it okay for me to be here?” He nervously looked over his shoulder to see the hallway empty.

“Of course.” Venomous put bluntly.

K.O stuck to the man’s side, eyes dancing around the hallway. “That Rat girl isn’t around…is she?”

The lilac skinned man arched a brow. “Fink?”

“Is that her name?” K.O questioned with worry. “She came out the Plaza toilets one time…I’m scared to go in there now.”

“She’s somewhere, probably with Derrell, they’ve been getting on pretty well lately, or well, as well as they could. They don’t see eye to eye very often.”

K.O gave the man an unsure nod, he looked behind him again. “Can I have a hot chocolate?”

This made Venomous upturned nose wrinkle. “I don’t think we have any.”

“Oh…”

Venomous sighed. “We can cheek Box---man’s office… he might have some.”

The boy’s face lit up.

They headed down the Boxman’s office, Venomous made his way in, K.O peeking his head in; making sure it was safe before running to the man who stood at the small counter.

Venomous pulled a round tin over, popping the lid off. “Let's see…”

He picked small packets up, cheeking them all, holding one up. “Will this do?” He showed it to K.O who’s face lit up. “double chocolate! Yes please.”

Venomous pulled a mug out and made to hot chocolaty drink.

K.O looked around the large room, there wasn’t much in here, just a desk across from them with a large window looking out over to the Plaza.

Venomous handed him the hot drink,

K.O blow on it, taking a small sip and hummed with bliss. “Yummy.” He smiled up at the professor. “Thanks for letting me stay. I’d hate to still be standing in that rain.” His brown eyes moved to the large window as a heavy rain pattered down.

Venomous moved over to Boxman’s desk. “Don’t mention it.”

K.O stood by the window, looking over at the Plaza. “It strange to be on this side…. Do you and Boxman drink hot chocolate together?”

Venomous narrowed his eyes as he began looking through Boxman’s paperwork, sighing with frustration when seeing Boxman was once again spending too much on bolts he really didn’t need. “Sometimes, usually in the evening.”

K.O smiled. “That’s cute.” His eyes rested on the building across from them.

“Pardon?” Venomous looked over to the boy, not sure how he should feel about that.

K.O pulled his eyes away from the rainy window. “That you and Boxman drink hot chocolate together. My Mummy and Daddy like to do it too, they usually watch romance movies at the same time. It’s a couples thing, right.”

“I couldn’t say couples thing--!” Venomous chocked on his coffee, almost sending it across Boxman’s desk. “W-Wait! E-Excuse me?!”

O.K let a small laugh out at this. “Enid and Rad say Boxman and you are together…”

Venomous eyes widened. “W-Wha---?”

“Everyone’s been talking about it. They say that’s why Boxman hasn’t been attacking the Plaza anymore. He’s been giving you his ‘full attention’, whatever that means?” He shrugged, eyes winding lightly when seeing Venomous face burning a dark purple and as stiff as a board. “Are you okay, Venomous?”

The man choked, clearing his throat and nodded, begging to rummage through Boxman’s paperwork so he had an excuse not to look at K.O”

K.O smiled, downing the rest of his hot drink. “Thanks, Venomous, that was really good.”

The sound of the doorbell ran through the building.

K.O looked back to the window, seeing his Mum’s car parked outside. “Mummy!”

The two headed down to the front door, Venomous pulling it open to be met with a strong wind and very panicked Carol.

“V-Venomous have you seen K.O?!” She was drenched.

“Mummy!” K.O ran out from behind Venomous, diving into his mum’s arms.

“K.O!”She hugged him back “I’ve been so worried! This weathers made traffic back up for miles.” She kissed his cheek. “Are you okay? I’m sorry I left you waiting.”

K.O giggled at her warm kiss. “It’s okay, Mummy, Venomous let me stay with him, he gave me food and hot chocolate.”

Carole moved her icy blue eyes to the young lilac skinned man. She couldn’t say she wasn’t surprised, but more grateful K.O hadn’t been left out in the rain. “Thank you, Venomous.” She gave him a warm smile.

The man gave her a nerves smile. “It's fine… Count it was my way of making up for smashing your house.” He felt himself relax when the woman giggled.

“Don’t worry, Laser isn’t holding any grudges, so I won’t.” Her eyes softened, she wasn’t sure if she could hold anything ageist Venomous, he seemed so damaged and after learning more about the young man from her husband she understood why.

“He isn’t? I-I mean good…” He looked over his shoulder, purposely avoiding eye contact with her.

Carole placed another soft kiss on K.O’s head. “Well, we should be going. Thank you again, Venomous.”

“Bye Venomous!” K.O waved to the lilac skinned man who couldn’t help but give him a small wave back. “Venomous is really nice for a villain.” K.O melted into his mother’s arms.

Carole looked over her shoulders to Boxmore, seeing Venomous was already gone, the doors shut. “Yeah… he is.”


	12. Movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boxman finds Venomous working late and decides to help him relax.

Rain. It had been pouring it down for days, at this rate water would start filling Boxmore, dripping in through the windows and under the large front door with a howling wind that swished in through the cracks. It just wouldn’t stop! Beating down on windows and metal roofs, echoing down the hallways like a football and hammering the inside of an exhausted Venomous head.

He sat alone at his desk, back to the door that was open a jaw, letting a warm glow, tinted orange light slip in, he was mostly in darkness apart from the computer screen he stared blankly at, his vivid yellow eyes reflecting the thousands of words waiting for him to read. Bags under his eyes that were a little more lidded the normal, slowly opening and closing.

The world outside was dark, everyone was having to rely on the clocks for the time with how dark it always was. It was anyone’s guess if it was midnight, five in the morning or the middle of the day. The sky only lighting up when bolts of lightning crashed down, sending a shock wave of blue eccentricity between Boxmore and the Plaza that was only soft lighting that came from its windows and broke through the darkness between the two buildings.

Venomous had both elbows on the desk, the large glorb tank to the left of him, sending its crystal blue light over the room. His ebony black hair was held up at the back, some loss strands running down the side of his face and curving under his sharp jawline. He scrawled down the screen, not sure if he was even taking the words in anymore, just running his eyes alone the screen. His eyes shifted to the small clock by his side, yawning when seeing it was almost midnight.

A crash of thunder rang out, pulling the young man back with a small jump. He ran his hands down his tired face, letting a heavy sigh out and reached over for the stack of papers. “To much spent on bolts… again.” His tone was bitter, begging to write and sign the papers.

This storm was maddening! Everyone being stuck inside, Fink running down the hallway screaming with all the energy she had building up.

There was a knock at the door however Venomous didn’t look up from his work or say a word.

“Venny~” Boxman strolled in with a charming tone. “I’ve been looking for you.”

“I’m working,” Venomous said with a sharp tone he didn’t mean.

“You’ve been working ever since this blasted storm began.” He frowned when Venomous still didn’t look up, writing notes down. “Venny, c’mon, take a break.”

Venomous scowled down at his computer. “I’m working. I need to finish-!”

The screen froze, the two men along with it, watching a screen turn black and then large flashing error fill the screen.

Boxman chuckled “I guess the computer wants a break-!” He jumped when Venomous slammed his hand down on the top of it, his tongue lashing out of his mouth filled with sharp teeth

“Work you archaic piece of junk!”

“Wow! P.V calm down.” Boxman took the man’s hands. “You need to take a break.”

Venomous let a long breath out, he looked down at the man, bags under his eyes but smiled. “Alright, let me just clean this up and I’ll come and find you.”

 

* * *

 

 

Venomous finished his work in the office, slipping into his bedroom and throwing a black jumper over his shirt. Boxmore was big and cold, this storm was sucking any heat the building had out into the dark. He peeked into Fink’s bedroom, a soft smile coming to his face when seeing her in bed and fast asleep. He let a sigh of relief out, happy he didn’t have anything to worry about.

He made his way through Boxmore, slowing down when seeing a soft light slipping out of a room, along with voices.

Boxman was speaking to himself as Venomous reached the doorway, seeing the stubby man with his back to him and laying bowls of popcorn down on the coffee table.

“Boxman?” Venomous questioned.

The man jumped, “V-Venomous! I-I didn’t hear you coming down.” He smiled. “I thought we could watch a movie…”

Venomous looked to the tv that was playing some bright adds. He looked back to the man. “That sounds nice.” He smiled, walking into the room.

Boxman felt himself relax, he waited until Venomous had made himself commutable at one end of the sofa curled up and pouring them some wine.

“This doesn’t look cheap.” Venomous smiled at the man as he filled his glass up.

Boxman chuckled, sitting down on the other end of the sofa. “Well, it is when you don’t pay.”

Venomous laughed, Boxman blushing at how the TV made the man’s fangs glow in the dark. “I was thinking---” He looked to the tv. Something ro—”

“Horror?” Joy dripped from Venomous voice and smile crossed his face.

Boxman quickly nodded. “Y-Yes! Of course.”

Venomous smiled. “that’s a great idea.” He pulled his legs onto the sofa, watching as Boxman put something scary on. “I love horrors, I use to stay up all night watching them.”

Boxman began stuffing the bowl of popcorn down. “Your parents let you?”

Venomous shrugged. “Not really. My Mum did mind but that didn’t stop me. I had this old, little tv in the corner of my room, I’d just sit on the floor all night gawking over them. I like mystery’s too, working out what happened with the detective. Watching a house of party guest get cut off one by one without anyone to help them and the lines down. Gives me a thrill.”

Boxman shoved a handful of popcorn into his mouth. “They are exciting.”

Venomous nodded, eyes reflecting the screen as the movie began. He unknowing landed forward as the movie went on to the point where Boxman readied himself to catch the man if he feels forward.

Boxman sat sheepishly at the other end of the sofa, never really looking at the tv but Venomous. His hair was up and eyes glistened in the dark, sipping on his wine as blood covered the screen and people screamed.

The night melted on, the two men barely said a word, Boxman finding himself losing interest in the bloody movie well Venomous started intently at it.

A young man rushed down the hallway, gasping for air before meeting his end by the mad man killing everyone in the huge mansion.

Venomous burst into laughter, head thrown back as the man in the movie continued killing everyone else.

Boxman let a nerves laugh out, wanting it to seem as though he shared the same feeling for the blood bath. He downed the rest of his wine, hoping it would help him loosen him up and relax. He loved spending time with Venomous but the man was so out of his league. Sure, they were together but that didn’t mean Boxman felt worthy. He couldn’t understand why Venomous even gave him a second thought. The man could have anyone he wanted. He was smart, thoughtful and dashing good looks that made anyone with half a brain want him. He bit his bottom lip, eyes traveling back to the tv, the soft sound of the rain hammering down now soothing.

Venomous eyes reflected the tv, he unknowingly hummed softly as people were slaughters left and right however he fell silent when feeling Boxman lean ageist him. The man was a little heavy but Venomous didn’t mind, letting himself relax as well.

Boxman reached up, cupping Venomous chine in his chicken claw and turned his head to face him.

Venomous met this with a warm smile. “Yes?” His voice was so genial.

Boxman felt his chest grow warm at the loving smile and yellow eyes glinting down at him in the dark. Pushing himself up and pulling Venomous down he pressed his lips ageist the man’s, smiling when Ven let a small moan out and parted his lips, allowing Boxman to push his tough inside his warm and wet mouth.

Venomous wasn’t sure how to feel, he saw himself as the one to lead, he was the one with the confidence. But being pushed back into the sofa, having his mouth raided and not being given a second to return the kiss left him excited but also lost. He wasn’t sure how to join in, awkwardly playing with his hands before having to push Boxman back so he could breathe.

Boxman’s robotic eye glowed a blood red that was blinding for Venomous. Having to pull one arm free and shield his eyes. “Does that thing always glow?” He tried to sit up with the large man on top of him.

“Is it annoying?” Boxman asked with a slightly nervous tone.

“No…I mean… yes, a little.” One of his hands laid on top of Boxman’s chicken claw that held him captive. “And these are a little sharp.” His eyes shifted down to the man’s hand. “Saying that you should paint them.” He felt the man’s sharp fingertips pressing down on his skin.

Boxman chuckle. “I think I’ll leave the nail painting to you.”

Venomous couldn’t help but smile at this. He wasn’t even sure if Boxman would be able to tell he was smiling with his cheeks being pushed in so much but the older man chuckled, making Venomous blush darken at the thought of how ridicules he must look.

Boxman ran his human fingers across Venomous soft, violet lips. “I love your fangs.” He smiled down at the blushing man.

Venomous rolled his eyes. “Says the man with a mouth filled with sharp teeth. Ever thought of getting them dulled down or something?”

“And why would I do that?” The man asked with a confidence Venomous never thought he’d see.

“Well, they are pretty to look at, not so much when you’re shredding my mouth out.” He laid his hand onto of Boxman’s chicken claw that was still wrapped around his cheeks. “What about when you bit your tongue?”

“You are very nosey Professor Venomous.” Boxman leaned down again, letting his howling laugh out when Venomous began laughing.

The two laughed, both blushing uncontrollably at this point.

Boxman’s laughter turned to snickering, forehead pressed ageist Venomous. He felt the need for the man grow, tilting the still chuckling Venomous head up and pressed a strong kiss to the man’s lips.

Venomous hated that he was still laughing, trying to stop as Boxman pushed ageist him and deepened the kiss. “B-Box—” He couldn’t get his words out as Boxman began running his hand up and down his waist, sending a shiver through the younger man.

Venomous laid his hand on the man’s waist, his chuckling fading as he melted into the kiss. He could feel Boxman’s robotic eye radiating heat, it wasn’t painful but the left side of his face was growing even warmer than the right now. He kept his eyes shut as tight as he could, almost worried if he opened them he’d go blind from the red light.

Boxman began playing with the ends of Venomous midnight hair, something he’d quickly learned to be Venomous weak spot. It was so soft between his human figures and hearing the man purr as he began moving closer to his scalp made him happy. He felt Venomous hands press against his chest, at first he didn’t think about it, until feeling Venomous trying to pull his head away. Boxman quickly let go. “S-Sorry.” He nervously let go of the man’s hair and face completely, watching as Ven struggled to breathe. “T-To much?” He nervously tapped his hands together.

“N-No, no it's fine.” He coughed and pushed his hair back. “Where did this confidence come from?” He brushed his thumb across his lips.

“Confidence?” Boxman echoed with surprise. “Really?” He smiled.

Venomous rubbed the side of his face that had been warming up under Boxman’s robotic eye. “Don’t tell me its just me?” He smiled. “You’ve never been so forward.”

A look of worry came to Boxman’s face. “I just can’t keep my hands off you. Its gets so annoying with the robots around.” His face scrunched up. “And your little minion can’t seem to go five minutes without you.” His expression softened when realising he couldn’t either.

“You really should appreciate your kids more.” He gave the man a soft smile. “You’d probably find you got on with them better if you rewarded them when they do well.”

Boxman let a loud but brief laugh out. “Those robots couldn’t do anything right,”

“Boxman.” Venomous gave him a stern look.

The man’s face dropped. “I-I suppose I could try. But it won’t be easy.”

Venomous smiled softly up at him. “Trying would be a good start.” He pushed himself up, pressing a soft kiss to the man’s lips.

Boxman cupped Venomous cheek in his human hand, pushing the man back into the sofa

Venomous blush grew darker; embarrassment sparking inside him when not being able to hold a cry back when Boxman bit his bottom lip.

Boxman couldn’t help but smile at the sound, feeling a shiver run through Venomous made his hairs stand up.

Ven laid his hands on top of the older man’s groin, his fingers curving in before undoing the man’s flyer and pushed his hand in.

Boxman tilted Venomous chin upwards and ran his fingers through the man’s hair again. His kiss growing stronger when feeling Venomous warm, soft but also firm hands wrap around his member and slow movements begin.

Boxman tucked his arms around Venomous legs and pulling him closed. This made Venomous snicker to the point where Boxman was forced to stop kissing. He smiled down at the man whose face was hidden behind his messy, raven hair.

The older man gently pushed the hair away, smiling when seeing Venomous looking up at him with a deep, plum blush across his face.

Boxman lent down, watching Venomous squint one eye as the light from his robotic eye grew stronger. His breathing grew faster as Venomous movement picked up. Boxman could feel his face growing warmer, the red glow from his eye sending a soft blood glow across the young man’s face. “I love you.” He moved some of the professor ebony hair away from his eye vivid eyes.

Venomous smile warmed at this. “I love you too.”

“Boss?” The sound of footsteps began making their way down to them.

Boxman face scrunched up. “Your minion wants you.” He sat up.

Venomous sat up, pushing the back of his hair down as the rat girl appeared in the doorway.

“Boss,” her voice was flooded with worry and the need for sleep.

Venomous moved over to the girl, scooping her up in one arm. “What are you doing out of bed?” He gave her a loving smile.

“I had a nightmare.” She rubbed her eyes, to sleepy to even notice the food laid out and Boxman.

Venomous yellow eyes softened. “C’mon, let's get you back to bed.” He looked over his shoulder as she hugged him. “That was fun Boxman.”

The older man quickly nodded. “Very.”

Venomous looked back to Fink who’s already dropped off in his arms. “Goodnight, Boxy.”

“G-Good night, Venny!” a smile spread across his face, he picked the tv remote up and turned the muted tv off.


	13. Key

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Venomous and Boxman have a relaxed evening, but curiosity gets the better of Boxman.

“Boxy, please tell me you’re kidding…”

“What?”

“Don’t ‘what’ me. I just watched you put six spoons of sugar in your tea.” Venomous stood by the smaller man, a steaming mug between his hands and ebony black hair a mess.

Boxman sutured his hot drink. “I like it.” He answered innocently.

“You also like diabetes?” Venomous arched a brow.

Boxman frowned. “no…” He turned to the man.

“You should try green tea.” Venomous held his mug down to the man who’s nose wrinkled at the hot drink.

They were in Boxman’s office, standing across the large room from the window looking out across to the Plaza. It was dark out, just the soft orange street lights peeking out from the darkness and sky twinkling. A small kitchen was set up in the corner of Boxman office, good for when they were working and didn’t want to cross the whole building for a drink or something to eat, or well in Boxman’s cases wait for one of his robot children to get there and back.

“It's….green…” Boxman looked at the drink with discuss.

Venomous chuckled “Its green tea.” He smiled. “Just have a sip, you’ll love it.”

Boxman still wasn’t sure but placed his cup down, taking Venomous. He looked down at it. “It looks like dirty water.”

“It does not!” Venomous insisted.

Boxman arched a brow up at the man before lifting the cup to his lips. He took a whole mouth full.

“See?” Venomous smiled however less than a second later jumped back when Boxman spat the drink out, spraying it over the younger man’s white shirt. “Boxman!” He looked down at his shirt and the man in disbelief.

Boxman tongue hung out his mouth. “It tastes like dog water mixed in with wired spices!” He dived for a tin of sugar.

“No! Boxman, don’t-!” Venomous tried to grab the tin of sugar but Boxman poured it all into his mouth. “Boxman…” Venomous sighed as sugar spilled out the older man’s mouth.

Boxman swallowed the sugar in one huge gulp, sighing with relief. “I thought I was going to die!”

Venomous rolled his eyes. “You are such a drama king.” He snatched his drink back. “C’mon. I need to change.” He crossed the room.

Boxmore grabbed his drink, rushing after the man.

Boxmore was silent, just the rain hammering down and the sound of thunder rumbling a ways off.

“Why do you drink that.” Boxman looked at the man’s drink. “It's awful.”

“My mother introduced me to it. It's calming.”

“More like disgusting.” Boxman huffed. 

They reached Venomous room, the man put his drink on his bedside table, moving over to his wardrobe and began looking for something not covered in green tea. He pulled a jam red set of pyjamas out and pulled his shirt off.

Boxman lowered his drink to see the man changing. “Oh Venomous,”  A smile crept onto his face. “I’ve already done you tonight.” He let a loud laugh out when Venomous froze with one leg in his pyjama bottoms; face turned eight shades darker.

“I’m not sure how to feel about this confidence boost you’ve had.”  Venomous throw the top on, doing the large buttons up.

Boxman own face was warming up. “I’m comfortable around you.” He smiled up at the man who walked over.

“Good~” He placed a soft kiss on the stubby man’s lips.

Boxman hummed happily, leaning into the kiss.

The two held it for a few moments, Venomous pulling away. “I like it.”

Boxman tilled his head, not quite following.

“You feeling comfortable around me.” Walked around the large bed. “It’s a good feeling. I’m glad you feel good around me.”

Boxman smiled, sitting on the bed more. “And you feel the same?” He downed the last of his bittersweet drink.

Venomous nodded. “Of course.”

The smile on Boxman’s face grow, he shuffled closer to the lilac skinned man who sipped on his green tea. Boxman wrapped his chicken arm around the lilac man’s waist, pulling him closer. “I’m glad you are okay.” His green eyes softened when Venomous gave him a confused look. “After everything with Laser, I know you said you don’t care and it didn’t matter but for us to actually be here, together, it's nice.”

A soft and loving smile came to the man’s face. “It is.” He placed a sweet kiss on the man’s forehead.

“I kinda feel bad for him.”

“Who?”

“Laser.” Boxman quickly continued when seeing anger spark in Venomous bright yellow eyes. “I-I mean, he was an ass but… I--I don’t know…. I don’t really know him, I just always see him trying to get you to leave me so I feel like I should hate him but I don’t.”

Venomous scoffed. “He’s an egotistical idiot.”

Boxman’s eyes filled with pity. “Maybe the two of you should talk.”

“Why?” Irritation filled his voice.

“Because he’s your brother, he really does seem to be trying, Venny.”

Venomous eyes were oddly wide for a moment before narrowing down at the stubby man. “Laserblast is nothing but a coward with the title of a ‘hero.’ Sure, maybe he cares now but all it is pity for not caring sooner.”

Boxman frowned. “What happened to you two? I know not all siblings get on but you hate him, you-you loth him.”

Venomous let a loud and forced laugh out. “I don’t give him the pleasure of a second thought.”

“But you do.” Boxman voice softened. “You’re hating him and it's stopping you from…being happy.”

“I am happy.” Venomous insisted. “I’m here with you.”

A soft blush crept onto Boxman’s face. He didn’t say anything else, looking down at his now empty mug with a worried expression.

Venomous eyes travelled to the large glass door leading out onto his balcony, the rain hammering down onto the glass; lighting flashed and thunder crash. “This storm is getting ridicules.” He sighed.

“Don’t worry, I’m sure it will stop soon.” Boxman placed his mug to the side. “I hope so anyway, waters is starting to flood in at the back of Boxmore.”

Venomous growled. “Wonderful,” He pushed some of his hair behind his ear.

Boxman chuckled. “I am normally a fan of storms but this one has overstayed its welcome.” He watched Venomous fished his warm drink. “Do you like them?”

“Thunderstorm?”

Boxman nodded, moving closer to the man.

“They're okay I guess.” A weak smile came to his face. “We had this cat called Mr meows. He hated them, whenever it rained he’d sit by the window and try and hit ever raindrop that landed on the glass. Then the lighting and thunder would come and he’d hiss and hid under the dinner table.”

Boxman smiled. “He sounds like an interesting cat.”

Venomous looked at the older man with sleepy eyes. “He was. Full of energy and my mother loved him.” His smile weakened. “But after Mum died he ran off, went out like every other morning but never came back. Laserblast and I spent days looking for him. We handed out pictures of him and hoped someone would find him…”

Boxman frowned when seeing Venomous looked away.

“I never really cared all that much for him… Mr meows.” He couldn’t help but smile at the silly name. “I guess losing him hurt so much because he was Mum’s. Made me see that without her nothing could stay the same.” Pain filled his eyes. “Losing that stupid cat was like losing the only thing we had left of her….”

Boxman didn’t know what to say, wrapping his arms around the lilac skinned man and rested his head on his shoulder.

Venomous melted into the hug, he never thought he’d talk about him Mum again but Boxman just made it feel right like he didn’t need to hide anything. “I’m sorry, I don’t mean to be going soft on you…”

Boxman laughed but didn’t pull away. “You? Soft? I wish.” He kept his arms around the man, placing a loving kiss on the Venomous lips.

Venomous rested his forehead ageist the man and smiled. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Boxman couldn’t stop his face from warming up, Venomous warm breath on his face. Boxman took some of the man’s hair in his hands and smiled when Venomous gently pushed his head into his hand.

A weak smile came to Venomous face as Boxman moved his hand to his scalp and gently massaged him with one hand well they held hands with the other. Venomous looked down at their hands, watching as Boxman’s human thumb rubbed his palm.

Boxman’s chest grew warmer when seeing Venomous half lidded eyes all complete shut and tranquil sigh pass his lips. For the first time Boxman truly believer Venomous was calm, not thinking about anything, stressing about work or what could happened. He ran his chicken claw down to the man’s check, cupping his face in his hand and watching a warm smile come to his face.

 

* * *

 

 

Boxman had no idea what time it was, his eyes broke open and the sound of heavy rain filled his head, it was relaxing. He didn’t feel tired, he felt like he’d gotten a good few hours of sleep but when sitting up he realised he’d only been passed out for an hour and morning was still hours away.

He rubbed his eyes, double checking the time before leaning over to the sleeping Venomous. “Venny?” He leaned over the man’s shoulder and laid a hand onto the man’s hip. He almost pulled back when feeling the man was shaking. “Venomous?” worry dripped from his voice.

Venomous had on the hand holding his face and breathing was erratic. Boxman placed his human hand on the younger man’s forehead, pulling his hair back and ran his hands through his hair. This wasn’t the first time he’d woke up to Venomous shaking like a leaf and suffering from nightmares. He wasn’t sure what to do, he’d gotten the hang of calming the man down but it never got any easier to sit by and watch.

Venomous breathing slowed down, leaning into the man’s hand and body relaxed.

Boxman smiled, leaning down and placed a small kiss on the man’s lips however caught sigh a rope around Venomous neck. “Venny.” He said in a soft voice. Ever he knew you shouldn’t sleep with something around your neck. He carefully took the rope, not wanting to wake the man and pulled it off.

A key was on the end, small and gold.

Boxman could feel curiosity fill him, looking from the key to Venomous who was still fast asleep. He twiddled it between his fingers before climbing out of bed as quickly as he could and crossed the dark room. He got halfway across the room, a bolt of lightning crashing down and sending a blue light through the room.

Venomous stirred.

Boxman froze, looking back to see the younger man turn over in bed.

“I don’t like her---heroes…” He pulled the covers closer to him before falling silent again

Boxman let a sigh of relief out, slipping out of the room and down to Venomous office. It wasn’t far, just down the hallway. He passed Fink's room. This was Venomous part of Boxmore, his room, Fink’s room, his office, a small kitchen room and even a library for the man.

He arrived at Venomous office, looking back down the dark hallway to see he’d left the bedroom door open just enough to see Venomous limp purple arm hanging out of bed. He pushed the door open, steeping in and closed it behind him as quickly as he could.

The glorb tank gave the room a forgiving blue light, Venomous desk net but covered in paperwork, a half cup of orange juice that Boxman assumed was Fink’s. He moved over to the man’s desk, the world outside in darkness and sound of the thunderstorm begun to move away. He picked the first sheet of paper out, seeing it was all the things Venomous said he was doing. Checking to see how much they were spending, keeping track, making down who much money went in and out of Boxmore and who their best clients were.

A small smile came to Boxman’s face, he knew he could trust Venomous, he just wanted to see what he was working on. His eyes moved to the huge glorb tank across from him and then the key in his hand.

Something was wrong, something had happened when Laser was last here and it wasn’t normal. The energy that broke out of Venomous wasn’t right, it couldn’t be. A part of him worried the reason Venomous had been so depressed after it wasn’t because of Laser, not entirely, but because of what he was doing.

Boxman’s eyes moved to the draw he’d seen a nerves and panicked Venomous locked something away in the day before. “Just a peek.” He promised himself, hoping this key would actually be the one he needed. He pushed the key in, turning it and feeling a mix of excitement and fear fill him when it clicked. He took a deep breath but found himself unable to open it.

Was this wrong?

He looked over his shoulder, no one around. He looked back, he draws was unlocked but he couldn’t open it. It felt wrong…. Venomous promised it was nothing he needed to worry about, he promised… His dark green eyes moved to the man’s desk, seeing all the paperwork Venomous was working so hard on. His eyes fell on a turned over photo frame, he reached over, pulling it up to see it was him hugging a not so happy Venomous. A smile came to his face, it was the picture they’d taken together when first meeting… Boxman let a heavy sigh out, turning the key again until hearing it lock. He placed the photo frame back so it was standing and headed out.


	14. P.O.I.N.T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> P.O.I.N.T pays Boxmore a visit

It was late morning and Boxman stood in front of his large mirror, doing the buttons on his shirt up. He hummed a loud tune that was drowned out by the storm still raging on outside. He tucked his white shirt into his trousers, something Venomous had made him start doing and he was slowly but surely getting the hang of. “How do I look?” He placed one hand behind his head and other on his hip, giving the younger man a wide but charming smile and wink.

Venomous was laying on his stomach, legs up, and turning the pages in a bright magazine. His half-lidded eyes shifted to the man. “Handsome, as always.” He smiled softly, going back to expensive eye makeup in the magazine.

“What are you reading?” Boxman asked, moving over and landed over Venomous shoulder to see the stunning woman posing with incredible makeup on.

“Just looking at the eye makeup.” He turned the page with a dreamy haze in his yellow eyes. He cupped his chin in one hand and began unknowingly humming the same tune Boxman had been.

Boxman watched as Venomous looked at the makeup. “You don’t need any of that.” He lent down so his head was next to Venomous, however, this didn’t make Ven pull his eyes away from the bright pages.

“I know…” He let a small sigh out. “I just like wearing it.” suddenly his eyes winded, he pushed himself up. “What time is it?” He looked to Boxman who rose back up and pushed his sleeve up. “10:40.”

Venomous jumped out of bed. “Cob! I’m meant to be meeting Cosma!” He ran into the bathroom, only to run back out and grab himself a towel. “Can you feed Fink for me?” He didn’t wait for an answer slamming the bathroom door shut.

Boxman looked at the closed door, waiting until hearing the shower turn on. He picked the magazine up, looking down at its sickly bight pages. He had no idea what Ven saw in all these magazines but he seemed to like them. He turned it over, seeing the front a dark green. “Villains look…?”  He furrowed a brow, skimming through the pages to see quotes about their makeup looks striking fear into Heroes.

Boxman let a chuckle out, more than half of the makeup looked dreadful and he couldn’t understand how this could all be taken seriously. He looked back to the door, Ven always took forever in his morning shower, he’d turn the bathroom into a sauna every morning and fume Boxman’s room out with the smell of lavender. 

Biting his bottom lip he pulled a pen out of his pocket and wrote the magazine name down on the back of his hands. “Villains look” His tongue stuck out the side of his mouth. “What an uncreative name.” He threw the magazine back in the messy bed before heading out.

Boxman was sure Venomous had asked him to do something. Countless other times Ven had asked him to water the plants; close the window in his office and clean his office all flooded back but he was sure those weren’t it. He rubbed the back of his head, humming as he tried to think. “Feed…” He walked down the hallway. “Feed… the cat!” he smiled but stopped. “Wait, we don’t have a cat… do we?” His thoughts were interrupted by the doorbell ringing running through Boxmore. He let an annoyed sigh out, heading down to the front door.

He passed the kitchen, seeing Fink on the kitchen side and pulling a packet of cookies out. He was going to tell her off, knowing if Ven found out he had let her eat junk food so early he couldn’t but happy but the doorbell when off again but this time repeatedly.

Boxman stormed down, humbling under his breath, assuming it would be Cosma or some other stuck up villain or even worse…heroes. He almost ripped the door off its hinges when throwing it open. “What!?” The man’s face dropped, looking up at a large, dark-skinned woman with short snow white hair streaked with orange.

“Lord Boxman.” Foxtail stood in front of Laserblast and Greyman. They were all dripping wet and standing out in the heavy rain.

Boxman gulped. “Sorry, Boxman isn’t here right now.” He went to shut the door but Foxtail  jammed it with her foot.

“We aren’t here to play games.” She pushed the door open, letting herself and the two other men in.

“When are you, heroes?” Boxman crossed his arms.

“Shut up, Boxman.” Laser glared down at the stumpy man who faces turned a dark pink. However, before Boxman could say anything Foxtail began walking down to his office. He ran after her, looking around and growing more annoyed that Shannon, Derrell, and Raymond weren’t around. Where were they when he needed them! “Are you going to tell me what you want?” Boxman snapped as they moved into his office.

Greyman floated over to Foxtail who’s eyes ran over the neatly laid out papers Venomous had sorted for Box. “We're here about Venomous.” He almost sounded concerned. “We were hoping you’d be able to give us some insight.”

Boxman arched a brow at this.

“Words been getting around you two are quite closer?” Greyman dropped down to his feet. “Laser came to P.O.I.N.T. He’s worried about his brother and with what he’s been able to tell us, so are we.”

Foxtail huffed. “We're here for the glorbs. Venomous need’s to come with us.”

“What?! Why?”  Boxman didn’t know how to feel, these heroes had just let themselves into his home and now to much was being thrown at him. He wished Ven was here, he was the one who dealt with this kind of stuff, heroes and villains all listened to him.

“Because he’s messing with things he doesn’t understand—” Greyman was interrupted by Laser.

“My brother’s ill, he needs help.”

“Ill? Need’s help?” Boxman glared across the room at the younger man. “You’re acting like he’s lost his mind.” Box looked back to Foxtail and Greyman.

“If he’s messing around with glorbs that isn’t an impossible outcome,” Greyman spoke up.

 “You’re heroes and you think for a moment I’m going to trust you?” Boxman’s face began to burn.

Greyman went to speak but Foxtail steeped in front of him. “We’re not here for you to trust us. Hand Venomous and the glorbs over or I’ll take them by force.”

Boxman could barely believe what he was hearing. “Take the glorbs! I don’t care about them. But you can’t come in here and act like Ven isn’t a person. You can’t just walk in and take him!”

“Venomous is my brother!” Laserblast pointed to his chest. “Unlike you, I actually care about him.”

Boxman eyes winded. “Care about him!?” He couldn’t hold his anger in. “Ven’s been miserable for years and now you suddenly care?!”

“I’ve always cared!” Laser insisted.

“Well, you did a crummy job of showing it!” Boxman was cut off by Foxtail steeping between Laser and him.

“I don’t care about Venomous sad little history.” She glared over her shoulder at Laser. “I don’t care why he’s using glorbs and I most certainly am not here to watch you two argue!” The room shook. “Now.” She looked back to Boxman with a calmer tone. “What has Venomous been doing with the glorbs?”

Boxman narrowed his eyes up at her. “I don’t know!”

Laser scoffed.

“Ven shuts himself in his lab all the time, working on his own little things.” Boxman glared at Laser.

“So he could have done anything to himself!” His eyes narrowed behind his sunglasses. “For all we know he’s completely screwed whatever he’s doing up!” He pointed at the stubby villain. “Standing here acting like you are so much better at making sure he’s okay when you let him lock himself away with glorbs! GLORBS! Do you have any idea how powerful they are!?”

“Laserblast, that is enough.” Greyman snapped. “Venomous is his own person.  I understand you’re worried for him, he is your brother but you can't expect him to be watched all the time.”

“Well, he should be!” Laser yelled back at the older man. “He’s my brother, I know what he’s like! He doesn’t ever know when to quit! He’ll keep working at somethin’ until getting what he wants.”

“You have no idea what he’s been up to.” Foxtail ignored the angered Laser behind her, looking down at an equally fuming Boxman.

“No. He works in his lab and I work on my machines.” He didn’t look at any of them, head turned to the side.

Foxtail pinched the bridge of her nose. “Well, this doesn’t help.” She was lost in deep thought for a moment. “Alright, lets clear out his lab and take him back to P.O.I.N.T” They began moving to the door.

“Finally.” Laser muttered, following the woman.

Boxman eyes winded. “What?” He turned to the group of heroes just having reached the door. “You can’t just walk in and take everything!”

“Watch us.” Foxtail didn’t even bother looking back.

Laser rushed to the large set of doors, ready to turn Boxmore upside down to find his brother. However, just as he reached for the door handle the door was pushed open.

“Boxy, I told you to feed Fink—” Venomous froze, looking into the room to see the group of heroes and Boxman.

Surprisingly everyone was silent, leaving Venomous to awkwardly steep in and let the door close behind him. He was in a white shirt and long brown coat, ready to head out with car keys in hand.

A wide grin split Laserblast’s face in half. “Baby bro! I was just about to come and find you!” He threw his arms out, going to pull Ven into a hug but Venomous quickly stepped back. “Bro-?”

“What’s going on in here?” Venomous questioned.

Laser placed on hand on the back of his neck, however, before we could speak Venomous walked past him. “B-Bro…?”

“Boxman, what’s going on?” Venomous dropped the keys into his pocket, crossing the room to the nerves but also irritated man.

“T-These heroes just let themselves in!” Box looked up to him. “I tried to make them leave but they kept talking about cleaning your nab out and taking you to P.O.I.N.T” Worry filled his eyes when seeing Venomous was just as lost and muddled by this.

“Venomous, you need to come with us.” Foxtail stood across the room from the two men, Greyman and Laser by her side.

“And why would I do that?” He arched a brow at them and folded his arms. “You know, you heroes aren't the only ones with things to do. I should be at a meeting right now.”

“Well, you are going  to have to cancel it.” Foxtail barked.

“Cancel? On Cosma?” He let a small laugh out. “You’ve clearly never met her. I do want to keep my head, you know.”

“Ven stop joking around.”  Laser took a small step forward, worry plastered over his face. “You need to come with us. We’re taking you to P.O.I.N.T, you just answer some questions and then—”

“I already told you, I’m not going.” Venomous narrowed his bright yellow eyes at the older man.

“Fine.” Foxtail pushed past Laserblast. “I guess we’re doing this the fun way.”

A look of confusion and disgust crossed Venomous face. “Excuse me-?” Before he knew it Foxtail was right in front of him, she snatched his wrist, pulling him closer and locked one handcuff around his wrist.

“Venny!” Boxman went to do something, anything but Laserblast almost knocked him back when standing between them.

“What do you think you’re doing?!” Venomous let a small cry out when Foxtail bent his free arm behind his back.

She kicked the back of his leg, sent him down onto his knees with a cry of pain.

“You can’t do this!” Boxman yelled at Foxtail.

“Shut up, Boxman.” Laserblast glared down at the subby villain who’s narrowed his green eyes up at him.

“Does this look okay to you!?” He yelled up at him. “I’m a villain and even I see this is messed up on so many levels!”

“I’m helping!” Laser eyes began glowing.

“Help!?” Boxman looked up at him in disbelief. “You’re acting like Ven’s the one who’s crazy when that’s all you!”

“You don’t know me!” Laser yelled down at him. His large sunglasses resting on the tip of his nose.

“I don’t need to know you!” Boxman yelled up at him. “Do you have any idea who much he’s cried because of you!? You’re a terrible brother!”

Laser flinched at this. He didn’t say anything, eyes being taken over by his laser vision.

Boxman was hit straight in the chest by the power, being sent flying across the room and straight into his desk, papers flying everywhere and the desk snapped his half like a stick.

“Box!” Venomous dived for the man but Foxtail wouldn’t let his handcuffs go. “Boxy!?” water began flooding his eyes when not getting an answer just smoke, and splinters from the crash filling the air.

Laser took a small step back, his laser vision dying in his eyes as he took in what he’d just done.

“What’s wrong with you!?”

Laser turned to his brother who was on his knees, hands being held back and Foxtail not allowing him to run to Boxman. Laser was frozen, looking down at Venomous, tears streaming down his face and a concoction of anger and fear in his yellow eyes

“B-Baby bro, I-I didn’t-!”

“He didn’t do anything!” Venomous screamed up at him. “Let me! I said let me go!”  He did everything he could to pull himself away from the hero.

“Foxtail, let him go,” Greyman spoke up.

Foxtail didn’t show any pity, reluctantly letting Venomous go.

He fell forward, hitting the floor but was on his feet in seconds and running over to Boxman’s desk. He almost tipped a few times, running with his hands restrained behind his back and brown coat fluttering around his knees. “B-Boxy?” He kicked the papers and broke table away. “Boxman!?” a lump formed in his throat when seeing Boxman limp and covered in cuts; a large burn make on his chest.

Venomous dropped to his knees by the man’s side and turned to his side, pressing two figures to Box’s wrist.

Laser didn’t look at Foxtail who move to stand by his side, both watching as Venomous was frozen, waiting and waiting.

“Boxy?” He couldn’t feel anything. Loss of hope filled him but he moved his figures to the man’s neck. “P-Please.” He pressed his purple and scared figure tips to Box’s neck. He couldn’t look down at the man, waiting to feel something.

Greyman moved over, he knelt down by Boxman’s side; watching Venomous wide and watery eyes stare at nothing as he begged to feel a pulse.

Greyman slowly reached to Boxman’s neck as well, knowing with the professor's hands behind his back he could easily miss the pules he was so frantically searching for.

“Don’t!” Venomous yelled. “Don’t touch him!”

Greyman’s eyes softened. “Venomous—”

“You heroes ruin everything!” Tears streamed down his face. “You ruin everything!” the lilac skinned man yelled over at Laserblast who hung his head. 

The office door was kicked down Fink, Derrell, Shannon, and Raymond all charging but froze at the sigh.

“D-Daddy?” None moved over, frozen.

Venomous lent down, pressing the side of his head to Boxman’s chest.

“Venomous, he took a direct hit—!”

“Shut up!” Venomous yelled but didn’t pull his head off Boxman, his ears twitched. “He’s serviced worse!” His ears strained as he tried to hear a heartbeat. “Please…Boxy—” He pressed his forehead to the man’s chest. “Don’t leave me…!”

Foxtail scoffed. “I’m done watching his sad, pathetic mess.” She crossed the room, ignoring Greyman and snatched Venomous hair. She ripped the man form Boxman. “You keep making this difficult and I’ll break your arm-!”

Greyman almost fell back when Venomous spun around to the woman, sending a kick into her stomach that was powerful enough to send the woman crashing back into the wall. “Foxtail?!” He jumped to his feet, freezing when Venomous head snapped to him. Ven’s eyes were engulfed in a deep purple glow and purple flames were burning around him. “V-Ven-!” His large black eyes watched as Venomous comply ignored him and began storming over to Laserblast.

“Venomous, I’m-” Laser steeped back as an enrage Venomous covered by burning flames closed the gap between them. The handcuffs were eaten away by the flames around his hands, the anger inside him exploding. Ven’s fist came colliding across his brothers face.

Laser stumbled back. His eyes were wide with shock and disbelief. He reached up to his nose, red paint stunning his figures. ” B-Brother?” He grunted in pain when Venomous sent his knee into his chest, knocking him back before his fist crashed into his chest and sent him to the floor.

Venomous stood other Laser, his eyes glowing and flames raging around him. His brown coat danced at his sides and midnight hair fluttered around him. He looked down at his hands and then Laserbast who tried to rise to his feet. “Wow…” he looked back down at his hands engulfed in flames. “That felt good.”  Ven snatched Laser by his shirt and pulled him up like he weighed nothing. He threw the man across the room, sending him flying into one of Boxman’s machines.

Foxtail charged at the lilac skinned man, however, her hit went straight over his head.

He ducked down, pushing her stomach.

Fox was pushed back. She rose her hand to block his hit but Ven kicked the side of her leg. She yelled out in pain, the moment her arms lowered she was hit across the face and sent down to the floor.

Venomous looked down at her, he seemed almost clam for a moment before his eyes twitched. He let a small laugh out. His head snapped over his shoulder when hearing Laserblast groaning and pushing himself up.

Laser felt a heat form on his face, his arms automatically rose, just blocking the hit Venomous brought down on him. Laserblast was forced farther and farther back as Venomous kept swinging punch after punch with a power he’d never seen. “Bro! Stop!” He was forced into one Boxman’s machine covered with a large white cloth. Shielding his face but the hit didn’t come. He cracked an eye open, seeing Venomous fist inches from his face, a blue ora around it.

Doctor Greyman held his arms out, standing on the other side of the room, hand clenched; his eyes shut tight as he tried to hold Venomous back. Sweat ran down his large, grey forehead. Greyman’s eyes winded when feeling Venomous relax. The old man was sent falling back. He crashed into the floor, Venomous flying across the room, but easily found his footing on the wall, his high heels dug into the metal walls, he blew some of his dancing hair away from his face.

Greyman gasped for air, looking up as Venomous swung at him, sending him across the room.

“Greyman!” Laser yelled as the older man crashed into the wall by Foxtail who pulled herself up.

“What are you standing around for Laserblast!” She yelled at the man.

Venomous rose one arm up, still standing on the wall.

Aa purple ora now formed around Foxtail, Greyman, and Laserblast. The three all gasped before being sent flying around the room like deflating bellows. Venomous waving his arms around with a crazed look in his glowing eyes.

The three heroes were all sent crashing through the large window, colliding into the earth. The storm was still ranging and even over the hammering raining the shattering glass and crash was loud enough to make everyone on the other side of the road jump. Looking over to see the fight.

“Laserblast!” Carol yelled, running across the road to the team. “Laserblast!?” Carol ran to the man’s side. “Laser, what’s going on?!” she let a small gasp out when seeing Laser’s sunglasses shattered. “Laser?”

The man shook his head. “I-Its fine.” He pulled the ruined pare off.

Foxtail hissed. “I thought Venomous didn’t have superpowers.” She gripped her side, her whole body acting.

“H-He doesn’t!” Laser looked to her.

“Well, he clearly does,” Foxtail yelled at him.

“No.” Greyman used his lavation powers to bring his hat over to him. “He’s using the glorbs.”

“What!?” Carol, Laserblast, and Foxtail all yelled in unison.

“He’s been collecting glorbs, now he has this power.” He brushed his arms off. “He must be using them, to—to do this!

“But--is that even possible?” Carol questioned.

“With enough time and dedication it would seem so.” Greyman looked to them.

“W-What do we do?” Laser looked to the P.O.I.N.T members.

“We stop him.” Foxtail snapped.

“But how do we do that?” Carol helped Laserblast to his feet.

Greyman floated back up. “He must be using a power source, we need to find and destroy it.”

“But what about Ven?” Laser looked to them with fear in his dark red eyes.

Greyman’s large eyes softened. “We need to stop him Laserblast.”

“But will he be okay!?” Laser yelled at the alien.

“Venomous isn’t who we are protecting.” Foxtail pulled herself up.

“B-But if he’s using glorbs and we just stop that power he’ll be okay, right?” Laser looked to Greyman with needing eyes.

“I don’t know Laserblast. I’ve never seen someone take the use of glorbs this far.” He frowned when watching fear glaze Laser’s eyes. “If there’s one thing I know about glorbs it’s that holding onto sanity isn’t easy.” He felt his chest tighten. “If we don’t stop him then I don’t know how much of Venomous there will be to save.”

The sound of rubble crumbling made the group of heroes look over, seeing Venomous walk out of the huge hole in Boxmore.

“Oh my--!”Carol’s grip around Laser’s arm grew tighter when seeing Venomous surrounded by purple flames and eyes glowing a dark purple.

“Am I fighting all of P.O.I.N.T now?” He began clicking his figures

“Stand down, Venomous!” Foxtail puffed her chest out.

Carole moved between the already browsed and beaten heroes. She watched as Venomous head tilted to the side. “Get out of my way, Carol.”

She dug her feet into the earth and rose her hands that turned to fists. “You know I can't do that, Venomous.”

Venomous head lowers but chuckled. “Have it your way.”

Carol charged at the man, sending punch after punch but Venomous blocked all of them with his arms. She kicked the side of his leg, knocking him down for a less than a second before his burning fist crashed into her stomach. She was knocked back, raising her hand and blocking his hit with both of her hands. She winced under him, feeling herself being pushed down. A purple forced append between the two and exploded, sending her flying back into Foxtail.

Fink ran to her Boss’s side “Wow!” she jumped up and down. “Ya go, Boss!” A huge smile on her face as her Boss destroyed everyone.

Venomous hissed, lifting his right hand and sighed with annoyance. “You chipped my nail varnish.” He turned his hand to show them his black nails had been ruined.

Shannon, Derrell, and Raymond all came running out. They all gulped when Venomous turned his head to them with his eyes glowing and flames around him.

Shannon’s hands turned into chainsaws. “V-Venomous!” She nervously looked to her bothers. “We really need you to stop.”

“YH!” Derrell pointed to the metal, purple building. “Ya ruining Boxmore.”

Venomous narrowed his glowing eyes at them. “I’m not here to fight robots that can’t even beat a bunch of kids.” He turned back to Laser and began walking towards him. “Shame about your glasses, see if you can find anyone else who can make them.”

Shannon dived at Venomous, body turning into a net what wrapped around his head.

Raymond locked his arms around the man, feeling nothing but heat and anger burning off him.

Venomous could barely see and Raymond had his arms locked down. “Get off-!” He was almost sent over when Derrell arms wrapped around his legs.

“Got him!” The three yelled but Venomous let an angered yell out, another wave of power shooting out of him and sending the three flying off.

Venomous eyes locked onto the three, all laying in a pail.

“Ouch.” Derrell gasped when seeing Venomous storming over

Venomous hit his hands together, the flames around his rising. He pulled his arm back, a smile splitting his face in two.

“Stop!”

Boxman dived between Venomous and the three robots, Ven’s fist a ball of burning purple flames and kissing the older man’s face. Boxman eyes broke open, seeing the smile of Venomous face disappear and became replaced with confusion. “P.V…?”

Venomous flinched back at the sound of the older man’s voice, eyes wide and flames around him growing dull. He looked down at his hands, gripping the side of his face before looking over to see all of the heroes watching him. “W-Wha---” He jumped when feeling a hard and cold hand wrap around his.

Boxman looked up at the man, worry flooding his eyes when Venomous steeped away from him and gripped his ebony hair and tried to think. “Ven, it’s okay.” Boxman still had a few scratches and hair a mess but alive.

Venomous shut his eyes as tight as possible. “Shut up! Shut up, shut up, shut up!” He yelled down at the man, the flames around him roaring.

Boxman didn’t flinch at this but concoctions of emotions and questions were building inside him. “I know fighting Heroes is fun but—”

“Be quiet!” Venomous yelled down at him again. “Do you ever shut up!?”

Boxman could feel his heart sink at this. He rubbed his human arm with his chicken hand and watched as Venomous gripped his head and pulled on his ebony hair.

“You kept getting in my way.” He clenched his jaw, coving his face with both hands, he didn’t sound angry anymore, just extremely frustrated.

Shannon, Derrell, and Raymond stayed behind their Dad but all looked at each other with worried eyes.

Venomous twitched, followed by his body physically relaxing. He pulled his hands away from his face before looking down at his hands and clenched them. “Stop getting in my way.” His eyes narrowed down at the stubby villain.

 “But Ven, this is crazy!” Boxman couldn’t help but yell up at him, hoping he’d at least listen. “You’re destroying Boxmore, you're- you’re scaring me…”

“I thought you were dead!” Tears filled his reptile eyes.

“But I’m not!” Boxman was only shouting to be heard, the rain pouring and thunder rumbling around them. “You don’t need to keep doing this-!”

“No!” the flames around his rose higher, the raindrops turning to vaper long before reaching him.

“Venomous this-this power, this form, I don’t know! I don’t even know what this is meant to be but it's messing with you!” He stopped, eyes dropping as the relation hit him like a ton of bricks. “You’ve been lying to me.” He looked up at the lilac skinned man. “This---this whole time you’ve been lying to me… You---You said I didn’t need to worry!” agony flooded his voice. “You promised you’d talk to me! But you’ve been doing this!? You’ve been—” He couldn’t get his words together, pain filling him. “You’ve been planning this…W-Whatever this is meant to be behind my back!”

Venomous glowing eyes widened. “BHAHAHAHAHAHAH!” He burns into laughed, arms wrapping around his stoic. He was lifted off the ground and rolled about in the flamed that began fizzing and popping. “HAHAHAHA!” All of his teeth were sharp and ebony hair was now being pulled comply up by the flames. “You believed that?!” He stopped rolling and landed down so his face was almost touching a confused Boxman’s. “Cob! Box, I didn’t think I had you around my little figure that bad.” He snickers, cheeks burning.

Boxman looked up at Venomous, he didn’t say anything, face growing heavy and eyes flooding with confusion and pain.

“Next you’ll tell me you thought I was crying over you.”  He whipped a tear of joy away from his glowing eyes that turned to vapor when leaving his cheek.  “I mean, I guess I was, but only because you were so easy! Got me whatever I wanted whenever I wanted it. None of this would have been possible without you, Boxy~” His tone oozed with temptation.

Boxman could feel himself growing smaller. Watching as Venomous dropped back down onto his feet, still snickering away, face burning and flames around him growing. He couldn’t speak, even if he could he had no idea what he’d say.

Venomous turned his back to him, “I don’t need you anymore, I don’t need anyone!”  Confidence and power flooded his voice.

Boxman was silent for a long moment, watching as Venomous began moving Laserblast. “It was a lie…?” his voice cracked. “It was all a lie…?”

Venomous stopped, head turning to the man. “Wait. You actually believed I would pick you!? Me!? Professor Venomous! One of the most well-known and respected villains, with as much money as I want at my fingertips and you actually thought I wanted you!?”

Boxman’s eyes shattered.

Venomous flicked his ebony hair. “I guess I am pretty irresistible.” He held one hand out, admiring his nails, trying to ignore one was chipped. “And you are lonely, I mean why else would you build a bunch of pathetic robots!?” He let a loud laugh out, head thrown back. He turned his back to the stubby man, brown coat dancing at his knees and began moving over to Laserblast.

Anything Boxman was still feeling was crushed like a bug under a child’s careless foot. His eyes grow dull as Venomous turned back to his brother. “Now, enough talk-!”

“No!” Shannon, Derrell, and Raymond all dived at the man. “Don’t say its trust Venomous!” They all cried out, holding onto the man. “Your meant to be out Dad!”

Venomous tried to break free, he let an enraged yell out, a strong wave of energy dousing off him and sending the three flying off. “You three ever learn!” He threw his arms out, the flames around him rising up and being fluid. His anger weakened when seeing Laser back up in the corner of his eye. “No! Stop-!”

Huge robotic hand cut Venomous off, clamming down around him and dug into the earth.

Laser and Carol shielded their faces as they huge robotic hands rose up, Venomous tapped in its grip with some of the earth being ripped up as well.

Boxman sat in the big Derrell’s head, holding onto the control sticks. He didn’t say anything. Making sure not to crush Venomous inside but also keep him trapped inside.

Everyone let a sigh of relief out.

“What are you waiting for!?” Foxtail yelled up at the villain. “Crush him!”

Terror covered Laserblast face. “Wha—What?!” He looked up to huge Derrell robot. “Boxman, don’t! P-Please!”

“Finish him!” Foxtail bellowed up at the man.

“Boxman, you’ll only regret it-!” Carol and Laserblast were pushed to the earth by Foxtail putting herself in front of them.

“He never cared about you!” Fox roared up at him. “Don’t allow yourself to be made a fool of again!”

Boxman’s human eyes glazed with water. His grip tightened around the big Derrell controls, the huge robot begging to shake as a dark purple light began seeping through its figures. “I—I—” He let a small whimper out. “I--!”

Big Derrell’s hands exploded, sending the robot stumbling back as an enrage Venomous snatched the end of its arms.

Boxman held onto the controls and the robot was throw up into the storming sky before crashing down into Boxmore.

“Daddy!” The robots ran to the huge robot lying in ruins.

Venomous dropped back down in the earth when enough force to send shockwaves. “You’re ruining this!” He yelled at them all, everyone taking a step back when the flames around him grow stronger.

Shannon, Derrell, and Raymond all pulled Boxman out of the rubble. He were surprisingly but thankfully unharmed, just a few scratches. “Daddy!” They hugged him. “You're okay!”

Boxman pushed them off. “Where’s Venomous?” They all looked over when Laserblasts voice cut through.

“Baby bro, please! No one wasn’t to fight you!”

Venomous laughed. “Only because I’m winning!”  He yelled with a painfully forced smile.

“This needs to end Venomous!” Greyman yelled. “The glorbs aren’t going to last forever, you’re only burning yourself out!”

“I don’t care!” the flames around him roared. “I don’t need to walk away from this! I’ve spent too long working up to this!”

“C’mon bro, this is crazy talk!” Laser’s took a small step forward. “You know this isn’t what Mum would have wanted.”

“Don’t talk about her!” Venomous shrieked with rage.

“But it's true Venomous! She wouldn’t want us fighting!”

“Shut up!” Venomous griped his head, shutting his eyes tight before pulling on his dancing hair and began laughing madly.

“This is taking too long. His brains frying.” Greyman looked to Foxtail.

Carol gulped when Venomous just kept laughing hysterically. “We have to be able to do something!”

“But without finding where he’s using the energy source--” Greyman frowned.

“What if we just smash him into past.” Foxtail looked to the Greyman who eyes winded.

“If we can stop him without killing him then that’s what we must do.” Greyman insisted.

“Does it look like we have a choose!?” Foxtail loomed over the man. “We can dearly get close to him, never mind find the power source on him.”

“I can’t believe I ever looked up to you!” Venomous laugher stopped and anger boiled inside him. “All you ever did was push me down, beating me at everything! Make me feel like I was worthless! But I just kept looking up to you, always in your shadow!”

“That’s not true!” Laser yelled back, he was completely soaked from the rain. Lighting striking down close enough to make the earth shake. “I’m not going to keep doing this, you need to stop, Baby bro!”

Anger sparked in the man’s glowing eyes. “I told you to stop calling me that!” his eyes grow brighter, a beam of laser vision braking from his eyes and strength at Laserblast.

Laser took a sharp breathe in, eyes being taken over by a red glow that shoots at Venomous power.

The red and purple light crashed into another, everyone shielding their eyes as a wave of energy was sent in every direction.

Laser gritted his teeth, feeling himself behind pushed back as the force grew stronger. He tried to yell to his brother but with how much power he was having to put in he couldn’t even breath.

Venomous clenched his hands, his purple vision pushing Laser’s dark red force back.

“B-Boss!?” Fink yelled him, eyes sparkling in the light of the laser vision. She’d been enjoying the fight until now. What if Laser could push Venomous back…!? Fear filled her. “B-Boss!” She yelled, the power of the beam carrying her voice away.

“Laser!” Carol ran to him.

Foxtail grabbed the woman, pulling her back. “Don’t be stupid, Carol!” She yelled.

Venomous eyes narrowed, he dug his feet down, roaring out as he gave Laser everything he had. 

Laserblast’s eyes filled with tears that were forced back by the power of his laser vision. His lips shook and body grew heavy. He weakened his laser vision and indecently being completely overpowered and sent crashing back into Boxmore.

“Laserblast!” Carol screamed out to the man.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Everything went silent for him. He couldn’t hear the rubble landing around him and screaming. It was so peaceful, no pain in his body.

“Laserblast?”

The childish voice called to him from in the distance.

“Laser?”

He groaned. A warm light shining down on him, birds singing and trees rustling around him.

“Laser?” The voice was still calm.

He opened his bright red eyes, being blinded by the sunlight shining down on him. However, there was someone standing over him, looking down at him as he laid in the grass.

“Laser?” The sallowest waved their hand, hair hanging down the sides of their face. “Are you okay?”

Laster rubbed his eyes and focused on the shallowest to see his little brother come into view. “Venomous?”

He giggled. “Hello, sleepy head!”

Laser sat up, he looked around, seeing they were on top of a small hill, a huge oak tree behind them, the floor around them littered with oak seeds and the tree’s dark orange and rich brown. “W-Where—”

Venomous sat down next to him, he couldn’t have been any older than eight. “You okay Laser?” his bright yellow eyes were filled with worry. “Everyone’s been asking about you.”

Laser looked over, seeing a red-bricked building close by but no one else around… “Where are we?” He looked to Venomous who pulled on the ends of his rich blue jumper. “School silly.” He pointed to the building.

Laserblast rubbed the back of his head. “O-Oh yeah…”

Venomous snickers but didn’t say anything, looking up to the soft blue sky. “Everyone’s worry about you.” He looked up to the older boy.

“They are?” Laser questioned.

Venomous nodded. “They were saying you ran off, after blowing the basketballs up.”

Laser frowned, rubbing his arm. “I lost control again.” Laser looked down at him with worry. “How am I meant to be a part of P.O.I.N.T if I can’t even control my powers….?” Sadness filled his voice.

Venomous frowned. “You don’t need to be a part of point. I-I think you're already great.”

Laser let a frustrated sigh out. “That doesn’t make me a hero Ven.” He rose to his feet. “I want to stand with the heroes!” he clenched his hands and looked up to the soft blue sky. “I want to fight villains and save people!” a wide smile crossed his face. “I want everyone to love me! I want people to look up to me and admire me!”

Venomous looked out over the green land. “You really want that?” His honey yellow eyes glazed with unhappiness.

“Who doesn’t!” Laser smiled down at him.

Venomous sighed but didn’t say anything.

“I just need to learn how to control my powers.” Laserblasts shoulders dropped. “But it's so hard. Whenever I get too excited they just go off, I shoot at things I don’t mean to…?” He dropping back down next to his little brother. “Point will never let me in… I’ll never get to be a hero…”

Venomous looked up at him, eyes filling with sorrow. “I-I’ve been working on something for you.” He pulled his backpack over. “It took ages but if I have it right then I can make you some more, in case they brake.” He held up a page of dark sunglasses out to the older boy.

Laser’s nose wrinkled. “Sunglasses?”

Venomous smiled and nodded. “They should help. Of course, you should try to learn how to use your powers but these will help. I hope.” He handed them to his brother who looked down at them. “I knew you wouldn’t like reading glasses, so you’ll look cool with these on.”

Laser put them on, “How do I look?”

Venomous eyes sparkled. “Like a superhero!”

Laser smiled. “Aw, thanks, little bro.” He looked around before looking to his brother again. “So… how do I know if they work?”

He put his bag to the side. “Just relax.”

Laser did think he was relaxed, but he took a deep breath, shoulders slumping as for the first time in what felt like forever he wasn’t holding his powers back.

Venomous lent forward to his brother’s face. “Do they work?”

A huge smile crossed Laser’s face. “Bro!” He wrapped his arms around Venomous. “They're perfect!”

Venomous smiled and hugging him back.

“Yo!”

The two brothers pulled apart, looking over to see a group of kids their age at the bottom of the hill. “Hi, Laser!” They waved up to him.

Venomous watched as Laser jumped up, running down to the group.

“Wow! Laser those sunglasses are awesome!” One boy smiled.

Laser grinned at them and blush crossed his face. “Thanks!”

“Hey, do you wanna come to play with us? We're going to go draw funny jokes on Mr. Greyman’s chalkboard.”

Behind his glasses, Laser’s eyes lit up. “yes!” He ran off with them, leaving Venomous sitting under the tree on the hill. He smiled, watching his big brother run off with the group. However, once they were gone his smile faded; eyes growing heavy and half-lidded.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Laserblast stared up at the Boxmore celling, his eyes flooding with tears as rubble crashed down around him. He could hear Carol screaming his name in the distance. The sound of high heels on the hard floor and soft sound of burning flames closing in. He didn’t move... He stared blankly at the ceiling. “I’m an awful brother…” pain flooded his voice.

Venomous came into view, standing over him, eyes still glowing a dark purple and flames roaring around him. “Get up.” He reached down, snatching his shirt and pulled the limp man up with no effort at all.

Venomous other hand crunched into a fist, flames igniting as he stuck Laserblast in the chest, sending him crashing into the glorbs tank. The glass shattering and glorbs spilling out with a crystal blue liquid that drowned Laser. “How does it feel to be the weak on!?” Venomous began laughing uncontrollably, madness rising inside him as he felt power filling him.

“Laserblast!” Carol ran in with Foxtail and Greyman, Fink, Lord Boxman and his robots behind her. “Venomous stop!” She yelled at him but was forced back when Venomous threw his arm back, a wall of purple fire running around them all and trapping them all in.

Laser didn’t say anything, looking up as Venomous pulled on his own raven hair, eyes horribly wide and laughing madly. “I never understood why you walked all over me!” The flames around him roared. “I couldn’t understand why Dad never loved me…” He looked down at his hands covered in flames. “but this… this power!” He threw his arms back, the flames reaching the ceiling. “I never understood who good it felt to walk over everyone! To truly realise I don’t need anyone else!”

Boxman eyes reflect the flames trapping him and the others in.

“I never needed you! I never needed you! Or you! Or you!” He didn’t point at anyone, seeing to be yelling at seemingly no one.

“Venomous you need to stop!” Greyman yelled. “This power! The glorbs are corrupting you!”

“Shut up!” The flames around them grow stronger. “I’ve thrown everything away for this!” his eyes darted back to Laser. “I’m done letting you and Harkon walk all over me!” He slammed his foot into the floor with enough force to make it chip.

Laser’s felt a lump forming in his throat. “I never would have got into p.o.i.n.t without you…” Lasers eyes filled with pain, not looking up at his brother.

Foxtail face scrunched into confusion.

“I never even learned who to control my powers. I just kept using you to make my life easier.” He looked up to Venomous who stood over him, frozen and waiting. “I’ve never been a real hero and worse of all… I was never good brother to you…” Water filled his eyes

A look of pity crossed Venomous face before shaking his head and laughed. “You really think some soppy realisation that you finally understand what you did to me is going to stop this!?” He grabbed the man by his tattered shirt and pulled his first back. “I’m a god!” The flames around him were fed. “I don’t need you or anyone else to understand, not anymore!”

Laser didn’t flinch away from the hit he assumed was coming, however, when nothing but the sound of flames followed he opened his eyes to see Venomous glaring at him, still waiting to hit him. “A-Are you…waiting for something?” Laser asked nervously. He grunted when being dropped by the younger man.

“Why are you just taking this!?” Venomous yelled down at him, his hair being pulled upwards by the flames around him.

Laserbalst looked up to him to clouded to say anything.

“Get up, Laserblast!” Venomous yelled with anger. “Fight me!” his anger boiled when Laser just looked up at him. “You haven’t even hit me once!! Show everyone!” He gritted his teeth when still not getting a response. “You idiot! Punch me! Hit me! Blast me with your laser vision! Do! Something!”

Laser eyes glazed with horror. “I’m not fighting you Venomous.”

The younger man flinched at this. “You need to hit me!” The flames didn’t rise this time.

“I’m not fighting you!” Laser insisted. “You want to kill me then do it but I’m not hurting you. Not again.”

Venomous gripped his head. “No! Shut up!” The flames rose again but weaker than before. “Just fight me!” He slammed his burning fist into the wall by Laserblasts.

“No!”

“Yes!” Venomous demanded, slamming his other first into the wall. “You selfish coward!” Water filled his glowing eyes. “This is meant to be my moment! My battle and you’ve done nothing but take ever hit and punch I’ve thrown at you!”

Laser’s dark red eyes reflected the glowing and angered man.

“This is meant to be me winning!” He ripped his arms out of the wall, steeping away from Laser. “How am I supposed to win when you’re not even trying!”

Laser pulled himself up, reaching for Venomous hand but he pulled away, fear crossing his face. “Don’t touch me!” He backed farther away when Laser tried to grab his hand again. “Stay away from me, Laserblast!”

“I love you, brother!”

“No… no! You don’t get to sat that!” He hit him across the face but this time Laser was only knocked back a few steps.

Panic crossed Venomous face when not feeling the power burning inside him like before. Anger crossed his face. “No! No! No! No!” The room shook as another power wave come from him.

Everyone shielded their faces as the flames around them were blown out by the force.

“Just let me win! Just one time!” He slammed Laser into the wall. Tears were running down his face, the glow in his eyes turning white again.

“I love you, brother!”

“Stop it! S-Stop saying that.” He rose his fist; tears streaming down his face and pulled away. “I’m the one who’s right! I deserve to win!” He pointed to his chest. “This is m-my—” He gripped his head, the flames growing stronger again. “I’ll kill you!” He dived at the man but a hand wrapped around his wrist.

Taken back by this he didn’t get a chance to fight, being pulled back and looked up at see Foxtail glaring down at him. She snatched his neck, hand wrapping around a collar around his neck and in one swift motion ripped it off.

Venomous gasped, sparks being sent everywhere. The glow in his eyes went out and eyes rolled back before being dropped the floor.

Boxman flinched when seeing a limp Venomous crash down under Foxtail.

“Boss!” Fink cried out, pushing past them all and running over to him. “Boss? Boss?!”

Venomous coughed and wheezed, gripping his neck as he choked. He moved onto his front with shaking hands, covering his mouth before throwing glorbs up.

Foxtail narrowed her eyes at him.

“Boss?” Fink laid on hand on his back and tried to help him as he gasped for air.

Venomous shut his eyes tight, yelling out as he dived around and went to hit Foxtail.

Her large and dark hand wrapped around his first, stopping him easily, she stared down at him, his ebony hair a mess; a mixture of sweat and tears running down his face.

“Venomous, please just stop.” Carol's pleaded as Greyman and her moved in to help Foxtail.

Venomous ignored them, ripping his arm back and tried to hit Foxtail again but it was met with the same resulted, her hand locked around his first. This time the grip tight enough to make him whine.

“You’re done, Venomous.” Foxtail voice was filled with power, rising her another hand and punched him across the face.

Venomous crashed down, his midnight hair shielding his face as Fink yelled up at Foxtail, quickly taking her Boss’s hand and tried to keep his wake. “C’mon Boss.” She frantically pushed his hair away from his face. “We can still win!”

Laser was helped back up by Carol, his blood red eyes watching as Foxtail grabbed his drowsy brothers arms and locked them together with handcuffs. His brother was wheezing for air, his hair a mess and hiding his face.

“We need to get him to a hospital.” Greyman moved over, the swelling in his left eye going down.

“He’s a villain.” Foxtail snapped, pulling a weak Venomous up onto his feet.

“That doesn’t mean we let him suffer.” Greyman narrowed his eyes at her. “Who knows what all that power inside him has done.”

Foxtail huffed, feeling Venomous go limp. She threw him over her shoulder. “Fine. But if you think this means he gets to walk away after this you’re mistaken.”

“I never said that.” Greyman snapped back.

“He’s going to be okay… right?” Laserbast looked to Foxtail who looked down at him. “Isn’t my problem.”

Carol hugged Laser who wrapped an arm around her and rested his head on top of her’s.

Foxtail looked down seeing Fink by Venomous side, holding his limp hand.

“I’m staying with him.” Her green eyes narrowed up at the woman.

“Just don’t get in our way.” Foxtail snap. She looked over to Boxman and the robots. “I’ll back to make sure no glorbs or research of his is left here.” Her eyes locked on Boxman who’s didn’t look up at her. “C’mon.” She walked out the huge hole in Boxmore. Greyman behind her and Fink making sure she could see her Boss.

Carol helped a beaten Laser to the same large hole in the building. “We’ll make sure the doctors look at you too, Laser. Don’t worry.” Pain and sadness filled her voice.

Laser didn’t say anything, stopping and looking back to see the robots already begging to pick some rubble up and all looking miserable. His eyes found Boxman sitting by the wall with his hands cover his face.

“C’mon Laser.” Carole lead him out. “Let’s go.”

 

 


	15. Broke hearts and promises

It had been five days. Five days of sitting around and waiting. It was driving Laserblast crazy, his brother was in and out of consciousness. P.O.I.N.T had backed off, allowing Venomous to recover before wasting their time with him again.

It was a warm day, the sun shining in through the large windows. The hospital was busy, workers moving up and down the long white hallways and sound of cars and people outside made its way in.

Venomous laid still, his chest rising and falling, sweat running down his face and breathing unsteady. His wrists were handcuffed to the bard on his hospital bed and machines were hooked up to him, making sure he didn’t fall into any attacks; that he was drinking and still alive.

Laserblast sat in the large guest seat across from him. His blood red eyes resting on the sleeping Venomous. He has some stitching on a cut running along his forehead and a few other patches but apart from that he was fine, he couldn’t say the same for Venomous.

The glass door opened, a worried Carole steeping in. She didn’t say anything, carefully closing the door behind her and moved over. “He’s still not awake?”

Laser shook his head. “Just a matter of waiting.” He looked over to her. “Where’s Fink?”

“She’s having lunch.” She moved over. “Don’t worry, the workers are watching her.” She placed her hand on his shoulder. “You should come and have something to eat.”

Laserblast shook his head. “I’m not hungry.”

“Laser—”

“Really Carole.” His eyes moved back to Venomous. “I’m just not hungry.”

The worry in her icy blue eyes softened. “If you're sure.” She sighed when he needed. “Do they know how long until he’s awake?”

Laser shrugged. “Nop. With the amount of Glorbs he’s been putting in himself they can’t say. It’s just waiting for them to burn out of his system.” He looked up to her. “Is Boxman here?”

Carole shook her head. “Still no sign of him.” Her eyes glazed with pain. “He must be hurting so much…”

The man didn’t say anything but nodding. “You should go and look after Fink, if he wakes up I’ll call you.”

Carole nodded, leaning down and placing a loving kiss on his cheek.

He watched her head out, the door falling shut. He lent back in his seat, red eyes resting on the sleeping Venomous. He ran his hand through his dark hair and let a heavy sigh out before rising from his seat and moved over to the bedside table. It was littered with get well cards Villains had sent in. It was strange, Laser always assumed villains didn’t care about each other but seeing all these cards with personal messages really made him wonder. All the villains seemed to love Ven, telling him he’s an idiot but to get better soon. He held some of the cards in his hands, eye moving to Venomous who laid in bed. “You really are loved more than you know.” He dropped the cards back down, looking to the door to see Boxman standing there, looking in at Venomous.

Laser jumped slightly but he didn’t show it, moving over to the glass door and stepped out into the endless hallway. It was louder out here, he carefully closed the door, watching as Boxman looked at the sleeping Venomous. “The doctors said it shouldn’t belong…until he’s awake.”

Boxman didn’t look at him, he was a mess, dirty clothes and hair a mess, huge bags under his heavy eyes but all patched up from the wounds he’d gained from the fight. “I got him some green tea.” Boxman didn’t look at him but handed Laser a take way cup steaming with tea.

“Green tea?” Laser questioned, not seeming to follow.

Boxman didn’t say anything, resting his forehead on the glass and crossed his arms. “I just wanted to see if he was okay.”

“He will be.” Carole jumped in, making the two men jump.

“Carole, I thought you were watching Fink.” Laser looked past Boxman who stared at Venomous.

Carole frowned. “I told you the workers were watching her. I just want to get you a sandwich.” She didn’t let the man cut in. “I know you said you weren’t hungry but I thought I’d get it just in case.”

Laser sighed but thanked her, taking the sandwich but didn’t eat it.

“He’s moving.” Boxman pulled his head off the glass, watching as Venomous began to wake.

Laser took a sharp breath in, moving to the door but Carole pressed her hand to the glass, stopping him. She was met with a confused look by Laser but ignored it. “Boxman, why don’t you head on in first.”

“Whatt!?” Laser couldn’t help but yell.

Boxman moved over and thanked the woman. “I won’t be long.” His voice was deprived of any emotion, pushing the door open and headed in.

“I’m going in too.” Laser commenced but was stopped by Carole again.

“You go in there as well Ven will feel suffocated. Just let them talk.” She moved her icy blue eyes to Boxman who crossed the small room to Venomous bed.

Venomous eyes squinted shut, his whole body felt stiff and numb as he reached up to rub his face, however, he couldn’t move them, finding something hard and cold around them. His eyes opened, everything blinding him. He tried to push himself up but was forced fully awake when the bed jumped up and pushed him into a sitting position.

Ven had a small heart attack that wasn’t only down to the bed moving but also the needles in the back is his hand that were handcuffed to the bed. “W-Wha—“ His mind was fogged but looked up to see Boxman putting a small control bar for the bed down. “B-Boxman!” Venomous face lit up. “I-I thought- You’re okay!”

Boxman didn’t look at the lilac skinned man who was pale and clearly in the need for more sleep. He looked down at the cards on the bedside table for Ven.

“Boxman?” Venomous face softened but his happiness didn’t fade.

“How are you feeling?” He placed the green tea on the side.

“Me?” Venomous voice oozed with misunderstanding. “I’m more worried about you! Laser sent you flying across the room.” His eyes filled with worry when the man didn’t look at him. “I thought you were---you’re okay?”

“I’m fine,” Boxman mumbled.

“G-Great.” Venomous didn’t sound as happy anymore. “I don’t know what I’m doing hooked up to all of this like I’m on my death bed.” He let a small chuckle out. 

“You don’t remember?”  Boxman questioned, eyes moving to the man who looked up to him.

Venomous gave him a small shrug. “Kinda. It feels more like I was watching it, through a window?” He blushed at the thought of sounding stupid. “P.O.I.N.T. They all showed up and then Laser hurt you. I was so worried for you, I—”

“Oh really.” Boxman crossed his arms, head turning away from the man again.

“Of course!” A small hint of disbelief sparked in his eyes. “What is that mean to mean?” His eyes narrowed up at the man when Boxman eyes grew pained. “I know I trashed Boxmore a bit but I can help you fix it. It shouldn’t take more than a week, I can—”

“Boxmore’s already fixed,” Boxman mumbled.

“W-What?” Venomous eyes winded. “I know you have a lot of robots to re-build but a few hours isn’t long—”

“It’s been five days, Venomous.” Boxman looked back to him, seeing a look of shock and disbelief in his bright yellow eyes. “You’ve been laying here, passed out cold for five days! No one knew if you were going to be okay, Greyman didn’t even know!”

Venomous eyes shifted down, taking in how long he’s been like this before looking to the glass door. Laserblast and Carole were watching them. He quickly looked away, suddenly feeling gross and stiff.

“You completely lost it! You were destroying the whole place, beating everyone! You even demolished my big Derrell robot!”

“No, I didn’t!” Venomous snapped. “Why would I destroy big Derrell, he’s yours.” His face began burning when Boxman didn’t turn to face him. “I wasn’t angry at you! I-I only used the glorbs to protect you! I’d never hurt you, you know tha--!”

“I had to try and stop you!” Boxman flung around with his arms in the air. “I trapped you in big Derrell’s hands but you broke out like it was nothing! Then you sent me crashing into Boxmore!”

Venomous eyes widened. “I---Wait! Why were you trying to stop me!?” He pulled on the chains holding his arms down. “You’re meant to be on my side?!”

“I was on your side!” Boxman yelled down at him.

“Oh yeah, because you trying to stop me is really good team support! I always thought you’d stand by my side! That we’d fight heroes and Laser together! Not your turn around and stab me in the back!”

“You throw me into Boxmore! Y-You’ve been lying to me ever since we met!”

“That’s not true!”

“All you’ve ever been interested in is beating Laserblast!” Boxman yelled down at him, eyes wheeling up. “You’ve just been using me to get what you want! It was never about us to you! Just about winning!”

Venomous didn’t say anything, watching with pained eyes as Boxman tried to stop crying. “I haven’t been using you Boxy-!” he took a sharp breath in when Boxman gripped his shoulders and pushed him down into the bed.

Lasers eyes winded, going to kick the door down but Carole stopped him. “Let them talk.”  She narrowed her eyes at him.

“You hurt me Venomous! Everything you said been making a storm in my head! I can’t sleep, I can’t eat, I can’t work on my machines!” His grip grew tighter around the younger man’s shoulders as he shut his eyes as tight as he could.

Venomous chest grew tight. “B-Box, I just wanted to prove I can win. What I can do!” His felt guilt filling him. “I don’t know why I said those things to you! I-I was just so happy to finally prove I’m just important as Laserblast.”

“But I already knew that!” Boxman whimpered.

Venomous was still, he tried to hug Boxman but the handcuffs held his arms down.

“Did it ever accrue to you that I knew how strong you are!? I’ve always looked up to you, you’ve always been better than those other government villains and Laserblast! You didn’t have anything to prove!”

“Box-!”

“No!” Boxman yelled at him. “It’s always been about showing everyone else! What I thought never matter to you!” He ripped his arms off the man and stepped back. “You never needed to prove anything to me!” He looked down, tears running down his face. “But I don’t matter, do I? I’m just a joke to you like I am to everyone else!” He took a deep and unsteady breath in. “I-I need to go…”

“Boxman I didn’t mean any of those things I said!” Venomous tried to get up but the handcuffs held him down. When trying to break free his whole body erupted into pain.

“Just work on getting better Venomous.” Boxman pushed the door open.

“Boxman you have to believe me!”  Venomous shouted at him with watery eyes.

The older man stood in the doorway, he was still for a moment before looking over his shoulder. “I did believe…”

Venomous felt his heart skin. “You can’t run Boxmore with me!” He yelled with anger. “Y-You need me!”

“Goodbye Venomous.” Boxman walked out, the door closing behind him.

Laserblast and Carole watched as Boxman walked down the long white hallway. Carole’s eyes softened, the muffled shouting of Venomous demanding he came back stopped as he curled up on himself. “Go talk to him.” She tapped Laser’s shoulder, quickly running down the hallway to Boxman who kept walking.

Laser looked into the room, Venomous head leaning on the wall and face hidden behind his ebony hair. He pushed the glass door open, feeling his heart drop when Venomous quickly looked up, only to turn his head away when seeing it was him.

“Leave me alone.”

“C’mon baby bro.” Laser dropped down onto the man’s bed that sagged under him. He tapped his figures on his legs, looking to the door but couldn’t see Carole or Boxman. “I’m sure he’ll come back—”

“He h-hates me.” He pulled on the handcuffs.

Laser’s eyes grew heavy as he watched Venomous cheeks become stained with his running eyeliner. “I’m not really meant to do this.” He shoved his hands into his pockets and pulled a key out. “But you need to eat, so…” He reached over and undid the handcuffs.

Venomous rubbed his wrists, he looked down at his hand's covers in crashes. He whipped his eyes, heating himself when realising how awful he must look. “You used your laser vision on Box—” He let a heavy sigh out. “on Boxman.”

Laser let a small chuckle out and rubbed the back of his head. “You sent him crashing into Boxmore.”

Water filled his bright yellow eyes. “I-I know…” He curled up on himself, hugging his legs.

“B-Bro, don’t cry.” Laser reached over and rubbed the man’s back. “I’m sure after Carole’s spoke to him he’ll see sense and come running back.” Laser was almost sent crashing off the bed when Venomous divided at him, arms wrapping around him.

“I’m sorry!” He buried his face into the man’s chest. “I-I tried to kill you!”

Laser hugged him back “Aww, little bro, I know you would have stopped.”

“NO!” Venomous shook his head. “I was really going to kill you, that’s all I wanted.”

Laser’s face dropped. “O-Ohh…”

Venomous pulled away, pushing his messy hair back. “I just thought if I killed you then I’d be happy…” He sniffed and hung his head. “But it would only make you dead.”

Laserblast assumed his brother being on a worldwide of emotions was mostly down to him only having woken up ten minutes ago and having how knows that drugs running through him. He wrapped his arms back around the lilac skinned man. “Don’t worry, I’ll fix this.”

Venomous held onto the man’s shirt. “Y-You will?”

Laserblast nodded. “Of course, you just need to get some more rest. Talk to Fink and have some food well I fix this out.”

Venomous whipped his eyes again and nodded. “I—I’m sorry, Laserblast.”

“Don’t worry about it, Baby Bro.”


	16. Home

Laser and Carol sat together outside Venomous room, there was a small waiting section and they’d made themselves comfy on the white sofas as they ate their lunch.

“So, what did he say?”  Laserblast questioned as he shoved an entire sandwich into his mouth. 

Carol sipped on her tea. “It was a privately talked Laser.” She placed her cup down.

“You’re not going to tell me anything?” Laser complained.

“My lips are sealed.” She ran her index finger across her soft lips before rising to her feet. “Do you think they are done?” She asked but didn’t wait for an answer. and moving over to Venomous room to see Greyman standing by the man’s bed.

Venomous had his legs out of bed; his hair was a mess along with the rest of him. A mug of green tea in his hands as he nodded to whatever a calm Greyman was saying to him.

“At least you got Foxtail to stay behind.” Carol didn’t look to Laser who moved to stand by her side.

“It was more Greyman’s efforts. She ended up yelling and saying she didn’t have time to be dealing with an ‘emotional wreck’.” He rose his hands to make the quotation marks.

“Was Foxtail always so mean?” Carol questioned as she watched Greyman place a hand on Venomous shoulder in an attempt to comfort him.

“No… I think she’s just bitter because P.O.I.N.T isn’t in its golden days anymore, ya know?”

Carol gave him a small nod. “He’s coming out.” She took a step back as Greyman steeped out of the room.

“So?” Laserblast quickly questioned.

Greyman turned to them and held his hands behind his back. “He seems stable—”

“So everything good?” Laser was cut off by Carol snapping at him to be quiet. 

“What does that mean?” She looked to the old alien.

“It means the glorbs are gone, its safe for him to leave the hospital. He shouldn’t be a danger to the public anymore. Or well, as safe as a villain can be.” He looked over his shoulder, back at Venomous and Fink, the girl showing him the cards the villains had sent into him. “I can pull a few strings with Foxtail, get her to back off.”

Carol sighed with relief. “Thank you.”

“But Venomous must be left alone.” Greyman’s voice grew stern. “If you two are certain about doing this then he cannot be left alone, not until I’ve sorted everything out comply.”

“We can do that.” Carol smiled sweetly.

Greyman gave them an unsure look. “If he’s seen wandering around before I’ve given you the all clear P.O.I.N.T has full power to arrest him and I don’t know if I will be able to help after that.”

Laser nodded. “Don’t worry, Greyman, we got this.” He wrapped an arm around Carol who nodded as well.

Greyman moved his large black eyes between them. “alright.” He nodded. “I’m trusting you both.” The left side of his face scrunched up. “but do you really think he’ll be okay with this?”

Laser let a loud but shout laugh out. “Of course he will be!”

Greyman and Carol shared worried eyes.

 

* * *

 

 

Venomous had a deep sickness. It was nice to be out of that stuffy hospital, away from needles and dying people. The cold morning air on his face and sound of the cars and people around them helping him wake up fully. He walked with Laserblast and Carol ahead; Fink at his side and holding onto his hand.

“Boss, where we going to live?” Fink looked up at him.

“I’m sure Cosma will let us crash with her for a while.”

“I never thought I’d miss the robots.” Fink frowned.

Venomous looked down at her, eyes half-lidded. “Fink, I’ve told you, if you want to go back to Boxmore I’ll take you—”

“No!” Fink threw her head side to side. “I wanna stay with you, Boss. Anyway, I don’t like Shannon’s cooking; Raymond always trying to give me baths and Derrell runs around playing cowboys.” She huffed. “Boxmore sucked, I just think it will be odd not being around them all.”

Venomous let a heavy sigh out and nodded. “I know.”

“You’re in the back, baby bro!” Laser popped the door open for the lilac skinned man.

“Its fine, Laser, I’ll just get a cab.” He reached into his brown coat but couldn’t find his wallet. “Cob!” He let Fink’s hand go and began patting himself down. “I lost my Wallet!?” He ran his hands down his face.

“Don’t worry.” Carol stood on the other side of the car. “I’m sure it’s in with your other things.”

“My things?” Venomous echoed with confusion.

Carol looked to Laser. “I’ll leave it to you.” She got into the driving seat and shut the door.

Venomous moved over to the car and pulled the back open to see a large travel bag. His eyes winded for a moment, swiftly unzipping to see it was neatly packed with his things. “W-Wha---” He reached in, pulling his notebook out; his favourite mug with a snake pained on; his coat and almost half of his clothing.

Laser casually steeped around the car, giving his brother a concerned look. “I hoped it would—”

“He kicked me out?” he looked down at the mug and purple jumper in his hands.

Laser quickly shook his head. “No, bro!” He wrapped an arm around the purple man. “It’s just some things he said you would probably need. To help you feel better in hospital.”

Venomous reached into the bag again, digging out a few more personal things like his toothbrush and eyes makeup. He didn’t say anything, pushing his messy hair away from his face. He stuffed everything back in, hosting the bag over his shoulder. “Thanks, Laser, I’ll see you around.”

Laser jumped in front of Venomous before he could even take one steep. “Wow.” He carefully took the bag back. “Bro, you can't just go wandering around and being homeless.”

Venomous shrugged. “I’ll stay with Cosma.”

Laser shook his head. “You can't just go living with villains Ven. P.O.I.N.T are going to be breathing down your neck for at least a week.” He threw his brothers things back into the boot and slammed it shut. “Greyman’s been able to convince Foxtail into not arresting you. But until everything fixed and Foxtail’s been convinced you’re not a danger anymore you can’t go wondering off doing whatever you want.”

“W-What?” Venomous could already feel a migraine creeping up on him. “Well, where am I meant to live?! I can’t live with Cosma, I can’t live with any other villains? Boxman won’t have me back! I suppose you’re going to suggest I start living with heroes.”

“Well….” Laserblast rubbed the back of his head.

Fink gulped, looking up to her boss and silently praying she wasn’t smart enough to work out where they were living.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Please tell me this is some sick, twisted joke….” Venomous slipped down into his seat in the back of his brother car.

“Mummy! Daddy!” K.O came running out the house to them.

Fink and Venomous high-fived their faces.

Laser scooped K.O up into his arms. “Hello, tiger!” The two hugged.

“Sorry for being in and out so much lately K.O.” Carol smiled warmly as she got out of the car. “But we brought you some friends.”

“New friends!?” K.O jumped out of Laser’s arms. “Are they as cool and Enid and Rad.”

Laser smiled. “oh, way cooler.”

“Please stop.” Venomous groaned as he stepped out of the car 

“Professor Venomous?!” K.O gasped with joy. He ran to the lilac skinned man but stopped dead in his tracks when seeing the rat by the man’s side. “And Fink!?” He stumbled back, running and hiding behind Laserblast.

Fink snickers. “Oh yeah, this is gonna be fun.”

Venomous got his things out the back of the small car and awkwardly followed K.O and Laserblast to the door. He stopped at the bottom of the small steps, looking up to the musty yellow sky; a cold wind ran through his hair.

The roof of his brother’s home was patched up with light shaded wood. Guilt filled him, this was horrible, he hated this, all of this!

“C’mon.” Carol smiled. “I’ll make us some dinner well you have a shower and make yourself at home.”

Fink ran in on her hands and feet, sniffing the air. The small home was nice and charming, the hallway thin and leaning down to the kitchen and set of stairs landing up into the darkness.

“K.O will you show Venomous to his room?” Carol kissed the happy boy’s forehead. “I’m going to go and pay the baby sitter.”

“You got it, Mummy!”  K.o ran into the hallway, his smile softening when seeing Venomous tugging on his large bag and eyes moving between the family photos on the walls. “This way Venomous!” He leed the man up the stairs, Fink staying by her boss’s side.

K.O lead Venomous into the guest room at the end of the hallway. It was small but welcoming, the single bed pressed ageist the wall and set of draws sitting under the window. There were a few boxes but K.O quickly offered to clear them out.

“N-No…” Venomous dropped his bag down onto a worn out bed. “It's fine.” He whipped a layer of bust off the small bedside table and pulled the small string on the old lap but it didn’t work.

“O-Oh!” K.O ran over. “I’ll get you a new lightbulb.”

“Please stop,” Venomous said in a worn out tone. “I appreciate it K.O but I can sort this all out.”

K.O sheepishly stepped back and placed his hands in front of him as he nodded.

Fink jumped onto the bed and began pulling Venomous things out.

K.O awkwardly waited in the doorway, watching as Venomous pushed the bedroom window open and let a crisp evening wind in. “I-I guess I’ll go tell Mummy you’re all good.”

Venomous looked out at the view, the sun was lowering behind the homes in the distance. He couldn’t see the Plaza or Boxmore, but maybe that was for the best. “K.O.”

The young boy came to a sudden stop. “Yes, Venomous?” He turned to the man who looked to him with half-lidded eyes.

“Thank you.”

K.O gave him a soft smile. “Don’t mention it.” He ran down the hallway. “We're having spaghetti for dinner!” He happily yelled down to the man.

Venomous dropped down onto the bed.

Fink was already making it her job to put some of his tops into the draws, she was doing a messy job of it but Venomous didn’t mind. He blindly reached over into the bag, searching around for a few moments before finding something hard. He pulled whatever it was out and turned it around. It was the golden photo frame of him and Boxman. Venomous looked down at the smiling man and him glaring at the camera. A small smile crept onto his face as he rubbed his thumb over Boxman’s hair. “I’m sorry…”

“What Boss?” Fink yelped when her tail got stuck in the draw.

Venomous put the photo down on the bedside table. “Nothing.” He took a deep breath. “Don’t worry.”


	17. Villains party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boxman thinks back to when Venomous and he first met.

It had left like forever to him, but when thinking back it was just over a year of the villains knowing each other. Boxman was a looked down on villain that neither heroes or Villain respected. He was just a guy who spent his time building little toy robots, attacking the plaza and crashing parties.

Venomous had heard a little of the man but it was no more than his name being used in jokes told by villains. Just like him, Boxman had heard about Venomous, words of praise and how well he was respected even when being new to the villain's community, he was already building himself a name. 

But neither ever thought they’d meet, they assumed the whispers about one another would be the end of it. However, that changed one evening when Boxman made his normal plans to invite himself to one of Billiam Milliam parties on his yot. Boxman never did this to be cruel or rude, he just assumed since he was a villain he had just as much right to be there as the others.

The sound of muffled music grew louder, people cheering and laughing. The bright lights flashing and Boxman was sure he could already smell the food. He was dressed in his teal blue suit, his pare green hair pulled back and he’d even gone to the effort of having the robotic side of his face polished. He didn’t enjoy the whole prosses of showing up alone. Part of him knew he wasn’t exactly welcomed to the parties but he didn’t care what the other thought of him.

He hummed a small tune as he wandered onto the yot.

Everyone was already having fun, all laughing and drinking; the music deafening. The dark sky covered in pinprick, shining stares, the ghostly glow of the moon glinting down on the huge and posh yot.

“Lord Boxman.” A snob voice hissed.

Boxman turned around to see Billiam Milliam with two large silver men behind him.

“Billy!” Boxman threw his arms out. “Good to see you!”

Billiam quickly hit the man’s hands away. “You are not on the list.” He snickers. “Then again, when are you?”

Boxman laughed. “Good one!”

Billiam Milliam shivered at this. “Just don’t make a mess, there are some very important villains here tonight, I don’t want you being…” He waved his hand and crumpled his nose. “Being you.” He clicked his figures, one of the men putting him on his shoulder. “Let’s go get some alcohol!”

Boxman watched Billiam be carried away. He couldn’t help but want to jump on one of the silver men himself, but he restrained himself. Important villains. That danced around in his head. He wasn’t sure what an important villain would be. He was important, wasn’t he? He pulled on his bowtie. Of course, he was!

Boxman behaved surprisingly well that night, mostly down to growing bored of these parties. It was always the same. He showed up, made a mess and got kicked off in the first thirty minutes, but to his delight, it had almost hit an hour, maybe he’d get to stay to see the villains blow things up!

“Why, hello there Hummingbird!” He slipped over to the woman at the buffet “Lovely fevers.”

The tall and elegant woman’s fevers ruffled. She let a sharp snap out at the man before her wings flapped out and she took off onto the higher deck.

“Y-yes!” Boxman smiled. “I’ll see you later.” He smiled, pouring himself a glass of apple juice. This party was pure drag and part of him wanted to start getting this ‘party’ really going. He was almost knocked over then a rat jumped onto the table!? Boxman jumped back, watching the small rat girl sniff at all the foot before grabbing two plates and filled one with anything and everything, whereas, carefully placing what was worthy on the other plate.

Boxman wide eyes shifted about as she ran off, disappearing around to the front of the ship. Boxman was slightly angry a rat seemed welcomed at this party when he never even received an invasion. He huffed, helping himself to the tiny shrimps. 

“My fellow villains!” Billiam Milliam smiled down at all the villains who began collecting around him. “It’s time for our annual explode off!!” He clapped his hands and was brought a golden laptop sitting on a silk red pillow. “So! Who shall go first!?” He happily turned to the large group of villains.

“O-Oh, me! Pick me!” Boxman jumped up and down.

No one was jumping to be first but a few whispers to one another and other pushed the villain next to them forward.

“Professor Venomous, why don’t you try it?” Cosma practically shouted.

“P-Professor who?” Boxman furrowed a brow. The name sounded so for familiar but he couldn’t quite place it.

“Oh, no, I’d rather not.” The man was pulled out of the group of villains who nodded.

“Yeah, give it a try Venomous!”

“You can’t do any worse than Boxbrain.”

The villains all laughed, Boxman nervously chuckling along, however, paid more attention to the younger man who was lead to the golden laptop by Cosma. He has vivid lilac skin with midnight hair that kissed his shoulders and dressed in a lavish black suit tired off with a scales green tie and green cobra printed on the back.

“Oh, yes!” Billiam Milliam smiled and stepped aside for the professor. “Do try it Venomous!”

Venomous honey yellow eyes shifted to Cosma who nodded to him.

Everyone patiently waited as the professor choose a location and tipped it in.

“I heard he’s a professor,” Nappa whispers to Hon Dew who rolled his eyes and moaned.

The front of Billiam Milliam yot opened and the missiles came flying out, everyone’s eyes followed the golden death bombs cross the dark sky as they head straight for a large building sitting alone by the water. The building shattered but was quickly followed by fire workers shooting up from its fiery mess and exploded in the night sky.

Everyone looked up in saw the sky lit up from hundreds of fireworks. Everyone was in awe at the explosions of bright colours filled their eyes.

Boxman wailed with laughter as his eyes lit up at the sigh. It was beautiful.

“My brother loved that stupid firework factory,” Venomous mumbled to himself as he pulled on the end of his sleeve.

“Wonderful Venomous!” Billiam Milliam clapping and was joined by everyone else. A few villains running over and dragging the man off for drinks.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Venomous was in Boxman’s mind for the rest of the night. He couldn’t say what it was but the young professor had this charming aroma, the way the fireworks had casted their glistening coulors across his purple skin; his bright yellow eyes half-lidded draw him in. Boxman stood at the food table, shovelling food into his mouth as big bull demon sang blues.

Professor Venomous was just slipping out of his mind when he looked up from the food covered table to see the man! He was standing by the door leading under the boat, landing on the wall and talking with Cosma. The man had his back to Boxman but the green cobra on his back was all Boxman needed to know it was him.

This Professor Venomous seemed important. Maybe one of the villains Billiam had been mentioning earlier. A lightbulb went off in the villain’s head. If he could be friends with Venomous then he’d be important too! He shoved one more handful of tiny shrimps into his mouth before pulling on his bowtie; slicked his green hair back and took a deep berth before heading over to the man with a confident stride.

“It was great, the fireworks made the evening.” Cosmas smiled at the younger man.

Venomous smiled, happy he was making a good impression at his first villain’s party. “I haven’t seen Fink in a while.” His scanned the boat.

Cosma pointed to big bull demon. “She’s fine.”

Fink was running around big bull demon who looked ready to cry as the sand in his deep and blue filled voice.

“I’m getting a refill.” Cosma pushed herself off the wall. “Wait here for me.”

Venomous gave her a small nod, watching her head over to the buffet that was almost empty. He let a small yawn off, leaning against the wall and carefully twirled his half-empty win glass between his figures.

Boxman awkwardly stood next to the villain who seemed lost in his own thoughts, eyes on the rat girl running around but not making any trouble. Thankfully.

Boxman came to the lilac skinned man’s shoulders in high. He began humming to himself, something he couldn’t stop himself from doing as he tapped his chicken claw in his own wineglass. He could smell lavender from the younger man who seemed oblivious to his presence. He tried to think how to start talking to the man who didn’t seem bothered by him being there, but then Box wasn’t even sure if he’d been noticed, yet. He rose a hand to his mouth, going to clear his throat in the hope this would get the man’s attention but he froze when hearing the villain begging to hum the same song as him.

Boxman’s eyes lit up, eyes glinting up to the man who was still making his win glass dance in his hand and looking up into the twinkling, dark sky.

Venomous felt eyes on him and that pulled him out of his trance, realising he was humming a tune he didn’t know. His bright yellow eyes shifted to where the feeling of being watched was coming from.

Boxman was giving him a wide smile and eyes shining.

Venomous didn’t show a reaction to this but alarm bells were ringing. His yellow eyes shifted to the buffet table to see Cosma was now talking to Hummingbird. His eyes shifted back to the stubby villain who was still smiling up at him. “Umm.” He forced a lump in his throat down. “Do you need something…?”

Boxman took the man’s perfectly applied eyeliner and deep, plum purple eye shadow in. “I’m Boxman!” He threw his hand out to the man who flinched slightly.

“Boxman?” Venomous echoed; he gave the man’s hand a repulsed look.

The older man nodded, smile still on his face and hand out.

“Oh.” Venomous turned away from the man. “Okay.” 

Boxman didn’t take any offence to his hand not being taken. “I’m sure you’ve heard a lot about me.” He pointed to his chest.

Venomous yellow eyes widened slightly and smile crept onto his face. “Oh, plenty.” He stopped himself from laughing at the oozing confidence the man carried. 

“You're probably wanting to become a client, I don’t balm you! Boxmore makes the best robots, perfect for fighting heroes when you don’t want to!”

Venomous arched a brow. “Are you reading off your hand?”

Boxman eyes shifted up from the palm of his hand, the messy writing begging to run when he began sweating. “Wh-what? No….” He rubbed the back of his head.

Venomous shrugged this off and took a small sip of his wine, going back to ignoring the man.

Boxman pulled on his bowtie and cleared his throat. He watched as Venomous deep purple eyes shadow had a soft sparkle to it. Boxman couldn’t believe he was struggling to talk to this guy, he didn’t care what anyone thought of him and normally did all of this easily but this Professor Venomous was so…so… “Want to take a picture?!” The man blurted out, trying to force his thought of the man to stop.

The man’s reptile eyes winded, he forced a small chuckle out, hoping the man was joking. However, when seeing Boxman pull his phone out the man felt his hair’s sand up. This guy couldn’t be serious? Venomous had never met him but he couldn’t be seen with him! “Sorry, I should really be goooo-!”

Boxman grabbed his arm and pulled him back. “Just one!” He wrapped his chicken arm around the man’s neck and pressed their heads together.

Venomous was taken back by just how strong this Boxman was. Sure, the high difference between them wasn’t jaw-dropping but looking down at the man had assumed that would have made him the stronger on out of them. His yellow eyes moved to Cosma who still hadn’t looked over.

Boxman cupped the man’s cheek in his chicken claw and forced him to look at the phone. “Smile!” He smiled widely well Venomous let a frustrated sigh out, praying this guy didn’t have anything crawling in his hair. 

Boxman kept his arm around Venomous after taking the picture and turned it around for them see. “Aww, look at you!” His cheeks warmed. “Your eyes are so pretty…” He let the man go when feeling Venomous trying to pull away.

Venomous brushed himself off, quickly fixing his hair. “Is there something you want?!” He took a sharp steep back when Boxman jumped in front of him.

“Be my client!” He grinned up at the man.

Venomous pressed his teeth together, he wasn’t angry but Boxman was dragging him out of his comfort zone “Will you leave me alone if I say yes?” 

Boxman face dropped a little, his eyes ran up and down the man who looked ready to jump off this ship if he took another step. Boxman let nerves laugh out. “S-Sorry, I’m coming off waaaay too strong!” He rubbed the back of his head with his chicken claw.

Venomous squinted his eyes. “Just a little…”

This made Boxman laugh. “You are just so beautiful, it makes the words in my mouth---!” He quickly stopped himself when Venomous eyes winded and his mind enough up with him. “I-I mean----!” sweat began running down his face that exploded into a poppy red. “I---I mean--- the words I mean to say---ohh Cob…”He cupped his face with his hands and groaned. He stayed like that for almost a minute. He expected to see Venomous gone when lowering his hands but the man was still there, looking down at him. Boxman almost chocked his heart up at the sight of the man, he wasn’t sure how long it had been since someone hadn’t taken their first chance to run from him.

Venomous let a soft sigh out that blow a few stands of his ebony hair to the side. “You really need to relax.”

Boxman gulped and let a tensioned laugh out. “Me? I-I’m always relaxed!” He pulled on his collar when the man arched a brow at this. “I don’t care what people think of me.” He tried to build his confidence back up.

“Really….?” Venomous gave this an amused look and crossed his arms.

Boxman tapped his hands together. “Well….” He shook his head. “I make Robots!” He pointed to his chest and held strong eye contact with the younger man.

An awkward silence fell between them.

“Okay…?” Venomous shrugged and pulled his hair behind his eat. “Excuse me.” Venomous pushed himself off the wall. “I’m going to get some food.”

“Oh, no!” Boxman jumped in front of the man. “Let me get it for you.”

“But—” Venomous let a frustrated sigh out when the tubby villain ran to the table. He leaned back on the wall and downed the last of his wine. His guy was getting annoying. Boxman. He’s heard about the man a few times but he was always used as a joke. He wasn’t sure why he hadn’t taken off the moment he’d been given a chance… He gazed down at his empty wine glass and tried to work it out. He called me beautiful… that danced around in his head. He got a lot of compliments and Boxman wasn’t the first guy to stumble over his words for him, cob, Ven was a handsome guy, he was man enough to admit that. A small smile curved his lips.

The empty wine glass was snatched from his hands and replaced with a place covered in a mix of cold food.

Boxman smiled up at the purple villain. “There you go! I got you nothing but the best.”

Venomous gave the man a painfully forced smile. “Thank you.” His nose wrinkled at most of the food he’d been given. He picked around and soft pink crisp up and popped it into his mouth. “Oh, wow.” He smiled down at the man. “This is great.” He popped a handful of crisps into his mouth, trying to ignore the fact that Boxman must have touched them… with his hands.

Boxman clapped his hands. “Oh, I know!” He watched the younger man pop a few more into his mouth, he was silent for a long moment, speaking up when realising it had been silent between them for too long. “Shrimp is my favourite.” 

Venomous swallowed a mouthful of the shrimp crisp only to freeze and reptile eyes winded. “W- What?”

Boxman smile grew. “We’ll have to have our first meeting at the seafood restaurant by the beach!”

“W-Wait!”

Boxman fell silent, smiling up at the man whose clutched his chest and pulled on his green tie. “T-This is shrimp?!”

A small look of confusion crossed the smaller villain’s face. “Yes…that’s all shrimp.” He gestured to the plate in the lilac skinned man’s hand.

Venomous face turned a sickly green as he covered his mouth. “I-I’m allerg--all-“ He dropped the plate; covered his mouth will both hands and as forced began building inside him.

Boxman watched as Venomous ran to the side of the boat and partly throw himself over the side.

Cosma came running over and quickly held the man’s soft and silky hair up for him.

Fink sprinted over and jumped up onto the side, “Geez boss, I didn’t know you get seasick.” She tapped his back.

Cosma yelled at Billiam Millima to get Venomous a glass of water.

The golden man returned this by snapping at one of his minions to do it well he moved over. “My, my dealing,” He kept his distance as Venomous throw up over the side of his yot. “Do try not to get it on the side.” He zipped it when Cosma and Fink glared at him. 

Cosma frowned down at the purple man who groaned and rested his head on the side to the boat, body going limp. “Venom, what happened?” she didn’t let his hair too, watching him try to loosen his tie.

“I ate-“ He covered his mouth before throwing up again.

“Boss!”  Fink ran over with the man’s plate. “You didn’t eat the shrimp crisps, did you?” She popped one into her mouth.

“Cob, Venom. I leave you alone for ten minutes.” Cosma let his hair go as he pulled himself up and slipped down the side of the yot; hugged his legs and resting his head in his knees. He was a marrow green and sweat dripped down his face. “I’m calling you an ambulance.” The woman pulled her phone out.

“N-no.” Venomous quickly shook his head. “I’m-I’m fine.” He let a shaky breath out. “I just need some time. I’ll be fine.”

Cosma returned this with narrowed eyes.

“I’m fine Cosma.” the man insisted. “Please, just no ambulances or doctors.”

Cosma wasn’t happy about it but put her phone away.

Venomous thanked her again, looking up when one of Billian Millian’s minions handed him a glad of water. He downed the glass only to spit it back up. “What’s in this?” He pulled a handful of small diamonds out of his mouth.

Cosma glared at Billian.

“What?” He turned his head away from the woman. “I like crystals in my water.”

Fink’s eyes sparkled. “Ohhh!” She giggled. “Pretty.” She went to take them from Venomous hand but Billiam Milliam snatched them back.

Venomous cupped his face, his head was spinning and stomach felt like a bomb had gone off inside him. His half-lidded eyes moved back to where he’d last seen Boxman but he was gone.

 

* * *

 

 

Boxman didn’t speak to any one of the rest of the night. He felt awful, he’s poisoned Venomous! But how was he supposed to know the man was allergic to shrimp?! He held his head, sitting at the front of Billiam Milliam’s yot. Boxman differently couldn’t say tonight had gone how he through it would but there was little he could do now. He could already hear Cosma and the other villains yelling at him.

He looked up at the dark sky, the moon’s pearly glow casting down on him and glistened in his robotic eye. However, the sound of humming snapped him back, it was the exact same tune he’d been humming earlier before speaking to Venomous. He looked over his shoulder to see the lilac skinned man heading off the yot with the rat girl at this side.

Boxman didn’t think, if he had he would have talked himself out of it, but ran after the younger villain. He stumbled off the yot to see Venomous walking across the open parking lot that was mostly empty, no one else around. “P-Professor Venomous!”

The younger man stopped, looking over his shoulder to see the stubby man. “Oh, hello…” He clearly wasn’t interested in speaking but waited for Boxman to reach him. “Fink, will you go wait in the car?” He tapped her head.

Fink cocked a brow at him, eyes moving to Boxman who reached them as a sweating and panting mess. “I guess. But ya need any help just call.”

Venomous watched her run to the purple car waiting for them and let herself in on the driver’s side He turned back to the older man who panted for air as he pulled on his bowtie.

“I-I’m awful sorry about the shrimp…” Boxman rubbed the back of his head. “I-I didn’t know!”

“I know.” Venomous answer calmly.

“I just assumed since Shrimp is sooo good that you—” He stopped his mumbling. “Wait… you’re not angry?”

Venomous let a small chuckle out. “Why would I be angry?”

Boxman tapped his human and chicken hands together and began tripping over his words. “W—Well you throw up, you were all green and-and--!”

“I should have made sure it wasn’t shrimp. You’d think after the number of times I’ve accidentally eaten it, I’d be a little better at making sure it's not in my food.”

Boxman wanted to say something but he couldn’t get his words to make sentences. He watched as Venomous jet black hair slipped down his face and curved under his sharp jawline.

Venomous upturned nose wrinkled when not getting an answer. “Umm…” He pointed over his shoulder. “I should be going, I’ve only just managed to convince Cosma not to take me home.” He turned on his feet. “Goodbye.”

Boxman was frozen, watching the man walk off. “W-Wait!” He ran after him.

Venomous came to a slow stop.

“I-I—” Boxman’s hand shuffled about in his pocket. “Here.” He handed Venomous a small business card. “T-This has all my business inflation on! If you’re looking for robots then I’m your man!”

Venomous looked down at the card, he held it by its corner with disgust, it was socked with greasy fingerprints. “Oh…” He held it away. He could feel his stomach turning, still not feeling his best from the shrimps wasn’t helping. “Umm.” He pulled a pen out of pocket.

Boxman felt worried set in when Venomous began writing something on the card. He rose to his tippy toes to try and see but Venomous held the card back out to him. Boxman frowned, but his face burned and heart skipped eight beats a second when seeing a phone number written across the card.

“No office, but I’m not hanging onto… this.” He pressed the card against the man’s chest. “So, call me.” He waved his hand before turning back to his car and walked off.

Boxman looked down at the phone number, listening as the man’s heeled boats echoed out into the darkness. His face was still burning and chest racing. “Wow…”  His eyes lifted to see the man getting into his car, the rat girl beginning to jump up and down on her seat in a fit of anger but Venomous ignored her and did his seat belt up. “Even his handwriting is sexy…”

 


	18. Different family

K.O was silently dancing around outside the bathroom, he wasn’t sure how much longer he could wait. He slipped over to the door and gulped. “Umm.” He nervously knocked on the door. “Venomous?” The sound of running water drowned his voice out. “V-Venomous?” He knocked on the door again but didn’t get an answer. “You’ve been in there for over an hour. Do you think maybe you’ll be done soon? B-But no rush!” He added.

The sound of heavy music was turned on and K.O steeped away when seeing steam slipping out under to the door. He let a small whine out and slammed his head on the wall.

Downstairs, Carol placed a plate of eggs, sausage and toasts down in front of Fink. “I heard you and K.O were playing out back yesterday.” She smiled at the girl who began scoffing the hot food down.

“Yeah.” Fink stopped herself from laughing as memories of her chasing K.O all over the garden and up the tree flooded back in. “He’s fun.”

Carol smiled at this. “Well as long as you’re playing nice.”

“Of course!” Fink smiled up at her as her tail began to dance behind her.

“Mummy, Venomous is taking forever!” K.O came running in, his face begging to burn.

“Again?” Carole placed Laserblast breakfast down in front of him.

K.O nodded. “He’s been in there all morning.”

Laser lowers his newspaper and pulled a lolly pop out his mouth. “I’m sure he’ll be out soon K.O.” He began eating his breakfast. “Venomous has always taken forever in the shower, use to drive Dad crazy-!” He was cut off when the sound of a shower stopped and bathroom door opening sent K.O springing upstairs.

Fink listened to the bathroom door slam shut. She couldn’t say she liked living here, being around heroes was awful. Whenever they left the house people would stop and talk to the family well Venomous and her awkward stood aside and wait. On top of that, they couldn’t rob any of the places they went to, they had to actually pay for things, well, the things Fink didn’t slip into her pockets when no one was looking. But it was driving her crazy! Chasing K.O was fun, he was as sweet as a chocolate cake dropped in a bag of sugar and browned in honey! Always smiling and the worse part was he always forgave her when Carol made her apologise to him. The only good thing about this place was the quite, no robots stumbling around and best of all no Boxman to distracts Venomous! She had her Boss’s full attention again and she loved it.

“Laserblast will you go and cheek on Venomous.” Carol began throwing the empty plates into the sink.

“He’s fine.” Laser commented.

“You don’t know that.” Carol narrowed her icy blue eyes at him.

Laser went to complain but quickly jumped up when Carole shoot him an angered look. “Right away.” He headed off, leaving Fink alone with Carol.

“Bro?” Laser knocked on his brother's door. “Baby bro?”

“How many times do I need to tell you to stop calling me that?” Venomous snapped from inside the room.

Laser smiled. “Oh, I’m never stopping.” He pushed the door open and reserved an irritated sigh from his brother.

Venomous was sitting on his bed, legs crossed as he worked on the old lamp in his hands. His hair still dripping wet but he was dressed in a large black jumper that was far to big for him.

“How are you feeling?” Laser dropped down onto the bed, making it dip under him and metal bars squeak.

“Well, apart from everyone walking on eggshells around me and not being allowed to steep foot out this dame house without someone holding my hand.” His eyes narrowed at Laser. “I’m just wonderful.”

Laser rubbed the back of his neck. “I’m sure in a few days everything will have calmed down. It’s just until Foxtail backs off.”

Venomous let a heavy sigh out. “I’m sorry.”

Laserblast's eyes winded. “Okay…? Now I’m defiantly concerned.”

“Just shut up.” Venomous snapped. “I hate saying it as much as I’m sure you love hearing it.” He put the screwdriver down and began turning something in the lamp with his figures. “I could have killed you; would have. For so long I’ve wanted you dead, I wanted to lather your blood on my hands.” His yellow eyes narrowed.

Laser’s smile turned upside down.

“That’s all I wanted. But after all of that, you’ve just turned around and been by my side. I-If I had heard you were in trouble I wouldn’t have helped you. If you’d showed up to my house I would have dropped water bombs down on you from my balcony, I’d have offered you food just to snatch it back and slam the door in your face. But you let me move in…and-and I don’t understand why!” He looked to Laser to see him staring at him blankly. Venomous groaned with frustration. “I’m trying to say I’m sorry Laserblast!” He almost threw the lamp across the small room. “I hated you! I still do! But I don’t want to kill you anymore! I-I just wanted to let you know that I’m not going to hurt you or your family…”

A look of concern crossed Laser’s face. “What? Bro of force I know that!” He placed a hand on Venomous should. “I’m trying to show you that I care. I couldn’t leave you for P.O.I.N.T and I understand that you're not just going to jump up and forgive me. I just want you to see that I care about you.”

Venomous eyes softened. “I hate this…” He looked back down at the lamp. “I don’t know where I’d be right now if I’d actually won that fight… I don’t know what I’d be doing if you weren’t here….”

Laserblast wrapped his arm around his brother. “You’d most likely be locked up in one of P.O.I.N.T’s strongest cells with glorbs still running through your system. You’d have big chains around you and probably be shouting every word under the sun.” He chuckled when Venomous pushed him off but smiled.

“Wow, thanks, that helped.” His smile softened when going back to the lamp.

Laser watched as the bold inside fizzed before turning on. “Did you just get an old bold to turn on?”

Venomous paced the lamp back in its place. “Yeah, it's just a little thing Boxman thought me.” Sadness covered his face before rising to his feet. “Alight, I’m done with this gross I hate but love you talk.” He headed out.

A small smile came to Laser’s face as he headed out behind this brother.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The day went on and Venomous made himself snug by the large window looking out onto the road, his bright yellow eyes watched as people and cars raced by. He twirled his midnight hair around his figures; yawning and showing his fangs off. He hummed along to his music that bleed out of his earphones.

Carol was in the next room, making cupcakes with K.O and having to try and protect the cake mixture from Fink who poured the cake decorations out on the side and helped herself to butter and milk sitting in the side.

“V-Venomous!” Carol called out to the man who sat oblivious to the mayhem breaking out in the kitchen when K.O tried to take the butter icing off the overgrown rat.

The man drummed his hands on the window cell, a brow arching when hearing a high-pitched scream from K.O. He let an annoyed sigh out, assuming the kid and dropped his cupcake or something. He kept his eyes on the teal blue sky dotted with white clouds but turned his music up.

“Now this looks like a job for me, so everybody just follow me.”

He sang along, resting his chin on his arms and let his eyes fall shut. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d just sat down and relaxed. Boxmore had taken up so much of his time, Boxman had taken so much of his time… Venomous looked down at his midnight black nails that seriously needed a new paint job. Maybe not being at Boxmore was for the best… he’d really hurt Boxman, how could hw face the man? After everything, he’d done. He took a deep breath that came out steady.

“Boss!” Fink came running in with two cupcakes. “I made ya a cupcake!” She smiled happily and held it up to him.

Venomous pulled his earphones out and sat up.

“Carol let me ice ours.” She pushed the small cupcake into the man’s hand. “I iced your purple and mine green.” She shoved the cake and wrapped down whole.

Venomous patted her head. “Thank you, Fink.” He smiled softly as she climbed onto his lap and helped herself to one of his earphones.

“Oh!” She smiled up at him. “I love this song!”

The man pulled the wrapped of his cupcake and handed it to her.

Fink shoved the wrapped into her mouth and bobbed her head to the music her boss was listening to. However, a sudden smell hit her. It was wired. She sniffed the air before looking around in confusion.

Venomous was oblivious to this until Fink pulled on his large and baggy jumper.

Fink stuffed her face into the soft cotton before pulling away with wide eyes. “Why does that smell like Boxbrain?” She let go when Venomous quickly pulled the jumper back against his chest and held into a large amount of extra jumper. Fink let a small sigh out. “Boss…”

“I’m just cold.” Venomous quickly insisted. “I left my jumpers at Boxmore.”

Fink smiled. “Oh, well I can go get them for ya. We can throw that gross thing in the trash.”

“N-No!” He covered his mouth to stop himself from shouting.

Fink cocked a brow up at him.

“It's fine. Don’t worry.” He wrapped his arms around her.

Fink couldn’t say she liked her Boss was Boxbrains clothes but didn’t say anything else, leaning into the man’s huge and ignored Boxman’s smell colliding into Venomous.

 

 

* * *

 

 

After a while Laser stood out front and looked up at the soft yellow and pink sky. He looked over when hearing the front door open and close. “Heya Bro.” He smiled.

“How’d you know it was me?” Venomous arched a brow as he walked into view.

Laserblast chuckled. “I know many things.” He rested his head on the wall, deep red eyes reflecting the golden glow of the setting sun.

“I made you a new pare.” Venomous snapped out, holding a pair of sunglasses glasses out Laserblast.

The man’s eyes winded. “Y-You did?” He smiled and took them. He looked down at them, they were just like his old ones. He popped them on and felt everything around him relax. “Wow…” He let his shoulders slump. “I forgot just how good these felt. Feels good to relax again,”

Venomous looked up at Laserblast for a long moment before turning his head away.

“o-Oh!” Laser sat up. “Thank you.” He smiled down at his brother who was undoubtedly taken back for a moment before letting a smile creep onto his face.

“It's fine. The least I can do.” For the first time in years, Venomous looked up at his brother and didn’t hate him. He couldn’t say he was ready to let the walls he’d been building for years crumbled down just yet, but standing there, watching the sun go down, he didn’t feel angry to be by the man’s side. That had to mean something, right?

 

 

* * *

 

 

Carol spent some time alone, cleaning the kitchen well K.O munched away on far too many cupcakes at around dinner table.

“Are you sure you don’t want any help, Mummy.” He gave her a worried look as he shoved a blue cupcake into his mouth.

“Its fine K.o!” Carol smiled and waved her arms down the side of the counter, a blue ora floating down and leaving the table as good as new.

“Wow!” K.o smiled. “You’re the best, Mummy.”

The woman smiled and brushed her hands together.

“Carol?”  Venomous waked into the room.

“Hello, Venomous!” She smiled and began making some coffee. “Want some?” He pointed to the mugs.

“Umm, no thank you.” He looked over his shoulder. “I was hoping we could talk…”

K.o watched as his Mum answer this was happy yes that seemed to help Venomous relaxed.

Carol showed Venomous through the back door and out into a few steps.

The garden was small and sorrowed by tall but thin trees that danced side to side. The sky begging to bleed and large watermelon clouds rolled above them.

“What’s up?” She smiled at him, her butter-blond hair swaying around her chin in the cool breeze.

“I just wanted to apologise for Fink. She told me about how she stuffed tissues down the brain and ate half a tub of cookie dough.” He rubbed the back of his head and avoided eye contact. “She’s not normal like that.” He let a small sigh out rubbed the back of his head. “I mean she is… but it doesn’t normally matter…”

Carol placed her hand on the lilac skinned man’s shoulder, she watched his eyes winded slightly and shift to her hand, he turned to stone under her. “Don’t worry about it, Venomous!” Her bright smile made the man relax. “Fink’s a kid, she’s got just as much energy as K.o! She just likes using it to make others’ lives more difficult.”

A look of guilt crossed Venomous face. He never normal cared about this kind of stuff, the way Fink may come off to others and especially heroes but he’d tried to kill Carol and her husband just last week and they were all being so nice to him.

“B-But about the glorbs!” He lowered his voice and felt sickles fill him when Carol’s smiled weakened. “I tried to kill you… at first I didn’t remember but these last few days everything that happened has been flooding back in.” He let a heavy sigh out. “I don’t normally feel bad about kicking heroes down but I almost took Laserblast away from you, I almost killed you but your all acting like that’s okay—” He felt a lump in his chest when Carol was just listing to him with a calm expression. “Your angry, aren’t you? Cob, I knew I messed up but to mess up this bad is--.”

“Venomous.” Carol gave him a soft but true smiled. “I’m not angry. Trust me if I was, you would know.” Her smile brightened when seeing the man’s lips curve. “You mean a lot to Laserblast, K.O really looks up to you, which I’m not always sure if a good thing but you’re family. And family have each other’s back.” She tilted her head to the door. “Now, those cupcakes aren’t going to eat themselves.” She playful nudged the younger man’s side.

Venomous almost fell over from how strong Carol was but held it back and let his pain out as a small chuckle before following her in.

Maybe living here wouldn’t be so bad after all...

 

 

 


	19. Sad Boss

The storm was deafening, lighting and thumber filling the dark sky and rain crashed down relentlessly.

“P.V…?”

Venomous flinched back at the sound of the older man’s voice, eyes wide and flames around him growing dull. _Boxman?_ Venomous felt misunderstanding fill him. Why was Boxman here… _You’re okay…_ that ran around Venomous mind that was slowly being ripped from him. He looked down at his hands, gripping the side of his face before looking over to see all of the heroes watching him. “W-Wha--” Why was everyone watching him?! He jumped when feeling a hard and cold hand wrap around his.

Boxman looked up at the man, worry flooding his eyes when Venomous steeped away from him and gripped his ebony hair and tried to think. _What am I doing?! W-What happened?_ Venomous could barely breath at this point but did his best to hid the panic that was drowning him

“Ven, it’s okay.” Boxman had a few scratches and hair a mess but alive.

_How is Boxy okay?_ Venomous saw Laser hit him with his laser vision! Why didn’t any of this make any sense!? Venomous shut his eyes as tight as possible. “Shut up! Shut up, shut up, shut up!” He yelled down at the man, the flames around him roaring.

_N-No, no, I don’t mean that!_ Venomous yelled at himself but the words didn’t come out.

Boxman didn’t flinch at this. “I know fighting Heroes is fun but—”

“Be quiet!” Venomous yelled down at him again. “Do you ever shut up!?” _This doesn’t make sense, why doesn’t this make sense!?_ Venomous felt trapped, he couldn’t understand what was happening and that terrified him! It was like being locked in the shed all over again! He could move or think! “You kept getting in my way.” He clenched his jaw, coving his face with both hands, he didn’t sound angry anymore, just extremely frustrated. _I don’t want to hurt you! Why do you keep getting in my way?_

Suddenly Venomous couldn’t think, he was shut out his own mind and with that, he was ripped from the nightmare. He jolted up like a jack in the box and took a sharp gasp of air in that made his lungs scream and cold sweat was running down his face.

The gentle sound of rain dripping down on the window made Venomous eyes glaze over.

The small home was peaceful but he could hear the family moving around downstairs.

Venomous throw his legs out of bed, sighing when seeing it was almost 7pm. He’s slept a whole day again?! He mumbled to himself as he dragged himself out into the hallway and was almost knocked over by K.O.

“S-Sorry Venomous!” The boy stepped back. “I just brought you some of your clothes.” He held a basket up to the man. “My Daddy throw them all into the wash for you!” K.O’s smile faded when seeing Venomous narrowed his eyes. “Are you oka-!” K.O was knocked over as Venomous stormed past him and almost sent his clothes everywhere.

Venomous stormed downstairs in his baggy blue bottoms and white tank top. “Laserblast!” He yelled for the man, practically running into the kitchen where his brother stood sipping his coffee well Carol served dinner.

“Hey, baby bro.” Laserblast smiled. “Finlay awake.”

Carol poured large portions of mac and cheese onto the plates. “Morning Venomous.” She smiled. “Or should I say… evening?”

Laser chuckled. “Good one-“ His eyes winded when seeing Venomous glaring at him. If looks could kill Laser knew he'd be dead on the floor already. “Umm, something the matter baby bro-!”

“Is there a reason you’re doing my laundry?” He glared up at the man.

Laser’s eyes shifted to Carol who sat herself down at the table with Fink who poured a large amount of salt on her hot food. “You had a pile of it, so I throw it all in the wash.”

“Laserblast was just trying to help, Venomous,” Carol spoke up.

“Well, I don’t need your help.” Venomous snapped at the man. “I can’t go for walks; I can’t leave the house by myself and know I can’t wash my own clothes?!”

“Well, you had loads. I even had to do two loads. Still got one going.” He pointed over his shoulder to the machine working away.

Venomous looked past the well-built man, his eyes winded when seeing something large and black in the machine. “I-Is that my jumper?!” He pushed past Laser and ran to the machine.

K.O walked into the kitchen to see Venomous yank open the washing machine and water spill out.

“Venomous!?” Laser yelled at the man who reached in and pulled a large black jumper out. “What are you doing?” he slammed to the washer shut and stared at the purple man with disbelief.

Venomous pressed the jumper to his face and let an annoying yell out when Boxman smell was washed away. “I don’t need you doing things for me!” Venomous yelled up at his brother.

“I was just trying to help.” Laser let an annoyed sigh out when Venomous stuffed the dripping wet jumper in his face.

K.O got into his seat at the table, Carol and Fink watching as Venomous and Laser began fighting.

Fink giggled “Nice” she watched the two brothers fight.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The evening when on and Fink spent her time colouring in front of the tv. She hummed along as the horror played.

Laser and Venomous were sitting on the sofa well Carol and K.O went for an evening walk.

Venomous had one leg on the sofa and pressed ageist his chest. “So…I’m good?”

Laserblast smiled and nodded. “It took a month of explaining and looking through your notes but P.O.I.N.T has agreed you’re no longer a danger. No more being stuck inside and having to have one of us with you all the time.” He gave his brother a strict look. “but that doesn’t mean P.O.I.N.T won't be watching you, bro, if Foxtail sees anything with the glorbs she’ll have you arrested on the spot, or worse.”

Ven huffed. “She doesn’t scare me.”

“Ya said it, Boss.” Fink smiled over her shoulder at the lilac skinned man who smiled back.

“I’m mean it Ven. The glorbs really messed with you, you were crazy and Greyman’s not sure if your body can even handle one more.” His stabbed Venomous chest with his figure. “You. Can’t. Touch. Glorbs. If you do and P.O.I.N.T find out I won't be able to help you this time.” He leaned back in his seat. “Trust me, Foxtail already made that clear.”

Venomous rubbed his chest still feeling Laser’s finger-jabbing him. His half-lidded eyes filled with guilt. “Well, I can’t thank you enough Laser…” He pushed some of his hair behind hair ear. “I really don’t know what I would have done if I’d actually….” He pressed his hand to his forehead with irritation,

“Hey.”  Laser gave him a smile. “You don’t have anything to be thanking me for.” He wrapped his arm around the smaller man. “We are bother Ven, I always got your back.”

Venomous allowed that to sink in. If you’d told him 30 days ago that Laser would save him from not only P.O.I.N.T but also himself he probably could have cut your tough out. But after everything Laserblast had done for him, letting him stay here, dealing with P.O.I.N.T day in and day out, all after he tried to kill him… the thought that Laser really did have his back was something he believer and was grateful for.

Venomous let himself lean into the hug. “I… I got your back too, Laser.”

The older man ruffled Venomous ebony hair. “I already know you do!”

Venomous let a warm smile come to his face.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Carol and K.O came back and Carol joined Laser on the sofa. Venomous soon went up to his room but Fink wasn’t far behind, being kicked out when Laser turned the channel from her horror to the boring news. She carried one of her drawings with her and pushed the door to Venomous and her room open just enough to stick her head inside. “Boss?” Her eyes softened when seeing the man already curled up in bed with Boxman’s jumped in his arms.

“Hi!”

Fink jumped and almost slammed the door shut. “Ugg, ya trying to kill me?” She snapped at K.O who quickly shook his head.

“No! Sorry.” He blushingly swayed on his feet when Fink went back to spying on her Boss. “Is Venomous okay?” K.O asked with worried eyes.

Fink shushed him before pulling her head out of the room. “No…” She frowned. “He’s really missing Boxbrain.” She rolled her eyes when K.O gave the name a confused look. “Boxman,” She looked back to Venomous who still hadn’t moved.

“Maybe….you should talk me him.” K.O suggested.

Fink shook her head. “I’ve already tried. He’s happy for a while but it's not long till he’s sad again. He tries to hide it for me, but I can tell, I can smell it.” She pocked her nose.

K.O shifted his dark eyes into the room. “Maybe you need to help him.”

Fink arched a brow. “How?”

K.O eyes softened. “You said it yourself, he missed Boxman.”

Fink gave this an unsure look.

“Venomous doesn’t need to worry about P.O.I.N.T anymore. He won’t get in trouble if just him and you go. Or I could come too!” He smiled and pointed to his chest only to shut up when Fink snapped at him when seeing Venomous shift in bed.

The two wanted until Venomous dropped back off before relaxing.

“I want my Boss to be happy… it's just…if they get back together, I’ll lose him, he’ll forget about me and give Boxface all his attention.” Fink crossed her arms and refused to look at the hero.

“I’m sure Venomous will always make time for you. He really cares about you. Boxman’s someone Venomous wants whereas you’re someone he needs. You stuck by his said, Fink, and I’m sure that means everything to him.”

Fink’s eyes moved to her Boss who laid still in bed.

“Hasn’t Venomous ever dropped everything he was doing or put his own feeling aside to see you happy?” K.O gave the girl a warm smile.

Fink’s eyes shifted from Venomous to her feet as a small smile formed on her face.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Fink laid face down in bed as she cried her eyes out, flooding her room as her pillow became drenched.

A worried Venomous stood in the doorway, the warm light behind him casting his shadow into her dark room. He was dressed in his ebony suit and ready to go out for the night.

Boxman poked his head in but rolled his eyes. “C’mon.” He took the younger man’s hand. “Let’s get outta here.” He whispered.

Venomous eyes rested on the crying girl for a moment before shaking his head and gently pushed Boxman’s off.

Fink continued crying in bed. She hated living at Boxmore, it was big and loud and she never got on with Derrell.

“Hey there!” A funny voice called to her.

She sniffed and pulled her head up, whipping her tears away to see a pink, rabbit finger puppet pocking up from under her bed. “B-Boss?”

“I’m not Boss! I’m—uhh...” She giggled when hearing Venomous curse under his breath. “I’m----Mr. Bunny….?”

Fink pushed her long green hair back and laughed. “Well, it’s good to meet you, Mr. Bunny.” She reached over the tapped the small and adorable bunny’s head.

“Why so sad, Fink?” The rabbit moved side to side.

Fink’s smile softened. “I just really don’t like living here…” She whipped her eyes.

Silence followed and Fink knew this was something her Boss hadn’t expected to hear. She could practically see the confusion and guilt Venomous was feeling in the rabbit's small button eyes.

“Boss, do you really like it here?” Fink questioned.

Venomous pulled his head up, yellow reptile eyes glistening in the soft light that melted into the room from the open door. “F-Fink…?” He was almost sent over when the girl dived at him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Venomous put his arms around the rat girl. “Fink, I—I didn’t know you were this upset about living here…”

Fink hid her face in the man’s soft hair. “It's just you spent so much time with Boxbutt! I-I don’t want you to forget me…” her eyes began filling up with tears.

“What!? Fink, I’m never going to forget you.”  He gently pulled the girl away but kept his hands on her shoulders. “I’m sorry if you’ve felt left out... I never meant for you to feel like this.” He pulled her back into a warm hug. “Is there anything I can do to help you feel better?” He asked in a warm tone.

“Brake up with Boxface?” She couldn’t help but giggled when Venomous laughed.

“I don’t know about that…” He smiled. “How about you and me go and get some ice-cream?”

“Really?!” Fink's eyes lit up when the man nodded.

“I’m sure Boxman will understand.” He chuckled when the girl pulled him into a strong hug.

“Thank you, boss!” her tail danced behind her.

Fink’s eyes broke open, she let a small yawn out, laying down next to her sleeping Boss who had his face berried in his pillow and snoring softly. Fink listened to the wind outside howled in the darkness of night and Laserblas snore the house down.

Her eyes softened. She’d found herself missing the robots lately, sure, they were loud and stupid but they all ran around and made trouble wherever they wanted. She missed that. She wondered if they missed her…

She moved her soft green eyes to Venomous. Her Boss was getting on pretty well with Laserface. She didn’t care about Laser but seeing how easy Venomous was around the guy was nice. Her eyes fell on the large back jumper Venomous kept by his side. Her Boss would be so much happier if Boxman was here… She reached over, laying her hand onto of Venomous, a smile came to her face when Venomous gently closed his hand around her.

“You okay, sweet pea?” He slurred out, eyes never opening.

Fink moved closer and rested her head on Venomous shoulder. “Yeah, I’m good, Boss.”

Venomous left a small hum out. “G---Good…” He fell back into a deep asleep, leaving Fink alone in silence. “You’d be happier if Boxman was here, wouldn’t you?” She didn’t mind not getting an answer, part of her knew she wouldn’t as Venomous continued snoring softly. “I’ll help you, Boss.” She let her eyes fall shut and soft smile curving her lips. “We’ll get ya wired, box boyfriend back, don’t ya worry.”


	20. Sad Dad

Things were a mess at Boxmore. They’d lost more clients in the last month than ever before, money was being taken out by the handfuls by other villains who knew how to make a bad investment seem sweet and maintaining Boxmore wasn’t being worked on. But Boxman didn’t care. He didn’t care about anything. He hadn’t touched his tools or machines in weeks, he’d barely gone out and didn’t react to his business, life work crumbling around him.

Raymond peeked into the large purple room. It was dull, the curtains drawn; blocking the warm sunlight out. Boxman laid in bed, he wasn’t snoring so Raymond assumed he must be awake. He pulled his head back out of the room. “He’s still laying there.” He looked to his brother and sister who looked just as worried as him.

“What do we do?” Derrell questioned, “He can’t keep laying in Venomous bed being sad.”

“We’ve tried everything, even capturing the Plaza heroes last week didn’t do anything. He didn’t care! He doesn’t care about anything!” Shannon cupped her face. “If this keeps up Boxmore will get shut down.”

The sound of the doorbell ringing rang out. The three froze, waiting a moment before hearing the ring run through the building again.

Raymond pocked his head into Venomous bedroom but Boxman still hadn’t moved. He let a small sigh out, closing the door. The three headed down the hallway and onto the ground floor. The doorbell was rung again just before Shannon pulled the door open.

The three robots eyes winded. “W-What are you doing here?” They narrowed their eyes at the woman.

“If ya come to take Boxmore then you’ll have to fight us for it!” Derrell yelled but was pushed back by Raymond.

“What do you want?” His dark green eyes narrowed at her.

Cosma didn’t answer then, letting herself in. “Where is Boxman?” He began walking down the hallway.

Shannon, Derrell, and Raymond all ran after her.

“Daddy is busy!” Shannon jumped in front of the woman only for Cosma's eyes to glow a dark purple, Shannon surrounding by the purple glow and disappeared. She was teleported above Raymond and Derrell who also went to stop the woman but Shannon crashed down on them.

Cosma threw Boxman’s office door open only to find it empty. She narrowed her eyes. “Where is Boxman?”

The three robots groaned in a pail.

“I’m not leaving until I’ve seen him.” Cosma narrowed her bright yellow eyes down on them.

Derrell gulped. “H-He’s in Venomous bedroom.”

Shannon hit the back of his head.

Cosma stepped over the three and made her way upstairs. She ignored the robots pleading with her to leave Boxman alone and kicked the door down. “Lord Boxman!”

Boxman jolted up, eyes wind, however, when seeing Cosma huffed and fell back down.

“What are you doing?” She marched over to the bed.

“What does it look like I’m doing,” Boxman grumbled.

“It looks like you’re being even more pathetic then I expected.” Her nose wrinkled at the stuffy smell. “Cob, how long have you been laying around in here.” He snapped at the robots to open the window which they quickly abolished too.

“What do you want.” Boxman laid in his side. “Just come here to tell me how sad it is that I’m sad?” He didn’t look at the woman.

“I came because Boxmore is three days away from being shut down, unless you get up and get back to work.” She stood at the end of the large bed with an annoyed expression. “If you don’t get your act together, Boxmore will be shut down.”

“So what!” Boxman snapped. “I already lost Venomous, might as well take my home and business too.”

Cosma let an exasperated sigh out. “You know, with the way Venomous has been dealing with your ‘break up’ I’m shouldn’t be surprised to find you doing even worse.” She moved her eyes to the large window the robots had opened, appreciating the cold air on her face.

“W-Wait, you’ve been speaking to Venomous?” Boxman sat up.

“Well of course I have!” She folded her arms and looked down at the man. “I hate it but I’ve always had a soft spot for him. He’s a very difficult man to hate. But you wouldn’t believe what a mess he is. He hates it, but that doesn’t stop him from calling me because he’s lonely.”

“H-H-He hasn’t called me!” Boxman gripped his chest and looked up at her with disbelief.

Cosma's eyes widened as she stopped herself from bursting out laughing. “Do you have any clue how brakes up work? Of course, he’s not going to call you.”

Boxman eyes grew heavy. Truth be told, he’s assumed Venomous would be over him… “I—” a small smile came to his face and cheeks warmed.

Cosma’s eyes turned purple and Boxman’s phone sitting on the bedside table disappeared, repapering in her hand.

The robots eyes winded but they didn’t move. Looking to Boxman who was still looking down and blushing. However, when hearing his phone beginning to ring his eyes popped out of his head. “W-What-what are you doing!?” He jumped up only to fall over from the sudden movement.

“Calling Venom. I’m sick and tired you two being sad and it affecting me.”

Boxman snatched his phone off her, swiftly going to hang up but Venomous voice made his heart skip ten beats a second. He threw the phone to his ear. “V-Venomous?!”

“This is Venomous, leave a message or don’t, I don’t really care.”

The phone beeped and waited for a message.

Boxman let a heavy sigh out and throw the phone over his shoulder, “Of course, he doesn’t answer.” He dropped back down onto the bed. “He doesn’t need me, not like I need him.” He held his head with slightly trembling hands. “Was I too much…? I—I thought I was good to him, but I must have been awful, I was just lying to myself. Of course, I wasn’t enough!”

Cosma groaned. “Look.” She moved around the bed. “You meant a lot of Venomous, you still do. Of course, your nothing compared to him and you’d still be living on the streets if it wasn’t for him buying this place back for you.” She stood in front of the man. “I get that your sad but you have to make a decision. You either get up and get back to work, you act as nothing happened and Venomous meant nothing to you.” She shrugged. “Or…you go and talk to him. He thinks you hate him, so I highly doubt he’ll come knocking on your door anytime soon.” She watched Boxman ran his hand through his green hair.

“B-But I can’t work and I can’t just push P.V out my head! I’ve already tried that!” Boxman sniffed.

“Then what do you think your option is?” Cosma looked down on him and cocked a brow.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Boxman couldn’t go fast enough, the car at full speed and came to a screeching hold outside the hospital. Derrell, Shannon, and Raymond were almost sent flying out the front window from the sudden stop, quickly jumping out as Boxman ran into the large white building.

They raced up the stairs and down the long hallway to Venomous room. Boxman threw the glass door open to see Venomous in bed, back to him and ebony hair hiding his face. “Venomous!” He ran to the man. However, froze when the woman with copper skinned tuned to him.

“O-Oh.” Boxman took a sharp steep back. “S-Sorry,---” He couldn’t get his words out, where was Venomous!?

Shannon ran the front desk. “Where Venomous?!” She slammed her hands down on the large white desk.

A young woman with creamy blond hair held up and sharp blue eyes looked up to them. She rested her legs up on the desk and painted her nail a sky blue “Who?” She had a high-pitched voice but sounded bored out of her mind.

“VENOMOUS! PROFESSOR VENOMOUS!” Boxman pushed the robots aside. “H-He should be in that room!” He pointed down the hallway.

The woman groaned. “Professor Venomous.” He put the name into the computer before staring at it blankly.

“Well!?” Boxman shouted.

“He hasn’t come up.” The woman slouched back down into her seat.

“Well cheek again!” Shannon yelled.

The woman throw her head back. “Fiiiinnne.” She put the name in again. “Oh, yeah.” She chewed on her bubble-gum. “He got checked out a while ago. Was in here for Glorbs or somethin’…” she blow a large pink bobble.

Boxman felt his chest tighten. He’d just assumed Venomous would still be here! “W-Who cheeked him out?” His eyes flooded with panic.

The woman moaned and scrolled down the screen. “Ummm. Oh!” a smile crept onto her face. “just the one and only Laserblast.” She giggled. “Wish I’d been working that day, would have got him to sign my poster of him.” her eyes moved back but the robots and man were gone. She huffed. “Rude.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Boxman raced down to Laserblast place. He’d only been there once, back when stealing the glorbs but he had a rough idea where he was going. It felt like the world was against him and the longer it took to find Venomous the less likely he’d get the man back.

The car stopped outside the home, the back of the car being thrown from the ground. Derrell, Shannon, and Raymond were all sent flying out the front window.

Boxman jumped out and ran up the small steps. “Venomous!” He yelled for the man, hammering on the door. “Venomous?!” He pushed the envelope slot open and squinted his eyes. It was dark inside and no sign of anyone. He gasped for air as he ran down the steps and looked up at the home. This was differently the right place, the huge hole he’d made was patched up but it was clear he’d been here. “Venomous!!” He yelled up. “I-It’s me! Boxman!”

“Will you quit shouting!” An old woman’s head popped up from behind a small stone wall cutting the two gardens off.

Boxman jumped, looking over to see her head pocking up. She had three dark eyes and deathly pail skin. He looked back to the house and cupped his mouth. “Venomous!” He yelled up again. “Venomous!?”

“What are you shouting about?!” The woman nagged, pushing her green hat up so she could see the man properly.

“What does it sound like I’m shouting about!?” Boxman yelled at her before running to the window and began hitting the glass. “Venomous!”

“Oh, you’re looking for that handsome purple man.” The woman smiled,

Boxman eyes winded. “Y-Yes! You’ve seen him!”

The robots all helped one another up, looking up to the home before moving over to Boxman who stayed by the window.

“Oh yes, yes, I did. His daughter dug up my tulips.” She held the deep pink but dying plant up for them to see. “He was very nice about it. Made me this thing to help them grow back.” He held a bottle filled with a clear but sparkling liquid. “Very clever man…”

Frustration filled Boxman. “B-But where is he?!” He began storming over to her.

“Oh, I don’t know.”  The woman waved her hand and went back to the flowers. “Laserblast said something them all going out for dinner. Oh, Venomous was so happy.”

Boxman face dropped. “W-Wait… so he’s gone out with them and h-he’s----he’s happy?”

The woman let a light but short laugh out. “Oh happiest I’ve seen him. He was miserable when he got here, but my, I’ve never seen a man so happy.” She looked up to see Boxman dragging himself back to his car. “Oh good luck, I hope you find what you’re looking for.”

Boxman slumped down into the car.

Derrell, Shannon, and Raymond all silently got into the back. Sharing worried eyes as Boxman started the car, no longer rushing and racing against time.

“We can wait here, Daddy,” Shannon spoke up. “Venomous has to come back and when he does—”

“He’s happy,” Boxman spoke up in a broken tone. “He doesn’t need me.”

Derrell frowned. “I’m sure that’s not true. M-Mabey---”

“He doesn’t need me.”  Boxman didn’t look at him but his voice oozed with anger and pain. He didn’t say anything else, starting the car and drove off.

The drive home was tense to say the least. No one said a word. The robots silently sitting in the back and looking away from each other. The endless and silent drive came to an end as they pulled up outside Boxmore. The large and purple building glinting in the setting sun. The vast sky a spice orange melted into gold and deep purple clouds overhead.

The robots silently got out, watching Boxman drag himself to Boxmore.

“What do we do?” Raymond whispered to his siblings.

Shannon rubbed her arm. “I don’t think there’s anything we can do…. If Venomous is happy without us then… why would he want to ever come back?”

Boxman reached the door of Boxmore. He felt even worse than before. He was miserable without Venomous, he couldn’t do anything. And now he knew how little he meant to Ven, part of him thought he should be happy, to know Venomous wasn’t in the same situation as him, but that didn’t help…. Did that make him selfish? To wish Venomous was just as broke as him…

“Boxman!”

He froze, standing just outside the large doors of the building. “V-Venomous?” He looked back to see the man running down the gravel path to him before coming to a sudden stop half way.

Shannon, Derrell and Raymond eyes widened, looking to one another before looking to see Fink watching her Boss. “Fink!” The three yelled, running over to the small girl.

Fink took a small step away from them. “W—Wait!” She yelled as the three derived at her, all hugging her. “You buckets of bolts!” Her face grew warm as the three continued hugging her. “I hate you.” She mumbled.

“We love you too!”  The robots shouted in unison.

Venomous look over his shoulder at the group. He let a shaky breath out, looking back to see Boxman had taken a few steps towards him. The professor’s long and deep brown coat fluttered around his knees and ebony hair kissed his shoulders.

Boxman pulled his eyes off the man, hugging himself as his eyes grew heavy. “I thought you went out for dinner…” The words had dearly left him.

Venomous remained rotted the earth. “You left a message...” He held his phone up.

“Of course he doesn’t answer. He doesn’t need me, not like I need him. Was I too much…? I—I thought I was good to him, but I must have been awful, I was just lying to myself. Of course, I wasn’t enough!”

Boxman stiffened when hearing himself, he let a small sigh out but didn’t look at Venomous.

“You don’t really think that….do you?” Venomous questioned as he dropped his phone back into his pocket.

“I-I don’t know, Venomous!” He forced himself not to start crying. “I---You—” He refused to look at the younger man, knowing it would only lead to him breaking down. However, the sound of high heels on the gravel made his hairs stand up. He threw his head back to look at Venomous who’d already closed the gap between them. “V-Venomous!?

The lilac skinned man dropped to his knees in front of Boxman, gripping on the man’s shirt and berried his face into his chest.

“V-Venomous…?” Boxman eyes flooded with confusion and worry.

“I’m sorry!” Venomous kept his head down but didn’t let Boxman go. “I-I was so caught up in trying to be better than Laserblast that I didn’t think about us! I-I just wanted to prove I could be everything he is and more. You were never meant to be a part of it!” His eyes filled with tears, voice shaking. “I was never using you. I-I know it might feel that way, but I swear I wasn’t! If anything you made it all so much harder. I wanted to-to tell you, I wanted you to help but I knew whatever happened after couldn’t be good. I-I just wanted to make sure you were safe…” His hands tighter around Boxman’s shirt. “I swear, I’m-I’m not trying to be manipulative, I’m just terrified you’ll see me d-differently. I-I’ve hated being away from you, I’m miserable without you, Boxman!” His grip weakened and body began shaking as tears ran down his face that was hidden by his hair. “I never realised just how much I need you…”

Boxman looked down at the man who began sobbing, still not looking up at him. “Venomous….” He cupped the man’s face in his hands, forcing him to look up at him. Boxman’s let a shaky breath out when seeing tears streaming down the man’s warming face. “Oh, Venomous~” He let a soft smile come to his face and lent down.

Venomous pulled back when Boxman brushed their lips together but Boxman kept his frozen hands cupping the man’s warm face.

“I’m sorry, I-I’m so-so sorry, B-Boxman!”

Boxman hushed Venomous who’s lips trembled before their lips met and the two melted into the kiss.

Boxman held the kiss, pulling away when Venomous let a small whimper out. “Why didn’t you tell me…?” He gently brushed the man’s midnight hair back.

Venomous forced himself to breathe, whipping his eyes with shaking hands. He hated breaking down like this but his emotions had just overflowed. “Because…I knew you were the only one who could have talked me out of it…” His face grew warmer when Boxman gently pushed his hands away from his face and placed another kiss on his lips.

Laserblast came running over with Carol and K.o.

Laserblast eyes winded when seeing Boxman kissing his little bro who was on his knees. “What’s going on!?” He looked to Fink who was still being hugged by the robots. “I thought you two were just going to get some air?!”

Fink hugged the robots back. “We did.” He giggled when the three hugged her even tighter.

Laserblast looked back to Venomous and Boxman. “Is this for real!?” He held his head as his eyes widened.

“Awww.” K.o smiled. “I knew they’d make up.”

“What?!” Laser looked down at the small boy. “You know about this, K.o?!”

K.o swayed on his feet. “well, I didn’t know. Just a feeling.” He smiled up at his Dad who’s face softened.

Boxman broke the kiss; he wrapped his arms around Venomous and scooped him up. The two spun around before Box throw Ven up in his arms. Boxman began placing kisses on his neck that made Venomous face erupted into deep shades of purple.

“Boxy!” Venomous returned the kisses, however, stopped when hearing Laser clear his throat.

The two villains looked over to see K.O covering his eyes well Carol and Laser watched them. “Bro, we should be going.” Laser pointed to an inviable watch on his wrist.

Boxman smiled. “Sorry, Laserman.”

“Laserbast.” The hero corrected with folded arms.

“but he belongs to me.” Boxman turned his back to the heroes, keeping Venomous in his arms.

“But-!” Laser was stopped by Carol.

“Laser, you did your part.” She gave him a soft smile.

Laser tripped over his words, worried eyes moving back to see Venomous still in Boxman’s arm and kissing. “He does look happy…happiest I’ve ever seen him.” He let a heavy sigh out and nodded to himself.

“Are you heroes still here?” Boxman looked over his shoulder to see the three still there. He pulled a remote out of his back pocket and pressed the large red button.

The earth under the three heroes shook seconds before the ground jumped up with a huge spring under it. Laser, Carol, and K.O were sent flying into the vivid and setting sky.

Venomous jaw dropped as he watched the three crash down on the other side of the road. “I—I didn’t know you could do that.” He watched as Laser pulled himself out of the rubble across from them.

Boxman began carrying Venomous to Boxmore “Oh, I can show you a lot of things.” he pressed a deep kiss on Venomous lips.

The lilac skinned man smiled and returned the kiss.

Fink watched her boss be carried inside the large metal building. The sky grew darker but she was trapped by the three robots still hugging her. “Umm… aren't we going to go inside?” she looked between them all but none of them gave her an answer, still hugging her. She let a small sigh out, melting into the hug. “You big idiots.”


	21. Fixing things

It was late morning and neither Boxman or Venomous had been up long. They sat other on Boxman’s large bed. Venomous hair was still dripping wet from his morning shower. He was sitting y Boxman’s side, legs crossed under him.

Boxman was do this best to apply the black nail varnish to the younger man’s nails. He was having to put all his attention on the nails, doing his best to not get nail varnish everywhere. His tongue poked out the side of his mouth and eyes narrowed with concentration.

“You’re not too bad at this.” Venomous smiled softly at the older man who kept his eyes locked on his nails. Venomous didn’t get an answer but he didn’t mind, looking down at his other hand to see the messy paint job Boxman had done. “I could do yours.”

“Shhh.” Boxman didn’t look up from the man’s nails.

Venomous chuckled. “Bossy.”

Fink pushed the bedroom door open and poked her head in. “Boss, there are some villains here. They said they're here to see you.”

Venomous eyes winded. “Cob!” He jumped out of bed in nothing but his towel around him and now a streak of black nail varnish running cross his hand. “I’m mean to be in a meeting!” He threw the large wardrobe open only to remember he was in Boxman’s room. “Cob!” He looked over to the girl. “Fink, can you show them in, just-just try and keep them busy.”

A wide smile crossed the rat’s face. “Ya got it, boss.” She ran off, yelling for the robots.

“You only got back yesterday.” Boxman screwed the lid back onto the small pot of black nail varnish.

Venomous came running out the bathroom with his toothbrush hanging out his mouth. He didn’t say anything, picking his other towel up and tried to dry his hair.

“Here.” Boxman handed him a large shirt and trousers.

Venomous pulled the toothbrush out his mouth. “Boxy, I can’t show up in that.”

“It's clean.” Boxman smiled when Venomous eyes shifted from his to the clothes a few times before sighting and taking them.

“Thank you.” He placed a swift but loving kiss on the man’s forehead.

Boxman wanted to pull Ven back in but restrained himself. “You’ve already set up a meeting?” A small hint of worry filled his eyes. “You only got back yesterday…”

“No offense Boxy, but you haven’t exactly been looking after Boxmore. If we're going to get back on track we need your clients back.”

Boxman rubbed his arm, a hint of guilt crossing his face. “I didn’t care about Boxmore, it wasn’t the same without you.” He looked up at the man who was doing the last few buttons up on the large shirt.

“Box—” Venomous stopped when looking up to see the man close to tears. “Hey, d-don’t cry.”  He had to hold onto the trawlers but cupped the man’s face with his free hand. “I know it must have been hard. I’m sorry I put you in that situation.” He placed a loving kiss on the man’s lips, smiling when Boxman wrapped his human arm around him and pulled him closer.

“Boss!” Fink came running in.

Venomous quickly pulled away from the kiss. “I-I’m coming.”

Boxman watched the lilac skinned man snatch his lab coat from the floor and run out.

Venomous did the large belt up around his waist and ignored the fact his hair was still dripping wet. “I don’t look awful, do I?” He looked down to Fink as they reached the door.

“Nah Boss, presides, it’s just a meeting, right?” She smiled up at him.

Venomous took a deep berth and nodded. He threw his lab coat on, putting one arm through as he rapidly walked into the large office. “Sorry, I’m late.” He rushed over to his seat at the head of the long table.

The table stopped whispering , everyone watching the man move over. “Busy with Boxman?” One of the villains commented but didn’t get an answer as Venomous pulled a stack of papers out from under the table and dropped them down.

The table trembled and Billiam Millian had to stop his small cup of tea from spilling over.

Venomous began looking through the papers, he could feel all the villains watching him. Now, normally this wouldn’t bother Venomous, if anything he often liked it, he put effort into how he looked, but today he was a mess, baggy clothes; dripping wet hair that all built up to him feel rather anxious. He cleared his throat as he made smaller stacks of each villains paperwork, a small picture of them pinned to their information and backgrounds.

“Are you sure today is a good day, Venom?” Cosma questioned from the other end of the table.

Venomous didn’t look up from the papers but nodded. “Of course!” He forced a smile. “So…you all complained about Boxmore and its service; you all want to cancel your contracts?” He looked up to see everyone looking at him and nodding. “Is there anything we here at Boxmore can do to change that?” He placed one hand on his chest and waited for some kind of answer.

“Fire Boxman,” Succulentus spoke up.

A few of the other villains chuckled and nodded.

“Boxmore wouldn’t be able to run without Boxman.” Venomous lowered himself into his seat. “I can promise you, Boxman is a very talented man.”

“If he’s so talented, then why haven’t I been reserving my robots? I placed two shipments in the last month and neither of them has arrived.” Wally the White grumbled at the young man.

Venomous ran his hand through his wet hair. “I know this last month hadn’t shown Boxmore in a positive light, but I promise you none of that was Boxman’s fault—”

“Then whose was it?” Another villain voice with aggravation.

“Boxmore went through a rough month. I’m sure what Venomous is trying to say is it won't happen again.” Cosma's eyes rested on Venomous who gave her a small smile. “I’ll continue to ordered Boxmore’s robots.”

Venomous felt a weight lift from his shoulders. He could have head slammed the table with relief and taken Cosma as a win but Billiam Millian crossed his arms. “Well, I’m going to need a little more convincing.”

“Billiam.”Cosma hissed under her breath at the golden man who waved his hand like her voice was an irritating fly. “I won’t be known for ordering crazy robots made here.”

Anger sparked in Venomous but kept it hidden. “I’ve seen Boxman’s work first hand and—”

“Oh, I’m sure you’ve seen a lot of “Boxy” work” A few of the villain’s snickers as Venomous face blushed a win purple.

“E-Excuse me?” Venomous glared at the group.

“We all know about why Boxmore fell into the dark ages. It’s because you broke BoxBoo’s heart with that impressive use of the glorbs. See? If you forced on your own work and gave glorbs your full attention, instead of Boxman, then maybe we could talk.” Billian Milliam stood up. “But I will not be seen working with that poor excuse of a villain. I mean, what is Boxman’s superpower, frailer!”

The table broke out into laughter well Cosma held her head.

Venomous clenched his jaw. “Unlike you, Boxman’s is actually passionate about being a villain.” Venomous narrowed his eyes at the man.

“Oh, he’s “passionate” about something all right,” Billiam smirked at the professor.

The other villains began wailing with laughter but fell silent and looked to Venomous who pushed his seat back. “You were one of the villains to squeeze as much money you could out of Boxmore, do you have no shame?”

“Oh, Venomous darling, were villains, it’s what we do. Just because you’re going soft doesn’t mean the rest of us are.”

“I’m not going soft.” Venomous snapped back at the golden man.

“Oh! Of course, you’re not.” Billiam chuckled. “I’m sure being around heroes for the last month hadn’t changed how you think.”

“Don’t bring them into this.” Venomous hissed.

The other villains looked back and forth between the two villains who contained quarrelling across the table.

“Look. It’s nothing against you, Venomous. I simply don’t respect Boxman. He can continue working on his little toy robots and whatever but let's be real, this is just your pity for Boxman talking.”

Venomous snapped, his tail lashing out and teeth sharped as he hissed at the man.

Big bull demon let a scared whimper out and ducked under the table, almost knocking the paperwork and cups of tea over.

“Boxman is a more capable villain then all of you put together!” he slammed his hands down on the table. “He doesn’t need your approval or anyone else!” His bright yellow eyes shifted between all the villains who were peeking out for under the table. “Now, if anyone else is here to do nothing more than insult him, I suggest you leave!” Anger radiated off the professor.

Nappa slowly pocked out from under the table. “C-Can I have a muffins?”

Venomous bright yellow eyes winded; he practically lunged across the table at the small man, who yelped and ducked back under the table.

“Anyone else?!” Venomous looked back to everyone who quickly took their heads and jumped back into their seats. Venomous tail disappeared and large sharp teeth turned back into fangs, he dropped back into his seat and let a steady breath out. “Alright then.” He allowed himself to relax before smiling at them all. “Any orders you have not reserved will arrive as soon as possible. Until then, Boxmore thank you for your corruption.” He rose to his feet. “Have a good day.” He lowered his head to them.

The villains all sat around the table, watching Venomous head out. A tense silence lingered, only relaxing when the door closed behind the lilac skinned man and they all sighed with relief.

Venomous found Derrell, , Fink, Shannon, and Raymond all standing outside. They quickly jumping back from the door when it opened and Venomous walked out.

“V-Venomous!?” They all quickly looked to one another. “W-We weren’t eavesdropping! We swear!”

Venomous gave them a small smile. “I didn’t say you were.” He walked past them. “Will you see the villains out?”

The group nodded and quickly rushing into the meeting room.

Venomous walked down the hallway, letting a heavy sigh out as he ran both hands through his hair. He pushed his bedroom door open to find Ernesto changing his bed and room spotless.

“Ah! Venomous. I heard your meeting when well.” The large purple robot threw the large blanket over the bed. It fell down like a fever and hugged the bed seemingly.

The man chuckled. “I forgot everything said and done around here spreads like wildfire.” Venomous gave the robot a small smile, walking over to his wardrobe to find all his clothing hanging up and ready for him.

“Is there anything else I can do for you?” Ernesto questioned as he placed a large and soft pillow on Ven’s bed.

“No, no I’m fine, thank you.” Venomous pulled his shirt out. “Thank you, Ernesto.”

The robot smiled and gave the man a small bow before heading to the door.

“Oh, actually.” Venomous lent back to see to the robot. “Tea?” He smiled when the robot nodded and headed out.

Venomous quickly changed into his purple jumper and black trousers, grateful it didn’t feel like he was wearing a potato sake anymore. He fell back into bed, melting into the soft and clean covers. He pressed the palm of his hands to his forehead. He was thankful the meeting was over and things were cleared up. He rose one hand, seeing the new coat of nail varnish Boxman had done for him. A soft smile came to his face, lifting his left hand to see only his thumb was done and a streak of black ran across his hand.

The bedroom door opened but Venomous let his hands drop down onto his face. He didn’t sit up or pulled his arms away from his face. “Thank you, Ernesto.” He called out to the robot as he blindly kicked his boats off with his feet. “I don’t suppose you’ve seen Boxman?”

He arched a brow when not getting an answer or hearing the normal soft clicking of the teacups on the tray Ernesto away brought his tea on. “Ernesto?” He was about to pull his arms down but hands rested on his knees and gently pushed his legs open.

Venomous chuckled. “Ohh, I know who this is.” He smiled when feeling the stubby villain stand between his legs and loomed over him. He pulled his arms back, pushing his hair away from his face and kept them above his head. “Hello, handsome.”

Boxman cheeks blushed a soft pink. “I didn’t get to finish your nails.” He pulled the small black bottle out.

Venomous hummed softly. “Well, I do have some time to kill.”

Boxman placed both hands on either side of Venomous head and lent down, placing a soft kiss on the younger man’s lips before moving to his neck. He pushed Ven’s hair back and bit down in his neck.

Venomous blushed at this, feeling a shiver run through him. “Wha-What have I told you about b—biting?” He squirmed when Boxman’s chicken claw slipped under his jumper. “I---don’t know if I have this much time...” Ven covered his face with his arms when feeling himself burning up.

Boxman sucked on the man’s neck. “We’ll make time,” He gently pushed Venomous arms away from his face. “Let me see that beautiful face.” He chuckled when Venomous burst out laughing and blush grew darker.

Ernesto carefully pushed the door open with the tray of tea in his hands. However, froze when seeing the two men laughing and Boxman kissing Venomous neck. The robots face blushed; he quickly back out and closed the door. He stood there for a moment, smiling when hearing Venomous laughing and telling Boxman to stop. “It is good to have things back to normal,” Ernesto said to himself as he headed back down the hallway.


	22. Empty spaces

Boxman turned over his bed, yawning as he reached over for Ven. “Good morning, my purple rose.” His smile dropped and face scrunched when feeling nothing but air. His eyes broke open to see the spot next to him was defiantly empty. “Venomous?” He sat up, rubbing his face. The shower wasn’t running and Venomous wasn’t anywhere to be seen.

Boxman dragged himself out of bed. It wasn’t odd for Venomous to be awake before him, but it was wired for him to just wander off.

Boxman made his way through Boxmore. He was more than a little worried for Venomous. The man had been pushing himself far too much, trying to fix everything at Boxmore and get it back to the way it once was.

“Venomous?” Boxman pushed the man’s office door open, pocking his head in to see the lilac skinned man sitting on the floor and leaning against the wall. “Venomous, what are you doing?” Boxman pushed the door open compliantly, steeping into the large but bare room.

Venomous came back, looking slightly lost as he looked up at Boxman. “Oh, hey Boxy.” He put his eyes back on the empty room.

Boxman sat down next to the man, looking up at him. Venomous just stared off into nothingness. Boxman moved his eyes around the empty room. “I didn’t realise how big this room was until seeing it empty.” He commented, looking back to see Ven still staring off. “Are you okay?”

Venomous blinked slowly but didn’t look at Boxman. “It’s all gone…”

Boxman frowned, rubbing his arm.

“All that work… that was my life’s work.” He hugged his legs. “And it's just all gone.”

“I’m sure we’ll get it back.” Boxman tried to give the man hope.

“If it's not all burned.” Venomous ran his hand through his hair. “Laser told me, I wouldn’t be able to get any of it back…I knew if I ever came back here this place would be empty.” He let a shaky breath out. “But seeing it all gone. Seeing everything I worked on, even the things that weren’t about glorbs gone….!” He held his head.

Boxman moved his eyes around the large and empty room. “We can start over…” He placed his hand on the back of Venomous head. “and, I know it won't be the same, but at least it will be yours.”

Venomous pulled his hands away from his face and gave the man a weak smile. “that sounds nice…” He looked back to the room as Boxman gently ran his hands through his hair. “Maybe it’s for the best. That it’s all gone.” He stretched his legs out and rested his head on the stone, white wall. “Having all my work here, it would have just reminded me of it all. I spent far too much time sitting in here working on the glorbs.”

“How long have you been working on the glorbs…?” Boxman shuffled closer to the man so they were touching.

“Too long… I started back when applying to get into P.O.I.N.T. I wasn’t sure how I’d do it then but I wanted to harness the glorbs powers. Make myself unstoppable or at least give myself enough power to beat Laserblast.”

“You really wanted to fight him? To kill him?” Boxman eyes filled with concern.

Venomous shrugged. “I don’t know, Box. Looking back, I was being selfish. Laser was just a kid, like me. He was just as scared of Harkon as me.”

“Harkon?” Box echoed.

Ven nodded. “Dad…” He pressed his lips together. “it was wired, thing was, our parents were never heroes or villains. They were just people. But Harkon hated it when Laserblast and I wanted to be heroes. I only ever remember he smile at me once. I told him I was done working towards P.O.I.N.T and he seemed generally happy. I always wanted to make him proud but what I actually had his validation, I hated it. It felt wrong. I left the next day and never looked back. Laser was like a thorn in my side. It didn’t matter what I did, where I went, he always found me and was always horribly nice. He seemed blind to it all.” He let a small chuckle out. “I could have jumped on a plane; dropped myself off on some remote island and he’d still come knocking, arms open and acting like he was surprised but happy to see me.”

Boxman rested his head on the man’s shoulder. “He really does care about you.”

Venomous eyes grew heavy. “I know…”

The two fell silent,

“I’m sorry…”

Venomous furrowed a brow. “For what?”

“What I said. Back at the hospital.” He took his head of Ven when the man sat up.

“Boxman, you don’t have anything to be sorry for.” Venomous looked down at the man with disbelief.

“My head was everywhere, after everything that had happened I couldn’t stand it! I hated you! But I couldn’t stand not having you around! I missed you so much…” Boxman covered his face with his hands.

“B-Boxy!” Venomous moved to sit in front of the villain. He left his heart break when seeing tears running down the man’s face. Ven cupped Boxman’s face in his hands. “Boxy, you can’t ever blame yourself for what happened.” He pressed his forehead against the older man’s. “What happened wasn’t your fault. I did everything I could to make sure you didn’t know about the glorbs, it was me that put what we have in danger.” He brushed his lips ageist Boxman. “Everything going to be okay, things will be better.”

Boxman interlocked his hands with Venomous and let his cheeks warm. “I was so lonely without you.”

Venomous pressed another kiss to the man’s lips. “Me too.” He let Boxman’s face go. “Come on.” He rose to his feet. “Let's go get some ice-cream.”

A smile split Boxman’s face. “Really?!” He jumped up. “You never agree to ice cream before midday.”

Venomous smiled. “Well, we are villains.” He put an arm around Boxman’s shoulders. “Why should we wait?”

Boxman eyes sparkled. “damn right!”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have the next few chapters done, but feel free to leave a comment or pm me on twitter (@tori_bird12) or tumbler (autumnbells18) and make some requests.


	23. Double date

Boxman stood between Venomous leg with both hands on the man’s waist as they kissed.

Evening was close and both men had found themselves seeing each other for the first time today. Catching up with all the robots they were behind on had meant Boxman was shut away in his office, and Venomous locked away in his own office as he made sure nothing went wrong and did all the paperwork.

Ven held Boxman’s face in his warm hands, he slowly moved one hand to the collar of Boxman shirt and pulled him into the covers.

The warm blush on Boxman’s face grew darker when Venomous claimed on top of him. “You’ve been working so hard, Boxy.” Venomous pushed his ebony hair behind his ear and smiled down at the man.

Boxman smirked. “I’ll tell you something else that hard.”

Venomous face dropped and turned eight shades darker. “Boxman!” He threw his head back with laughter.

Boxman placed a firm grip on the lilac skinned man’s waist as he chuckled.

Venomous covered his face with his hands, forcing himself to stop laughing before leaning down and placed a deep kiss on the man’s lips.

Boxman slipped both hands under the man’s jumper but froze when hearing a crash from somewhere in Boxmore.

“Venomous!”

The two jumped, Venomous quickly sitting up and looked to the door.

“T-That wasn’t—?!” Boxman didn’t get to finish, a deem of laser vision sending the large door of its hinges.

Venomous let a small yelp out, falling back of Boxman and the bed.

“Venny!” Boxman went to jump up but Laser came marching in with anger written all over his face.

“L-Laserblast!?” Venomous jumped up just as Laserblast reached them.

“What do you think you're doing?!” Laser gripped his brother's shoulder and shook him like a rag doll. “You’re still here?!” He yelled down at Venomous who was too startled to get a single worked out, never mind be angry or upset with his brother. “When you should be having dinner with Carol and me!” Laser broke character, laughing and put his brother back down on his feet.

Bewilderment crossed Venomous face. “Wha-What…?”

Laser laughed, wrapping an arm around his brother. “Well, Carol and I are going out for dinner! We just happened to be passing Boxmore when we thought, what could be better than having a meal out?” He cocked a brow and waited for an answer. When nothing but silence followed his smile widened “Having dinner with you! And Boxman.” He added.

Venomous eyes shifted to Boxman who was sitting on the edge of his bed, looking to him with an unsure look. “Umm, that sounds nice and all Laserblast but—”

“Then it's settled!” Laser hugged his brother. “Carol and I will be waiting outside. Take your time to get ready, dinner isn’t until eight.” His eyes shifted to Boxman who gave him a forced and nerves smile. Laser pushed his dark sunglasses down. “We’ll be waiting.” His eyes narrowed at the stubby villain before hitting Venomous back and headed out.

Boxman and Venomous were left standing alone in the bedroom.

Venomous rubbed the small hint of pain Laserblast had left away.

“Did—did you know about this?” Boxman looked to Venomous who was staring at the door.

“No…” He looked to the older man.

Boxman pressed his lips together, looking to the ruined door before looking back to Venomous. “So…were not gonna fuck?”

Venomous let a small laugh out and held his head. “Get changed, Boxy.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Boxman and Venomous sat silently in the back of the car. Carol driving with Laserblast making a lollypop dance in his mouth. Box was dressed up in his teal blue suit and eyes shifted to Venomous, who cupped his chin in his hand and looked out to the vivid and setting sky.

“Laserblast, do you really need to be having another lolly.” Carol didn’t take her eyes off the road.

Lases pulled the lolly out of his mouth. “It’s only my sixth today.” He waved it about, Venomous nose scrunching with disgust as droll dripped of the red sweet.

“For Cob sake, either put it in a bin our back in your mouth.” Venomous snapped.

Laser looked over his shoulder. “Bro, hold it for me.” He held it out to the lilac skinned man who quickly pushed himself deeper into the seat.

“I swear to cob, if you put that thing near me, I’ll cut your fingers off!”

Laser laughed. “Oh really?” He practically turned around in his seat to force the lollypop closer to his brother.

“Laserblast!” Venomous shouted, sending his heeled boot into the man’s face.

Boxman and Carol jumped when Laserblast went flying forward and headbutted the dashboard.

The four spent the next twenty minutes parked on the side of the road. Carol helping Laserblast deal with his bloody nose.

“You kicked me?!” Laser kept the tissue to his nose.

“You were being disgusting.” Venomous crossed his arms and turned his head away from the man.

Laser chuckled. “You do have a good kick.” He rubbed the side of his face. “Think I blacked out for a second.”

It took a while but they made sure to be back in the car and on their way to dinner soon enough.

Boxman was more than a little puzzled when Laserblast and Ven began talking and laughing, as nothing had happened. He watched Venomous smile and nod at Laserblasts awful jokes. _Brothers are confusing….._

 

 

* * *

 

 

They soon arrived at the restaurant Carol and Laserblast had booked. Venomous came to a slow stop when realising Box wasn’t at his side. “Boxy?” He looked over his shoulder to see Boxman dragging himself up to the hill behind them. A soft smile came to Venomous face. “Want me to carry you?”

Boxman blushed a dark pink. “W-What?!” He shook his head, “No!” He wrapped his arm around the man’s waist. “I wanted to ask… what you think about this whole…”  He tried to think of the right word.

“Double date?” Venomous questioned.

Boxman clicked his fingers and nodded. “Yeah! It's stupid.”

Venomous nodded. “I know. Just try to think of it as a normal dinner out.”

Boxman kept his arm around Venomous as they walked in. Laser and Carol were already being shown to the table.

The group was lead to a table in the corner of the restaurant, one side a dark red sofa well the other wooden seats.

Venomous quickly put himself on the sofa side; he dropped down into the seat by the wall. He gave Boxman a warm smile and tapped the spot next to him, but Laser quickly took it. Venomous eyes winded slightly before glaring at his brother. “What are you doing?” He sat up.

“Getting a seat.” Laser smiled.

“But that’s Box’s spot.” He hit the man’s arm to try and highly he wasn’t wanted there.

“Boxman, would you like to sit next to me?” Carol smiled, sitting opposite Laserblast.

Boxman gave her a small smile and sat down opposite Venomous who mouthed him an apology. Box smiled back, thanking Carol who handed him the menu.

“Out of all the things we could do, it had to be dinner out?” Venomous complained.

“I don’t know what you villains would class as a good time out, but this will be fun!” Laser handed his brother a menu.

“Getting drunk and blowing stuff up sounds nice.” A smile came to Boxman when Venomous laughed and nodded.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Venomous slumped back, he hated these stuffy dinners out were you smiled; showed good table manners and tried to make small talk about things you dinner care about. He pulled the menu up, eyes running alone the overpriced food.

After a while, the waiter came and took their orders. The four were left in silence, Boxman playing with his curtly well Venomous guzzled his wine down.

“Sooo.” Carol rested her hands on her lap and tried to get a conviction started. “You two must be happy to be seeing each other again.” She landed over to whisper to Boxman. “He missed you very much.”

Venomous gave Boxman a confused look when seeing the man’s face warm.

Boxman could tell Ven was expecting him, to tell him, what she’d said but he kept it to himself.  “It is.” He smiled. “Boxmore’s doing much better with P.V back!”

Carol smiled. “That’s wonderful.” She looked to Laserblast who was tapping his glass. “Isn’t that nice, Laserblast?”

The man was pulled from his thoughts. “W-What?” He tensed up when seeing them all looking at him. “I mean, Tuesday….?” He cringed when Venomous groaned and slouched back into his seat. “So…how’s Boxmore?” He smiled at them all.

“Oh, for Cob sake.” Venomous high fived his face.

“I’m sure you two are catching up on a lot.” Carol took a sip of her wine and tried to carry the conviction. “You went a whole month without seeing one another, that must have been heard.”

Boxman frowned, rubbing his arm as his cheeks warmed slightly.

Venomous parted his lips but Laser cut in.

“Oh, they're catching up on something, all right.” He pocked Venomous with his elbow. “You two were having fun earlier.”

Venomous jaw dropped well Boxman’s face erupted into a dark pink and sweat began running down his forehead.

“Laserblast!” Carol snapped at the man.

Laser let a loud laugh out. “I’m just saying.” He put an arm around an uncomfortable Venomous shoulders but looked to Boxman. “You’re half chicken, half human and robot?”

Boxman rubbed the back of his head with his chicken claw. “Well, this is actually—”

“Laserblast! You can’t just ask him that.” Venomous narrowed his eyes at his brother who leaned over to whisper but said it loud enough for the whole restaurant to hear.

“What is he down there?” He pointed under the table.

“Laserblast! Shut up!” Venomous pushed the man off.

Laser just laughed again. “I’m just joking around. I’m mean, I’m sure he’s big-“ Laser’s face scrunched into pain and turned a dark red as Carol kicked him under the table. He clenched his jaw and almost head slammed the table.

Carol gave the two villains a nerves smile. “I’m sorry. Sometimes Laser forgets how big his mouth is.” Her icy blue eyes narrowed at the man who groaned in pain and kept his head on the table. “How is Fink?” She looked to Venomous, wanting nothing more than to change the subject. 

Venomous was still burning and was forced to take his ebony jacket off. “She’s happy. She missed the robots.” He took a small sip of his wine.

Laser pulled his head off the table. “I think you broke my foot.” His voice dripped with pain; he looked to Carol who ignored him.

“Well, that’s wonderful! K.o enjoyed having her around but I think he’s happy to have a quiet home again.”

Venomous smiled. “Fink, can be a lot. I took her to a theme park just last year, I was exhausted for days after that.” He looked to Boxman. “Do you remember?” his smile grew. “You were with all the robots, waiting to go in the…” He tried to remember the rides name. “Oh, I don’t know, the big ride that dunked you into the water at the end.” He chuckled and leaned back in his seat. “You were ready to go home before midday. We got ice-cream together before Fink dragged me off to see the haunted house.”

Boxman gave him a small nod. “O-Oh yeah…” He’d never expected to run into Venomous at a theme park, then again, he never thought he’d step foot in one. Too many happy people with their friendship.

The waiter came back over with their food.

Boxman tucked into his hot meal, already begging to eat well Venomous poured himself another glass of wine.

“Isn’t that your second glass?” Boxman asked through a mouth full of potato.

Venomous placed the bottle back in the middle of the table. “No.” He took a sip of the blood red drink.

Boxman was sure it was, but he didn’t push it and went back to his food.

“That guy looks like Travis,” Laserblast commented.

Boxman wasn’t going to bother looking up, but Venomous chocked on his drink and followed his brother's fork pointing across the room. Box turned around in his seat, seeing a man built like an ox, with soft yellow skin and long red hair held in a low ponytail. A woman was with him, arms interlocked as they headed out.

“No, he doesn’t.” Venomous snapped, seeming offended.

“He does too.” Laser shoved the stake into this mouth.

“Travis, had dark brown hair and it was longer than that.” He shook his head and went back to his meal. “He won’t get it cut, but won’t maintain it either. Always a mess.”

“S-Sorry, who’s Travis?”  Boxman questioned with a hint of worry.

Venomous didn’t look up for his male, however, Laser looked to the lilac skinned man and let a smile creep onto his face. “Didn’t you tell him?”

“Shut up.” Venomous snapped but didn’t look up.

“Venomous….?” The knot in Box’s chest tighten.

“He was just a friend.” Venomous popped some pasta into his mouth; still refusing to look up.

“Just a friend?” Laser chuckled. “You kiss friends?”

Boxman’s eyes winded with horror.

“Laserblast, shut up.” Venomous looked up for his dinner and narrowed his eyes at the man.

“But it's true.” Laser insisted. “Ven and Travis had a supper “series” relationship.” He waved his fork in the air. “Ven was tiny compared to him. Travis could rush anyone’s head in his hands, had an awesome six pack too.”

Boxman felt his confidence drop at the man’s disruption alone. “You never told me about him!” Boxman looked to Venomous, who had lost his appetite.

Venomous let a weary sigh out. “No offence Boxy, but you get worked up to easy.” Venomous tried to go back to his food.

“Worked up?!” Boxman shouted.

“See?” Venomous arched a brow and pointed his fork at the stubby villain.

“I’m not worked up! I-I-!”

“Emotional then.” Venomous corrected himself, but it didn’t seem to help as Boxman cheeks puffed out and face turned darker. “the other day, you had Derrell and Shannon attack Big Dull demon after I talked to him outside Boxmore.”

“You were talking for half an hour!”

“And you made him cry!”

“Well he shouldn’t have been talking to you right outside my house! The gaul.” Boxman mumbled, anger boiling inside him.

Carol went to speak, to try and cool things down but the two kept shouting at one another. Eyes from other tables now moving to them.

“I told you, we were just talking about the villains party.” Venomous snapped.

Boxman began shaking the table. “You were hugging!”

“Because you sent half of Boxmore’s robots out to destroy him! You know he’s sensitive!”

“Oh! So I’m the dramatic one well he’s sweet and sensitive!?” Boxman pushed his seat back and loomed over Venomous.

“I didn’t say that!”

“He deserved it!” Boxman pocked Venomous upturned nose.

Ven’s face darkened. He pushed the man’s hand away from his face and pushed himself up from his seat.

Laser sipped on his drink as his brother and Boxman argument only grew more headed when Boxman jumped onto the table, making himself taller then Venomous. He chuckled, eyes shifting over to see Carol glaring at him. He backwashed his drink before sitting up. “I really like these little sugar packets.” He reached across the table; between the two men who stopped shouting and watched him pick the small packet of sugar up.

Bewilderment crossed the villains faces as Laser shook the small packet and giggled like a school girl. “I like drawing smiley faces on them and then shaking them.” He looked to Carol who was holding her face in her hands. “Do you have a pen?”

Venomous and Boxman dropped back down in their seats and avoided eyes with each other. Their faces still warm.

A tense silence fell over the table.

“Now everyone watching.” Venomous snapped under his breath at Boxman.

“I don’t care!” the older man throw his arms into the air. “What are you all looking at!?” He shouted at everyone who quickly turned away and went back to their meals.

Laser chuckled, scoffing his food down, however, a look of worry crossed his face when Venomous hugged himself and looked away, hair hiding his face. Laserblast swallowed his mouthful and sat up. “You don’t need to worry, Boxman, Travis and my baby bro broke up like---” He tapped his chin. “Like ten years ago.”

“Thirteen.” Venomous accidently snapped but didn’t look up from his meal.

Laser smiled and look to Boxman, who arms were crossed. “See?” The hero smiled. “It was ages ago, Ven’s thirty now so he was like seventeen, just a stupid kid—"

“what!?” Boxman jumped up, almost sending the table over. “Y-You’re thirty?!” He held both sides of his head when Venomous gave him a small nod. “B-B-But I-I’m-!”

“forty.” Venomous helped him.

Boxman began sweating, he dived across the table; snatching Venomous shirt and dragged him out from his seat and into the toilets.

Venomous almost tipped over when Boxman threw him into the white and lime green room. “Boxman, this is a new shirt.” Venomous tried to get the wrinkle handgrip out of his shirt. However, when looking over his shoulder to see Boxman pacing back and forth panic filled his eyes. “Boxy?”

“You never told me about Travis!?” He yelled up at the man.

Venomous parted his lips to speak but Boxman continued.

“I’m a decade older than you?!” He looked up at Venomous with disbelief.

“Yes.” A look of confusion and worry came to Venomous face. “And…?” He frowned when Boxman tuned his back to him and tried to prosses everything. “Is doesn’t bother you…does it?”

Boxman quickly turned back around. “W-What?! N-No! I-I mean!” He ran his hands down his face; breathing still erratic.

“Boxman.” Venomous placed both hands on the man’s shoulder. “Calm down and breathe.” He waited until Boxman had taken a few deep breaths. “Why are you so upset?”

“I-I’m not upset!” Boxman insisted. “I-I just… I didn’t know any of this!”

“What is there to know?” Venomous frowned when Boxman pulled away from him.

“You never told me about Travis!” Boxman threw his arms into the air.

A toilet flushed and a small man walked out. He didn’t seem bothered by the argument and walked straight out.

Venomous nose wrinkled. “He didn’t wash his hands.”

“TRAVIS!” Boxman yelled.

Ven’s jumped slightly. “O-Oh, right.” he rubbed the back of his head. “Well, I don’t see what you’re getting so worked up about. He was just a guy I went out with.” He crossed his arms. “It was when I was working to get into P.O.I.N.T. He was horrible, I don’t know why I ever said yes.”

Boxman began pacing again.

“Boxy, will you reflex.”

“I’m allowed to be angry!” Boxman shouted up at him. “First the glorbs! And now Travis?! Are-are you keeping this stuff from me for a reason!?”

Venomous face dropped, turning his head away from the man as pain flooded his yellow eyes.

Guilt filled Boxman, he let a heavy sigh out. “I-I’m sorry.” He took the man’s hands. “It’s just… I don’t know anything about you…”

“That’s for the best.” Venomous voice dripped with pain.

“A-After everything that’s happened, you’re still going to keep hiding things from me?” Boxman looked up at him with anxious eyes.

“I’m not hiding anything, Box.” Venomous interlocked his hands with the men’s. “It’s just… I don’t like talking about the past… I spent too long thinking about what had happened, that it stopped me from enjoying what was happing.” His bright yellow eyes glistened. “I want to focus on us, not what was.” He lent down and placed a warm kiss of the man’s forehead. “Travis doesn’t matter to me, he hasn’t mattered in a long time. I don’t want you thinking about him instead of me.”

Boxman let a small smile curve his lips. “I don’t want to think about anyone else.” He placed a sweet kiss on Venomous lips.

The lilac skinned man smiled and kissed him back. “Good.” He stood up straight. “Now, come along, the sooner we finish this dinner, the soon we can get out of here.” He took the man’s hand and lead him out. “besides, you know I hate public bathrooms.”

Boxman let a small chuckle out. He looked up at Venomous who pulled him back to the table. He watched the man’s midnight hair kiss his shoulders; sharp chiselled jawline and flawless, vivid, lilac skin. He let a warm smile come to his face. How was he so lucky?

“Where did you two run off to?” Laserblast questioned as the two arrived back at the table.

Venomous found his seat. “We were talking.” He took a sip of his wine before drumming his fingers on the table.

“Are you both okay?” Carol voiced with concern, but relaxed when the villains smiled and nodded. Her silver dress sparkling in the warm glow of the lights. “We already order pudding.” She smiled at the two men.

“Oh!” Boxman grinned. “What are we having!?” he looked to the woman.

“bread and butter puddings!” Laser smiled to Venomous who smiled back.

“Well, I suppose something as good as bread and butter puddings can save tonight.” He lifted his wineglass to his lips but Boxman spoke up.

“So, are you two are good now?” He questioned, eyes shifting between the two brothers.

Carol also looked between the two.

“Of course! We’re--!”

“Better.” Venomous cut in, looking down at his drink as he twirled it in his hand. “We’re better.”

“But baby bro—”

“I can’t just forget about it, Laserblast.” Venomous unknowingly snapped. “I know it may seem petty, and after everything that happened things are better, but I just can’t act like nothing happened.” He put an arm around himself before downing the rest of his wine.

Laser eyes grey heavy behind his large sunglasses. “I know…” He sighed.

Venomous eyes flooded with guilt, he turned his head away from his brother and looked down at his empty wine glass.

The waiter came over with their pudding well Venomous grabbed the wine bottle. However, Boxman’s hand also found it and quickly pulled it away from the younger man.

“Boxman.” Venomous snapped under his breath.

“You’ve had enough.” Boxman offered Carol a glass.

Venomous moaned, cupping his chin in his hand as he began to eat.

Pudding was quite but thankfully it wasn’t uneasy. Boxman drowned his pudding in custard and shoved it down.

Laserblast leaned over to Venomous. “How does a guy like you, end up with that?” he whispers.

Venomous eyes shifting from him to Boxman who scrapped his plate clean. “What can I say, I’m a very lucky man.” Ven smiled.

 

 

* * *

 

 

After they were all done they headed out. Boxman couldn’t say he’d have picked a dinner out over ploughing Venomous into the next dimension, but it was nice to know a little more about Ven. He’d know about Harkon and had a good grasp on what life must have been like for Venomous when growing up, but he felt a little closer to the man.

“Let's go blow something up.”  Venomous wrapped his arms around the villain.

Boxman smiled. “I think bed would be better.”

Venomous huffed and blow some of his hair away from his face. “I’m not as think—think as you drunk I am.” He stabbed the man’s chest with his finger.

“I didn’t say that.” Boxman chuckled, pulling the man down to the car.

“I told you, two glasses was too much.” Laser popped the back door open for the villains. “You were always such a lightweight.”

Venomous put his arm around his brother's shoulder. “I am not. I just--- well maybe a little but I know my limits.”

Carol smiled, getting into the front and started the car.

“Clearly.” Laser shoved his little brother into the car, however, before Boxman could get in the door was slammed shut.

Boxman narrowed his eyes up at the hero, taking this as nothing more than a rude gesture, until Laser pressed his hand on the door to stop him from opening it.

“Don’t worry about Travis.” Laser looked down at the man who blushed slightly.

“I’m not worried.” He insisted.

Laser arched a brow and watched the man gulp and sweat form on his forehead. “He isn’t important to Ven and either are any of the others, but you are.” He took his hand off the door.

Boxman stood by the door, watching Laser open the passenger door as what he’d said sunk in. “W-Wait! There was more than just Travis?!”

Laser chuckled. “Don’t worry, you’re his favourite.” He got into the car.

Boxman stood out in the cold night air, looking into the car to see Ven slouched down in his seat and cupping his face. A soft smile crept onto Box’s face, be opened the door and got in.

Venomous groaned, his head feeling like the inside of a blender. “Boxy--”

Boxman had just closed the door when Venomous fell into him and put both arm around him.

“I did try to warn you.” Box’s heart raced when Venomous cupped his cheek and placed a loving kiss on his cheek.

“OI!” Laser shouted. “You’re not doing anything in the back of my car.” He narrowed his eyes at the two.

Boxman face turned a dark pink from embarrassment, well Venomous narrowed his eyes at the man. “Didn’t want to do it in your car anyway.”

Laser put his eyes back on the road. “Just keep ya hands of my baby bro when I’m around and we’ll get on just fine Boxman.” His eyes shifted back to the small mirror to see Venomous hugging Boxman and passed out. “You hear me!?”

Carol snapped at the man.

Panic filled Boxman. “W-What!? Y-yes.”

Laser relaxed. “Good.”

Boxman sighed with relief and ran his hands through Venomous hair.

“Boxy-Boxy,I love you, Boxy.” Venomous hummed softly at the feeling of Boxman’s sharp but soft chicken claw running through his ebony hair.

“I love you too.” Boxman smiled down at the villain in his arms.


	24. Late night

“And I said, excuse me, but I’m Lord Boxman, I run Boxmore you know.” Boxman laughed as he threw his shirt covered in oil over his shoulder. “You should have seen the looks on their faces!” He laughed again. However, Boxman’s laughter came to a slow stop when Venomous didn’t laugh, he didn’t smile or even look up from his laptop. “Umm…P.V?” The man moved over to the bed. “Didn’t you hear me?”

Venomous half-lidded eyes stared at the laptop, scrolling down the screen.

Midnight was soon to arrive, the world outside in darkness but the large bedroom was lit by warming ceiling lights.

“Venomous?” Boxman waved his hand in front of the man’s eyes, pulling back when Venomous jumped slightly and looked to him.

“O-Oh, hey Boxman,” He looked back to the laptop. “When did you get here?”

Boxman let a horrified and dramatic gasp out. “I’ve been here for the last twenty minutes.” He crossed his arms. “I was telling you about the villains?” His green eyes narrowed when not getting an answer of Ven, who was already lost in his work again. Box climbed onto the bed. “What are you looking at?” He pushed Venomous head away from the laptop. “What is all of this?”

The screen was covered in lines after lines of words. Boxman felt his brain crake open just from looking at it all.

“It’s information.” Venomous hit the man’s hand away. “I’m making sure it’s all right before sending it off.” He corrected a few of the words.

“I never did any of this.” Boxman looked to the lilac skinned man who yawned showing off his fangs.

“That’s because the board of villains were doing it for you.” He rubbed his eyes. “I won’t be long, we can---can…” He yawned again. “Tomorrow.” He slurred out.

Boxman watched the words reflect in Venomous bright yellow eyes. A soft smile came to his face. “Put that away.” He laid one hand on top of Venomous hand and landed over, cupping his cheek in his other hand and pulled the man’s head to look at him.

“Boxy, I really need to finish this.” Venomous pulled his head back to the laptop.

Boxman huffed, keeping his hand on the man’s cheek. He landed over again, pressing his lips to Venomous neck. He used his free hand to push the man’s soft hair back. He wasn’t getting the reaction he’d been hoping for. Venomous simply tried to brush him off, squirming a little out of nothing more than an annoyance.

“Box, I mean it.” Venomous corrected a few words. “I need this done by tomorrow evennnnING! AH!” He almost threw himself up and out of bed when Boxman bit down on his neck. “You Vampire---” He took a deep breath and shut his eyes tight as Boxman pulled away from his neck and ran his chicken claw over to spot before biting down again. Venomous blushed, melting into the feel for a second before being slapped with realisation. “Oh, Cob!” it took a few seconds for him to force Boxman off. “You’re going to leave a mark.” He gripped onto the warm and tender spot.

Boxman laughed. “So?”

“Do you have any idea how close Fink was to seeing the last one you gave me? My neck was marked for weeks!” He rubbed the spot, silently praying nothing was there.

“But they look hot.” Boxman smiled as he moved closer to the man.

“They look horrible.” Venomous snapped. “If Laserblast ever saw me with a hickey, I’d never let me hear the end of it.” He pushed his hair back.

“Hey, your hair hides it, why else would you have it long.” Boxman smiled up at the man who couldn’t help but smile back.

“Because I like it.” Venomous twirled the ends of his hair around his purple figure. “It's not to hid your dirty marks.” His eyes narrowed at the man.

Boxman rubbed the back of his head. “Okay, okay.” He wrapped an arm around the man. “If I can’t suck on your neck then maybe something else?” He grinned when Venomous threw his legs off the side of the bed and rose to his feet.

“You did me last time, it’s my turn.” He moved over to the bedside table and popped the draw open. “I don’t suppose you have any hair bands?” He rolled his eyes but smirk when hearing the instinctive sound of Boxman already unzipping his trousers and stumbling around as one leg got stuck. Venomous nervously looked through in the man’s draw. Boxman would throw anything that would fit into these draws. Venomous was sure one night he’d woke up to hear something moving around in one of them. He pulled a hairband out, stretching it before turning back around. Boxman was waiting, sitting on the side of the bed.

Venomous walked over, making sure he was satisfied with his hair as he knew he probably wouldn’t get another chance to fix it. He knelt down in front of the man who was in nothing but his pants. “You left me to deal with these?” He ran his thumb up and down Boxman’s pants.

“You’re complaining a lot tonight, Venny.” His smile widened when the man chuckled. Boxman sat patiently as Venomous pulled his pants down and heard member jumped out. “Someone happy to see you.”

Venomous cupped his face with one hand. “You really need to stop with the jokes.” He chuckled, resting both arms on Boxman’s legs.

Boxman was big, Venomous remember being pleasantly surprised by that. Size didn’t matter his ass. His eyes shifted up to Boxman who was notably growing impatient. “Something the matter, Boxy?” He smirked up at the man whose face was turning a soft pink as he pressed his lips together and shook his head; having to stop him from pushing Venomous head down.

Venomous ran his magenta tongue up Boxman’s large member a few times before letting the tip pass his lips.

Boxman’s body stiffened. “Don’t you don’t think that meeting was teasing enough, Venny?” a small amount of sweat ran down his forehead.

Venomous sat back. “What did I do?” He cocked a brow.

“You know what you did,” Boxman shuffled in his spot to try and tell Venomous force on him.

“I have no idea what you're talking about.” Venomous insisted, lazily moving his hand up and down.

“You gave me that smirk.” Boxman unintendedly snapped. “When the board wasn’t looking? You slipped that snake tough out.” His face grew darker at the thought alone.

A look of understanding crossed the younger man’s face before amusement sparked in his bright yellow eyes. “Oh, you mean this?” He opened his mouth and let his long, forked end tough wraparound Boxman’s coke.

Boxman face indecently turned into a poppy red and heart began racing, making Venomous chuckle and take him whole.

Boxman covered his mouth with his human hand, shutting his eyes as tight as possible as Venomous warm and wet mouth moved up and down. He let a long and unsteady breath out. His eyes broke open, watching Venomous head slowly move up and down.

Boxman kept as quiet as he could for as long as he could. His breathing soon growing faster, so Venomous picked up speed. Boxman clenched his hands as his face burned more and more.

Venomous tried to ignore Boxman’s hands when they moved from clenched fists to hovering over his head. He pulled the man’s coke out his mouth, giving Boxman an annoyed look.

“W-Why’d you stop!?” Boxman complained through his heavy breathing.

“Quite with the hoover hands.” Venomous kept his hand moving at a slow speed.

“S-Sorry.” Boxman put then back down at his side, feeling nothing but pure bliss fill him when Venomous mouth wrapped back around him. “Ah, Fuck Ven.” He reached down, grabbing Venomous small ponytail with his chicken claw. He pushed the man’s head forward, blush growing darker when Venomous choke. “I’m gonna cum!” He pushed Venomous head down until he’d taken his entire coke.

Venomous gagged, his own face darkening from the lake of air but also the taste of Boxman filling his mouth. He swallowed reputably, struggling with just how much there was.

Boxman let Venomous pull back. Most of Venomous hair was down now; Box watched as the man struggled to swallow.

Venomous took a sharp gasp for air, whipping his lips with the back of his hand before licking his thumb. “You ass.” He pulled the hairband free from his messy hair.

Boxman smiled. “You were teasing too much.” He cupped the man’s face in his hands.

Venomous gave him a small smile. “Isn’t hard.” He placed a kiss on the man’s lips.

Boxman returned the kiss, smile weakening when Venomous rose to his feet. “Don’t tell me you’re done?”

Venomous smiled down at him. “Well, sleep is sounding pretty good.” He yawned, stretching his arms over his head. “I didn’t plan on getting face fucked tonight.”

Boxman stood up, wrapping his arms around the man’s waist. “Sleeping might be hard with me sucking you off.” He swayed around, turning Venomous so the man’s back was to the bed.

“We’ll see.” Venomous smiled as Boxman pushed him into the large bed and began undoing his belt. Venomous laid on his back and rested his arms above his head, smiling as Box eagerly pulled his trousers down. He looked over to the large window, looking out into the darkness. He had no idea what time it was but that wasn’t on his mind for long, his body tingling when Boxman took him whole.

Boxman rested his chicken hand on Venomous waist as he moved his had up and down. He smiled when Venomous began moving under him. “Hold still.”

Venomous let a smile creep onto his face. “I’m-!” He moaned when Boxman’s mouth wrapped back around his again. He wrapped one of his legs around the villain, arms resting over his burning face as is breathing picked up. 

Boxman barely stopped to breath, head moving up and down Venomous shaft rapidly. Venomous had clearly been looking to draw his time sucking Box off out, taking his time, but Boxman planned on getting him back. He kept his hand moving, slowing down a little for Venomous whose arms rested over his burning face and breathing was deep but rushed.

Boxman smirked, putting his head down again.

“B-Boxy…” Venomous bit his bottom lip, back arching and body strained for a few seconds before going limp.

Boxman pulled out and swallowed, he ran his softly pink tongue up and down a few more times before  humming softly as he sat up. “You okay there, P.V?”

Venomous sat up, pushing his hair back and letting Boxman see his warm face, he nodded, leaning over and resting his chin on Boxman’s shoulder.

Boxman rubbed the man’s back. “You taste really good.” He smiled when Venomous chuckled and pulled back and placing a soft kiss on his lips.

Boxman kissed back.

Ven bit down on the man’s bottom lip and gave it a soft pull before letting go and kissing him again. “I’ll admit, that was fun.” Venomous voice oozed with fatigue as he went back to resting his chin on the man’s shoulder.

Boxman smiled, creating small circling motions with his chicken claw on Ven’s back. His lips curved, watching Ven back arched slightly.

“That tickles.” Ven let a small giggle out as Boxman made the circles on his back digger.

Boxman slipped his human hand under the man’s jumper.

Venomous hummed softly as the feeling of Boxman running his hand up and down his back. He pressed his cheek to Boxman’s cold metal face, gently cupping the other side of Box’s head and softly pulled on Boxman’s green hair.

“I got you something.” Box’s warm smile brightened when Venomous let a confused hum out and pulled away.

Boxman told him to close his eyes, Venomous was resultant but did as he was told. He listened to Boxman jump of the bed and move around behind him. Ven drummed his ebony nails on his legs as the sound of a draw opening came from somewhere in the room. He cracked an eye open only to quickly shut it when Boxman rushed back over.

“Eyes closed?” Boxman asked as he found his spot back in front of the younger man.

“What are you up to?” Venomous questioned, not sure if he wanted an answer.

“Eyes closed?” Boxman repeated with a grin creeping onto his face.

Venomous let an exasperated sigh out but smiled. “Yes, my Lord.” 

Boxman was grateful Venomous eyes were closed. His face exploded into a bubble-gum pink at the name. He stared at Venomous for a few moments that felt like forever. Ven’s hair was a mess but if anything it just made him even more perfect to Boxman.

“Boxy?” Venomous arched a brow, seconds away from opening his eyes.

Boxman cleared his throat and shook his thoughts away. “I got you something.”

“You already told me.” Venomous gave him a forgiving smile.

Boxman coughed and nodded. “O-Oh right.” He started at the man again, silence falling over them.

“Box—” Venomous was cut off by the man pressing a kiss to his lips. Ven chuckled but quickly melted into the kiss, placing a hand to Boxman’s cheeks.

Boxman pulled away, smiling when Venomous lend forward to continue. He pushing some of Venomous hair behind his ear.

“What a lovely gift.” Venomous opened his eyes only to almost be pushed over when Boxman’s human hand clamped down over his eyes. “Box-!”

“That wasn’t the gift.” He slowly pulled his hands away, finding himself not minding that Venomous eyes were no longer closed. “I planned on getting this for you a while ago, but then everything went wrong and we didn’t see each other for so long…”

Guilt filled Venomous yellow eyes.

“But, I thought now would be the perfect time to give it to you. Boxmore is really getting back on its feet and I don’t want to hold it off too long. After almost losing you, I realised I don’t want to spend my life waiting.”

Venomous face grew warmer and eyes shifted about. “B-Boxman….?”

“I’ve realised that I know a lot about you, but there’s also a lot I don’t know. But I’m okay with that, because I know I don’t need to know everything. Just the things that matter. Being a part showed me just how much I need you—”

“Boxman!” Venomous blurted out. “What are you talking about?!”

Boxman looked up at the man. “N-Nothing.” He held a poorly wrapped gift out the man. “Sorry, I got kinda carried away.” he chuckled, rubbing the back of his head as his blushing died down.

Venomous looked down at the gift wrapped in marshmallow and yellow duck paper. It was square and quite large. He felt himself relax, eyes shifting back to Boxman who eagerly waited for him to open it. “It's not my birthday…” He gave the man a soft smile.

“I know that silly!” Boxman felt his excitement grow. “Go on, open it!”

Venomous chuckled, carefully pulling the wrapping paper off to see it was a palette from villains looks. His eyes winded slightly, pulling the rest of the wrapping paper off. “Box… how did you get your hands on this.” He ran his fingers over the front, the ‘villain looks’ carved into the glass that showed some of the purples and black coulors inside well the rest was glinting gold.

“I robed the company,” Boxman smiled proudly. “Billian Millian even helped.”  He leaned over and pointed to the coulors inside. “He did a lot of talking but said, “the dark as hearts palette would execute your eyes and blend in seamlessly with your skin tone.” He chuckled at his impression of the Billian.

Venomous smiled softly, looking down at the palette before looking back up and placing a loving kiss on the man’s forehead. “Thank you, Boxy.”

Boxman waved the man’s thanks away. “I wanted to get you something. All you’ve done is work since getting back; I missed you.”

Venomous cheeks warmed. He carefully laid the palette to the side and leaned into the man.

Boxman wrapped his arms around the man who pressed one hand on his chest and pushed him back into the soft covers of the bed. “Let me thank you.” He lent down, placing a deep kiss on the man’s lips.

Boxman wrapped both arms around Venomous, pulling the man in until they were touching. He let his chicken claw become entangled in Venomous soft hair as they deepened the kiss.


	25. Alone together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The dance in this chapter was VERY heavily inspired by Steven universe, episode alone together. The music Box plays is also from that episode so go give it a listen to!

Everything had been going perfectly. Shannon, Derrell, and Raymond all stayed home at Boxmore with Fink, well Lord Boxman and Professor Venomous went out for the day. They’d run a little over schedule, Boxman begging to stop at the seafood restaurant they’d stumbled across. Of course, Venomous wanted to keep as far away from there as possible, but had allowed Boxman to head in and stuff his face. The two were now on their way home. The radio talking away about things neither of them cared about. Boxman keeping his eyes on the road well Venomous talked to Cosma on the phone.

Boxman wasn’t sure if he was purposely being ignored or Venomous was simply too caught up with Cosma to speak to him.

“I suppose I could, I’m just so busy with Boxmore.” He lent back in his seat and looked out onto the darkness outside.

There wasn’t a single headlight in sight, no life. Just them driving down a silent road, dark woods to the left and open valley to the right. This was the main road but with how late it was no one else was around. On top of this, the last time Boxman had seen any kind of signs pointing to life was twenty minutes ago. This endless road had seemed a lot more welcoming when then the sun was up and cars raced by.

“No, no it's fine.” Venomous chuckled at whatever Cosma had said.

Boxman bit his bottom lips, eyes shitting off the road to see Venomous twirling some of his ebony hair around his burned rose fingertips. He didn’t mind Venomous being on the phone, if anything it was nice, he got to hear the man’s silky smooth voice but didn’t need to hold a conviction. He couldn’t say he was happy with who Ven was talking to. Cosma. She thought she was so much better than everybody else, always looking down her nose at Box. He knew what the other villains thought of him, he knew they talked behind his back and whispered about him being the one Venomous had chosen. Sure! He wasn’t deserving of Venomous but who was! Venomous was above everyone but he never looked down at anyone. A villain who respected everyone deserving of being respected.

“Boxy?”

Boxman was ripped from his thoughts, humming slightly as he took his eyes off the road to look at the younger man.

“Everything okay? You were mumbling?” Worry sparked in the man’s yellow eyes.

“O-Oh.” He cleared his throat and shook his head. “Nothing, don’t worry.” He put his eyes back on the road but Venomous wasn’t convinced; before he could question it Cosma’s voice broke through to him. He listened to the woman but watched Boxman drum his figures on the sterling while. He wasn’t too sure where Cosma was taking their convention, something about cats and then shopping? “Hey, sorry Cosma,” He cut her off mid-ramble. “I’ll call you---” this time he was cut off by the sound of Cosma’s kettle boiling stopping and replaced with beeping. “Cosma?” He pulled the phone away from his ear to see he’d been cut off. “What the--?”

“Everything okay?” Boxman kept his eyes on the dark road.

“I lost single.” He held his phone up but nothing. “Great.” He threw his phone over his shoulder and fell into the back. “Do you know how much longer until he gets home? Fink gets upset if I don’t tuck her in for the night.”

Boxman put his eyes back on the road. “We still have another forty minutes.” He cracked a smile when Venomous groaned. “You can go to sleep, Venny.”

“And leave you sitting here with the darkness closing in and silence becoming defining?” He sat up. “No way. Besides, I’m not even tired.” He began playing with the radio. “Are you sure you’re okay?” His eyes moved back to the villain who gave him a small nod.

“This drive is nice.” He smiled.

Venomous smiled back. “Yeah, it is…” He moved his eyes back to his window. He watched as the giant trees on the other side of the road created a black mass, the moons ghostly glow behind them. “I can drive if you like.” Venomous looked back to Boxman who let a small laugh out.

“I like driving.”

“But aren't you tried? You drove us all the way there and now back too?” Venomous gave the man a concerned look.

“P.V it's fine.” Boxman kept his eyes on the road but could see Venomous shift in his seat.

“If you're sure. But if you want me to take over just say.” He lent back into his seat.

The car fell silent, neither of them talking, mostly down to the long day out and both looking forward to getting home and jumping into bed. The car jolted, both noticed this but before either could comment on it the car chocked and began slowing down.

“What’s going on?” Venomous voiced as Boxman swear under his breath and pulled the green car up onto the side of the road.

Boxman undid his seatbelt and told Ven to stay put.

Venomous watched with worried eyes as the man jump out the car and slam the door shut. His eyes followed Boxman who walked around to the front of the car. Ven looked over his shoulder and out the back window, nothing but darkness. He looked in front to see Boxman had already popped the bonnet open. Venomous undid his own seatbelt and climbed into the back; blindly searching for his phone.

Boxman mumbled under his breath as he pulled some things out the car and repositioned others. It was dark but surprisingly warm; a cold wind breaking through every few minutes to annoy the man. By the time Venomous came wondering over, there was almost half a car laying around the stubby villain.

“Is everything okay?” Venomous asked, watching as Boxman robot eyes glowed softly in the darkness around him.

“I think it’s an oil leak.” Boxman ripped a pip out the car.

“You think?” Venomous arched a brow.

“It's most likely,” Boxman commented.

Venomous nervously stood by. Sure, he had absolutely no clue about cars but Boxman was ripping the things inside out like a kid in a sweet shop. “Should you be pulling all of that out?” He landed over the man’s shoulder, almost getting hit when Boxman ripped something else out.

“Oh, Venny, you don’t think I know what I’m doing?” Boxman smiled over his shoulder at the man who gave him a nervous smile in return.

“No, I’m sure you’re the best person to be stuck with when the car breaks down.” He turned his phone on, its soft glow cast across his face. “I’m going to see if I can find a single.” He held his phone up, begin got wonder off.

Boxman moved his eyes up from the car and observed Venomous begin wondering down the road. He called out to the man but Venomous waved him off. He looked back to the car, then over his shoulder again to see nothing but darkness. “Venomous?” He called out. “Ven-!” He yelled when the car spat oil at him. He stopped the waterfall of oil with his hands and groaned. “Well, if it wasn’t an oil leak before, then it is now.”

This wasn’t how he planned tonight going. It was late, dark and they hadn’t seen a single car since leaving Toby town. Today had been great, Venomous and Box had just gone out, spending time together outside Boxmore. They had gone to a charming little town, a long drive from home but well worth it. But now Boxman was wishing they’d stayed in a hotel for the night. They could have ordered tiny shrimps and wine; watched movies and cuddled. His dream was interrupted by Venomous hand resting on his shoulder. He jumped slightly but did well at hiding it. “Anything?” He looked up to the man who was looking down at his phone.

“I reached a repair shop, they said they can come and get us, but it's going to take a few hours.”

“A few hours!?” Boxman shouted, his voice echoing off into the darkness around them.

“I know, I know.” Venomous shoved his phone back into his pocket. “Is there anything you can do to get it started again?” His eyes shifted to the glossy green car.

“Not without my tools which I felt at home.” He narrowed his eyes down at the car.

Venomous let a heavy sigh out. “Then, I guess we're stuck here.” He crossed his arms, looking down the road of darkness. “We could start walking?” He looked back to Boxman, who’s jaw dropped.

“Ven, it’s a forty-minute drive. That’s over an hour and a half walk. I think.” He hummed before shaking his head. “I’m not walking.” He snapped.

Venomous sighed. “Alright.” He pulled his phone back out. “I’m going to text Ernesto and tell him were stuck.”

“Great idea!” Boxman smiled. “He can come and get us!”

Venomous rolled his bright yellow eyes. “And tell him not to worry. That we’ll be back by morning.”

Boxman’s face dropped. “Oh, poop.”

“I just hope it goes through.” He held his phone up watching the message load for what left like several minutes before seeing it go through. He smiled, grateful he didn’t have to worry about Boxmore erupting into chaos.

Boxman mumbled under his breath; feeling Venomous eyes resting on him as he went back to trying to fix that car.

Venomous reptile eyes softened. This whole situation had Box awfully stressed. “The sky looks gorgeous.” He broke the silence of the night.

Boxman didn’t look up from the car as he worked. “Y-Yeah sure does, Ven.”

Venomous pulled his eyes from the twinkling sky to Boxman. “You haven’t even looked,”

“It’s the sky, Venomous.” Boxman unintentionally snapped. “I’ve seen it 1,000 times, presides, it's not like it’s going anywhere”

Venomous frowned, looking back up as a flock of dark birds flow over them.

Boxman felt guilt rising in him when what he’d said sank in and nothing but the sound of the trees rustling and crickets followed. He coughed, forcing his words up. “I-I’m sorry.” He slammed the bonnet of the car down. “I’m just stressed.” He turned to the lilac skinned man, his stomach rumbling. “And hungry.”

Venomous let a small laugh out. “You almost ran that seafood restaurant out of business.”

“That was an hour ago!” The man blushed.

Venomous smiled softly down at the man before moving the passenger side door.

Boxman watched Venomous lean into the car for a moment or two before pulling back out with two takeaway coffees. Venomous hit the door with his waist to close it. “Coffee?” He handed one to the man who smiled and thanked him.

“C’mon, might as well enjoy the view.” Venomous walked past the man; sitting himself down on the side of the road. He’s back was to Boxman and the road, looking out over the valley. Boxman moved over, sitting down next to Venomous who sipped on his still piping hot drink.

The word was in darkness but the sky was crystal clear, tiny pinprick starts shinning down and the moon sitting above the vast hills, its pearly white glow making the thin but endless stream running through the valley sparkle a deep blue.

Boxman human eye sparkled, he’d seen the night countless times but he’d never sat back and enjoyed it. He blushed when Venomous landed on him and hummed softly.

“This is nice.” Venomous whispers.

Boxman put his arm around the man. “Y-Yeah, it is.” His blushed darkened when Venomous kiss his cheek. “I don’t suppose you know any of them.”

“Them?” Venomous questioned with a soft tone.

“Y-You know, the star things…?”

Venomous let a warm chuckle out. “constellation.”

Boxman blushed. “Y-Yeah!”

Venomous hummed softly, eyes resting on the dark sky. “Well… I’m no astronomers, but if I’m correct, that’s Aquila.” He pointed up to the sky, following a small handful of starts that pointed outwards. “And that one is the big dipper.”

Boxman followed the man’s soft purple hand, and smiled. “You’re so clever.” His smiled brightened when Venomous laughed, however, the younger man snorted, followed by a shocked gasp; quickly covering face and sitting up.

Boxman gawked at the man with wide eyes. “You’ve never laughed like that!”

Venomous kept his face hidden with his hands and ebony hair, turning a egg plan purple.

“Venny, that was so cute!” Boxman pulled on the man’s arms.

“Shut up.” Venomous mumbled, growing more embarrassed when Boxman forced his arms away from his face.

Boxman chuckled at how dark the man had gone. “You snort when you laugh?”

Venomous groaned and cheeks darkened even more. “Just pretend you didn’t hear it.” He avoid eye contact with the man who began blushing.

“My purple rose~” He laughed when Venomous playful pushed him away

The two fell silent again. Venomous forcing his blushing to die down. A large flock of birds flow over them, heading towards the ghostly moon that seemed gargantuan as it moved over them.

 

 

“Let's dance.” Boxman spat out without thinking.

Venomous throw his head in the man’s direction, “W-What?” He gave the man a confused but amused look.

“Let's dance!” Boxman spoke with more confidence. He reached into the Ven’s pocket and pulled his phone out. “You got any good songs?”

Venomous watched Box opened apps and typed songs in. “Boxy, I highly doubt you’ll be able to get anything to—” He was cut off by music leaking out of this phone. “How’d you—” He stopped when Boxman rose to his feet and held his hand out to him.

“Come dance with me?” Boxman gave the man a toothy smile, the robotic side of his face glistening in the moons pearly glow.

Venomous bit his bottom lip, looking over his shoulder to see they were still alone. He looked back to Boxman’s human hand and sighed.

Boxman smiled when Venomous took his hand. He tightened the grip, pulling Venomous up and into his arms.

Venomous was taken back for a moment but smiled.

They weren’t exactly sure where to go from there, stepping back and both but keeping their hands interlocked. The two smiled and blushed.

Boxman let Venomous right hand go and spun the man around. Venomous blush growing darker and as he let a small laugh out.

Ven smiled, watching Box throw his arms out and dance.

Boxman’s dancing slowed down when opening his eyes to see Venomous dancing much more elegantly then him, swaying his hips; arms moving in and out. A blush carped onto the older man’s face. Ven was perfect, his ebony hair glossy in the moon’s light. Boxman smile widened as he ran to the man.

However, Venomous didn’t see the man coming with hair in his eyes, he stepped to the side, landing to Boxman diving past him. Venomous felt the man fly past him, swiftly turning around and wrapped his arms around him.

Boxman was caught just before hitting the earth, eyes locked on Venomous arms around him for a moment before looking up to see Venomous looking down at him, midnight hair slipping down the sides of his face and eyes reflecting Boxman’s glowing red eye.

Venomous began laughing at how red Boxman had gone. Boxman smile grew, being to laugh as well, before he became too heavy and Venomous let him go, both falling down but still laughing.

The two laid in the grass laughing.

Venomous rolling onto his back, his hand pressed to his forehead and hair a mess.

Boxman’s eyes sparkled when Venomous laughed and snorted, watching the man’s fanged teeth glistened in the moons crystal glow. His cheeks turned dark shades of pink.

Ven’s laughter died down and blushing calmed as he sat up and blow his hair away from his face. “I haven't danced like that in forever.”

The music ran on lop, filling they night air in.

Boxman chuckled. “Me neither!” He sat up, smiling at the man. “That was fun!” His own face deep shades of pink.

Venomous gave him a soft hum in agreement. He landed closer to Boxman, pressing a kiss to the man’s lips.

Boxman melted into the kiss, his chicken claw became entangled in the younger man’s messy hair. Ven’s lips were frozen but still there normal marshmallow softness.

Venomous wrapped his arms around the man. Enjoying to warm feeling before the sound of a car made his eyes brake open, moving past the villain who held the kiss to see a yellow pickup truck pulling up alongside their broken down car. He slowly ended the kiss, smiling when Boxman moved in to continue. “Looks like our rides here.”

Boxman looked over and smile split his face in tow. “That was fast!” He took the younger man’s hand. “C’mon, we can finish this in bed.”

Venomous chuckled, being pulled up the hill by Boxman and to the truck waiting for them.


	26. Jealous

Venomous laughter had grown wild, clutching both sides of his face and eyes engulfed in a deep purple glow, his body burning and fingers twitching. The rain hammered down as P.O.I.N.T laid around him in ruins. Lighting and thunder crashed down but Ven’s laughed broke through it. He began snicker to himself, pushing his hair back as the flames burned around him. His entire body was screaming in agony but he couldn’t feel it, he didn’t care, he’d tuned that out in the battle. However, he felt something warm and wet on his hands. He didn’t stop snickering until pulling his hands down, seeing them dripping with something red. His laughter slowly began to stop, changing to deep breaths and sharp smile turning into a confused frown. He moved his eyes up, looking past his red hands to see Boxman laying on the earth, back to him and limp.

Venomous took a sharp breath in that set his lungs aflame. He pushed himself up, looking down at his pillow drenched in cold sweat. It took him a moment to realise he was alone, in bed and at Boxmore. His ebony hair hanging down the sides of his face, an unforgiving rain hammering down outside in the dark.

Venomous pushed himself up completely, legs tucked under him as he rubbed his forehead with the back of his quivering hands; pushing his hair back. His eyes moved around the dark room, the bathroom light was on, slipping into his bedroom but the warm light died out before reaching his huge bed.

He threw his legs out of bed, breathing deeply and body trembling. He couldn’t stand these nightmares! His sleep had away been cursed with horror and blood but he’d never cared before. They use to be flashing images of Harkon; his hair being snatched and dragged around the house before being thrown into the shed like an old tool. But after the glorbs they were so much worse! Ven wasn’t scared of the shed or smashing glass anymore, sure, the thought sent a shiver through him, the worse cases he'd brake out in a cold sweat and the need to be alone, but Boxman…

Venomous wandered into the softly lit bathroom. The morning was hours away but sleep wasn’t exactly on his mind right now.

The nightmares about him losing control were always a blur, he couldn’t wrap his mind around them. They were fading images that he couldn’t grasp a hold of. Just the sound of himself laughing hysterically echoing about in his mind and seeing nothing but red.

Venomous filled his hands with frozen water and splashed his face a few times. Pushing his hair back before looking at his reflection. He didn’t look at his bed but didn’t care.

He’d never hurt Boxman. Box was one of the few things he had. He’s tried to stop himself in the battle. He’s was so angry, he thought Boxman was dead, gone, you don’t come back from death, its forever… the thought of that made Ven’s body twist in pain. Hed never understood, love… he still wasn’t sure if he did. It was just a chemical reaction. It had to be.

He rested both hands on the sink and watched the water drain out. Ven had never seen himself ‘loving’ someone. Not Travis, William, Henry, not then or any of the others. They were just people he’d know at some point in his life. Would he feel like what if he lost Boxman?

Venomous shook his head. He’s already lost Boxman once and it was pure torture! It wasn’t like the others. 

There had to be something about Boxman. Ven admired his determination in crushing heroes and building robots. He liked the way Boxman held him and how he felt in his arms. Ven couldn’t say angry at the man for long and spending so long without him was awful. He’d never felt so alone. Being away from Boxman hadn’t felt like before. He felt a genuine need for the man. He let a weak chuckle out that turned into a broke whimper as he held his head. He’d always scoffed at the way people insisted they needed someone, someone pacific and life felt meaningless without them. Life had been just fine before Boxman but now Ven couldn’t ever see himself out the man, he didn’t want to think about it.

Thunder and lightning crashed and flashed outside. Venomous tensed up. The image of his burning fist inches from Boxman filling his head. He let a shaky breath out. He looked back at his reflection, his hair a mess. He narrowed his yellow eyes; hands clenching. Maybe he didn’t need to think about it. He nodded to himself, marching out of his bathroom and snatched his lab coat at the end of his bed.

 

* * *

 

 

Noon was closing in and Boxman headed down to Venomous bedroom. It had been a long morning; he hadn’t seen Ven today and he had an itch to hold the lilac man in his arms and feel his soft lips against his. A storm had passed over in the night and the world outside was still wet but the sun was out. He hummed to himself, passing Venomous lab only to stop and backtrack. “Venomous?” He stuck his head inside only for his jaw to drop.

The walls were lined with countless images of plants, ingredients, potions and who knows what else. Venomous had his back to the door and Boxman, mumbling to himself as he poured bottles after bottles of coulord liquids into glasses.

Boxman carefully pushed the door open, stepping in as Venomous swear under his breath and began squiggling in his notebook. “Umm…” Boxman rubbed the back of his head. “Everything okay in here, P.V?”

Venomous didn’t look up, turning some of the nobs on the equipment before writing in his notebook again.

Boxman looked over his shoulder, the door was open but no one around. He looked back to see Ven picking a few more bottles filled with different liquids up. “Venny?”

This time his voice reached the professor, who jumped and looked over his shoulder. His yellow, reptile eyes were wide for a moment before relaxing. “Box!” He scooped a bottle filled with a dark green and bubbling liquid up and rushed over the smaller man. His hair was a mess and snow white lab coat burned and marked. “H-Here.” He took the man’s chin between his fingers and went to kiss the bottle to Boxman’s lips.

“W-Wow!” Boxman swiftly pushed the bottle away. “What is that!?” Panic filled his eyes.

Venomous wide eyes shifted from Boxman to the bottle. He almost seemed confused himself before yelling. “Stupid!” He threw the bottle across the room.

Box jumping when it exploded and dark green gas came from the bottles shattered remains

Venomous began mumbling to himself; rushing back to the table.

Boxman was frozen in place for a moment, watching the green liquid melt through the floor. His eyes darted back to Ven who ripped a page out his notebook, scrunched it up and throw it over his shoulder.

The paper hit Boxman as he moved over. “Venny? What are you doing?”

Venomous ignored the man, pouring more liquids into a bottle.

Boxman couldn’t say he’d ever seen Ven like this. Midday was closing in and the man was still in his pyjamas, lab coat thrown on top and hair a mess. “Venomous, some answers would be nice.”

“I-I almost got it,” Venomous promised himself.

“Almost got what?” Boxman questioned with worried eyes.

Venomous snatched a clear bottled liquid, measuring it out with trembling hands. He grew notably calm when Boxman took his hand.

“Ven.” Boxman frowned. “You know, you won’t get any measurements right when shaking like this. What’s the matter?”

Venomous looked down at the older man. He was silent for a long moment, looking back to the soft green liquid he’d made “I’m working.” He brushed the man’s hand off, pouring the liquids into the bottle.

“on what!?” Boxman couldn’t help but shout. “How long have you been in here, working like this?”

“Nine hours, thirty-one minutes and eleven seconds.” He grabbed another bottle.

Boxman let a small but forced laugh out. “You’re kidding, right?” He stopped forcing a laugh when the man ignored him. “Will you look at me!?” He was slightly taken back when Venomous head snapped to him, emotionless expression on his face. “V-Ven…?”

Venomous eyes remained locked on Boxman but continued pouring a crystal blue liquid into the bottle. Boxman’s eyes winded when the bottle started to fizz and overflow. “V-Venomous!?” He pointed to the bottle.

Ven looked back only for the bottle to rupture in his hand.

Smoke filled the room well Boxman and Venomous were left frozen, faces covered in ash and hair forced back.

Boxman caught, smoke leaving his mouth well Venomous stood frozen, hand still out to be holding the bottle.

“W-What the cob, Ven!” Box yelled, snatching the man’s lab coat and yanked him towards him. “You’re acting crazy, Venomous!” He pulled the man down to star him directly in the eyes. “You trying to get yourself killed?!” Boxman’s’ mixture of panic, confusion, and rage was all blown out when Venomous eyes filled with tears. “V-Venny?”

The man’s lips shook, wrapping his arms around Boxman who was still for a moment, felling Ven shaking and begin sobbing.

He put his arms around the lilac skinned man. “Ven, I’m sorry, I-I didn’t mean to shout.” His eyes flooded with guilt when Venomous huge grow tighter. Boxman fell silent, begging to run his chicken hand through the man’s messy hair. His eyes fell on the desk, bottles of chemicals waiting. “Alright, no more lab for today.” His eyes moved to the hundreds of posters lining the walls. “…Make that a week.”

“You were dead…”

Boxman eyes winded. “W-Wha—What?” Confusion flooded him

“You were dead! I-I killed you!”

Boxman didn’t know what to say. “V-Ven, are you okay?”

“You’re blood all over my hands! I-I keep telling myself I would never hurt you but-but I did!” His huge grown venomous. “I could have killed you! I couldn’t control it! I-I’ve always tried to keep myself in situations I can control but I couldn’t! I-I couldn’t even control myself!” His yellow eyes winded. “H-How am I meant to believe I won’t hurt you when I can’t even trust myself-!” He took a sharp breath in when Boxman pushed him away but kept a firm grip on his shoulders.

“Stop talking like that!” He shook the man who was still on his knees. “That wasn’t you that hurt me or anyone else! It was the glorbs!” He narrowed his eyes at the man, whose eyes were still glazed over. “I know you’d never hurt me. I know that! You need to stop thinking like this Ven.” His eyes softened when Venomous looked away from his, whipping his eyes. “And you call me emotional.” He pulled the younger man back into a strong and warm hug.

Venomous let a weak chuckle out. “Thank you...”

Boxman soft green eyes sparked with confusion. “For what?”

Venomous was silent for a moment. “For making this feel okay…” His voice was soft and dripped with sadness. “I know we’re villains but sometimes everything becomes so much.”

Boxman rubbed the back of the man’s head. “I know P.V.” He pulled back but kept his arms around him. “What do you say to us going and having some fun?” His cheeks warmed when Venomous chuckled and gave him a heartfelt smile.

“That sounds fun.” He placed a warm kiss on the man’s lips

 

 

* * *

 

 

The two left Boxmore to its own devices. Shutting themselves away in Lord Boxman’s bedroom. One thing led to another and before Venomous knew it he was burying his face into his pillow; hands wrapping around the bedsheets and breathing deeply. He couldn’t hold back a small cry when Boxman pushed deeper into him. “Ah! F-Fuck, Box.” He strangled the pillow, face hidden as Boxman pounded into him.

Boxman gripped the man’s waist, face a dark pink and sweat running down his forehead. His heart was racing, feeling the want for Ven grown stronger when the man back arched even more. His eyes followed the faded scaring on Venomous back. They coved his back but were weak and faded, swift motions that mostly scared the sides of his back. Box had seen them so many times but they always caught his eyes.

“Y-You’re—” Venomous panted. “Stop st—staring!”

Boxman pulled his eyes away from the scaring. He reached over, snatching Ven’s messy, ebony hair and pulled his head back.

Venomous took a sharp breath in, his face a deep plum purple and breathing erratic.

The phone sitting on the bedside table began buzzing and flashing.

Boxman groaned, trying to ignore it.

Venomous ignore it for a moment before catching the image of Cosma. He swear under his breath and pulled his head free from Boxman’s grip. He reached over for the phone that almost shook of the bedside table. “Give – Give me a sec.” He crushed the phone in his hand when Boxman kept moving. “Boxy, just a second.”

Boxman forced himself to take deep breathes and slowed down, giving Venomous deep but slow movements.

Venomous took a few more deep and unsteady breaths before answering. “Hey, C.”

Boxman squeezed the younger man’s ass, smiling when Ven shifted under him.

“What--?” Venomous quickly caught himself. “Ooh! T-The party! Y-Yeah were coming.” He took a sharp breath in when Boxman entered him completely. “Aren’t we Box!”  He scowled over his shoulder at the man who was glaring at him.

“We're kinda in the middle of something here.” Boxman snapped but Venomous went back to Cosma.

“thirty minutes? Y-yeah, we can make that.” He whined when Boxman began picking up speed again. “N-No, I’m fine! We’ll see you at the party!” He ignored the woman and hung up, pressing his face back into the pillow.

Boxman ran his hands up and down Ven’s sides, biting his bottom lip when Ven tried to hold every little cry and moan in. Boxman grip on the man grow tighter, “Cob, I’m gonna—!”

“Fuck sake Boxy, just give it to me.” Venomous forced his hair back. He bit down on the pillow when feeling Boxman fill him. He took a few deep breaths before Boxman dropped down on him, crushing the younger man. “Box!” Venomous hissed. “We're going to be late.” He forced the limp man off.

Boxman let a happy sigh out and went to pull the man back into bed but Venomous took off into the bathroom, the sound of the shower starting. Boxman groaned. “You have a shower this morning.”

“I’m not going out like this!” Venomous shouted from out of view.

Boxman forced himself up. “That was good. I lasted longer than normal.”

“You never last long.”

Boxman chuckled. “You can’t blame me, you’re perfect.” He looked over to the bathroom, seeing Venomous stick his head out. “What?” He questioned when the man narrowed his eyes at him.

“Aren’t you coming?”

“I just did.” Boxman laughed a slapped his knees.

Venomous cracked a smile but rolled his eyes. “The party? You haven’t come in ages.”

“They don’t want me there Ven.”

“I want you there.” Venomous gave the softly blushing man a smile. “C’mon.” He singled for the man to come over before disappearing again.

Boxman was still for a moment before convincing himself to get up and go.

 

* * *

 

 

“Hold still.”

“I’m going to look stupid.”

“No, you won’t.”

Boxman grumbled under his breath and folded his arms. First, he’d been dragged in for a shower, then he had to wear a suit and now this! “I’m not going out with this stuff on.”

“Why not?”

“Because, I don’t like it.”

Venomous laughed, not realising he’d snorted well doing so.  

Boxman face darkened at the man’s laugh. It was just his laugh, but Box loved it. It was perfect, just like the rest of Ven. Box listened to the man’s laughter die down, keeping his eyes shut as Ven worked. The older man began humming, trying to push Venomous seamless laugh out of his mind in hope his blushing could calm.

They were set up on Boxman’s large bed. Venomous legs tucked under him well Boxman’s were crossed. It was getting late and the burning ball of fire in the soft blue and pink sky was begging to fall.

Venomous smiled as he fished doing the man’s eyeliner. He pulled back to admire his work before touching it up a little. He began unknowingly humming the same tune as Boxman.

Box stopped humming, listing to Venomous continue the small melody. His face began to warm again, everything Venomous did was enchanting to him. From the way he’d flick his ebony hair to his laugh and softly humming alone to whatever odd and wired tune Boxman made up.

However, Box had already made his mind up about not going out with this stuff on his face. But, he couldn’t say having it put on was awful. Getting attention from P.V was always amazing and having Venomous soft fingers around his chin and warm breath on his face made Boxman’s body tingle with joy.

Boxman kept his eyes closed until feeling Venomous pull away again. His eyes fluttered open, seeing Venomous smiling at him. “I look stupid, don’t I?”

Venomous quickly shook his head. “No! You look handsome~” He reached over for one of the many pallets laying around them.

“How much eye showed do you own?” Boxman questioned as Venomous popped on open just to move onto the next.

“Billiam Milliam gets me a lot.” He looked down at the colour, then Boxman and then the colours again before shaking his head and putting it to the side.

“Do you like the one I got you?” Boxman asked, sitting forward to see the eyeshadows Venomous was looking down at.

“Of course, I do! That’s why I’m wearing it.” His smile faded when seeing Boxman give him a confused look.

“It looks just like all the others-!”

Venomous hit the man’s arm. “It does not.” He closed his eyes and pointed to a deep purple eyes shadow on his eyelids. “See?”

Boxman landed in closer, eyes squinting but he couldn’t see a difference, sure it was a little deeper, maybe more black than purple. “Umm.. yeah, sure does, P.V.”  He lied, leaning in a little more and placing a soft kiss to the man’s lips.

Venomous blushed softly but didn’t hold it, pulling back and putting his attention back on the palette.

“So…. Anyone interesting at the party?” Boxman questioned.

Venomous shrugged. “Not really. Same people, same food, drinks, and music.” He pulled a small brush out, running it over a deep, seaweed green. He tiled Box’s head up and began applying the dark green to Box’s one eyelid.

“I don’t suppose maybe… Dr Blight goes to them?” He was left in silence and Ven’s stopped playing to eye shadow.

“Why?” Anger filled the man’s voice.

Box was almost afraid to open his eyes. “Just wondering... I haven’t seen her in ages.” He bit his bottom lips when a deafening silence followed. “Umm… Venny?”

The sound of the small brush snapping made Boxman’s eyes jump open. Venomous head was turned away from him and glaring down at the eyeshadow palette.

“Are you ok—”

“Don’t talk about her.” Venomous hissed.

Boxman gulped. “O-Oh, I-I was just-!”

“She doesn’t go to them!” Venomous shouted, teeth sharping and fork tongue lashing out of his mouth.

“O-Okay!” Boxman threw his arms out, “I was just asking!” His eyes broke open to see P.V scowling down at the eyeshadow again.

“Why does it matter! Not like she ever cared about you.”

Boxman’ eyes filled with confusion. “W-What. You know her?”

Venomous scoffed. “Sadly! You have no idea how many times she offered to ‘help’ me. Then next thing I know she’s working with you!” He threw his arms into the air, “All the villains talking about it, saying you were giving her goo-goo eyes and I didn’t-!” He let a fit of anger yell out. “Like what the Cob, Box!”

Boxman felt slightly guilty. He hadn’t known Venomous was aware of Blight and now knowing that had got under the man’s skin made Box feel even worse. “I didn’t think you’d care…”

“Of course, I cared Boxman!” Venomous hissed. “The way she treated you was horrible. Just played you like some game.” He forced himself to take deep breaths.

Boxman landed over. “Don’t tell me you are jealous?”

Venomous pushed the man back. “I’m not jealous.” He snapped. “besides, nothing to be jealous of.” Confidence slipped into his voice.

Boxman pulled himself up. “Of course! I feel stupid looking back…” He forced the thought away. “You’re so much better than her.” He rubbed the back of his head and smiled when Ven landed into him. “

“Well duh,” He kissed the man’s lips. “Who’s house is sitting at the bottom of the ocean?”  He smirked.

Boxman chuckled only for his face to drop. “W-Wait what?”

Venomous pushed him back into the covers and lips locking around Boxman. Boxman smiled and began undoing the buttons on lilac skinned man’s shirt.

Ven’s phone began buzzing, Cosma popping back onto the flashing screen. It was ignored for a moment before Venomous reached over and hung up.


	27. Breaking and entering

Boxman stood alone in the kitchen, slapping together a ham, cheese and lettuce sandwich. He hummed to himself, taking a large bit as Venomous walked in with a mindset. “Hey P.V!” Boxman blushed softly when the man lent down so he was eye level with him.

“I need your help.” Venomous half-lidded eyes glistened.

Boxman forced his mouthful down. “O-Of course! Anything for you.”

Venomous smiled. “I need you to help me break into P.O.I.N.T.”

Boxman chocked. “W-W-W-What?!”

Venomous rose back up. “They took all my research, everything. I’m trying to get back on track but I need some of it back.”

Boxman tripped over his words, losing interested in his half-eaten sandwich. “P.V, we don’t even know if they still have it. You said it yourself! It could all be destroyed.”

“Could be.” Venomous highlighted. Arms behind his back and calm tone and expression.

Boxman eyes shifted about. “What-what are you hoping to get back?” His eyes narrowed slightly. This had just come out of nowhere and he wasn’t liking it

Venomous rose one hand, raising a finger for each thing he listed off. His expression still calm and yellow eyes glinting in the warm way of sunlight that welcomed itself into the room. “My research on healing, chemicals note, bioresearch, Bio—”

Boxman looked up at the man, listing to his list a handful of things off. “And the glorbs?” Boxman cut him off.

Venomous fell silent, half-lidded eyes shifting from his hand to Boxman who wasn’t backing down. He shoved his hands into the lab coat pocket. “I’m not working on the glorbs anymore. I’m just grabbing everything else.” He gave the older man a small shrug. “If it’s still there.”

“So, you are willing to take the risk of getting caught by P.O.I.N.T just to hopefully save some old research?” Boxman crossed his arms.

“It not “just” research, Box. Everything they took is what I’ve spent years working on.” He frowned when Boxman still didn’t seem convinced “You don’t even need to do much. Just distract any guards well I make copies of everything and upload it to this drive.” He pulled a small purple memory stick out. “We’ll be in and out in less than ten minutes.”

Boxman bit his bottom lips, looking away from the man.

“Boxy.” Venomous purred.

Boxman began sweating when the man lent down. “Please, Boxy.” He began playing with the man’s top button. “I’ll thank you tonight.”

Boxman held his gowned for a few seconds before letting a heavy sigh out. “Fine.” He pocked the smiling man’s upturned nose. “But no glorbs. I mean it.”

Venomous placed a soft kiss to the man’s lips. “I promise.” He stood up straight. “I’ll go get our outfits.”

Boxman was silent for a moment. “Wait, outfits?”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Oh cob! This is going to be so much fun!” Derrell jumped up and down in the back of the car. He was dressed in an entire cowboy outfit, the hat slipping down his face as he pulled the whip out.

Fink climbed up the back of her Boss’s seat. “Can I blow the place up!?” He smiled at the man, who was putting his hair up.

“No, Fink. I’m just getting my research back.” Venomous gave her a soft smile.

Fink huffed, dropping back down into her seat. She crossed her arms, dressed in a white shirt with a dark blue denim jacket. “Why are we even wearing these stupid outfits!?”

Venomous fished his hair, letting a few stands flow free and huge his sharp jawline. “I thought it was nice. Besides, what’s more confusing than a robot in a cowboy outfit?” He chuckled and Boxman joined in, but his voice oozed with confusion.

Boxman drummed his hands on the sterling as P.O.I.N.T came into view. A rope of anxiety twisting inside him. “Are you sure about this, Venny?”

Shannon and Raymond gossiped about their plans on dissecting the heroes. All dressed up in casual outfits.

Venomous played with the ends of his black lever jacket. “Of course. Like I said, I’ll be in and out. P.O.N.T.S a small group now, Box, there won’t be many people to distract.”

The car pulled up outside the building. Boxman gulped well the kids partied in the back. “Alright. You all remember the plan?” Venomous pulled the black hoodie under his jacket up.

The robots and Fink nodded. “Distract everyone for as long as possible!”

Venomous smiled. “That’s it.” He landed over and kissed Boxman’s cheek.

The older man gave him a forced smile back before jumping out with the robots and Fink. Boxman wasn’t worried about himself all that much. Sure, this was a little scary but if P.O.I.N.T caught on Venomous would be locked up on the spot.

They reached the doors of P.O.I.N.T.

Shannon and Raymond began banging on the door well Fink and Derrell ran around screaming. Boxman looked over his shoulder, seeing the car was empty. His eyes darted about but Venomous was long gone.

The door opened, Carol seeming very confused. “Lord Boxman?”

“Carol?” Boxman felt himself already sweating.

The blond woman’s icy blue eyes moved between the smiling robots. “Don’t tell me you’re into this new trend?”

“Trend?” Derrell stopped running around, leading to Fink running into him.

Carol sighed. “C’mon guys, attacking P.O.I.N.T like this isn’t respectable. We heard its meant to be around Villain’s rights but there are better ways of doing it.”

Raymond dark green eyes shifted to Shannon who seemed just as confused.

“Carol, who is it?” A large figure builds up behind the woman.

“It’s just Boxman.” Carol looked up as the woman moved to stand next to her.

“You again?” Foxtail glared down at them. Her nose wrinkled. “we already give you your boyfriend back, what do you want now?” Her voice oozed with irritation.

Boxman pulled on the collar of his shirt and began sweating even more as he internally yelled at himself to keep it cool.

“Our Daddy said you smell like wet Fox!” Shannon grinned up at her.

The woman coked a brow at Boxman who let nerves and forced laugh out 

“You got a problem, Boxman?” Foxtail loomed over him.

“Yeah!” Derrell shouted.

“show her what you got, Daddy!” Shannon yelled, pulling her phone out and began recording.

Raymond slipped over. “Drama!” He sang at the top of his lungs as Foxtail dived at Boxman.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Venomous was already closing in on P.O.I.N.T’s storage room. That’s where he assumed his work would be, he hoped so anyway. He pushed one of the many doors open and pocked his head inside. It was empty, along with the next five he tried. He swears under his breath, coming to one door with voices inside.

“Can’t I have a little peek?”

“Laserblast?” Venomous whispered to himself, looking through the half-open door to see Greyman and Laserblast standing in the middle of the room. Huge filing cabinets that kissed the ceiling around them.

“I’m sorry, Laserblast, but believe me when I say its best you don’t ever see any of his work.” The man pulled a silver draw open and tucked some papers away inside.

“But he’s my baby bro, it all seemed directed at me, I have the right to see.”

Venomous narrowed his yellow eyes. Laser being his normal nosy felt.

“Just because you were a member of P.O.I.N.T and his brother, doesn’t mean you have the right to personal information. Trust me, it is better this way.”

Laser let an annoyed sight out, handing the older man another stack of papers.

Venomous backed away from the door. So, they still had everything… He quickly moved down the hallway, pushing a few more doors open but nothing. He hissed at himself and looked around. He could feel a small fire of anger inside him. Laser had told him everything was destroyed, but it wasn’t and he know it! He grumbled under his breath. “Some brother.”

The door at the end of the hallway was closed but when growing closer a soft blue light held his attention. He pushed the door open, eyes luminous in the hundreds of screens. He wondered in, letting the door close behind him.

“Cosma?” He whispers when seeing the woman on one of the screens, she was in her kitchen, making pancakes well her cats ran about around her. Venomous eyes moved to the other screens, seeing ever villain he knew was being watched. There was so many that he didn’t even recognize some of them. He moved closer, lilac skinned glinting in the crystal blue lighting.

His eyes fell on one screen which was empty but just like all the others were transitioning between every room in the home. It took a few rooms but he recognised it as Boxmore when seeing his lab. “What the ---” He shook his head. Heroes were always nosy, but this took it to a new level.

Venomous dropped down into the seat and forced on the main screen which was thankfully logged on. He pulled his memory stick out and jammed it into the computer.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Boxman brushed himself off as Derrell, Shannon, Raymond, and Fink all dived at Foxtail. He wasn’t sure how many heroes were still part of P.O.N.T but he was thankful they were just dealing with Foxtail. His eyes shifted about P.O.I.N.T, silently praying he’d see Venomous. But nothing.

Foxtail ripped the robots off. “You come here looking for a fight?!” she roared down at the man. “Shame you didn’t bring—” Her eyes winded. “Wait a minute?” She looked over her shoulder. “Where is Venomous?” Her eyes locked on Carol.

The Carol looked around before shrugging.

Panic crossed all of the robots faces and Boxman felt his heart jump into his chest. “H-He’s at home!” He spat out. “He-he’s… sick…?”

Foxtail narrowed her eyes. “This isn’t the first-time villains have had the guts to attack P.O.I.N.T in such a pathetic fashion…” her eyes shifted between them all. “It’s getting rather irritating.” She kicked Fink of her leg. “Get out of here, Villains!” She slammed the door shut.

Everyone looked to each other before realising Venomous still wasn’t out. They all jumped up. about to kick P.O.I.N.T’s front door down when a honey-smooth voice stopped them.

“Good job, guys.” Venomous came walking out from around the corner.

“Boss!” Fink jumped up but was pushed over when the robots sprinted over to the man, knocking him over when all diving at him.

Venomous laughed, hugging them all back. “Told you it would be easy.” He smiled up at Boxman who narrowed his eyes down at the man.

“It was still stupid.” He kicked the robots and Fink of the man and pulled him up. “Got it all?”

Venomous smiled and pulled the small purple drive out. “All on here.” He kissed the man’s forehead. However, frown when Boxman eyes narrowed at the drive. “No glorbs. I purposely missed that file out.” He smiled when Boxman relaxed. “C’mon, who wants ice-cream!” He chuckled when the robots and Fink all cheered and jumped up.

“Really Boss?” Fink hugged the man’s leg.

Venomous pulled his hair down and nodded. “I think you all deserve some.” He gently patted her head; smiling when she giggled and ran to the car with the others.

Venomous ran his hand through his hair a few times before smiling when Boxman put his arm around him. “Come along, my Lord.”

Boxman’s face warmed, stopping himself from scooping Venomous up into his arms

Foxtail stood by the small office window, pushing a few blinds apart and looking out at the villain who jumped into the car and took off. She let the blinds go once the group was completely out of sight. A sharp smile crept onto her face.


	28. Fight

It was late morning and all of Boxmore was heard at work. The sound of the robots echoing down the endless metal hallways and the faint sound of the Plaza as everyone arrived and began to set themselves up for the day.

Boxman grumbled in his light sleep, the sound of laughter digging under his skin. However, his eyes cracked open when feeling Venomous sitting up and yawning.

The younger man stretched his arms over his head, stretching his back before letting another long yawn out. “Good morning, my Lord.” Venomous slurred out as he clicked his fingers and started sleepily at the bedroom door.

Boxman forced himself not to blush at the name. He was ninety six percent sure Venomous hadn’t caught onto the little pet name making his heart race and face burn, yet. Box kept his face hidden, not wanting to take the risk of Venomous already seeing him red. “Morning, my purple rose.” A soft smile creeped onto his face when hearing Venomous chuckle.

Ven lent down, resting his chin on Boxman’s side and began gently pulling on Box’s green hair. “Any plans?” He questioned before yawning again.

Boxman was sure his blushing had gone down so turned over to face the man. “Just working on the robots again.” He reached up, cupping Ven’s chin between his fingers.

“Doesn’t that sound fun?” Venomous spoke with a sarcastic tone that made Boxman smile. He yawned again.

“Are you okay?” Boxman questioned.

Venomous gave him a half-hearted nod. “Fine.” He waved one hand. A soft smile came to his face when seeing Boxman’s eyes filled with worry. “Don’t tell me you’re worried.” He reached over and cupped the man’s face between his hands.

Embarrassment filled Boxman. “Venomous stop.” He pushed the man’s hands away before glaring up at him

Venomous hummed softly and placed his hands down at his sides. “What’s the matter, Boxy?”

“Why didn’t you sleep?”

“I did. Just didn’t get much.”

“Because?”

“Wow.” Venomous gave the man an unsure smile. “Someone grumpy today.”

“I’m not grumpy.” Boxman crossed his arms. “I just want to know why you haven’t been getting any sleep.”

Venomous pushed his messy hair back. “Just a rough night, Box.” He was slightly taken back when Boxman glared at him again. “And maybe I stayed up working until five, but its—”

“Five? I-In the morning?” Boxman gained wrinkles when Venomous nodded. “Why!?”

Venomous groaned. “Cob, you worry too much.” He turned his head away from the man with an annoyed expression.

“Only because I care.” Boxman insisted.

Venomous narrowed his eyes at the man. “There is a difference between caring and not trusting me.”

“I do trust you.” Boxman insisted.

“Well, it doesn’t feel like it.” Venomous hissed, he threw his legs out of bed. “Come and find me when you’ve fished being a sawere old man.”

Boxman face dropped as Venomous stormed out. He let a small white out when the door was slammed shut.

Venomous headed down one of the many hallways in Boxmore. He hated this. Boxman being on his back was worse than Laserblast ever could be. Boxman was meant to trust him, believe him and yet here he was, questioning him about everything. Venomous knew Boxman worries and concerns were driven by the glorbs. Boxman didn’t trust him and Ven hated that! He marched into the kitchen, finding the robots all sitting around and Fink scoffing a bowl of cereal.

“Boss!” Fink smiled, giggling when Ven patted her head.

“Morning Fink.”

“Venomous, can you take us shopping today?” Raymond questioned, eyes on his phone as he texted.

Venomous scratched the back of his head as he arrived to the large fridge. “Today?” He asked with a sharpness he didn’t mean.

Shannon nodded. “Yeah!” her bottom lip shook. “Please?”

Venomous let a heavy sigh out but gave her a small smile. “I don’t see why not.” He pulled the fridge open well Raymond and Shannon squealed and thanked him. Ven’s eyes danced around the inside of the fringe, his messy hair begging to curve under his sharp jawline. “Where’s the milk?” He looked over his shoulder at them all.

“Derrell was making milkshakes last night.” Shannon pointed to the red robot who was colouring.

“I-I only used a little….” He gave the man an anxious look.

Venomous closed the fridge door. “What about the other bottle?” He looked down when feeling Mikayla wrap herself around his legs.

“She likes milk too.” Shannon pointed to the yellow robot who hissed at her.

“Why are robots drinking—” Venomous stopped himself when seeing the group all frowning at him. “Okay. It's fine.” He headed out. “I’ll get more.”

Fink jumped down from her seat. “Want me to come, Boss?” She ran after him.

“No, it's fine.” Venomous wave his hand, throwing his dark brown coat on top of his white tank top and baggy bottoms.

 

 

* * *

 

 

One good thing about living across from the Plaza was it was only a minute walk to get anything. A simple trip that made getting away from Boxmore rewarding. Venomous shoved his hands into his coat pocket, not appreciating the bitter wind that forced itself through him every few seconds. He pushed the shop door open with his side, steeping in to see it was rather empty, only a few people standing around and filling their baskets.

“Milk, milk, milk.” Venomous reputably mumbled under his berth as he looked around. He didn’t come here often. Gar would watch him like a hawk from behind shelves and in the shadows. Ven couldn’t exactly blame the guy. Having a villain wondering around was bound to raise some eyebrows. Along with that, Boxman was always trying to destroy this place so having the guy’s partner wondering about must have been a bizarre thing to see.

However, Venomous knew Gar hated him for a lot more than that. Laserblast…. Gar held a pretty nasty grudge for Laser and mostly took it out on Venomous. After all, one look at Laserblast and you know you weren’t walking away from any fights with him. Venomous, on the other hand, wasn’t made of pure muscle or stood over everyone, if anything he looked like an essay target, that was until they had his ray gun between their eyes or a kick to the stomach.

Venomous had never done anything to Gar and neither had Laserblast, however, Ven put the bitterness Gar held for him and his brother down to Laserblast being the one to carry Carol off into the sunset.

The love of his life scooped out from under him. That must have hurt. The odd thing was, even with Gar hate towards Ven, Venomous didn’t hate him. If anything, he respected Gar. He couldn’t exactly say way, maybe because of K.o. Seeing how close Gar and K.O were and that Gar put his feelings for Laserblast aside to help the kid put him high on Venomous list of people he respected.

“Venomous! I didn’t think I’d be seeing you here!”

Venomous let a small hum out, looking over his shoulder to see K.o. “Oh, Hello, K.o” He went back to looking for the milk.

k.o followed the lilac man down the aisle, “Would you like some help?” He pointed to his chest with a proud smile. “I know where everything is!”

Venomous slowed down. “Milk?”

K.o’s smile brightened and he dashed off, leaving bust behind him.

Ven didn’t look over his shoulder when feeling eyes burning into the back of his head. He hummed softly, pulling on his sleeve as K.o came to a screeching halt in front of him.

“Here you go!” He smiled up at the man.

“Thank you, K.o” He took the milk off the boy and walked past him, purposely avoiding Gar.

K.o continued to follow the man. “My Daddy says you’re doing a lot better now that you’re back at Boxmore.”

“Wasn’t I before?” Venomous didn’t look down at the small boy but arched a brow.

“No, not really…” K.o gave him a small smile. “but you look happy. Enid and Rad said they saw Boxman and you having dinner out last night. Apparently, you were laughing so loud they heard you from the other side of the restraint.”

Venomous blushed softly and let a nerve laugh out. “I’m sure that was someone else.”

K.o pressed his lips together as he smiled and shook his head. “They saw you, they said you were snorting and it was cute.”

Venomous face darkened even more.

“I didn’t believe them but I asked my Dad and he said it’s all true! He said it really embarrasses you and not to mention it—” The boy's face dropped before cheeks warming. “oh... I wasn’t meant to tell you—”

“K.o! C’mon!” Rad grabbed the boy’s arm. “Lord Buttman’s sending robots!”

Venomous watched as Rad and K.o charged outside, three Box’s falling down from the deep purple sky. He passed Enid, who had her legs up on the counter and fast asleep. Heading to the door. He had money on him, he was rich but that didn’t mean he was paying.

Just before he could push the door open a large hand slammed on the glass door. Venomous sighed, stepping back when Gar moved in front of him to block his way out. “Going somewhere?” the man clenched his jaw.

Venomous looked up at him with half-lidded eyes, still in his pyjamas and hair a mess, so being even close to intimating wasn’t working in his favour. “Hello, Gar.” He voices dripped with boredom.

“You haven’t paid for the milk.” He pointe down the large bottles.

“I never pay.”

“Well, you are today.” Gar barked. He poked the man’s chest. “I told Laser you shouldn’t be speaking to K.o!”

Venomous upturned nose wrinkled. “Why?”

“Because you’re a villain!” He threw his arms into the air. “You’ll start rubbing off on him.”

Venomous blow his messy hair away from his face. “I’m not going to infect him with my evils.” He jokingly pocked Gar back.

He lent away from Ven, acting as thought he was riddled with disses.

“C’mon gar, K.o’s a good kid, take a little more than seeing me stealing milk to lead him into darkness.” He chucked, going to walk out but Gar steeped in front of him again. Venomous let an annoyed sigh out. “I’m really not in the mood for this, Gar.”

The man didn’t back down and Venomous arms were growing tired. “Carol’s behind you.” He spoke in a dull tone.

Gar broke into a sweat. “C-C-Carol!?” He turned around only to see no one there. He clenched his jaw, turning back around but the man was gone. He glasses broke with shock and small eyes darted over to see Venomous already crossing the parking lot were Rad and K.o battled the robots.

“Venomous!” Shannon, Raymond, and Derrell all smiled.

K.o looked over and waved to the man. “Hi Venomous, Bye Venomous!”

Venomous yawned, keeping his eyes on Boxmore but waved and mumbled a short hello and goodbye. He didn’t bother checking the road as he crossed over, screwing the lid of the milk and began downing it. He couldn’t even remember why he’d wanted milk in the first place.

He dragged himself into Boxmore and throw his coat up into the hanger.

“Boss!” Fink came running down. “Boxbrain was looking for you.” She took the large bottles of milk from him.

Venomous ignored what she’d said, thanking her and watched her carry the milk into the kitchen. He didn’t bother heading to his bedroom, heading for his lab instead. All he wanted to do was work on making things and throwing different chemicals into testing tubs. Maybe he’d make something exposed, that would defiantly take his mind off things. He pushed the lab door open only to freeze. He was still for only a few seconds but it felt like forever. “Boxman?”

Boxman let a small yelp out, jumping up and hitting his knee on the desk. “V-Venomous!?”

“What are you doing in here?”

Boxman tapped his fingers together, blushing slightly. “I-I was—”

“You don’t have any right to go looking through my things.” Venomous snapped.

Boxman quickly shook his head but Venomous let an annoyed hiss out and stormed out. “Venomous, wait!” He ran after the man, almost knocking a few test tubs over. He tripped over when running out, seeing Venomous already down the hallway and closing the door to his room. “Venomous!” Boxman ran down, slamming into the closed door.

Venomous rolled his eyes when hearing the man collided into the door. He lent back on the metal door, slipping down and hugged his legs. He listened to Boxman calling out to him and move around outside. Part of Venomous wanted to just tell him to go away but he was already alone.

Boxman knocked on the door. “Venny?” His voice flooded with worry. He frowned when not getting an answer.

“I know it's my fault Boxman.” Venomous looked down with heavy eyes. “Maybe its selfish of me to blame you for not trusting me. I’m the one who did this… y-you don’t smash a plate and expect it to go back to the way it was before, so why would we be any different…?” He lent his head back, frowning when Boxman didn’t say anything. “It hurts knowing I almost lost everything, that I have no one but myself to blame. Now, even when I have everything back, I’m still scared I’ll lose it, that I’ll lose you…”

Silence followed and Venomous eyes glazed over.

Ven let an unsteady breath out, arching a brow when hearing shuffling. He pulled his hand up, looking down to see a piece of paper being forced through under the door. He looked at it for a moment before picking it up. It was wrinkled but he unflooded it, being meet with Boxman messy handwriting.

“I was going to leave it on your desk, but…I wasn’t sure what to say…” Boxman spoke from the other side of the door.

Venomous looked down at the three worlds, a wobbly smile came to his face, whipping his eyes.

Boxman fell back when the door opened, looking up to see Ven still sitting on the floor but giving him a warm smile.

“I love you too.”

Boxman gave him a toothy smile.

Venomous parted his legs, letting Boxman sit between them. He smiled when Boxman kissed him, Ven deepened the kiss, enjoying Boxman’s chicken claw running through his ebony hair.

 “Boss!”

“Daddy!”

Fink and the robots came running to the open door. Shannon quickly covered Fink’s eyes when seeing the two.

“Get out!” Boxman shouted at them, his face a poppy red. They all ran out and the door slammed shut.

“I thought you were going to try and be nicer to them?” Venomous questioned, smiling when Boxman placed a warm kiss to his neck. 

“You can’t expect me to be nice to them when running my fun time.” He chuckled when Venomous snickered.


	29. Meeting

Boxman sat at the head of the meeting table, chin cupped in his hand as he twirled some thread around his chicken claw, no longer listing to Cosma who sat on the other end of the long table explaining boring things that Boxman blocked out.

“£300 a week on bolts?!” She glared at him from across the table. “It’s a wonder this place is still up and running!”

Boxman hummed to himself as she went on. A warm, purple hand rested on top of his chicken claw. A soft blush came to his face, looking over to see Venomous giving him a stern but understanding look.

“Cut it out.” He whispers.

Boxman pulled his hands under the table, clearing his throat which made Cosma stop mid-sentence and lock eyes with him.

“have something to say?”

Boxman was cough off guard, quickly shaking his head, however, once the woman had turned her back, he couldn’t hold his words in. “Is this really needed.”

“Boxman!” Venomous snapped.

Billiam Milliam, Vormulax and Cosma all glared down the table at the two men.

Venomous gave them a nervous smile well Boxman crossed his arms.

“Professor Venomous has been running things here. I don’t need anyone else.” The older man waved his human arm.

Cosma eyes narrowed and turned a deep purple. The fruit bowl sitting in the middle of the table disappears.

An anxious look crossed Boxman’s face but before he could speak the apples filled his mouth and bowl was dropped down on his head.

Venomous let a heavy sigh out as Boxman fell off his seat. “J-Just give us a moment?” He didn’t wait for an answer, snatching Boxman’s thick human wrist and dragged him out the room.

Venomous yanked the bowl of Boxman’s head, glaring down at the man who sighed with relief and smiled up at him. “Thanks, P.V.”

“What are you doing?” Venomous snapped in a hushed tone.

They stood out in the hallway, door to the meeting room closed and alone.

“What?”

“Boxman, you can’t be acting like that in a meeting.” Venomous began fixing the man’s pear green hair as best he could.

“But it's boring.” Boxman frowned.

“Yh, sure, but we need Cosma and the other villains—”

“Why!?” Boxman couldn’t help but snap. “You take care of everything. I didn’t even think I’d have to do these stupid meetings anymore.”

Venomous crossed his arms. “Do you understand who ridicules that sounds? You what? Hoped you wouldn’t need other villains to help run Boxmore, that we’d magickly have everything we need at our fingertips?”

“Yes!” Boxman growled. “I’m not a villain for the meetings and having my hands tired. I do what I want when I want, how I want!” 

Venomous bright yellow eyes softened. “I know…” He lent down, pressing a soft kiss to Boxman’s forehead. “That’s what I love about you… but right now we do need to have these meetings. We need other villains support and to know they’ll have our back, with P.O.I.N.T around that’s a good thing.”

Boxman sighed but nodded. “I know.” A looked of worry came to his face. “I just---Cosma…”

Venomous returned this with a confused look.

“She’s so bossy! Thinks she runs the place. And the two of you…”  Boxman gritted his teeth and glared down at the floor. “You two get on so well.”

“Cosma and I?” Venomous arched a brow, humming softly when Boxman gave him a bitter nod. “Well, we have known each other for a long time. She’s the one who got me in the villain industry.” Worry filled his eyes when seeing Boxman glaring away from him with red cheeks and a shrivelled mouth. “Boxy? What’s the matter?”

“Matter?!” Boxman blush grew darker. “N-Nothing! I just don’t like them thinking they can tell me what to do.”

Venomous met this with a warm smile. “Don’t worry, they don’t run things anymore. They're just here to help.” His smile weakened when Boxman mumbled something under his breath. “They’re my friends, Boxman.”

“Bleh!” Boxman stick his tongue out at the world.

Venomous let a weak laugh out. “Just try to be a little kinder to them.” Her gave the grumpy man half a smile. “Boxy.” He dropped down so he was eye leave with the villain. “At least try to be nice to them, for me.”

Boxman face grow warmer, lavender filled his nose when Ven leaded closer to him and brushed their lips together.

His half-lidded eyes warmed. “Please my Lor-!” He almost rocked back when Boxman pushed into him, lips locking. Venomous eyes were wide for a moment, relaxing when Boxman wrapped his arms around him stopping him from falling back. Ven held onto the man’s shirt, feeling his legs begging to crap from the awkward position.

Boxman broke the kiss when feeling Venomous shuffle under him. “You’re lucky you’re so charming.” He smiled when the man pressed a kiss to his lips.

“I’m lucky you’re so strong.” He let a small laugh out when Boxman pulled him up. The lilac skinned man tilted his head back to the door. “Now come alone. It is not wise to keep Cosma waiting.”

Boxman face gained 10 years’ worth of wrinkles from this; dragging himself back in behind the man.

“Sorry about that.” Venomous walked back around to his seat.

“Is there a problem?” Cosma crossed her arms.

“Nop.” Boxman dumped down in his seat.

Cosma looked to Venomous.

Boxman eyes darted from Venomous to Cosma, watching Venomous mount everything was fine to her.

Cosma nodded, “Alright.” She hit Vormulax sixth muffin out of her hands. “Boxmore is doing well…” She rolled her eyes at this. “your income has risen far beyond any other period.”

Boxman let a loud laugh out. “See?!” He looked to Venomous with wild eyes.

“However!” Cosma snapped. “You are wasting a large amount of the money you make on bolts.”

Boxman’s face dropped. “That’s it?” A small amount of anger ignited in his voice. “You made me sit through five hours of boring dribble to tell me I’m spending too much on bolts!?” He flailed his arms in the air.

“I did tell you.”  Venomous sat back in his seat. Crossing his legs and arms.

“Oh, you’re just-just loving this aren’t you?” Boxman scowled at the lilac skinned man.

Venomous cracked a smile. “Actually, yes.”

“Boxmore is at its peak. Your business is thriving, yet, you're throwing all your profits at more bolts.”

“I make a lot of robots.”

“That requires a lot of fixing.” Billiam Milliam let a snob laugh out, joined by Vormulax gravely snicker.

Boxman looked ready to erupted. Venomous wouldn’t have been surprised if steam started coming from the older man’s ears. “You’ll have to excuse him, he’s not one for sitting in meetings.”

Cosma rose from her seat. “I can see.” She looked to Venomous with an almost soft expression. “May I have a moment?”

All the anger in Boxman washed out. He watched Venomous node and rise from his seat. “W-Wait! Where are you going?”

Venomous walked to the door with the woman, neither hearing him and not caring enough to answer.

Billiam Milliam was straightening his suit and Vormulax began eating the muffins laid out.

Boxman face planned the table and angrily mumbled under his breath.

Venomous steeped out with Cosma and landed on the wall.

“We need to talk.” Her eyes narrowed at the younger man.

“Sure.” He leaned forward to look through the gap in the large metal doors. Boxman’s head laying on the table made his eyes softened. “I think he’s-!” He was cut off by the door being slammed shut. “Cosma!” He couldn’t help but shout.

“Office.” She put sternly.

A small hint of worry filled the man’s eyes. They headed down the hallway, Venomous hands stuffed in his lab coat pockets. They headed into his office, Cosma shutting the door behind herself.

“What was that?” She watched with angered eyes as Venomous crossed the room to his desk.

“What do you mean?” He asked calmly, not looking over his shoulder to her.

Cosma gritted her teeth. “You know exactly what I’m talking about. I saw that little hand thing; I saw the way Boxman stared at you and I know for a fact you two didn’t just have a little disagreement in the hallway.”

Venomous sat himself up on his desk with his normal half-lidded eyes giving her a blank look. “What are you talking about, Cosma?” He turned his head away from her and waved one hand. “I explained that even with me helping run Boxmore it was still a good idea to keep other villains close.”

Cosma pulled a tablet out. “Then explain this.” She held it up, watching Venomous look back and jaw hit the floor at the security footage of the two out in the hallway talking and then shared a kiss.

“W-What the cob, Cosma!” He jumped off the table. “Hacking into Boxmore’s security is a new low.” He went to snatch the tabled but she pulled it away and held her other hand out to single for him to stop.

“I wouldn’t have needed to do it if the villain’s community weren’t questioning where you stand.” She pulled her hand away. “Now, I need to know, Venomous.”

The lilac skinned man crossed his arms. “I’m doing everything I promised. Getting Boxmore back on its feet. Making sure villains are supplied with as many robotic hence men as they need.”

The woman nodded. “Yes, you are doing a good job of that.” She put the tablet away. “But you could be doing an even better job if weren’t messing around with Boxman!” Her voice dripped with irritation.

“But-!”

“NO!” Cosma stabbed his chest. “I don’t want excuses. I don’t want some sappy little story about how “he makes me feel special!” or “He’s the only person who understands me!” Blah Blah Blah!”

Venomous eyes softened with worry, watching her walk over to his desk. “Cosma, please—”

“If you want the villains to continue helping you find your pressure Daddy, you’ll stop giving Boxman googo eyes and get him kicked out!” She slammed her hand down on his desk with enough force to knocked a glass over.

Venomous went to speak but couldn’t get a single word out. Sickness filled him before taking an unsteady breath in. “But Boxman needs Boxmore, Cosma. He doesn’t have anywhere else to go!”

“Does it look like I care?” Her eyes began glowing purple.

Venomous let a bitter sigh out. “No.”

“I didn’t think so. You’ve put years of hard work into destroying Harkon and you’re going to throw that all away because of one guy?” She scoffed. “You weren’t meant to get attached.”

“I didn’t start helping Boxman because it suited you, Cosma!” venomous yelled.

“Then why did you!” Her eyes glowed a dark purple. “I know you two have been getting close but this close?! You actually care about him?!”

“Yes!” Venomous had to stop himself from throwing everything off his desk. “I thought you understood this! I show up to Villain parties with him; I talk to you about him! Y-You were the reason we started seeing each other again!”

“To save Boxmore!”

“So, I’ve never mattered?!”

“No! I mean yes! I-I!” Cosma stopped when venomous turned his back to her.

“Just because we’re villains doesn’t mean were heartless, Cosma! I—I care about Boxman but no one ever seems to believe that! Even Laser questioned it! He took it like some joke but got mad when realising it was true!” He turned to face her. “I’m helping Boxman because I want to. I already lost him once; I’m not putting myself in another situation like that!”

Cosma was silent, watching the man turn back to his desk and whip his eyes. “Venomous….” She moved over. “I—I’m…sorry.” She placed her hand on his back. “I just…” She hissed at himself. “All the other Villains talk about it, they all talk about how different the two of you are, they question where you stand and it got under my skin…” He frowned when he didn’t say anything or turn to look at her. “I’m just worried. Seeing how miscible you were without Boxman, me not being able to fill his place, it left me worried. Of course, I’ve known about you two, it seems to be the talk of ever Villains party, I just worry, you know other villains question you…”

Venomous didn’t say anything but nodded.

“I just want you to win. You’ve been working so heart, readying yourself for Harkon and now Boxman seems to be getting in the way of that.”

“Do you think that’s a bad thing?” Venomous turned to face her.

Cosma felt her chest tighten, she wasn’t sure how but her mind was screaming at her, telling her whatever she next was important to Venomous. She took a deep breath. “No.” She shook her head. “I don’t think it’s a bad thing, I think you’ve been your happiest with Boxman… but if you were given a choice, if you had to pick between staying with Boxman and finally facing Harkon, what would you choose.”

Venomous eyes shifted to the window, a light rain begging to fall. He thought about that for a long moment before looking back to her.

“Hurry up Cosma,” Vormulax pushed past Boxman who mumbled under his breath.

Cosma meets the two at the open door. “I’m glad you had this meeting.” She looked back to a grumpy Boxman and guilty Venomous. Her eyes rested on Venomous for a moment before turning and heading out.

Boxman waited until the soft glow of the setting sun was cut off before letting his shoulders slump. “Ugg! I thought they’d never leave.”

Venomous didn’t say anything, staring off into nothingness.

“Venny?” Boxman gave the man a worried look. “What’s the matter?”

Venomous rubbed the back of his neck but didn’t look to the older man. “Nothing. Just happy that meetings out the way.”

Boxman grinned. “Me too!” His face warmed when Venomous wrapped an arm around him,

“Want to out for dinner?” He smiled when Boxman’s face lit up and nodded. 


	30. Two of hearts

“It’s easy really, all-”

“I-I know!”

“Are…are you sure?”

“Of course, I am!”

“…Okay…”

Boxman looked down at the bottles of coloured liquids, cold sweat running down his forehead and nerves eyes moving between each bottle. He could feel Venomous standing behind him, watching him take a red bottle with trembling hands.

“Are you sure you know what you’re doing?”

“Yes!” Boxman accidently shouted.

Venomous cocked a brow but didn’t say anything.

The two were both in lab coats, standing in Professors Venomous lab. Boxman had made the mistake of lying in their last meeting about knowing everything there is to know about Bio and chemicals. And before he knew it, he was in a lab with Venomous mixing all sort of things tougher.

He forced the lump in his throat down and poured some of the red liquid into an empty bottle. He unknowing held his breath, feeling Venomous lean down and warm breath kiss the back his neck, sending a shiver of bliss through Boxman. He put the liquid down and hooved his hand over a clear bottle and deep blue.

Boxman bit his bottom lip. This was the first time Venomous and he were spending time together outside of meetings and business; if he wasn’t careful Venomous would catch onto him having no clue what he was doing and being a liar…

He slowly wrapped his chicken claw around the clear liquid, feeling himself relax when Venomous didn’t question this. He slowly added the liquid before placing it down again. Silence followed and Boxman panicked and scooped a bright yellow bottle up.

“Wow, Box.” Venomous let a low chuckle out. “You don’t want to be mixing that in with the others.”

Boxman let a loud and forced laugh out. “O-Oh, of course!” He saved it by pulling another bottle over. “I wanted to make an… umm.” He felt his face burning when Venomous remained lent down over his shoulder but eyes shifted to him. “Something that—”

“Boxman.” Venomous cut him off.

The man tensed up. “Y-Yes, Venomous?”

The professor stood up straight. “You don’t know what you’re doing.”

“I-I do!” Boxman shouted only to cover his mouth when Venomous half-lidded eyes narrowed down at him. “Okay, Okay.” He gave up. “I don’t… B-But I only said I did so you’d spend time with me! So, you’d like me.”  He rubbed his arm.

Venomous lips curved into a frown. “You felt pressed by me?”

“N-No!” Boxman shook his arms and head. “I-It’s just… well…no one ever seemed satisfied with my robots and what I build. So, I thought if I said I could be as clever as you, then you’d… respected me.” He hung his head.

Venomous let a small breath out. “Boxman, lying about what you do and don’t understand won’t help you make friends.” He almost felt bad for the villain. “Your skill is in building robots. Don’t be ashamed of that. Build off it.” He closed his hands at his side before slowly placing his hand on the man’s shoulder. “I respect your skill in machinery and engineering.”

Boxman felt his heart race from the man’s hand on his shoulder and words. “R-Really?” He looked up to the lilac skinned man who nodded. Boxman let a loud laugh out, wrapping his arms around the man who tensed up but didn’t push him away.

“You do a lot of touching…don’t you?” Venomous relaxed when the man let him go.

Boxman let a nerve laugh out. “s-Sorry.” He watched the man brush himself off.

“It’s alright, but I must be going.”

Boxman frowned. “So soon?”

Venomous arched a brow. “I’ve been here for five hours.” He took the lab coat off. “I’ll admit Boxman, this was fun.” He held his coat out to the man who quickly took it with a warming face.

“M-Me too!” Box forced the lump in his throat down.

“We should do this again sometime.”

“Agreed!” Boxman face was burning now.

Venomous noticed how red the man had gone but brushed it off. “Good day, Boxman.”

Boxman was rooted to the floor, giving the man a small wave and only being able to whisper goodbye.

“Ohh, looks like your date went well, Daddy.”

Boxman was snapped out of his daydream, looking up to see Shannon, Derrell, and Raymond sitting above him in the venting. “w-What are you three doing!?” He pointed up at them. “How long have you been there?” He snapped as they jumped down.

“Long enough.” Shannon smiled.

“You’re really hitting things off with Professor Venomous.” Raymond looked down at the man with on hand on his hip. “Before you know it, he’ll be in your arms!”

Boxman face darkened as the though. “J-Just get out of here!” He yelled, pushing them all out, however, before he could slam the door on the three the car came to a halt. Boxman was ripped from his memories, sitting up and rubbing his face.

“Are you alright, Boxy?”

Boxman looked over, seeing Venomous turning the car off. He nodded. “O-Oh! Yes, of course!” He blushed softly when the men lent over a placed a loving kiss to his cheek.

“I was begging to think he’d passed out on me.” He popped the car door open.

“Why would I do that when I have you?” Boxman let an ugly giggle out when Venomous smiled and shook his head.

The two jumped out, Boxman pulling on his collar, looking across to Billiam Milliam’s yot.

“Here.” Venomous walked up behind the man. “Try this on.”

Boxman looked up at the man who smiled warmly down at him, he slip his arms into the jacket. Boxman nose wrinkled, looking down at himself and then his arms. “What is this?”

Venomous chuckled. “A leather jacket, silly.” He moved around, fixing Boxman’s collar. “I saw it and had to get it for you.” He stepped back and smiled. “You look so handsome.”

Boxman wasn’t sure about the jacket. It was a dark shade of brown and fit nicely, he didn’t ever really get new clothes. “It's umm…” He looked up, seeing Venomous smiling down at him. “Thank you.”

Venomous smile widened. “No need to thank me, Box.” He wrapped his arm around the man. “Now come along.”

The two-headed onto the yot, being welcomed by Billiam Milliam who didn’t even notice Boxman by Venomous side. “Professor Venomous! It is so good to see you again!” He took a wine glass from the tray one of his minions held. “Please, enjoy yourself…” His eyes fell on Boxman and small hint of disgust crossed his face. “Yourselves.” He corrected.

Venomous smiled and thank him. Boxman wasn’t handed a drink, turning it down when Venomous offered him his. “I’m already bored.” He groaned as Venomous lent on the side on the yot.

“Speak for yourself, I’m enjoying some time away from Boxmore.” He turned so he was looking out across the dark water. “I love Fink but she’s been so needed lately. Just yesterday she made me sit down and play videos game with her for three hours.” He let a small chuckle out. “And I still can’t remember the button to jump.” He took another sip of his wine.

Boxman gazed up at Venomous who twirled his wine glass between his lilac fingers. “Can we just go get some pizza and eat in the car?”

Venomous nose wrinkled. “What?” He looked back to the man. “Boxman, why would we do that?” He arched a brow at the smaller man.

“Because it's fun.” Boxman crossed his arms.  “Then I can do you in the back. “

Ven’s face darkened at this. He huffed, looking back out across the water and shook his head.

Boxman smiled and shuffled closer to the younger man. “I know you like the sound of that.” He laughed when Venomous hand cupped his face and pushed him away.

Venomous could feel his face warming, he rolled his bright yellow eyes. “Just have some wine.” He held the glass out to the man who almost downed the enter glass in a matter of seconds. “Boxman!” Venomous snatched it back. “You’re meant to enjoy wine. Not chug it down like beer.”

Boxman burped and then hiccupped.

Venomous moaned. “Aren’t you charming.” He put his eyes back on the water. Venomous kept his eyes on the ghostly moon sitting in the ebony sky. “If you want to go and grab some food you can.” He took another sip. “No need to ask me—” He looked back to see Boxman gone, he looked over his shoulder, seeing Boxman stuffing himself at the food table. Ven let a small chuckle out, looking back out across the water.

He hummed softly, pressing the glass to his lips but didn’t drink. He’s had so much on his mind lately. Sleep hadn’t come easy, his heart and mind at war with each other. He let an unsteady breath pass his lips and his eyes grew eyes. Looking down at the deep blue water, his reflection looking up at him. “What am I doing…” He held his forehead and shut his eyes.

“P.V, you have to try the raspberry cheesecake.” Boxman moved to stand alongside the man with a plate overflowing with food. “I got tiny shrimps!” he shoved one into his mouth.

Venomous landed away, watching the man pop the tiny ships into his mouth like pills.

Boxman went to pop another shrimp into his mouth but stopped when seeing Venomous had wondered off. He threw his head around, seeing the younger man had somehow gotten to the other side of the yot, now speaking with Cosma and Big Bull Demon.

Boxman eyed the three, throwing more shrimps into his mouth.

Big Bull Demon said something that made Venomous laugh enough for him to throw his head back.

Boxman eyes narrowed with anger when Cosma tapped Venomous shoulder, talking to him and them all smiling. What could be so funny? Venomous was actually laughing; maybe he was faking it. Big Bull wasn’t even funny. Box chocked on his food when Big Bull Demon lent down and gave Venomous a hug. “That’s it!” Boxman threw his plate over his shoulder, storming over.

“I find that hard to believe.” Cosma's arms were crossed but smiled.

“What’s hard to believe?” Boxman cut in, glaring up at Big Bull and putting himself in the middle of the triangle.

Venomous smiled softly.

“Big Bull Demon was just telling us about some heroes getting stuck in an elevator,” Cosma spoke up, chuckling when Venomous laughed again. “Venomous was finding it very amusing.”

The lilac skinned man whipped a tear of joy from his yellow eyes. “Demon, you made my night.” He snickered, struggling to hold his laughter in.

Boxman huffed, Big Bull, acting like he’s so big! He glared up at the bull who chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his head. Boxman crossed his arms, glaring around the party, his eyes fell on the karaoke machine and a lightbulb went off.

Venomous laughter died down. “Oh man!” He downed the rest of his wine. “Box, come get a refill with me—” He looked over, seeing Boxman was gone. “Box—” He was stopped when one of Billiam Millian’s minions took his empty glass and replaced it with a new one. Ven smiled. “Thank you!”

“I’m not going to have to drive you home again, am I?” Cosma smiled at the man and crossed her arms.

Venomous huffed. “Cosma, I know my limit.” He chuckled, taking a small sip of the wine.

“Lightweight.” The woman muttered, Big Bull, chuckling sheepishly at her side.

“Excuse me?” Venomous narrowed his yellow eyes and pointed his glass at her, almost pouring the wine out. “I am not a weight.” He insisted with a meaningful tone. “I am a snake… or am I a man… wait am I a professor?” He let a small yell out when a hand snatched the back of his midnight jacket and pulled him back. Venomous fell back into Boxman’s arms, eyes wide for a moment but relaxed when seeing his wine still in his hand. “Boxman, I could have spilled my-!”

Box locked his lips around the man’s and held it for a long moment. Only ending it to pull Venomous back up and leave the man tripping over his own feet.

“B-Box!” Venomous head spun, the wine not working in his favour. He held his head, looking up when the speakers roared. His eyes widened when a mulberry rose was held to his face. He slowly took the rose, eyes passing it to see Boxman smiling up at him. Venomous let a small laugh out, looking over his shoulder to Cosma and Big Bull who stood back and watched them. He waved the rose at them but felt his body tense when music began playing. “Umm, Box—”

“When we walk down the street, other villains wish they could meet us!” Boxman pulled the lilac skinned man past him, “But they can’t!”

Venomous face was a dark pink, giving all the villain’s watching them an anxious smile before being pulled across the open deck by Boxman who continued singing. Suspiring, Boxman singing wasn’t jaw-droppingly awful tonight, the gestor was sweet but Venomous did not like all the eyes following them. “Boxy…”

“But they can’t because we are two of hearts!” Boxman sang out, throwing one arm into the air as Venomous grew more embarrassed by the second. “Because we are two of hearts!” he spun the lilac skinned man around, pulling him past him before scoping the flustered Venomous up into both of his arms.

All the villains stood around, watching as Boxman kept Venomous in his arms and began kissing the blushing and laughing man’s neck.

Billiam Milliam clapped his hands. “Yes-yes, very romantic, I’m sure.” He rubbed his ears, hoping the buzzing would go away. A few other villains began clapping and Big Bull shed a few tears.

“B-Boxy.” Venomous laughed as Boxman moved the kisses to his face.

The clapping slowly stopped, villains awkwardly watching the two before begging to wander off. Whispering under their breath and music begging to play for the party again.

Boxman put Venomous down, wrapping his arms around Ven when seeing him wobble on his feet. “Aren’t you romantic.” Venomous smiled down at the man with an almost dreamy look in his reptile eyes.

Boxman smiled proudly. “Only for you, my purple rose.” He scooped the weak legged man back up. “Pizza?” He began carrying the man to the exit of the yot.

“I was thinking about the back of my car.” Venomous gave him a fanged smile.

Boxman chuckled. “I like the sound of that.”


	31. Letting go

Laserblast waited impatiently at Boxmore’s front door, tapping his foot and murmuring under his breath. He was about to knock again when the door opened, Boxman gasping for air and sweat running down his forehead.

“Laserblast!” He forced a smile.

The hero looked down at him for a long moment before furrowing a brow. “I hope that’s my brother's lipstick.”

Confusion crossed Boxman’s face covered in dark purple lipstick marks. He looked to the mirror by his side, eyes widening and quickly trying to rub the marks off. “O-Of course!”

Laserblast let himself in as Boxman tried to get the prints off his face. “Where is my brother?” He questioned, looking down the endless always.

“V-Venomous?” Boxman questioned only to clear his throat. “O-Oh! He’s upstairs in my bedroom!” He visibly tensed when Laserblast eyes burned through him. “I-I wasn’t, I mean we weren’t!” He just wanted the floor to open up and swallow him. Box tapped his human and chicken claw together as the hero headed down the hallway in the direction of his bedroom.

Boxman rushed ahead, yelling back that he’d just make sure Ven was awake.

Laser huffed at this, reaching the bedroom door. He didn’t wait for Boxman to yell he could come in, pushing the door open to see Venomous wondering out of the bathroom, towel around his head and waist with his toothbrush hanging out of his mouth.

Venomous looked over to Laser. “You used the door?” He arched a brow, pulling the brush out of his mouth. “What’s the matter?”

Laser eyes danced around the room, no Boxman but he didn’t mention this. “I need to talk to you.” He shoved his hands into his pocket. “It's important.”

Venomous couldn’t remember the last time he’d seen Laserblast like this, he seemed upset, maybe angry? Venomous couldn’t tell so he nodded. “Sure. Met me outside? There a new coffee shop I’ve been wanting to try.”

Laser’s eyes scanned the room from under his large sunglasses before nodding. He headed out, leaving Venomous alone in silence. “It’s safe, Boxy.” He sat himself down on the bed.

Boxman pocked his head out from under the bed, green eyes moving around the room before clawing out. “Your brother’s scary.”

Venomous popped the toothbrush out of his mouth. “He’s a big softy really, wouldn’t hurt a fly.” He slipped the toothbrush back into his mouth, smiling when Boxman moved to stand between his legs.

Boxman wrapped his arms around the man, eyes resting on the bedroom door. Worried Laser would come back. He smiled when Venomous legs hugged him. Box looked up to Venomous, whose wet hair slipped out from under his head towel.

Venomous hummed softly when Boxman lips found his neck; he rolled his shoulder when Box bit down. “No marks, Box. Then you will need to worry about Laserblast.” He smiled when the man softened the kisses.

Boxman pulled the man closer, moving the kisses to Ven’s sharp jawline.

Venomous half-lidded eyes started off across the room. His mind was yelling at him to just admit to it, to be honest, but his heart aced at the thought. “Box…”

Boxman rested his human hand on the back of the man’s head and hummed softly, letting him know he’d heard him.

Venomous was silent, trying to force the words up. “I…” He let a shaky breath out. “I should get ready.” He gently pushed the man away and rubbed his neck. 

Boxman gave the man a worried smile. “Are you okay…?”

Venomous rose to his feet. “I’m fine.” He crossed the room, heading back to the bathroom. “Just don’t want to keep, Laserblast waiting too long.” He closed the bathroom door behind him, leaving Boxman standing alone.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Around an hour later Laser and Venomous were wondering around the park drinking takeaway coffee. It was a cold day, bitter wind and thick clouds covered the sky.

Venomous dropped down onto a benches, shuffling up to make room for his brother. “It feels like forever since we did something like this.” He gave Laser a warm smile. “Its…nice to be seeing you again.” He could barely believe he was feeling this, never mind saying it to Laser, like the guys ego wasn’t big enough already. However, Laser didn’t react how Ven had expected; Venomous was almost annoyed at himself for letting that get under his skin.

Laser looked down at his coffee. “It's nice to be seeing you again too, baby bro.” He gave Venomous a weak smile.

The two were silent for a long moment.

Venomous knew something was on Laserblast mind, but what that something was he didn’t know. “What’s wrong, Laser?” Venomous spoke up. “You aren't yourself, where is that overgrown ego and nonstop talking.” He chuckled, falling silent when Laser didn’t laugh or even smile. “Laserblast…?”

Laser let a heavy sigh out and refused to look at his brother. “You’ve been lying to me.”

Venomous met this with a confused look. “I lie to everyone.”

“I know that! But I’m your bro, Ven.” He looked to the lilac skinned man.

Venomous gave him a slightly guilty look. “Laser, what’s this about?”

“I know you came to P.O.I.N.T” He narrowed his eyes at his brother who’s eyes winded.

“W-Wha—”

“I know you took your research back!” He threw his arms into the air. “Why would you do that, Venomous!?”

Shock and confusion remained glued to Venomous face. “How did you—” He shook his head and narrowed his bright yellow eyes. “Don’t sit here and try to put all the blame on me! You told me it would all be destroyed! But it wasn’t! And you were trying to get Greyman to show it all to you! My privet work!”

“Oh, where we go again!” Laserblast threw his arms up. “You just throw the blame on me! I’m worried about you! I only wanted to see it so I could try and work out what was going through your head!” Laserblast shouted. “You shouldn’t have broken in and stolen it!”

“Stole!?” Ven pointed to his chest. “It's my work! If anyone stole it, it was you, heroes!”

“P.O.I.N.T had every right to take it! It was dangerous! The glorbs research is dangerous Venomous!”

“I know!”

His sunglasses slipped down his nose. “Then why did you take it back!”

“I-I didn’t! I only took everything else-!” He stopped when Laser rose to his feet and loomed over him.

“You’re lying, Ven.”

Venomous face darkened and twisted into anger. “I am not! I-!” He gasped when his brother snatched his arm and stuffed his hand into his coat pocket, pulling the purple memory stick out. He held it between his fingers. “If I go and show this to Boxman, there won’t be anything to do with glorbs on it?” His held a strong stare between them.

Venomous wide eyes shifted to the memory stick and his brother.

When not getting an answer, Laser let him go, being to storm off across the park.

“L-Laserblast, stop!” Ven ran after him. “It doesn’t Laserblast! T-There’s nothing on there, I swear!” He stopped when Laser turned to face him.

Laser pushed his large sunglass down his nose, dark red eyes narrowing at his little brother. “I don’t like being lied to, bro.” he put sternly.

“I’m not lying!” Venomous insisted, panicked eyes begging to glaze over.

“Then you don’t have a problem with Boxman and me looking through it.” Laserblast gave the younger man a small shrug before turning his back to him and continued walking.

Venomous took a few steps to follow but chest clamped. “B-Boxman doesn’t have anything to do with this! P-Please, I’m just trying to keep him safe!” His breathing picked up when Laser continued walking. “O-Okay!” The words broke out of him. “F-Fine you win! The glorbs are on there! Just please stop!”

Laser stopped, letting a heavy sigh out and shook his head. “Why are you doing this to yourself, Ven?”

Venomous was rotted to his spot, his breathing erratic. “I-I can’t beat Harkon, he’s everything I’m not! But with the glorbs, I can win!” His eyes sparked. “You saw how powerful I was! No one could stop me!”

“You want to go back down that road?!” Laserblast snapped. “After everything that happened you still want to use the glorbs? Venomous your body can't handle one more glorb! Never mind enough to give you that power again!”

“But if I beat Harkon-!”

“there won’t be you left!” Laser throw himself around to face his brother. “The glorbs were burning you from the inside out! They could have turned your brain into mash potato! You almost killed P.O.I.N.T, me and turned Boxmore into rubble! What about Boxman! You can’t drag him through all of that again! You almost killed him too Venomous!”

Venomous was silent as Laser loomed over him.

“What would he think if you knew you were doing this again!? Lying to him again!”

“I’m not lying! I-I’m just protecting him! Boxman doesn’t understand, Laserblast! I can’t expect him to understand this!”

“So, you’re going to shut him in the dark! Treat him like an idiot! You’re treating him no different to the rest of the villains!”

“That’s not true!”

“But it is and you know it!” His anger melted into sadness when Venomous looked away from him with pained eyes.

“…I can’t lose him, Laserblast… but I can't just stop my work! I can’t just pretend not getting back at Harkon doesn’t matter to me!” He pushed his ebony hair away from his watery eyes. “I need this, I need to win, but I need Boxman too…”

Laser let a heavy sigh out, wrapping his arms around his brother. “Beating Harkon really does matter to you, doesn’t it?”

Venomous leaned into the hug, he didn’t say anything but nodded.

Laserblast sighed. “You have to talk to Boxman.”

Venomous took a sharp breath in, shaking his head. He tried to pull out of the hug but Laser kept his arms around him.

“Ven, you need to make a choice. I let you fuck up too much in the past, I’d never be able to forgive myself if I let you carry on.” He pulled Venomous away but kept his hands on his shoulders. “If I let you carry on, if something happens to you what am I meant to tell Boxman? That you’ve been lying to him, treating him like a fool and going behind his back? That I let you do this, that you’re hurt or worse and its all my fault.”

“B-But it wouldn’t be your fault! I can make my own decisions.”

“But it would feel like my fault, I’m your bro and I’m meant to stop you from doing stupid stuff like this.” He pulled the younger man back into a strong hug. “Boxman deserves to know, Ven.”

Venomous held his tears back, his lips shook but he gave his bother a scared nod. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Boxman pulled a huge tray overflowing with food out of the oven. He kicked the oven door shut and dropped the tray down on the side. He looked at the disaster he’d made before licking his lips and rubbing his hands together.

“Boxman?”

The villain looked over, smiling when seeing Venomous. “My purple rose!” He laughed. “I made dinner! It’s got spaghetti, eggs, bacon, cake—” He stopped when seeing Laserblast in the doorway. “Well, if Laserblast is eating too then I guess—” He stopped when Venomous hand rested in front of him. He looked up, concern filling his eyes when Venomous looked emotionally brained. “P.V?”

Venomous looked over his shoulder to Laser, who was leaning in the doorway, arms crossed and waiting.

Boxman took the man’s hand, worried eyes growing with anxiety when Venomous let a shaky breath out and knelt down so they were they leave with one another. Boxman leaned in, going to kiss the younger man but was met with Venomous hand instead.

“You won’t want to kiss after I’ve told you this.” He frowned, eyes growing heavy with pain.

Laser didn’t say or do anything, standing by and listing to his brother get straight to the point about the glorbs. He pushed his sunglass up his nose.

“I didn’t plan on taking my work on glorbs back when we broke into point, honest, I know that seems like another lie but I really didn’t. But it was right there! It was so easy to get it all back! I just couldn’t stop myself, that it would hurt you didn’t even cross my mind…” 

Boxman stared blankly at Venomous who went on about only wanting to protect him and facing Harkon.

“I-I hate the glorbs, they’re still messing with my head; I thought by working on them more I could clear my mind, stop the nightmares and if I understand then, really understand them, then I’d feel better.” He couldn’t bring himself to look Boxman in the eyes. “They’re the only things that can help me win, to beat Harkon! There a big risk but I know if I try to--!” Venomous took a sharp breath in when Boxman’s human hand crossed his face with enough strength to force the man’s head to turn and dark purple mark quickly form.

Laser pushed himself up, eyes wide and angered. “Don’t-!”

“It's fine.” Venomous cut in with a dull tone, “It's fine.” He rubbed his cheek, feeling Boxman’s hand leaving it burning. “I deserved that.”

“You’re lucky it wasn’t Big Derrell!” Boxman yelled up at him.

Venomous returned this with exhausted eye.

“After everything that’s happened, you’re still lying to me!” Boxman grabbed the man’s black jumper. “You made me feel like a fool for questioning you but you have been working on glorbs! Y-You’ve been lying to me!” His soft green eyes welling up. “Why do you keep doing this!?”

Venomous let a shaky breath out. “I don’t know… I just… I want to beat Harkon!”

“Why does he even matter!” Anger and confusion flooded Boxman’s voice.

“Because I spent too long being hit and pushed around by him! He was meant to be my Dad but all he ever did was hurt me!” Water flooded his eyes. “I know I can get him back! I can show him he’s wrong! But I can’t do that without the glorbs, but I can’t be me without you! I don’t understand, I’m not asking for much, am I? Just to be happy! To win but have you by my side!”

Boxman kept his hands on the man’s jumper but looked down. “I want to be able to understand you, Ven…” He looked back up to the man. “If I say I forgive you am I just putting myself back in a bad situation, are you going to keep lying to me?”

Venomous let a broke breath out. “I don’t know, Box.” His eyes glazed over. “I knew lying to you was wrong, but I thought because I was doing it to protect you that made it okay. B-But the more I lied the less it felt right. I felt trapped, I wanted to tell you more than anything, but I’m scared, I could only think about how hurt you would be, how much I’d hurt you…. If you really want me to be honest…” He looked down, tears running down his hand marked cheek. “then… I don’t know…”

Boxman watched Ven’s tears run down and collect at his chin before dripping off his face, his heart weighed heavy. He sighed but wrapped his arms around the lilac skinned man. “That’s a start.” He rested his chin on Venomous shoulder, human arm around the man and chicken claw resting on the back of the man’s head. “I’m sorry you didn’t feel able to talk to me…I guess this friendship thing is a lot harder than I thought.”

Venomous wrapped his arms around the stubby villain. “You aren’t the one who needs to apologise, Box… I keep thinking I’m doing the right thing but I only seem to be making a mess.”

“That’s not true.”

“But it is! you are so much better than me, I keep trying to be more like you but I just mess it up.” He hid his face into the man’s neck. “I spent so long thinking bearing Harkon would make me happy, that was all I wanted, but then I met you and everything changed, it became a mess, I didn’t know what to do.” His hug grew stronger. “I just want to be happy, I’m tired of faking a smile… you’re one of the few things I have, you make me happy and I’ve been stupid enough to risk that!”

Box own eyes were glazed over, he pressed his face into the man soft hair. “I wish I was smarter, that I know what to say to help you.”

“That you forgive me…?” Venomous took a shaky breath in when Boxman slowly pulled away from the warm hug.

The older man kept his human hand around Venomous waist, he frowned when running his chicken law over the fading handprint he’d left on Ven’s cheek. “Of course, I do.” 

Laser turned his head away when the two kissed. A soft smile came to his face. He looked back when Venomous rose back to his feet.

Boxman kept a hold of Venomous hand, eyes falling on the memory stick in Laserblasts hand.

“Feel better?” Laserblast questioned with a warm but worried tone.

Venomous nodded, he rubbed his still watery eyes with his free hand. “I think you’re rubbing of on me. I don’t remember being this soft.”

Laser let a warm chuckle out.

Venomous yellow, reptile eyes feel on the memory stick.

Laser and Boxman took notice of this, sharing a small stare for a moment.

Laser closed his hand around the stick. “Ven, I can’t—"

“I don’t want it.” Venomous cut in. “It's wrong to hold onto it.”

A sincere smile came to Laser’s face.

“You staying, Boxman cooking is revolting.” Venomous laughed when Box playful hit his side and yelled.

Laserblast chuckled. “Thank, baby bro, but I think I’ll head home and have spaghetti with Carol and K.O” a warm smile came to his face when Venomous moved over.

Venomous rose his hands, only to drop them and rise them again. “Thanks, bro.”

Laserblast wrapped his arms around his little brother. “Don’t mention it, baby bro.”

Boxman stood by, swaying on his feet as the two bothers hugged. He stuck his finger into the dinner. He quickly shoved the clump of undercooked pasta into his mouth when the two brothers pulled away from one another.

Laser patted his brothers back before heading out. He left Boxmore, being welcomed but a frozen evening wine, the sky a watermelon pink and deep red, the burning ball of fire falling behind Boxmore.  He stopped before leaving Boxmore’s ground, looked down at the memory stick in his hands. A soft smile came to his face, eyes glazed over under his black sunglasses. He wrapped his hand around the stick, clenching his hand before letting the cold evening air cry them broke remains away.


	32. Evening song

Venomous laid in bed, looking up at the ceiling with dull eyes. He’d got up, had a shower, brushed his teeth; doneeverything he normally did but then just collapsed into bed, and there he stayed. The sun was begging to fall now, casting a golden light across his large empty bedroom.

Ernesto slipped in with a tray dotted with teacups. “Professor Venomous?”

The robot's voice made the man sit up. “Oh, Ernesto, I didn’t ask for tea.” His yellow-eyes followed the purple robot who set the tray down on the bed.

“I know.” He began pouring a cup. “I decided to bring you some, since you didn’t come down for dinner. Or lunch.” He handed the man a cup.

Venomous thanked him. “I just wasn’t hungry.”

“Of course.” Ernesto agreed. “I must be getting back to the kitchen; Shannon was talking about trying to cook Jethro.”

Venomous let a weak chuckle out but nodded. He thanked the robot again, taking a small sip of his green tea before crossing his legs under him. He hummed softly to himself, blowing on steaming tea and took a few more sips.

“My purple rose.” Boxman sang softly as he let himself in.

Venomous moved his eyes up from his green tea. “Boxy.”

Boxman moved over, climbing onto the bed. “I haven’t seen you all day.” He sounded slightly bothered. “I know some days are like that, but then Ernesto told me you haven’t even come down for lunch or dinner.” He continued when the younger man went to speak. “Sure, sometimes you’re late and sometimes you don’t even leave your lab, Ernesto has to bring it up to you, but I got worried because---” He stopped when seeing Venomous just staring at him. “I’m rambling again, aren’t I?”

Venomous let a warm chuckle out. “Yeah.” He took another sip of his hot drink.

Boxman drummed his hands on his legs, shuffling closer to Venomous who continued sipping his hot drink.

“Are you looking for something?” The younger man questioned,

Boxman hummed and tapped his chin. “Maybe.”

Venomous chuckled, leaning down and pressing a soft kiss to the man’s forehead, then his cheek and finally his lips. His hair slipped down, ticking Boxman’s cheeks.

Box wrapped his chicken arm around the man, pulling him closer, however, Ven broke the kiss, giving Boxman a tired smile.

The two fell silent, Boxman leaning on Venomous who continued drinking his tea. “Do you miss your work on the glorbs?” His soft green eyes travelled up to see Venomous pull the teacup away from his lips.

“I don’t miss the glorbs.” Venomous frowned. “I just miss what I could have done with them.” He let his shoulders slump and tapped his scared fingertips on the mug. “I know it was for the best, hiding things from you wasn’t easy…it’s just… I don’t know…”

Boxman eyes softened. “What was your Mum like?”

Venomous wasn’t sure where that question had come from but smiled softly at the thought. “Kind, gentle, always helping someone with something. The kind of friends and Mum everyone wants. She loved us and we all loved her.” His half-lidded eyes grew pained. “She’d love you.”

Boxman’s face warmed. “You think so?” He smiled.

Venomous nodded. “I know so.” He lent down, placing a soft kiss to the man’s lips. 

“What was your Dad like?” Guilt filled with him when Venomous pulled away from him. “I-I’m sorry, I--“

“Its fine.” Venomous didn’t sound angry, he looked down at his hot drink. “Harkon.” He corrected; his voice oozed with hate at the name. “Not much to say about him really. He was liveable well Mum was around. Just a Dad most would call strict; hard love. But after Mum passed away, I became this…” He tried to find the right word. “Things.” His eyes grew heavy. “Sometimes he’d make Laser and me fight. To make use stronger. I don’t think it bothered Laser until he accidently broke my arm.”

Boxman’s eyes winded with horror that became pained when Venomous let a weak chuckle out.

“Yeah.” He fell silent. “Messed up looking back. I knew it was wrong but I didn’t have anyone to turn too. I didn’t know any villains or heroes, I didn’t have Cosma and P.O.I.N.T didn’t want me.” He let a heavy sigh out. “Then we had this big fight, Dad lost it and Laserblast just sat there, I couldn’t take it anymore and left, never looked back.” He looked down at his empty teacup. “It was strange, after leaving I didn’t feel lonely, just showed me how alone I’d already been.”

Boxman looked down at his hands. “I wish I’d been there.”

Venomous met this with a warm smile. “Me too.”

They fell silent again, Boxman was lost in thought for a long moment before his face lit up. He jumped off the bed, promising to be right back.

Venomous watched the stubby villain run out. He hummed softly as he poured himself another cup of green tea and added single teaspoon of honey. He lent back into the pillows and blow on the hot drink, eyes moving up when Boxman raced back in.

“I-I’ve been practising!” He threw a guitar case onto the bed.

Venomous eyes widened. “W-Wait, what?” He sat up, a small smile coming to his face as he watched Boxman throw the cases open, being met with electric guitar, the outside a violet purple and inside a pear green. It glistened and Venomous found himself in awe. “How long?” He moved his eyes to Boxman who had a huge grin plastered to his face.

“Only a month, I wanted to surprise you.” He plugged it into the speaks he’d dragged in behind him.

Ven gave him a warm smile and lent back. “Well, aren’t you full of surprises.”

Boxman blushed at this. “You could say that.” He pulled a bokay of flowers, each one a different shade of purple out from behind his back.

Venomous almost sprayed his green tea everywhere. “How'd you do that?!”

“Magic!” Boxman tossed the flowers to the man who was already blushing a soft purple.

Venomous chuckled, turning into laughter as he looked down at the flowers.

Boxman chest warmed. He looked back down at the guitar in his arms, “I only know one song.”

Venomous hummed softly as he gently ran his fingers over the roses. “Let me guess…” He pretended to think for a moment. “Two of hearts?”

Boxman’s jaw dropped. “How’d you know!”

They smiled at one another before bursting out laughing.

Boxman put the guitar in his arms and ran his human hand over the strings. “Don’t laugh.”

Venomous gasped with horror. “I would never.” He crossed his fingers behind his back.

Boxman gave him a soft smile, taking a deep breath and ran his hand over the strings. ““When we walk down the street, other villains wish they could meet us…”

Venomous smile faded and yellow eyes softened. He listened to Boxman, cheeks warming.

Boxman sounded like a drowned cat but he wasn’t shouting the song this time, generally trying to sing for Venomous.

Box kept his eyes on the guitar, blushing softly when feeling Venomous eyes resting on him. “But they can’t, no they can’t, because we are two of hearts-!” He played the wrong note, face dropping and cursing under his breath as he tried to continue. “B-But they can’t because-because.” His face darkened when not being able to get back in beat. “I-I mean hearts of two, no, crap!” His eyes jumped from the guitar to Venomous, who was laughing softly. Boxman’s face warmed even more. “I knew this was stupid.” He pulled the electric guitar off and crossed his arms, hot cheeks puffed out. He mumbled under his breath, breath getting caught in his throat when Venomous grabbed his blue bow tie and pulled him down onto the bed.

Venomous throw his leg over the man, sitting on top of him. He smiled at how red Boxman had gone, he slowly undid the older man’s bowtie, throwing it over his shoulder and lent down.

Boxman was still blushing but smile, meeting Venomous lips. His blush darkened when Venomous tongue became forked. He slipped his hands under the man’s black jumper and ran his hands up and down the lilac skinned man’s chest.

Venomous broke the kiss, sitting back up and pushing as Boxman hands climbed higher. “That tickles.” He blushed softly.

Boxman moved his hands down to the man’s waist. He smiled up at the man who began undoing the buttons on his shirt.

“I’m glad I picked you.” Venomous smiled softly.

Boxman arched a brow at this.

The look of confusion snapped Venomous back. “I mean—” He let a small breath out. “I love you.” He lent back down, hands slipping down to the man’s belt.

Boxman gave him a toothy smile. “I love you too.” He rested his human hand on the back of Venomous head and pushed him down, pressing a deep kiss to his lips.

Venomous moved his lips to the man’s neck.

Boxman chuckled at this, face a deep pink. “It’s just not the same.” He moved his hands to the man’s waist.

Venomous hummed, pulling his lips away and arched a brow at the older man.

“Neck biting is my thing, not the same having it done to me.”

Venomous sat up. “So, what, I can’t do it?” He gave the man an amused look.

Boxman smiled. “I’m just letting you know; a little neck kissing and sucking is not going to get me all flustered like you, I prefer doing it to you.”

Venomous rolled his bright yellow eyes. “That stupid.” He pushed some of his hair behind his ear. “Besides, I don’t get flustered over it. It’s just annoying.” He remarked.

Boxman laughed. “Sure, just like you’re not a total lightweight with alcohol.”

Venomous tisked and turned his head to the side. “I’m not a lightweight, Billiam Milliam just has really strong wine.” His face warmed when Boxman roared out with laughter. “You can be a real ass sometimes.” He let a small smile come to his face when Boxman slipped his arms under his jumper again. “Well, if you don’t want neck kisses then what do you want, my Lord.”

Boxman's face immediately darkened.

Venomous arched a brow at the man. “Umm, boxy?” confusion filled his reptile eyes for a few seconds, bewildered as to why the man had suddenly turned eight shaded darker, however, it quickly sank in and he burst out into laughter.

Boxman’s face darkened even more, cursing under his breath but smiled when Venomous snored as he laughed.

“Oh, cob!” He leaned forward in a fit of laughter. “How am I only catching on now!?” He covered his face, trying to stop himself from laughing hysterically.

Boxman let a burst of small laughter out, enjoying Ven’s laugh more than anything.

Venomous pressed the back of his hand to his lips, laughter turning to snickering.

Box kept his arms on the man’s hips, forcing the lump his throat down when Venomous gazed down at him.

Venomous lent down, midnight hair kissing the man’s cheeks. “Oh, my Lord~” He gave the red-faced Boxman a fanged smile.

Boxman heart raced out of his chest. “I-I was hoping you couldn’t catch on…”

Venomous chuckled. “Oh, well know I can have some real fun.” He sat back up, pushing some of his hair away from his face. “Now, what does my Lord wasn’t?” He slowly rocked back and forth.

Boxman’s face contained burning, however, he gave Venomous a wide smile. In a swift motion Box pushed his hips up, Venomous was throw up, finding himself in the air for just a second before landing back down on the man.

Venomous eyes were wide for a moment, a deep blush crossing his face. He bit his bottom lip with sharp teeth. “I liked that.” He purred.

Boxman chuckled. 

Venomous slipped down the man’s legs and began pulling Box’s trousers down.

Boxman body ignited when Venomous took him whole, he let a shaky breath out, humming softly as Venomous headed began moving up and down. He reached down, cupping the man’s warm cheek, he moved his hand to the man’s messy hair, scoping most of it into his human hand and ran his fingers through.

Venomous pulled out, breathing deeply and resting his free hand on top of Boxman’s, which held his hair up. He ran his tongue up and down. His lips curved when feeling Boxman gently push on the back of his head. He pushed Boxman back in his mouth, he struggled to take the man completely.

Boxman held his face with his chicken claw, body hot and sweat braking out on his forehead. He took a deep breath, loving Venomous mouth around his cock.

Venomous lungs began begging for air but he kept Boxman in his mouth. Ven was just about to pull out when Boxman filled his mouth, he swallowed once, twice, again and again. The moment Boxman was done Venomous pulled out, taking a sharp breath in before swallowing the rest.

Boxman pushed himself up, chuckling as Venomous tried to get his breath back.

Venomous pushed his messy hair back, giving the man a tired smile. He lent up, pressing a kiss on the man’s lips, Boxman held it, running his hand up and down the man’s back.


	33. Five am

Venomous laid in a light sleep. It was just coming up to five in the morning but Boxman was wide awake, shuffling about and disturbing the younger man next to him.

“Boxman, stop.” Venomous hissed.

Boxman groaned. “I’m not tired.” He sat up. “I’m going to go do some work.”

Venomous snatched the back of the man’s shirt and pulled him back into bed. “You’ll wake everyone up” He kept his back to the man, sleep quickly taking him.

Boxman complained, crossing his arms and stared up at the ceiling. His mind was filled with nothing but boredom, until looking over to Venomous. “Let’s fuck.”

“Oh, my Cob.” Venomous moaned and hid his face into his pillow. “Let’s sleep.”

Box’s face dropped at this. “But I’m not tired.” He moved closed to the man who already seemed to be asleep again. “Venomous!” He pulled on the covers. “Can I at least lean on you?”

Venomous upturned nose wrinkled with frustration but he kept his eyes closed. “No. My arm always falls asleep and last time you drooled on me.” He tried to ignore the man who began playing with his hair.

“You had a little plait in your hair yesterday.” He took a few strands of  Ven’s in his hands. “It looked pretty on you.”

“Fink wanted to practise.” Venomous yawned, seeming to fall back asleep.

Boxman played with the man’s midnight hair for a few minutes before losing interests and leaned over the man. “Venomous?” He narrowed his eyes when not getting an answer. “I know you’re awake.” He huffed when still not getting an answer. He took the lilac skinned man’s hair and pushed it aside, he ran his chicken claw down Venomous neck, furrowing a brow when not getting a response. Box lent down and locked his lips around the man’s neck; he smiled when Venomous shuffled under him.

Venomous almost hated the fact that he very quickly grew to like the feeling of Boxman kissing and sucking on his neck.

Boxman slipped his chicken claw under the man’s tank top and created small cereal motions. He bit down, laughing when Venomous let a small yelp out. “Sorry.” He pulled away from his neck, carefully pushing the man over so he was on his back.

“You ass.” Venomous rubbed his neck as Boxman climbed onto of him.

Boxman smiled. “You like it really.” He lent down, placing a deep kiss on the man’s lips.

Venomous kissed back, wrapping his arms around the villain. He blushed when Boxman went back to his neck,

Box cupped one side of Ven’s face with his human hand.

Ven let a shaky breath out as Boxman contained kissing him. “Don’t leave marks.” He ran his fingertips up and down the man’s back, humming softly when Boxman pulled away and ran his chicken claw over his neck.

“But I like them.” Boxman pressed his lips back to the man’s neck.

Venomous blushing grew darker. “It…it does feel good.” His head was pushed back when Boxman moved to kiss his cheek. He shut his eyes when Boxman bit down again. He turned his head, face growing darker. “That tickles!” Venomous laughed, snorting as the man slipped his chicken claw back under his tank top. Venomous face warmed, he looked down, watching Boxman’s claw climb higher.

Boxman watched Venomous bit his bottom lip and blush grow darker.

Ven cupped the man’s face, something he knew Boxman easily got embarrassed over. “Do you remember when we met?” He played with the man’s cheek like play doh.

Boxman face was a soft pink but he nodded. “How could I forget. I gave you shrimp.” He tried to ignore the man pulling on his cheeks.

Venomous chuckled. “You were a walking disaster. Truth be told, I didn’t know what to make of you.” His eyes softened when looking up at the man. “You were tripping over everything you said; the thought of you laying a single finger on me was horrible.” He quickly pressed his lips tougher; guilt filled him when Boxman forced his head away from him. “B-But I’m like that with everyone, you know that.”

Box nodded. “I know.” He looked back to the man, whose yellow eyes were filled with worry and guilt. “I’m glad we’re here. Together.”

Venomous smiled. “Me too.” He pushed his head up, placing a warm kiss to the man’s lips.

Boxman melted in the kiss, he pushed the man’s legs apart, breaking the kiss to sit back pull Ven’s baggy trousers off, however, he was stopped when Venomous reached down at took his hands.

Venomous sat up and screeched the back of his head. “Don’t you think it's my turn.” He leaned in, placing a deep kiss to the man’s lips; slipping his hands down to the man’s trousers.

Boxman chuckled. “It’s not a competition, Venny,” he ran his chicken claw through the man’s messy hair.

“I didn’t say it was,” Venomous smirked and slowly moved his hand up and down Boxman’s already hard member. “Still easy to please.” He let a small laugh out when Boxman blush grew darker. Venomous wrapped his legs around the man, he could feel Boxman grow tense when he took him in his mouth.

Boxman rested both hands on Venomous shoulders, face growing darker as the man moved his head up and down. Boxman whole body tingled and heated up, he moved his arms above his head, taking deep but unsteady breaths. Venomous was pure bliss around him.

Venomous moved one hand up and down Boxman cock, the other resting on the man’s side. He pulled out, taking a deep breath and whipping his lips with the back of his hand. “You okay there, Boxy?” He slowly moved his hand up and down, giving the blushing man a sharp smile.

Boxman didn’t say anything, covering his mouth with one hand and nodded.

Venomous chuckled and took the man again, slow movements. He moved his head up and down, letting a small moan and Boxman slipped his chicken claw under the back of his jumper. “C’mon Boxy,” He ran his tongue up and down the man member. He pressed his lips to the end of Box’s cock, looking up at the man who had an arm over his eyes and breathing deeply. Venomous took him again, picking up speed and hummed softly when Boxman filled his mouth.

Boxman relaxed, bliss-filled eyes watching Venomous pull back and swallow the last of his seeds.

Venomous whipped his mouth and sucked what was left of the back of his hands. He took a deep breath, exhaling before smiling when Boxman landed into him. Ven placed a soft kiss to the man’s lips, being forced the lean back when Boxman pushed into him as deepened the kiss.

Boxman could taste himself on Venomous lips. He wrapped his arms around Venomous legs; pulling the man closer well holding the kiss.

Venomous smiled when being pulled so close he found himself on Box’s lap, he locked his legs around the stubby villain and landed into the kiss.

Box slipped his human hands down the back of Venomous trousers and grip grew firmer on the man’s waist.

Venomous gripped the man’s human arm, moaning softly when Boxman deepened the kiss even more.

He pressed his hands to Venomous chest, pushing the man back into the covers.

Venomous repositioned himself so his head was on the pillows, he brushed his thumb across his lips and smiled when Boxman eagerly pulled his trousers down. “No need to rush, Boxy, I’m not going anywhere.”

Boxman landed over the man, pressing himself to Ven entrance only to be stopped by the man. He looked down at Ven, who arched a brow up at him. Boxman knew Venomous was expecting something, but Box didn’t know what that something was.

Venomous sighed as sat up, he reached over and pulled some lube out of the top draw.

Boxman chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. “S-Sorry, got a little exited.”

Venomous hummed softly. “I can tell.” He filled his hand with the lube before taking Boxman hard cock in his hand and moved up and down.

Boxman gazed at Venomous who was looking down as he worked. “Ya hands feel so good.” He landed in and gently pressed his forehead to Venomous.

Venomous couldn’t help but smile at this. He whipped his hands on the man’s shirt, letting a small laugh when Boxman pushed him back down and landed over him, pushing himself in and smiled when Venomous body stiffened for a second. Box locked his lips around Venomous, breathing picking up as he moved his lips hips back and forth.

Venomous gripped onto the back of Box’s shirt, burying his face into the man’s neck as his legs strained. His face began to burn along with the rest of him. He gripped onto one on Boxman’s legs and covered his mouth with the other hand, doing his best not to make too much noise.

Boxman wrapped one arm around Venomous waist, he could feel the lilac skinned man’s nails sharpen and poke into his thigh as he moved. He panted as he hammered into the man; Venomous warm breath on the human side of his face.

Ven gripped Boxman’s face, pulling the man into a strong kiss to force himself not to let all of Boxmore know they were awake.

Boxman held the kiss, slowing down for the man. “Cob, you’re tight.” He ended the kiss, breathing heavy and pushing Venomous right leg out more.

Ven threw his head back. “You’re just really big.” He covers his burning face with his slightly shaking hands. Sweat began making its way down his face and hair a mess as he struggled to take Box. His breathing grew rapid and body strained.  

Boxman pulled up, gripping the man’s sides and pulled him even closer. “Makes a good combo.” He pushed himself in completely; making Venomous cry out.

“Fuck! Box!” He arched his back, one hand stretching out and resting on the older man’s stomach. “J-Just-!” He bit his bottom lip when Boxman slowly pushed into him again, this time holding it and coming.

Boxman panted, keeping himself inside Ven well he fished. He pulled out, smiling down at Venomous who arms rested over his face. “We should start every day like this.”

Venomous forced a small laugh out as he breathed deeply.

Boxman dropped down into the bed by the younger man’s side, rolling onto his back and smiled.

Venomous moved onto his side, wrapping his arms and legs around the stubby villain and breathing heavy. “Can I sleep in peace now?” He yawned, humming softly when Boxman began running his hand through his mess ebony hair.

“Of course, my purple rose.”


	34. Wine

It was late afternoon, vast deep blue clouds crossing the mellow yellow sky and crisp wine passing through. It had been a slow day at Boxmore. Venomous and Boxman had barely seen one another, having a small talk at lunch well sharing some coffee, but other than that they’d been apart.

“Ya look pretty with ya hair like this, Boss.” Fink smiled, finishing the small plait she was doing in the sleepy Venomous hair.

The man yawned. “Thanks, Fink.” He rubbed his face, sitting on the side of his bed with Fink behind him and working away on his hair. Venomous was surprised the girl had the endurance and want to do something like a plait. Sometimes, Fink tugged too hard, but Venomous never complained, letting her enjoy herself and mess around in a way that wasn’t destructive or violent. “So, how are you and the robots getting on?”

Fink's tongue pocked out the corner of her mouth as she wrapped the hairband around the end of the plait. “Good! Derrell still cries like a baby but we have fun! I like hanging out with them.” she giggled. “We like to attack the Plaza, even when Boxface doesn’t ask. We draw tougher and watched cartoons, real cartoons, not that trash they use to watch.”

Venomous chuckled. “Sounds like you’re having a lot of fun.”

Fink nodded. “Yeah! But I like hanging out with you more.”

Ven smiled warmly at this.

The bedroom door opened, Shannon poking her head in. “Umm, Professor Venomous, the board of Villains are here, they said you asked for them?” the orange robot was clearly jumbled by this but relaxed when Venomous nodded.

“Fink, I have to go.” He chuckled when the girl complained and climbed onto his back. “I promise we’ll play later.” He pulled the rat girl off. “Why don’t you go and play with Shannon and the others.”

Fink huffed but nodded, heading out with the man. “See ya later Boss!” She ran off down one of the hallways.

Venomous pulled on the ends of his purple jumper as he made his way down to the meeting room, forgetting about the small plait becoming lost in his raven hair. He headed into the meeting room, finding Ernesto already pouring the villains, who were seated at the table glasses of wine.

“Professor Venomous, wine?” Ernesto offered the man who politely declined. 

“Thanks for seeing me guys.” Venomous walked around the long table, setting himself down at the opposite end to the board of villains. “I know this meeting late notice, I just really needed to speak to you all.”

The evening was closing in, the sun casting a melted golden light into the room.

Billiam Milliam, Vormulax and Cosma looked down to the man, none of them said it but they were silently worried, a last-minute meeting was never good.

“What has Boxman done this time?” Cosma hissed.

“Blow himself up, I presume?” Billiam laughed.

“This isn’t about Boxman, not entirely anyway.” Venomous pulled his shoulders back, half-lidded eyes glistening in the warm glow of the setting sun that shone in across the large oak table.

The Villain all arched a brow.

“It has come to my attention that villains are talking about my relationship with Boxman, everyone seems to have their own opinion on the matter. Quite frankly, I don’t see what it has to do with anyone but Boxman and me.” Venomous yellow eyes landed on the wine Ernesto had left out for them, he hadn’t planned on having any, wanting to keep his mind sharp but gave in and poured himself a glass.

Billiam let a smooth chuckle out. “Ven, darling, you have to admit it’s bizarre. Boxman holds no respect by villains or heroes. Whereas you are, you’re respected. It seems odd for someone like you to go with something like him.”

Venomous yellow eyes narrowed and upturned nose crumpled.

“I think what Billiam is trying to say, is that we don’t understand why Boxman.” Cosma voiced. “He’s an idiot Venom and say it isn’t true as much as you like but you are not going to change anyone’s mind on the matter.” She rested her bellows on the table. “No one’s saying its wrong, it's simply that Boxman and you… it doesn’t make any sense, end of story.”

“Apart from the glorbs, of course.” Billiam took a sip of his wine.

“I’m not working on the glorbs anymore.” Venomous put bluntly.

“Is that what you told Boxman?” Billiam gave him an amused look.

“I mean it.” Venomous snapped. “I’m done. All they do is mess everything up.” He twirled the wine glass in his hand. “I think the glorbs helped bring Box and me closer tougher, when being going for so long without him, I realised how much he matters. But now all they can do it ruin things, they could kill me, Laser’s made that very clear.”

Confusion filled Cosma’s eyes. “So, how do you plan on fighting, Harkon?”

Venomous pushed his seat back and rose to his feet. “That’s actually why I asked you here.” He ran his deep red, scared fingertip around the brim of the glass. “Things with Harkon have changed.”

The three villains nodded.

“Well of course!” Cosma agreed. “If the glorbs could kill you then they’re out of the question.”

Billiam and Vormulax nodded.

Venomous looked down at his wine, he took a deep breath before turning to them. “I’m not looking for Harkon anymore.”

Billiam Milliam’s and Vormulax eyes popped out of their heads, well Cosma sprayed her drink over the table. “What?!”

Venomous forced the lump in his throat down. “I’m done.” He put simply.

“W-Wait, wait!” Cosma rose to her feet. “You can’t be serious.” Disbelief filled her eyes yellow eyes when Venomous didn’t say anything. “Venomous, ten years!” She threw her arms into the air. “You’ve spent ten years looking for him and you’re just giving up!?”

Venomous voice quivered. “I guess so.” He gave her a weak smile.

Cosma dropped back down into her seat. “Why!? W-Why the sudden change of heart!?”

Venomous downed the rest of his wine, hoping it would help him relax. “I’m tired of looking for him. I doubt he’s looking for me. I’m not going to live forever; I don’t want to die and still be trying to find him.”

Cosma nose wrinkled. “This is because of Boxman, isn’t it?”

Venomous didn’t need to think about that. “Yes.” He held his head high. “I’m happy. I know I’d be happier if I got to beat Harkon, but I’ve never been this happy!” He smiled. “I’m still hurting; I still have nightmares about the glorbs and Harkon but the sooner I push those things out of my life the sooner I can move on!” His confidence faded slightly when the villains still seemed lost in all of this. “I’m not dragging Boxman through the glorbs again; I’m not spending my life hunting Harkon down; I just want to move on. I’m not going to apologise, I understand if this is a slap in the face for you all, but this isn’t my way of saying I’m not a villain anymore, or that I’m going to change. I’m still me, I still want to destroy things and fight heroes! I’m just done letting Harkon control my life.”

The board of villains were silent, all eyes following Venomous how moved back to the bottle of wine and poured himself another glass.

Boxman stood in the hallway, peeking into the meeting room and watched Venomous downed another glass of wine like water. Cosma moved around the table, cheeking on the younger man, pulling him into a hug and Venomous hugging back.

Boxman didn’t know what to think. He hadn’t known Venomous had spent so long trying to find Harkon, and now he was just giving up... because of him… There was clearly a part inside of him that wanted to carry on, to keep trying but he’d gone against that. The man’s eyes grew heavy, looking down only to almost jump out of his skin when the meeting door was pulled open the board of villains headed out.

They didn’t seem to even notice Boxman, who pressed himself against the wall.

“Well, I can’t say I was expecting that.” Billiam Milliam waved on arm.

Vormulax floated alone side them, saying something that Boxman couldn’t quite make out.

“No, it's good,” Cosma spoke calmly. “About time he let Harkon go. Venom can be a better villain if he stops trying to find that guy. I mean, ten years of just about every villain trying to help find Harkon but no one’s found anything, my guess is Harkon’s dead, just never had a hurt to tell Venomous that.” She rolled her yellow eyes and hissed. “I just never thought he’d stop for Boxman, maybe that stumbling idiot can do something right.”

Billam let a sob laugh out. “Perhaps, but I’m still not inviting Boxman to the villain parties.”

Vormulax and Cosma laughed, pushing the front doors open and headed out. Their laughter only stopping when the large metal doors closed behind them.

Boxman took in what he’d heard for a moment or two before heading into the meeting room, finding Venomous slouched down in his seat; twirling his half-empty wine glass in his hands as his half-lidded eyes glazed out to the Plaza sitting across the road. He hummed softly, the same little tune Boxman often did; pressing the wine glass to his lips but only being able to take a few sips before Boxman’s chicken claw gently took the glass from his hands. “Boxy!” Venomous hiccupped, before giving the man a wide smile.

“How much have you drunk?” Boxman narrowed his eyes at the lilac skinned man.

Venomous snorted. “I don’t even know!” He laughed, body warming from the alcohol.

Boxman couldn’t help but laugh, placing the drink down on the table. His face warmed when Venomous hand wrapped around his collar and pulled him into a deep kiss, they held it, Venomous biting on Box’s bottom lip as he ended the kiss.

Box smiled at this, moving around the seat and between the younger man’s legs. He slipped both hands under the man’s dark purple jumper, chuckling when Venomous laughed and arched his back.

“You chicken hands is so tickly.” He giggled when Boxman began kissing him under his chin. Ven cupped the man’s face with both hands, placing loving kisses on the man’s cheeks.

Boxman face warmed, snickering as Venomous kissed his face.

Venomous went to kiss the man’s lips, however, stopped when seeing he’d left lipstick marks all over Box’s face. He burst out into laughter, throwing his head back and snorted.

Boxman blushing darkened even more. “W-What?” He grew more anxious when Venomous contained laughing. “Did Raymond and Fink draw on my face when I was sleep again!?” Box cursed under his breath, however, his embarrassment and irritation were washed away when Venomous legs wrapped around him, pulling him into a strong kiss, both hands hugging the older man’s face. Box melted into the kiss, smiling and leaning into the lilac skinned man.


	35. Hungry

Boxman dragged himself up to the clothes aisle, he groaned when reaching Venomous, who was standing outside the changing room and by a rack of sunglasses; trying them on. Boxman fell to the floor, wheezing for air as sweat ran down his forehead. “This isn’t exactly what I had in mind when you said, I should take them all out.” He let a long sigh out, thankful to be off his feet.

Venomous hung the sunglasses back up, trying another pare on. “Black or purple?”

Shannon ran over, “Ohh! Get purple!” She jumped up and down.

Raymond threw the dressing room certain open. “Tada!” He spun around for them. “What do you think!?” Charm radiated off him. He was in a hot pink top with a furry, snow-white coat that kissed the floor.

Boxman groaned and head-butted the floor, well Venomous looked over, giving the green robot a thumbs up with the glasses still on.

Fink ran over, a lord of the loot top trailing behind her. “Boss! Boss!” She held it up for him to see. “Can I have it? Please!”

Venomous gently tapped her head. “If you want it.”

Fink cheered and ran off.

Derrell ran past them with a cowboy hat on and arms soaring behind him. 

Venomous eyes moved down to Boxman who laid in a heap of shopping bags. “You okay, Boxy?”

The older man mumbled under his breath, he pulled himself up, almost getting knocked over by Fink and Derrell who ran past him like half-deflated balloons “How about food?”

“Boxy, you can’t spend all day eating.”

Boxman locked eyes with the lilac skinned man and pushed the rake of sunglasses over.

“Boxman!” Venomous yelled as sunglasses were sent scattering across the floor.

“I’m hungry!” Boxman dropped the bags.

Venomous pulled the large sunglasses off. “You just ate a whole crab; two ice-creams and a sandwich, how are you possible hungry!?”

“That was an hour ago!” He threw his arms up. “You must at least be a little hungry, you haven’t eaten since we left Boxmore.”

“You could at least try to have fun when not stuffing your face.” Venomous tongue became forked.

Boxman huffed. “Well, I’m sorry I’m not interested in shopping like the rest of you!”

“I don’t like shopping.” Fink spoke up, “But this top is pretty sick.” She yelled when Derrell snatched it out of her hands and ran off.

Venomous threw the sunglasses over his shoulder, trying to ignore the robots and Fink all begging to yell at each other. “You could pretend to be interested in similar things to them; if you spent more time with them then this would be fun!” The threw his arms into the direction of the robots and Fink, who were all fighting, screaming and yelling.

“So, you want me to lie and pretended I’m happy!?” He pointed up at the man. “Is that what you’re saying, Venomous?”

“Yes!” He hissed. “It is not that hard!” 

“Oh! I’m sure it's not hard for you. I’m sure faking a smile gets pretty easy after a couple of years!”

Venomous teeth were sharped. “Why you little-!” He snapped when the amount of noise Fink and the robots were making became too much. “Will you all shut up?!” His tail lashed out and everyone immediately zipped it; shrinking and hiding behind a Boxman, who was just as scared as all of them. “I hear another word out of anyone and we’re going home! Got it!?”

They all swiftly nodded; reaming huddled together as Venomous stormed off.

They were all silent, Fink speaking just above a whisper. “Way da go, Boxbrain.”

Boxman glared at her well the robots all shushed her.  

 

 

* * *

 

 

No one dared to speak a word; all walking behind Venomous, who’s long brown coat danced at his knees.

“I didn’t get that coat.” Raymond frowned, being hushed by Derrell.

“Someone should talk to him…” Shannon whispered, praying Venomous didn’t hear her.

At this point, no one was worried about going home, it was facing an angered Venomous if he heard them talking that sent a shiver down their spines. Venomous was a nice one out of Boxman and him; that made him being livid all the more terrifying.

“I nominate coach Dad,” Raymond whispered confidently.

“What?!” Boxman snapped under his breath.

“Me too.” Fink rose her hand, along with Derrell and Shannon.

“W-Wait, why me?!” He wanted to yell at the top of his lungs but held it in.

“Uh duh,” Fink rolled her soft green eyes. “It is your fault. Boss was fine until you got all grumpy.”

The robots all nodded.

Boxman silently yelled at the group when they pushed him ahead and straight into the back of Venomous. Boxman’s face burst into a poppy red when being pushed into the man. Venomous was knocked forward a steep or two, freezing and growing visibly tense. His hands clenched and shoulders pointed up to the chalk blue sky.

Boxman tapped his hands together. “U-Umm, hey-hey there, P.V…!”

Venomous head snapped over his shoulder, one eye twitched and giving Boxman a look that could kill. A sharp rattling sound came from him and upturned nose crumpled with rage.

Boxman cheeks darkened. “Are you okay...?” he began sweating.

Shannon, Fink, and Raymond all high-five their faces.

Venomous clenched his jaw, but didn’t say anything and stormed off.

Boxman ran after the man. “Umm, Venny, I’m sorry about shouting…” He began sweating more when not getting an answer. “You know how I get when I’m hungry.” His face dropped when silence followed “Y-You don’t hate me, do you!?” when still not getting an answer he dropped to his knees and wrapped his arms around the man’s waist, bringing Venomous to a sudden stop that almost sent him falling face first. “I didn’t mean those things I said!” The man cried out at the top of his lungs. “I’m just so hungry!”

People passed the two by, giving them confused looks and purposely avoiding them.

Venomous held his arms up, not knowing what to do. “B-Boxman.” He tried to tear the man off as Boxman cried on his coat. “Boxman, I just washed this.”

Boxman refused to let the man go. “I’m sorry!” he kept a hold of Venomous but looked up to him.

Venomous turned his head away from the man when seeing what a mess he was. “Cob, just let me go and stop crying.” He relaxed when Boxman realised him, he pulled some tissues out and handed Box a handful. “There are only two reasons you should be on your knees for me, Boxman, and being a sobbing mess isn’t one of them.” Guilt filled him when Boxman contained bawling his eyes out. Ven lent down, “Please stop.” He awkwardly patted the man’s head.

Boxman sniffed, whipping his face with the tissues. “I-I’m sorry.”

Venomous let a heavy breath pass his lips. “No, you don’t need to be sorry.” He trapped the man’s shoulder. “It was my bad.” He silently wished he was better at showing the man he cared, Boxman was the one who hated friendship, yet he didn’t a far better job at comforting Venomous then Venomous could do for him. “I just got cross; it was my fault.” He pulled the man into a warm hug. “Besides, I should know how cranky you get when you’re hungry.” He held Box for a long moment, pulling away once the man’s breathing had calmed.

Venomous rose to his feet, he straightened his long brown coat before helping Boxman up. His yellow eyes moved over to see the robots and Fink, who were all nervously watching them. “They worry a lot.” He spoke softly, putting his attention back on Boxman and fixed the man’s hair.

The stubby man’s eyes moved over, seeing the anxious group.

“You can all relaxed,” Venomous spoke up as they all slipped over.

“You’re not angry anymore, Venomous?” Derrell quested.

Fink hugged her Boss’s leg.

Venomous ignored the question and patted Fink’s head. “I’m sorry for shouting, it was uncalled for.” He almost stumbled back when the three robots hugged him. He let a warm chuckle out, patting their heads. “How about I get you all some cake?”

They all cheered and took the professor’s hand, dragging him off down the road.

Boxman didn’t follow the group into the café, dropping all the bags by the window as watched from outside as Shannon and Derrell played tug of war with Venomous. Boxman landed on the stone wall and sighed with relief, he was looking forward to stuffing his face. He felt a little silly for bursting out the way he had. A soft blush crept onto his face.

“Well hello, there Lord Boxman.”

The villain looked up, Cosma, Billiam Milliam and Vormulax looking down at him.

“Oh, it’s you.” He pushed himself off the wall.

“I’m surprised to find you shopping.” Billiam Milliam laughed. “I’ve only ever seen you in the same outfit.” He snorted. “Then again, that jacket does look good on you.” He pointed to the brown, leather jacket the man wore. “Maybe you don’t collect your outfits from the garbage after all.”

Vormulax hissed with laughter.

Boxman crossed his arms and turned his head away from them but held his head high. “P.V got it for me.”

The golden man’s eyes winded. “Oh! That makes more sense.” He chuckled with a posh tone.

“Where is Venomous?” Cosma questioned.

Boxman pointed over his shoulder and into the café.

The three villains looked inside.

“Oh, my, who’s that handsome man he’s talking to.” Billiam smiled.

“What!?” Boxman almost jumped out of his skin, pressing his face to the shop window to see Venomous back to him, drumming his fingers on the counter; Fink and the robots at his side but Ven wasn’t speaking to anyone. Boxman face twisted into anger when Billiam Milliam burst out laughing. “Very funny,” Boxman muttered under his breath.

Cosma chuckled well Vormulax and Billiam Milliam high-fived behind her.

“Well, enjoy shopping, we’ll be sure to place our orders for more robots soon.” Cosma waved her arm, walking off with the villains behind her.

Boxman eyed the three, cursing under his breath.

Venomous wondered out the café, two takeaway coffees and a brown paper bag. “was that Cosma?” He spoke up, making Boxman jumped and turn around.

The robots ran out, scoffing their cakes down well Fink shoved a entire muffin into her mouth, pulling on her Boss’s coat and smiled when he handed her a cookie.

Boxman’s eyes fell on the bag. “What did ya get me?” He went to snatch the bag but Venomous pulled it up and out of his reach.

“Arnt you forgetting something?” the lilac skinned man arched a brow.

Boxman returned this with a confused look. “Give me?”

Venomous scoffed at this.

Boxman laughed. “I’m just messing.” He snatched the bag out of Ven unsuspecting hands. “Please.” He grinned up at the man, who rolled his eyes and arms crossed. Box wrapped his arm around the man, pulling him to his side. “Want some?” He waved the cake up for Venomous, who more focused on the man getting cake on him.

“No thank you, just please don’t get anything on me.” He laid one arm on the small man’s shoulder. “Feel better?”

Boxman licked his fingers and grinned up at the man. “Much better.”

Venomous smiled and lent down, he placed a soft kiss to the man’s lips. Ven ran his finger through the butter icing on the fairy cake and popped his finger into his mouth.

Boxman shoved the last of his cake into his mouth, arching a brow when feeling something jab at his side. He looked over, seeing it was something in Ven’s pocket.

“Fink, don’t run around when you’re eating, you’ll choke.” He pulled his yellow eyes from the group when Boxman shoved his hand into his pocket and pulled a clear tub out with something yellow and pen-shaped inside.

“What this?” Boxman kept his chicken arm around the man as he narrowed his eyes down at the object. He tried to read the tiny writing but it was pulled out of his hands by Venomous.

“Don’t you know what an epinephrine pen is?” He cocked a brow down at the older man.

Boxman returned this with a confused look. “An epin-epinephrine pen?”

“Haven’t I show you this?” He waved the pen in his hand.

Boxman shook his head.

“Oh.” Venomous let a small laugh out. “It’s my epinephrine pen,” He blushed softly. “I don’t normally carry it around… I forgot to take it out of my coat last night.” He shifted his eyes down to the man.

Boxman was more than a little confused, “What’s it for?”

Venomous looked down to the man. “It’s in case I eat shellfish. Sometimes, when I have an allergic reaction my throat closes up; this little guy saves my ass.” He twiddled the yellow pen between his lilac fingers.

That was more than a little worrying for Boxman, who watched the pen dance between Ven’s finger. “How does it work, do you write with it?”

Venomous laughed. “It's not actually a pen, Boxy. It’s a needle. You take it out the clear boxing, pull the little blue lid off and ram! —” The threw his arm in the man’s direction, Boxman’s eyes popping out of his head when the pen come to a sudden stop just in front of his face. “Slam it in!” Venomous chuckled at the nerves look on the villain’s face. “But you do it aim for the face; down on the outer thigh is the best place.”

“Have you ever used it?” Boxman looked up to the man who made the pen danced between his fingers.

“Only once, most of my reactions are just sickness and dizziness. The first and only time I used it was at Cosma’s. I helped myself to some of the leftovers in her fridge; they had shellfish pizza, and I was too hungry to even realise. Got halfway through my first slice as almost collapsed.” He rolled his eyes. “It was so embarrassing. Cosma and some other villain came in to find me almost passed out. Lucky, Cosma already knew and was able to grab my pen. She yelled every word under the sun once knowing I was okay.” He shoved the yellow pen back into his pocket. “Some reactions are worse than others. That was a bad one.” He let a warm chuckle out when seeing Boxman frowning up at him and eyes flooded with fear and sorrow. “Boxy, don’t be upset.” He gently pulled on the man’s green hair.

“Was it scary?” Boxman questioned; knowing he wouldn’t like any answer Ven gave him.

“Well, my throat closed up, so no air, stomach turned and I could barely stand with how dizzy I was.” He shrugged. “So yeah, but it has never been that bad again, it was probably worse because I was hung over and had eaten so much of it before realising, I’d broke out in a rash.” He reached up, scratching his neck at the memory, feeling the rash creeping up on him. He shook his head, forcing the unwanted memory away. “I should really put it back in my draw, I just keep forgetting.”

“But shouldn’t you carry it on you all the time?” Boxman blurted out,

Venomous smiled. “It's not like I’m going to eat shrimp when shopping or going on a walk with you.”

“But you eat!” Boxman pulled his arm from the man’s waist and gripped both sides of his head. “W-What if ya eat something ya shouldn’t again!”

Venomous forced a small laugh out. “You worry too much.” He patted the man’s head.

Boxman whimpered; relaxing and blushing softly when Ven’s warm hand cupped his cheek.

“Boss, can we go to the movies!” Fink pointed across the road, a large cinema with bright posters outside.

“Yeah!” Derrell cheered. “Let’s go see a cowboy movie!”

Fink crossed her arms. “Horror.”

“Carboy!”

“Horror!”

“Cowboy!”

Venomous cut the two off. “That’s enough you two, we’ll find something everyone likes.”

Derrell and Fink glared at one another but gave in, heading across the road where they all agreed on a live-action comedy.

Boxman smiled when Venomous handed him a huge tub of butter popcorn, be began shoving it down by the handfuls, well Venomous got their tickets.

Fink guarded her popcorn against the robots who wanted her food and cold ice flavoured drink. They found their room and seats. Fink demanded to sit next to her Boss, pushing Derrell off to sit by Raymond who sat by Boxman.

Venomous dropped down into his seat by Boxman, Fink cuddling up to his side and popping the hot popcorn into her mouth, however, by the time the movie started she’d complete empty her box, trying to take some of Shannon’s.

Boxman laughed at every scene in the movie. The robots and Fink never cracking a smile but enjoyed the film none the less. Venomous couldn’t say he was impressed with the movie but he wasn’t surprised the stupid yet charming jokes made Boxman laugh.

The younger man blushed softly when Boxman arm wrapped around him. He rested his head on Boxman shoulder, smiling softly.


	36. Scars from the past

They’d all just finished dinner and Venomous had checked on Fink and the robots, setting them up with a movie and some food to keep them entrained until sleep took them. He enjoyed this, knowing Fink had the robots to play with, that they all got along so well. He was able to do what he liked, he’d never had so much free time to spend reading; listening to music and sitting with Boxman. He pushed his bedroom door open, finding Boxman stumbling around the room as he tried to get his baggy blue bottoms on.

There was a strong wind forcing its way over Boxmore, dark outside but the bedroom light was warm.

Boxman managed to get his pyjama bottoms on, “Isn’t that like, your second books this week?” He moved over to the bed.

Venomous tucked the book under his pillow. “third.” He but plainly.

Boxman furrowed a brow at this. He couldn’t bring himself to read a single page, never mind three books in seven days. He laid his legs out, watching Venomous cross the room and disappear into the bathroom. “Laserblast called.” He reached over, pulling the book out from under the man’s pillow.

Water began running from the bathroom. “Why?”

“Well, he was all “Baby bro!” And I was like. “This is Boxman!” And then he didn’t sound so happy, I don’t think he likes me, but I don’t care, I mean, I do, if you want me to care.” He cursed. “Wait, this sounds bad.” He stopped when Venomous head pocked out the bathroom, toothbrush hanging out of his mouth and giving Boxman a look that told him to get to the point.

Boxman cleared his throat. “So anyway, he said he wanted to talk to you, I think about the glorbs thing… after what happened. But I don’t know, he didn’t really say.”

Venomous came out of the bathroom, putting his hair up but allowed stands to hand free and cup his sharp jawline. “I'll try and call him back; he’ll probably call me sometime tomorrow anyway.”

Boxman hadn’t even noticed the younger man walk back in, eyeing on the book in his hands. He flicked through a few of the pages before looking up when it was snatched out of his hands.

“Don’t touch my things, Box.” He gave the man a sharp smile.

Boxman blushed softly when seeing the man’s shirt off, jumper in one hand and book in the other. “Just looking.” He wrapped his arms around the man’s waist, pulling him in so he was standing between his legs. Boxman pressed his face to the man’s chest, skin soft and warm. The smell of lavender seemed to come from Venomous himself.

Venomous ran his hand through the Box’s green hair but didn’t stay, pulling back and moved around the bed.

Boxman’s eyes followed the man, however, the moment Venomous back became visible the scaring being all Box saw. They were faded, slashed out in every direction.

Venomous pulled his wardrobe open and pulled a large black jumper out, but he could feel Boxman’s eyes resting on him. “Stop it.” He put as calmly as he could but he could still feel Boxman’s eyes. “Boxman.” He glared over his shoulder.

Boxman quickly looked away. “S-sorry.”  He sheepishly looked down, tapping his hands together. He listened to Venomous change clothing; then sit himself down on the bed and move over to him, however, Boxman didn’t look up until Venomous chin rested on his shoulder.

“I didn’t mean to snap.”

“I know.” Boxman reached up, pushing some of the man’s hair back behind his ear.

Venomous fell silent, half-lidded eyes gazing off across the room.

“Want a massage?” Boxman offered, blushing when Venomous laughed at the suggestion and sat back.

“You come out with the stages things.” He smiled softly and shook his head. 

Boxman landed over to Venomous. “C’mon, it will be fun.” He smiled when Venomous sighed.

“Fine, but I’m doing you.” He didn’t wait for an answer, pushing the man down into the covers.

Boxman didn’t complain, he rested his chin on his arms, smiling when Venomous sat on the lower part of his back; he wasn’t heavy, just right. “Do you know what you are doing?”

Venomous clicked his fingers and shrugged. “It can’t be that hard, right?” He laid his hands on the man’s back and slowly but firmly moved his hands up and down.

Boxman hummed happily, jaw hanging open when Ven pressed his thumbs down into his back. The man’s hands were so soft but fingertip firmer from being scared. Boxman could feel his back unwind, losing tension and pain he didn’t even know he had. “That feels good.” He slurred out.

The younger man let a warm laugh out, moving his hands to Box’s shoulders, “I’m no massage expert, but I’m pretty sure you have a lot of tension.” 

Boxman let a weak laugh out, mind turning to slush, he mumbled something as Venomous hands moved down his back and to his sides where it tickled slightly.

Venomous couldn’t make much, if anything coming out of the older man’s mouth, maybe something about hands and rubber ducks? Then a clear “I love you” that made Venomous cheeks warm. He moved his hands back to the centre of the man’s back, he pushed his palms down a few times. Venomous jumped, eyes wide when Boxman back let a loud crack off; the man went limp and for just a second Venomous was frozen, thinking he’d somehow killed him. “B-Box?” He landed forward, looking down at the man, whose eyes cracked open and smiled up at him. Venomous let a heavy sigh out and sat back, 

Boxman hummed happily.

Venomous got off the villain, throwing himself into his pillows and pulled his book out and found his page, crossing his legs and ignored Boxman who pulled himself over, begging to run both hands up and down Venomous legs.

“Aren’t you going to turn over for me?” he pushed the man’s leg apart, sitting between them but scowled when Venomous didn’t lower his book. “Venny?” He pushed the man’s book down. “I want to do you.” His green eyes sparkled for a moment but Venomous pulled the book back up between them.

“I’m good thanks, Box.” His eyes ran along the lines in his book.

“Aww, c’mon! I’ll be gentle.” Box promised.

Venomous allowed a small smile to curve his lips. “Gentle my ass.”

Box snickered. “I will,” He pushed the book down at place a soft kiss to his lips.

Ven kissed back. “I really don’t want a massage, Boxy.”

Boxman frowned. “But I want to give you one.”

Venomous couldn’t help but allow a exasperated hiss to pass his lips. “Stop it, Boxman.”

The man’s eyes narrowed. “Look, it's just your back, I don’t-!”

Venomous threw the book down. “Don’t you think I hate them enough without you looking at them!?” His tongue and teeth sharpened and anger filled his eyes. “I know they're ugly; I don’t need you to sit there and act like they're not!”

Boxman fell silent, pained eyes watching Venomous turn his head away and eyes glazing over. He didn’t say anything, slowly reaching over and pushing the man’s loss hair behind his ear. “Ven…I don’t think they're ugly—”

“You’re just saying that.” Venomous voice trembled, eyes refusing to meet with Boxman’s. “Their ugly and I hate them, I hate them and you hate them—”

“Venny, I don’t hate them!” The villain gripped the man’s shoulders. “I think they make you look badass.” He smiled softly when Venomous let a weak laugh out. He pulled the lilac skinned man into a warm hug.

Venomous was still for a moment, relaxing into the hug and wrapped his arm around the villain.

The two were quiet for a long moment, Boxman holding the man and gently running his fingers through the ebony hair.

“I just don’t understand why I have them.” He buried his face into the man’s neck. “I know I’ve fucked up a lot, I know I’ve let people down but I was just a k-kid… I hadn’t done anything back then, but I got hurt anyway.” He tightened his arms around the man. “Now I just carry this hate, I can’t get rid of it and I can’t get rid of them…”

Boxman heavy eyes grew pained. He parted his lips but didn’t know what to say…

“You make me feel so see through…” Ven whipped his eyes, pulling away from the hug and a shaky breath pass his lips. “I hate that you make me feel like this.”

Boxman pulled the man’s hair down, watching it run down the sides of Ven’s face and curve at the ends.

Venomous arched brow at this but smirked when Boxman ran his chicken claw through his hair.

Boxman smiled as Venomous hummed softly and melted into him, resting his chin on the man’s shoulder. Boxman began using this human hand to massage the man’s scalp as well. He created curler motions and pushed Ven’s hair upwards. He moved his chicken hand down to the lilac skinned man’s back as he gently scratched the back of Ven’s head.

Box slowly moved his hand under Venomous black jumper, feeling Venomous arch his back and lean away from his fingers. Boxman pressed his hand to Venomous back, feeling the man grow tense. He looked down, watching his hand move under the jumper. Boxman moved his hand down again, stopping when reaching Ven’s baggy trousers. He slowly moved his hand back up, however, the moment the jumper started moving up, exposing his back Venomous let an unhappy moan out.

“Sorry.” Boxman stopped, moving his hand back down. He put his pull attention back to Ven’s scalp and hair.

Venomous was surprised how much better he felt after talking to Boxman. Sure, he hadn’t said a lot, there was still more on his mind but he felt better, a small weight had been lifted from him. He relaxed into Boxman; the man’s metal skin cold but Venomous didn’t mind. “I’ve never told anyone how they make me feel, the scares…” The worlds just leaked out of him. “I’m glad I have you, you make talking about things feel so normal…”

A warm smile came to Boxman’s face, he didn’t say anything but his chest warmed. 


	37. shellfish

Boxman whistled a happy tune as he did his bowtie and fixed his green hair. It was just coming up to six, the sun setting behind Boxmore and sky bleeding. Venomous and Boxman were going out for dinner, they were meeting Laserblast and Carol again. Boxman was starting to get the impression Laserblast was inviting them out every few days simply to stop him from bedding Venomous. Box’s forehead wrinkled. He didn’t think Laser liked him all that much, but he didn’t care, he didn’t like Laserblast right back! Of course, he’d never say that to Venomous. Ven seemed to be getting on a lot better with Laser and Boxman knew he’d feel rotten to the core if he was the reason that changed.  “My purple rose~!” He sang out. “Are you almost done?”

The shower stopped, a voice calling back. “Nearly.”

Boxman brushed himself off, smiling at his reflection. He was in his teal blue suit, white shirt, and bowtie fishing the look. “Looking good, Boxy-!” He froze when a crash came from the bathroom.

“Boxman!” Venomous yelled out, throwing the bathroom door open and eyes ablaze. He was dripping wet, towel around his waist and hair.

The stubby man gave him a nerves smile, not knowing what he’d done but that it must have been bad.

“Is this a joke!” Venomous pointed to his exposited neck covered with deep purple almost red browsing.

Boxman moved over, eyes narrowing up at the bruises. The singled for the man to lean down.

Venomous hissed with irritation but lent down, letting Boxman gently tug on his hair to turn his head to the side and see the disaster he’d made.

The man chuckled. “Cob, I got you gooood.” He smiled when Venomous hit his hands away and stringed his back.

“Boxman, if Laser sees this, he’ll never let it go.” He pushed the smaller man aside when heading over to his bed. 

Boxman sat himself down on the bed and watched Venomous pull his bedside drawer open.

“What were you thinking! Leaving marks is one thing; doing it on the day we’re seeing Laser is another!”

Boxman rolled his eyes. “Well, I wasn’t thinking about Laser when doing you!” He threw his arms up.

Venomous mumbled under his breath, ignoring Boxman who grinned up at him. “You did this on purpose.” The man hissed as he put some liquid, lilac foundation onto the back of his hand and dipped the brush in.

Boxman laughed. “Well, buh, just didn’t think about Laserblast.” He waved one arm. “Presides, what’s it matters? I doubt he’ll even notice it.”

Venomous cursed under his breath, coving some of the markings well trying to ignore Boxman grinning reflection. “Aren't we a little old to be doing this?” He pumped more foundation out on the back of his hand.

“Hey, I think they're hot.” Boxman jumped down from the bed, wrapping his arms around Ven’s waist, he stood behind the man, resting his head on his back. Box could feel how tense the younger man had suddenly gotten, he moved his eyes to Venomous back, reaching up and chicken claw following one of the faded scars. They mostly covered the side of Venomous back, fast motions that made left his spine mostly untouched.

Venomous was stiff as a board, still applying the foundation well trying to ignore Boxman following his scaring. Venomous was miles away from his comfort zone, he couldn’t hold by a small whimper that made him choke and eyes glaze.

Boxman swiftly stopped, apologising and moving around to stand in front of him. He put his arms back around, resting his head on the man’s chest.

Venomous took an unsteady breath in, putting his arms around Boxman and resting his chin on his head.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Once Venomous was ready, he made sure Fink and the robots were all happy and had things to eat and games to play for the evening. He found Boxman outside, already in the car and flicking through radio stations.

The drive wasn’t too long. They got through a few songs on the radio but didn’t say much to one another. Venomous pulled his lipstick out, snapping at Boxman, who sent the car in every direction but the one the needed.

“You know, you don’t need that.” Boxman drummed his hands on the steering wheel. “I can’t even tell you to have it one.”

“That’s because it is nude.” Venomous applied the lipstick.

“Nude?” Boxman arched brow. “I thought that was browns and pinks.”

“No!” Venomous snapped. His eyes shifted to his reflection. “But…can you really not tell?” He pulled on his bottom lip.

“I mean, it shows up on me clear as day, trust me, people have started to make that very clear.” His face darkened. “I couldn’t work out why Shannon and Derrell were laughing the other day when I was shouting at them, then I walk past a mirror!” He threw his arms off the string weal for just a moment. “I had your lipstick marks all over my face!” He grumbled. “All those robots laughing and asking if I’d seen you lately!”

Venomous didn’t say anything but a warm smile came to his face. He let Boxman go one about how the board of Villains had let him go a whole meeting with the lip marks dotting his face.

After a while longer they pulled up outside the restaurants. Jumping out and Boxman taking the first chance he got to lock his arm around the lilac skinned man’s waist.

Venomous played with his green scaled tie as they headed in, making sure it was tucked under his deep purple jumper.

“Baby bro!” Laser waved to them, a huge grin on his face.

The two were already seated at a round table with a blood red table cloth draped over and four seats. There was no music playing, just the sound of the bustling restraint; laughter and banter.

Boxman was more than a little relieved to see the two empty seats at the table were next to one another.

Laserblast was in a dark brown suit with a red rose picking out of his pocket and of course, large sunglasses on. Carol was in her silver, sparkling dress and silk purple scarf across her back.

Venomous was pulled around the table by Boxman, however, wedged his heeled boats into the floor when passing the woman. “Carol, where did you get your nails done?”

Boxman groaned.

Carol smiled, confidence rising as she quickly melted into the convention with the man.

Laser tapped the seat closest to him. “Little bro, I saved you a spot---” His face wrinkled when Venomous didn’t hear him, lowering himself into the seat by Cosma as they went on about fighting and keeping good nails didn’t go hand in hand.

Boxman sheepishly moved around the table, taking the seat by Laserblast.

The two looked at one another, giving each other a wide smiled only to look away and face drop and twist into annoyance.

“I don’t really get into fighting much. Fink’s always wanting me to watch her.” Venomous began pouring himself a glass of wine.

“I could show you some moves. I don’t fight much anymore but still, know how to kick some butt!” Carol laughed.

Venomous let a small laugh pass his lips. “Thanks, but I think I’ll leave the hand to hand combat things to Fink and the robots.”

“You know bro, learning to actually fight would be good.” Laser spoke up. “I’ll train you.”

Venomous shook his head. “I can fight, Laserblast.”

“But I’ll teach you how to get someone in a headlock!” The man grinned.

“I already know how to do that.” Venomous sipped his wine.

“What, really?” Laser arched a brow.

“Yes.” Venomous seemed almost offended but moved his attention to Boxman.

“The robots can fight,” The villain helped himself to the bread rolls sitting in the middle of the table.

Laser narrowed his eyes down at the man. “But what if the robots aren’t around?”

Boxman laughed with a mouth full of bread. “They’re only a bottom press away.” He pulled a remote with a large red button. “I can press this button at any time, and they will be boxed straight here—! Hey!” He yelled up when Laser snatched the remote out of his hands.

“Now what are you going to do?” The man growled. “What if I was another hero, or worse, a villain turning on you! Neither Ven or you would be able to defend yourselves.” His sunglass slipped down his nose, eyes wide when Venomous pressed his ray gun to his forehead.

Carol and Boxman sat frozen just as much as Laserblast, who didn’t move a muscle, eyes shifting up to his brother.

Venomous was raised from his seat, half-lidded eyes narrowing. “Hand it back.” He ordered with anger but somehow calm tone.

Boxman’s face was a soft pink, gazing up at Venomous with sparkling eyes.

Laser gulped, trying not to seem to intimated but a cold sweat had broken out on his forehead. The ray gun letting a low humming sound off and warm pressed to his forehead. He slowly handed Boxman the remote, keeping his wide eyes locked on Venomous.

Once Boxman had the remote back Venomous cracked a smile and pulled the ray gun from his brother’s forehead. “I know how to handle myself.”

Boxman eyes were as big as saucers; glimmering and looking up at the man with a darkening face.

Venomous turned his back to them when realising the restaurants had fallen silent; all eyes were locked on them. “Chill everyone, I’m just making a poi--!” He yelled out as Laserblast dived across the table.

“Laserblast!” Carol shouted as the table shook.

“P.V!” Boxman jumped down from his seat.

Laserblast had Venomous trapped under him. He slammed Venomous left arm down before ripping ray gun from his other hand “There.” He waved a lime green weapon about. “now you have no robots or weapons.” He gave the man pinned under him a wide smile.

“I just got the remote for the robots back!” Venomous yelled.

“Pretend that didn’t happen.” Laser shrugged this off, “You lose. Unless Boxman’s going to break out some new ass-kicking skills, you don’t have a way out of this situation.”

Boxman frowned, deeply wishing he could break some moved out just to prove the man wrong. He could fight, he was sure he’d be able to kick Laserblast as…If he wanted to.

Venomous mumbled under his breath. “I forgot you cheat.”  

Laser shrugged. “You shouldn’t have turned your back on me.” He pocked the man’s upturned nose. “I may not be a villain, but whatever you do, don’t turn your back on them. They play dirty.”

Venomous rolled his eyes. “I am a villain!” His eyes widened when the man grabbed him by his tie and pulled up onto his feet with little to no effort.

“That doesn’t mean you can trust them. They’ll turn on you in a blink of an eye!”

Venomous crossed his arms and huffed.

They sat back down at the table, Venomous taking another sip of wine well Boxman contained popping the small balls of bread into his mouth.

The waiter comes over, giving them all the same meal. Salad, mash potato with two small pies and a pot of gravy.

“I hope you don’t mind that we ordered.” Carol poured the gravy onto her meal.

“Cuts the waiting down!” Boxman smiled as he drowned his dinner in gravy.

Venomous pulled his brown coat off, hanging it on the back of his seat and started on his salad, watching Boxman try to start eating but burning his mouth.

“So, this thing between you two. Is it serious?” Laser hadn’t touched his meal, elbows resting on the table.

Carol snapped at the man.

Venomous popped some salad into his mouth. “Boxman and me?”

Laserblast nodded, not seeming happy.

“Of course.” Venomous eyes grew unsure after speaking. “We’re serious, right?” He looked to Boxman who shuffled the mashed potato into his mouth.

“Well, I hope so.” He smiled up at the man, whose eyes softened.

“Well, you aren’t married. Still, plenty of time to walk out.” Laser mumbled and began mixing his food together.

Venomous landed over, helping himself to Boxman’s untouched salad well the man shovelled the mashed potato down. “Marriage is dumb. No offense.” He took a large mouthful of leaves.

Boxman didn’t turn his head but watched Venomous in the corner of his eye, cheeks turning a soft pink and he went off his food.

Venomous lent back into his seat. “I don’t have anything agents it, but I don’t see the fascination with it is.”

“but it's fun!” Carol smiled. “Laserblast and I didn’t have anything huge…”

“All of the heroes came.” Laser smiled softly at her.

Carol waved one arm. “Yes, but they’re all friends.” She looked back to Ven. “Wouldn’t you like to be able to have that kind of commitment? To say you’re married?”

Venomous pushed some of his ebony hair behind his ear and filled his fork with tomatoes and cucumber. “I guess, but it's such a big steep. I don’t know if I could ever go buy a ring and set everything up.” He shrugged. “Besides, all a wedding is you spending a bunch of money for one day, kiss and cut cake.” He looked down to Boxman.

“I like the sound of the cake.” He held a tomato between his human fingers, holding it up for Venomous, who smiled and lent down. Boxman pushed the red fruit passed the man’s lips.

Laser narrowed his eyes at the two, watching Boxman keep his thumb in the man’s mouth; Venomous chuckling and pulling the stubby man’s hand away before pecking the man on lips

The table fell silent, everyone but Laserblast enjoying their food.

“You gay, Boxman?” Laser blurted out, Boxman chocking on the mashed potato well Venomous almost sprayed his wine across the table.

“Laserblast!” Carol hissed at the man.

“I’m just asking.” He hero laughed.

Venomous glared at his brother, who seemed amused by just how uneasy he’d made everyone.

“Look, it’s a normal question. You’ve been with a woman before, right? I saw the way you eyed Dr. Blight…” He tapped his chin. “Haven’t seen her in a while….”

Boxman began sweating when Laserblast landed over to him.

“Well?” He forced a toothy grin.

The villain forced a laugh out to bake the uncomfortable silence that had fallen over the table. “Well, I’m bedding, Venny.” He gestured one hand to the lilac skinned man by his side.

Laserblast eyes were hidden behind his large sunglasses but Boxman could feel anger spark in his eyes.

“He’s bi, Laserblast.” Venomous snapped at his brother.

“N-No.” Boxman face darkened. “I’m with you! S-So I’m gay.” He tried to sound proud of it.

“No. You liked Dr. Blight. A woman.” Venomous cut the pie in half, it was still burning so he left it for a bit longer.

“S-She was just one woman!” Box almost seemed angry and insulted.

Venomous moved his half-lidded eyes to the man. “You’re not going to sit here and tell me Bight was the only woman you found attractive.”

Boxman began sweating even more. “W-Well… I did – I mean- what I mean is, I-I-I mean…”

“Box, I’m not saying it waswrong. You’re just attracted to women too.” He popped some of the pie into his mouth. “I don’t care that you’re bi, as long as you don’t go flirting with anyone who isn’t me.”

Boxman rubbed his arm, face darkening when feeling Laserblast watching him.

The table was still, no one really knowing what else to say.

Venomous pulled on his green sailed tie, his body suddenly warm. He pushed one hand under his shirt. “Is it hot in here?” He questioned, the worlds barely leaving his mouth.

No one looked up.

“I was just thinking that—” Carol looked up from her half-eaten meal, “Venomous, are you alright?”

Venomous pushed his seat back, head slamming the table and clutching his chest and began choking for air.

“P.V?” Boxman reached over only for Venomous to suddenly push himself up onto his feet.

His face was a wine purple. “I just—I think-!” His face began turning green. “L-Laserbalst!” His hand wrapped around his throat. “what in that p-pie?” He chocked, covering his mouth and eyes winding with panic.

Boxman swiftly got up well Laserblast forced his mouthful of food down. “Um, I don’t know, think its shellfish. Shellfish, right?” He looked at Carol.

Venomous gripped onto the back of his seat but his legs gave out under him, falling back.

Boxman threw his arms out. “V-Ven?!” Panic filled his eyes when seeing the man’s face had turned a navy blue and that he’d broken out into a cold sweat.

“Oh, cob!” Carol snatched her phone out, rushing over the villains and began calling an ambulance.

Laser ran over, “W-What wrong?! B-Bro?” He snatched the wheezing man’s jumper and almost pulled him up out of Boxman’s arms.

Venomous body was on fire, lungs collapsing as a toxic snake coiled around his chest. He couldn’t get a single word out.

“He’s allergic to shrimps, you idiot!” Boxman yelled up, keeping his arms around Venomous and ripped him from Laser’s grip. “V-Ven?!” He slapped the man’s face. “P.V?” He grew more panicked when Venomous hand clutched his shirt, a visible rash being to climb across his neck and back of his hands. “P-Pen!” Box yelled without thinking. He yelled up at Laserblast who was passing back and forth.

Carol yelled down the phone for the ambulance to hurry up.

“What!?” Laserblast threw his arms into the air. “What’s a pen going to do?!”

Boxman yelled for the hero to get the pen out Venomous coat, silently praying it was still there and Ven hadn’t taken it out as he planned on doing. He watched Laser practically rip Venomous coat in the blind panic. His petrified green eyes shifted to Venomous who’d gone limp in his arms. “Ven, Ven, c’mon stay with me!”

Laser ran back over with a regular pen but also the yellow epinephrine pen. “T-This?!” He yelled, not knowing what the villain was hoping for.

Boxman snatched the yellow pen, he’d never done this before but with what seemed to be Ven’s life on the line the ripped the casing off, biting the blue lid off and slammed it down into the lifeless Venomous thigh.

Carol and Laser hissed, feeling the pain Venomous didn’t.

Water filled Boxman’s eyes when nothing happened, had he done it wrong!? He shook the pen. “V-Venomous!?”

The moment his name had left the villains mouth, Venomous came back to life, back arching as he took a sharp and deep breath, his lungs igniting before gasping for air again.

Boxman was frozen for the moment, almost too scared to believe everything was okay.

Venomous choked for air.

Boxman only relaxed when feeling the man’s weak breathed on his face. His head dropped down into the younger man’s chest.

The restaurants doors were kicked down, paramedics rushing in.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Things were far from fun for the next hour. It was dark, cold and light rain began to fall. Boxman putting his lever jacket over his head to keep himself dry, Carol doing the same but with Laser's brown blazer. Laser didn’t care about the rain, letting himself get socked as he watched the paramedics cheek a visibly lightheaded Venomous over.

“This is stupid.” Laserblast broke the silence between them. “We should be allowed to talk to him!” He clenched his jaw. “Baby bro!” He yelled, waving one arm and smiled when Venomous looked over, his half-lidded eyes more lidded then normal and skin pale. “See.” He chuckled. “He’s fine.”

Boxman mumbled under his breath.

A paramedic came over to them, notebook in hand and red hair dripping wet.

“Is he okay?” Carol jumped in before anyone could get a word in.

“Well, it was a serious reaction with at least three different shellfishes in that pie. He’s refusing to be taken in to hospital, but lucky all of his symptoms have gone down rather fast, so he’ll be okay.” The freckled face man gave them all a reassuring smile.

The three all sighed with relief in unison.

“However, this was a very close call. Shellfish can lead to server allergic reactions that are strong enough to kill if not treated in time. I’m assuming you were all aware of his allergies.”

Laser threw his head side to side. “No! Nothing like that’s ever happened!”

A small look of surprise crossed the younger man’s face. “Oh, well he’s down on our records. Only one other time.”

“He’s had more than one,” Boxman spoke up with a miscible tone.

“No, he hasn’t!” Laser yelled, backing down when Carol moved between Boxman and him.

The medic took a small step back. “Venomous really should be coming to the hospital if suffering from these. It’s never good to leave things like this unchecked, if not treated the reaction can come back after a few hours.” He moved his dark eyes to Boxman. “It’s a good thing you knew, without that epinephrine pen, tonight could be ending a lot differently.” He headed off, leaving the three alone in the dark rain.

“You little grumbling!” Laser barked.

“Shut the fuck up Laserblast!” Carol yelled. “Did you not hear that guy!? Venomous could have died if Boxman hadn’t known what to do!” Her icy blue eyes narrowed up at the man. “Just because you weren’t the hero this time doesn’t mean no one else is.”

Laserblast face grew heavy and pained, baking down.

“Sir.” Another medic called over to them. “Venomous is asking for you.”

Laser steeped forward only to stop when the snow hared man sheepishly shook his head. “N-No, the other guy.” He pointed to Boxman, who didn’t waste a second and rushed over.

Venomous looked down at his hands, white towel over his shoulders and slowly leaning forward, about to fall asleep when Boxman dived at him, arms locking around his neck. “Hey.” Ven tapped the man’s back.

Boxman didn’t let go, burying his face in Venomous neck. “I was so scared! I thought I was going to lose you!” His huge grew stronger around the man.

Venomous rested his chine on top of Box’s head. “I’m sorry.” He didn’t have the energy to highly the fact that he had no control over his reactions.

Boxman moved his arms from Venomous neck to his waist. “A-Are you okay? They said you’ll be fine b-but—”

Venomous pressed his cold fingers to the man’s lips, he looked excused and this made Boxman frown.

“I heard you saved my butt.” He let his hands slip down from the man’s lips to his bowtie.

Boxman eyes widened. “I didn’t even know what I was doing! I mean, I did a little, I just tried to remember what you’d said.”

Venomous chuckled. “Yeah, took the slamming it down thing very seriously, didn’t you?” His hand moved down to his thigh. “Left me with a big bruise.” He let a weak laugh out and rubbed his neck, allowing Boxman to see his makeup had been washed off and dark purple bruise exposed. Ven laughed again when seeing Box’s eyes rested on the mark. “You should have seen their faces.” He lazily tilled his head to the two medics. “For a second they thought it was a part of the rash.”

Boxman let an unsure laugh out. He was happy to see Venomous was okay, to hear him talking and laughing but he seemed brained, barely any life to him.

The younger man landed forward before melting into Boxman and going limp.

“V-Ven?” Boxman panicked, going to shake the man but the red-haired medic moved over.

“Don’t worry, he’ll be like this for a couple hours.” He handed Boxman the same yellow pen but the casing back on, looking just how it had when he’d first seen it. “Hopefully, you won’t have to use it again, but always better safe than sorry.”

Boxman pulled the drowsy Venomous into his arms, watching the ambulance close the doors and head off, the headlights growing soft before disappearing comply into darkness.

“Bro?” Laser ran over with Carol at his side.

“They just left?” The woman questioned, looking down the road to see the ambulance gone.

Laser pulled Ven from Boxman and into his own arms. “Bro!” He went to slap the man but Carol and Box shouted up at him.

“They said he’ll be like this for a while.” Boxman rested his chicken hand on Ven who seemed to be in a light sleep.

“Did they say what I was?” Carol looked down to Boxman.

“He’s allergic to shrimp.” Box looked up to them, the warm street light making the raindrops on the robotic skin sparkle.

“Shellfish?” Carol arched a brow at Laserblast. “You were the one who insisted on getting those pies!”

A small look of anger came to the hero’s face. “I didn’t know it would almost kill him!” He threw one arm into the air.

“How do you not know your own bother is allergic to shellfish!?” Carol yelled up at him.

“He never told me!”

“But you grow up together! You're brothers!”

“I don’t know okay!” Guilt crossed the man’s face. “How does Boxbrian know!?” He pointed down to the villain.

“I gave him shrimp crisps at the villain's party.” Boxman didn’t even think about the words leaving him. “Ven threw up but nothing like that.”

“There!” Laserblast yelled. “I guess everyone almost killing my bro!”

Carol crossed her arms. “It’s a good thing you were here Boxman. No one else had a clue what to do.” Her blue eyes narrowed up at Laserblast, who mumbled under his breath. “Here, we’ll give you both a ride home.”

 Boxman’s face shrivelled when Laserblast scooped Ven up into his arms completely. “how are you feeling, baby bro?”

Venomous let a small complaint out, he wasn’t in pain anymore, he just left so light headed.

Laser sat the man in the back of the car, Boxman getting in to find Ven already resting his head against the window as the light rain trickled down.

“Venny?” Box reached up and gently shook the man’s shoulder.

Ven eyes cracked open, they weren’t their normal yellow, more mellow and dull, the glisten he normaly carried faded. “I’ll be fine.” He gave the villain a weak smile. “It’s always like this.” He held his forehead and pushed his messy, ebony hair back. “Feels like someone scooped my brain out.”

Boxman pulled Ven in, running his chicken claw through the man’s messy hair. “I’ll guess I’ll just have to carry you to bed.” He gave the man a toothy smile.

Venomous let a weak laugh out, leaning into the villain’s arms. “I’d like that.” He placed a soft kiss to Box’s lips.

Laser snarled at them from in the car mirror.

“They’re just talking, Laser.” Carol insisted with a calm tone.

Laser kept his eyes on the two, watching Ven head sink back down and Box run his hand up and down his back. He grumbled under his breath, putting his eyes back on the dark road.


	38. What lies on the other side

Venomous laid in bed on his stomach, face berried in his pillow, it was a bitter day, sky hidden in grey clouds. He’d had a rough couple of days, all ending with him throwing something across his lab in a concoction of anger and exhaustion.

He wasn’t sure why he felt so angry; he didn’t link it with his reaction he’d had a few nights ago but maybe it had knocked him back more then he’d suspected. Maybe he just didn’t want to believe that it weighted heavy on his mind… He sat up, half-lidded eyes moving to the large window that looked out over to the Plaza. He hummed softly, throwing his legs out of bed and headed into the bathroom.

He hadn’t left Boxmore since having his allergic reaction to shellfish. He wasn’t sure if this was because he’d simply not wanted to go out; didn’t have the time or if he’d purposely been avoiding it. He just felt so down and didn’t want to face the outside world. He looked at his reflection, skin its normal lilac purple and eyes a rich yellow. He pulled on the neck of his top, seeing the rash had completely gone, alone with Boxman’s bit marks.

A relieved sigh passed his lips, letting the top go and moved his hands to his messy hair. He debated with himself on whether he really wanted to have a shower and get out of here, but after a long moment he gave in and turned the shower on.

Once the bathroom was filled with steam and Ven had saved he jumped out, throwing a towel around his head as he moved back into his bedroom, however, he found Boxman waiting for him, sitting on his bed and messing around with Venomous eyeliner.

“Do you want some?”

The stubby villain looked up at the voice and blushed. “W-what?” He laughed. “Oh! N-No!” He shook his head when Venomous took the eyeliner from his hand. “I’m not into all of that.” His eyes moved to the villain’s neck. “Your rash is gone.” He smiled weakly.

Venomous nodded. “Thanks, cob.” He moved over to the large mirror and began applying the ebony eyeliner.

“Laserblast called.”

“Again?” Venomous arched a brow but consecrated on the lines he ran around his yellow eyes.

Box nodded. “Yeah, he wanted to see you, but I said you were just resting. I don’t think he believed me.”

Venomous sighed. “He’s been on my back a lot lately. It's like, I’m happy to be seeing him again, but I don’t want to be seeing him every day.” He began applying a dark purple eyeshadow to his eyelids.

Boxman didn’t say anything to this, watching the younger man with soft eyes. “Soo…. How are you feeling?” A nervously tapped his hands together.

“Box, I’m fine, really.”

“But-but-!” Boxman stopped when Ven sighed and moved over, putting a small amount of his hair up.

“Boxman, this isn’t about what happened at the restaurant, is it?” Venomous pulled his black jumper on before sitting by the smaller man’s side.

“Of course, it is!” Boxman couldn’t help but shout. “You nearly died!”

Ven’s eyes grew heavy; voice worried and soft. “That’s not true.”

“But it is! D-Doesn’t that scare you!?” Boxman’s green eyes flooded with panicked emotions. “You were in my arm but I couldn’t do anything!”

“Box, you saved me—”

“But I was scared! You seemed to far away and if I hadn’t found out about the pen thing then I would have been no better then Laserblast!” His eyes wheeled up. “I knew if something like that happened it was be scary but not that scary!”

Venomous was silent, looking down before out the large bedroom window, the soft grey sky and flock of dark birds flying by. “Boxman, I’m not afraid of dying.” He sounded tired. “I know some people are, I know for some it’s a deep fear that clings to them and sometimes never let's go. But I haven’t been afraid of dying for a long time.” He let a heavy sigh pass his lips. “I’m afraid to lose you. To loss Fink, Cosma and even Laserblast.” He didn’t look to Boxman but took the man’s human and in his own. “Of course, I was scared, but it was because I don’t want to die in some stuffy restaurant feeling so helpless.” His half-lidded eyes grew pained. “I want to die before you, because if I don’t then I’d be broke…”

Boxman didn’t say anything.

“I know it sounds selfish, but I’m a selfish person, I don’t always think about how what I do affects people. I mean, look at the glorbs!” He threw his arms up. “I messed up big time, I thought I was right, I was so blinded by winning that I was willing to throw everything away for a few moments to bliss. Then, I get everything back, I was happy but I still wanted more, I was still willing to not only put myself in danger but Fink, the robots and you! All so I could be happy.” He let an angered breath out. “And if I had the chose again, if I was giving a way to beat Harkon, I think I’d still take it, and I despise that!” rage boiled inside him. “I hate that I just don’t seem to understand, that I keep putting everything I have on the line, and the worst part is that I’m not even sorry, that I regret everything I’ve done, that I’m sorry to you, for dragging you through so much, but I’m not sorry for trying to wine!” His breathing was heavy, the world seeming to fall silent. “I’m sorry.” He held his head. “I don’t know why that came out.” He didn’t look up but relaxed when Boxman’s arm wrapped around him, pulling him closer.

Ven rested his head on Box’s shoulder. “What I’m trying to say is I’m not a good person. Sure, I’m a villain but there’s a difference between being a villain and being a crappy person. You’re the only person who hasn’t just walked away, given up on me and I feel so undeserving of that, I feel like a monster when standing by you.” His eyes glazed over. “I wish I could say I deserve you, but I don’t. I’ve messed up so much and I know deep down I’ll mess up again, but I don't see how wrong I am until you tell me, and then it will be too late…”  He slowly took the man’s hand again. “So…dying isn’t scary to me, you dying is, losing you terrify me.”

Boxman was silent, he didn’t know what to say, what do you say to something like that? Hearing Ven spills his guts out, hearing just how awful he felt and had felt for a long time. “You not a bad person, Ven.” He took the man’s face in one hand. “You think I feel deserving of you?! Y-Your perfect, handsome, smart, everyone respected you, fan—” He fell silent when Venomous let a weak laugh out. “You know it’s true.” He smiled, cupping the younger man’s face.

“You just seem to turn rubbish into butter.” He placed a soft kiss to the man’s forehead, then cheek and finally lips.

Box helped the kiss. “Hey! I was worried! You were the one who spilled all of that out.” He giggled when the man’s face warmed.

“I don’t know why I did that!” He hid his face in the man’s chest. “I just want you not to worry. I didn’t ever think you’d see me like that and it hurt to know it upset you.”

Boxman slowly ran his chicken claw up and down the lilac skinned man’s back. “Of course, I’m worried. That seemed to be something that comes with loving someone.” His smiled when Venomous arms wrapped around him.

“Yeah, it sucks.” He sat up, placing a warm kiss to Box’s lips.

Boxman held the kiss, pulling Venomous even closer and allowed his chicken claw hand to become entangled in the man’s hair.

Venomous gripped the man’s shirt, pushing him back and into the covers.

Boxman grinned up at Ven who allowed his mostly dry hair down and began undoing Box’s belt. “Alright, I’m done talking about gross feelings.” He lent down and pressed his lips to Boxman.

The stubby man gently pulled on Ven’s hair, breaking the kiss and moved his lips to Venomous neck.

Venomous laughed. “You vampire.” He kissed the man’s cheek, smiling when Boxman let his neck go and moved his lips back to his.

They held it for a long moment.

Venomous pulled away and claimed off the man, “Wait here…”

Boxman furrowed a brow and sat up. His green hair sticking up and face warm. He began undoing his shirt, the bathroom silent. Just as he threw the shirt over his shoulder and went for his belt a honey-smooth voice called out to him.

“Okay, this might be dumb.”

Boxman laughed.

“Don’t laugh!” Venomous snapped through the door.

“I’m not!” Boxman forgot about his belt and dropped back down onto the bed; his eyes rested on the bathroom door. “Venny, come out there.” He smiled when the door creaked open and Venomous came out in a deep purple, silk dressing gown.

“Is that new?” Boxman questioned.

Venomous walked over. “Yeah, it came with the outfit.”

Boxman took the silk ribbon holding the gown around the younger man, it was soft and thin. “Outfit?” His green eyes shifted up at the man.

Venomous lips curved and pulled the silk dressing gown out to the sides and allowed it to slip from his shoulders. “Like it?”

Boxman didn’t say anything, eyes wide for a moment before moving his hands to the man’s waist. “Wow.” The rest of his words became stuck in his throat.

Ven was in an ebony, see through mesh chemise dress that just passed his waist and black pants underneath. It wasn’t skin tight but cupped his curved flawlessly. “Does it look that bad?” Venomous looked down, seeing ever imperfection.

Boxman’s face erupted into a rose red. “W-What!?” He shook his head. “NO! No, it looks good, great, better than great.” His hands moved to the man’s waist, “You look perfect.”

Venomous face darkened. “I don’t know about that…” He rested his hands above his head and smirked when Boxman pulled him in closer. He couldn’t help but chuckle when Boxman pressed his face to his chest.

Venomous sat himself down on the man’s knee and cupped the villain’s face, placing small but warm kissing to his lips and cheeks. He wrapped his arms around the man’s neck when Box’s arm wrapped around his legs and pulled them up so Ven was on his lap completely. “So, you like it, my Lord?” His smiled sharped when Boxman’s face turned eight shades darker.  

“Oh, I love it, my purple rose.” He placed a warm kiss to the man’s lips, Ven deepening it and leaning in, hand moving to cup Box’s face.

 

 

 


	39. Kiss the sky

Venomous sat across from Boxman, chin cupped in his hand and shiny yellow eyes half-lidded. He was on the phone to Ernesto. The sun was setting early; large musty yellow clouds danced across the watermelon pink sky. It was bitter, a rain having just past over and Ven glad they hadn’t been caught out in it. Letting the dark clouds pass over well Boxman scoffed his chips drowned in melted cheese and large pepperoni pizza.

What was meant to be a relaxing lunch out had turned into Boxman wanting to stop everywhere and anywhere that offered food, and Venomous hadn’t exactly been looking for the car or way home, dragging Boxman into a handful of shops when seeing clothes and things he liked.

“Thank you, Ernesto.” He ran his scared fingertip around the brim of his large glass.

Boxman shoved some chips down, eyes resting on Venomous who looked out the window and talked to the robot on the other end of the phone.

“Boxman and I really appreciate it, Ernesto.” Venomous gently kicked the villain under the table. “Don’t we Boxman.” He held the phone out to Boxman who huffed.

“Do your job, Ernesto!” He yelled down the phone.

Venomous snapped under his breath, quickly putting the phone back to his ear. “I’m sorry, Enstone, he’s just hungry.”

Boxman’s mouth was overflowing with cheese and chips, his eyes narrowing at Venomous who comforted the robot.

“When we get back, I’ll help you get through some paperwork, I got some expensive coffee all the way from Brazil.” His eyes moved down to the bags by his feet.

Boxman fished another slice of pizza and Venomous said goodbye to Ernesto and hung up. Box groaned when the man’s yellow eyes narrowed at him.

“You need to be nicer to him and the others.” Venomous dropped his phone into his coat pocket.

“Hey! I made them. That’s thanks enough.” He picked another slice of pizza up. “Here.” Boxman waved his sixth slice of pizza out for the man, who lent back.

“No thank you, Box.” He sipped his large glass of lemonade.

“But you haven’t eaten anything all day!” Boxman landed over the table, practically shoving the pizza in Ven’s face. “At least have one bit.”

Venomous shook his head. “Really Box, I’m fine.”

Boxman’s bottom lips quivered and eyes grew watery. “Please…”

Venomous tried not to give in but seeing concern flooding Boxmn’s eyes made his heart weigh heavy. He let a heavy sigh out. “Fine, but only one bit.”

Boxman’s worry washed away. “Don’t worry, its good.”

Venomous chuckled. “It’s pizza, I’m sure it is.” He leaned in, Boxman holding the pizza slice for him. He took a bit, going to pull away but Boxman pushed the pizza straight into his mouth, leaving nothing but the crusts sticking out of his mouth.

Boxman grinned, sitting back and seeming proud of himself well Venomous almost chocked.

Venomous ripped the crust off, forcing the pizza down. “B-Boxman!” He yelled. “That could have actually been romantic.”

“Pfff!” Boxman laughed and waved one arm. “Like you’re even into romantic stuff.”

Venomous didn’t say anything, hiding his face from the man when feeling his cheeks warm.

“So! What do you want to do?” Boxman shovel some cold chips and cheese down.

Venomous shrugged. “I don’t know…” He looked out the large window, watching the sun climb down the vivid sky. “I could do with some coffee.” He looked back to Boxman and pointed out the large window to a coffee place just across the road.

Box fished his food. “Sure.” He downed his drink and they headed out.

Venomous got himself a large Frappuccino and Boxman some cookies that the man had practically begged for. He met Boxman outside, handing the man the brown paper bag and couldn’t help but smile at the overjoyed look on the man’s face. Ven looked down at his watch. “We should really be getting back to Boxmore.” He walked past the stubby man, who quickly followed him.

“We could stop at the cinema first!” Boxman’s face dropped when Venomous took a sip of his icy drink and shook his head. “What about the market? You liked that.”

Venomous hummed softly. “That was fun~” He shook his head. “but we really need to get home. Remember last time we left the robots in charge for too long? They flooded my office with jelly and blow up half of your machines.” He twirled the straw about in his drink.

“But—!” Boxman was cut off.

“Baby bro!” Laser yelled out as he came running out of a book store across from them, arms waving and a toothy grin on his face.

The villains looked over, Venomous coiling in on himself. He waved over to the man before snatching Boxman’s hand. “C’mon.” He was only able to drag Boxman a few feet before Laser came running out in front of them and scooped the lilac skinned man up off his feet.

“Baby bro!” He laughed, dropping Ven back down on his feet so he was between the villains. “I’ve been calling you all week!” He pocked the man’s chest, leaning in with a wide grin but suspecting eyes. “You haven’t been ignoring me, have you?”

Venomous forced a laugh out. “What? No, no, of course not.” His face warmed. “I’ve just been resting a lot. Took a while to get over those pies.”

Laserblast backed off. “I’m sorry about that... y-you never told me!” His eyes widened. “I’m your big bro! You gotta tell me stuff like that!”

Venomous wheezed went the man wrapped his arm around his neck and pulled him into a strong side hug. “But all is forgiven, little bro!”

“Forgiven?” Venomous grumbled. He didn’t have anything to be forgiven about.

“Carol!” Laserblast yelled across the road. “Look! See?! I told you it was them!” He let Venomous go, the man puffed for air. Laser put his arm around Carol who smiled and invited Box and Ven to join them.

“Join you on what?” Boxman questioned, putting his arm around Venomous.

“We're going on that!” Laser pointed east, the two following his finger to see a huge ferris wheel slowly spinning.

Boxman jaw dropped well Ven arched a brow. “How did we not see that on the way in?”

“You coming?” Laserblast smiled. “It’s only here for a few more days.”

“They move that thing?” Boxman questioned with horror and wide eyes, however, he didn’t get an answer.

“Sorry, but we really need to be going. Fink and the robots can’t be left alone for to long.” He rested on hand on top of Box’s that was around his waist.

“Aw c’mon bro!” Laserblast frowned. “It will be fun!”

Venomous seemed to think about it for a moment before looking to Boxman. “Think we have time?”

“Pff, what’s the worst that could happen!” He let a nerve laugh out when Venomous arched a brow down at him.

“The it's settled!” Laserblast smiled and grabbed Ven’s arm. “Let’s go!” He dragged them over to the huge ferris wheel that slowly spun around, gears grinding.

Carol thanked the elderly man, who brought the huge wheel to a stop and popped a cabin door open for them. Laserblast dragged Venomous in, however, the man wedged his heeled boat into the metal stand and gripped onto the door, stopping Laser with a sudden yank.

“Bro, c’mon.” Laserblast smiled.

Ven looked down to his side, seeing Boxman wasn’t there. He looked over his shoulder, seeing the villain had stopped halfway and stood by, sheepishly watching them. A worried frown crept onto Ven’s face. “W-Wait.” He pulled his arm free, running off and ignoring Laserblast yelling at him.

“Box, Box, c’mon.” He reached down, going to take the man’s hand but Boxman took a sharp steep back.

“W-Why don’t you all go on.” He smiled up at the lilac man. “I’ll wait here.” He pointed over his shoulder. “Or better yet! I’ll wait in the seafood café, ya know, on the ground.”

Ven gave him a weak smile. “Boxy, I don’t want to go on without you.” He moved to stand behind the stubby villain and began pushing him over to the ferris wheel. “Now come alone, you’ve eaten enough.”

Boxman gulped when being pushed towards the huge ferris wheel. “I-I really don’t know, P.V.” He broke out into a sweat when Ven pushed him into the round cabin and door was shut behind them. Most of the room was glass, the floor a white melt and roof with Carol and Laserblast sitting opposite the two villains.

“Oh! Isn’t that existing!?” Carole smiled and clapped her hands together.

The room jolted, Boxman letting a small yelpl out and clinging onto Venomous, who didn’t even seem to notice, looking out as they began moving.

“I heard you can see the Plaza and Boxmore from the top.” Laserblast pointed up.

“W-Wait! This thing is going all the way up!?” Boxman face became brained of coulure.

Laser laughed. “Buh!” He cocked a brow at the villain. “You aren’t scared. Are you?” A toothy smile crossed his face.

Boxman forced a laugh out, everyone looking to him. “I’m not scared!” He pulled on his collar, trying to avoid eyes with Venomous, who watched him intently.

They all fell silent, Boxman staring down at his feet as the others looked out over the view.

“See?!” Laser laughed and pressed his finger to the glass. “Plaza and Boxmore!”

Carol smiled. “Boxmore looks so big. I mean, it is big, but even bigger.”

Venomous was silent, taking his eyes from the view of Boxmore to Boxman, who was as stiff as a board. “Boxy, come see.” He tilled his head to the view.

Boxman didn’t look up but cleared his throat. “I-I’ve already seen it.” His eyes began shifting about at the floor when Venomous leaned over to him.

“Box, you don’t need to be scared.”

“Scared!?” The man yelled but didn’t look up. “I-I’m not scared! W-why does everyone think that?!”

Laser chuckled but kept his eyes on the view. “He’s part chicken and it shows.”

Carol couldn’t help but break into laughter.

“Says the guy who broke out crying when a chicken chased him across the field.” Venomous narrowed his eyes but smirked at Laserblast, who faces burst into a deep red and jaw unhinged.

Carol shrieked with laughter, turning pink and she curled up on herself, trying to stop herself from crying from laughter.

Boxman let a small smile curve his lips, not being able to stop himself from looking up when Ven’s hand rested on his shoulder. “I-I’m not scared, P.V! R-really, I-I just- well it’s just-just—”

“Boxman.” Venomous cut the man off.

Boxman pressed his lips together to stop himself for stumbling over his words.

“It's okay to be scared. It's normal.” He placed both hands on the man’s shoulders. “You don’t have to look, but you can if you want too.”

Boxman forced the lump in his throat down. “I—I…” He relaxed when Ven’s glistening yellow eyes softened. “O-Okay.” He forced the words up.

A warm smile came to Ven’s face, he slipped his hands down to Box’s, gently pulling him over to the glass. Boxman heart was beating out of his chest, sweat pouring down his forehead.

“See?” Venomous smiled. “Nothing to worry about.”

Boxman left eye broke open, face softening as he opened his eyes in awe at the view.

The view went on for miles, the sky soft shades of watermelon pink, candyfloss blue, and musty yellow. Boxmore sat off in the distance, luminous in the golden glow of the sun setting behind it, the huge metal leaving the Plaza in darkness.

“Stop laughing!” Laserblast held his head as Carol rolled about in her seat. Still hysteria with laughter.

Boxman stared out over the view, he didn’t say anything, eyes shifting to Venomous, who head rested on the glass, half-lidded eyes gazing off across the setting land.

“Isn’t it beautiful?” Ven smiled softly but didn’t take his eyes off the view.

Boxman watched the warm glow of the setting sunshine in the younger man’s eyes, his hair gently curved under his sharp jawline and vivid skin flawless. “Yeah… it is.”

The ferris wheel began moving, jolting slightly and making Boxman yelp and stumble about, his face warmed when Venomous grabbed his hand and pulled him towards him.

Boxman stood between the man’s legs, blushing when Ven placed a soft kiss to his forehead. He smiled, twirling Ven’s hair around his fingers as he pushed himself up and kissed the man’s lips.

Ven held the kiss for a moment before pulling away, placing another kiss to the villain’s forehead before resting his chin on Boxman’s head and wrapped his arms around him. He watched with half-lidded eyes as Carol and Laserblast hugged, both talking and breaking into laughter.

Box watched as Boxmore slowly drifted out of view as they were lowered down. The ferris wheel came to a haul and one by one they all jumped out, thanking the man who closed the door behind them and sent the ride back around.

“There. Wasn’t too bad, was it?” Venomous smiled down at Boxman as they walked behind Carol and Laserblast.

Boxman face was warm. “No… but I wouldn’t go jumping back on one of those things.” He could feel the wheel looming over him as they arrived at a main road and people flooded back in.

“Well, I’m glad you went on it. I know you don’t like highs, but—”

“Wait. You knew!” Boxman eyes widened and tugged on the man’s arm so he was facing him.

“Knew what?”

“That I don’t like highs!” Boxman snapped, pocking Ven’s chest with his fingers.

A small look of surprise laid on Ven’s face before his eyes shifted away and back to the man. “Well, of course, I did.” He seemed unsure. “You didn’t exactly do a good job of hiding it. Remember last week? You wouldn’t come in that glass elevator with me, choosing to walk up sixty flights of stairs, or the time you wouldn’t go on that water slide ride with Fink because it was, and I quote, “too watery,” Or the time you threw all the robots up into the tree to try and get your hat back after it got blown off; not to mention the time you refused to cross the—” He stopped when seeing Boxman glaring up at him. Ven rubbed the back of his head and let a small chuckle out. “My point being, you’re scared of highs and I wanted you to come on the ferries wheel so you could see maybe highs aren’t so bad.” He lent down, placing a soft kiss to Box’s forehead. “If you’re still scared then that’s okay, but I’m proud of you.”

Boxman insides warmed, his blush darkening when Ven pecked his lips. “Well, I’ll admit it wasn’t awful…” He wrapped his arm around Ven’s waist. “I think I’m over that silly little fear!” He grinned proudly.

Venomous smiled. “Grate! I was worried I’d have to ask the robots to fix the leak on the roof but it would be great if you could do it. I have no idea what I’m doing up there.”

Laserblast looked over his shoulder. “Want to grab some drinks and sandwiched?” He pointed over to a café.

Ven nodded. “Sure.” He looked down to Boxman, who forced his words up

“F-Fix the roof? As in, climbed a ladder and be high up?” Sweat rolled down his face.

Ven put his eyes back ahead. “Yeah. No problem, right?”

Boxman pressed his lips together and nodded. “Sure, nooo problem.” He lied.


	40. Midnight flames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit... 
> 
> This story was only meant to be 15 to 20 chapters long but y’all seem to love it so fucking much that we’ve hit 40 chapters! All the requests and ideas have made this story grow so much, and it means so much to me. If you comment on every chapter or just one; pm me about the new chapters, ask questioned and just enjoy talking day to day and leave kudos its means more than you know. I never expected to get this far with the story, never mind make friends and wake up to a tone of pm were you all spill your guts about how the chapter made you feel or a simple good morning. It never fails to make my day. Thank you!
> 
> Some of you already know, I wanted to make chapter 40 special, because we’ve officially reached double the number of original chapters planned. So, this is it! 
> 
> I hope you love it! 
> 
> This chapter if the longest chapter for any fanfic I’ve done, reaching over 7,500 words. So yeah... might want to grab some food and get comfy.

 

Boxmore was quiet, something that didn’t happen every often. The robots all on break and Boxman decided he’d have his too. He yelled at a few Derrells standing around idly and it took ten minutes for him to loss Ernesto, who wanted to talk about phone calls and other things Boxman couldn’t care less about. He knocked Fink’s and Derrell’s bedroom door down. “Fink! Derrell!”

Derrell dived off his bed, well Fink yelled at her videos game.

“Yes, Daddy!?” Derrell danced over to the man.

“I’m taking some time from work; I want you two to attack the Plaza!” A wide grin crossed his face.

Derrell nodded. “You got it, Daddy!”

Fink yelled when the screen was splashed with blood and bold writing telling her she’d died popped up. She threw her remote cross the room; yelling when Derrell picked her up and ran out the room with her tucked under his arm.

Boxman hummed proudly to himself as he wandered down the hallway and into the kitchen. He wasn’t all too interested in watching the battle today, it was dark and raining so sitting inside was his plan. He’d only wanted Fink out of the way, she always hunted Venomous down when he was on his lunch break but Box wanted the man to himself. However, when strolling into the kitchen he found Venomous sitting at the table, rocking on his seat as he talked with Shannon and Raymond, Jethro rolling around on the floor and Mikayla cuddled up to the lilac skinned man’s side.

“Of course, he does!” Venomous back was to Boxman, looking down and twirling some pot noddles around his fork. “Boxman is just busy, you know how he gets. Locks himself away in his office and stayed there all day. Unless, he gets hungry, but I think we'd all rather he emptied the kitchen then come looking for us when he’s on an empty stomach.”

Shannon and Raymond were working on a puzzle but both seemed board out of their minds. “We know…” They both frowned.

Venomous allowed his chair to fall forward, his eyes glazed with concern. “Hey, I’m sure he’ll make more time for you, I’ll even—”

“Make time for them!?” Boxman huffed, everyone looking over to him. “I have far more important things to be doing.” He walked past them all, Shannon and Raymond’s faces dropping.

“Boxman.” Venomous snapped.

“Would you regather I lie?” He narrowed his eyes at them. “Oh, Shannon! Raymond! Let’s go shopping tougher!” He forced a happy tone.

“Really!?” The twos faces lit up.

“NO!” Boxman yelled before going back to finding something he wanted to eat.

Shannon and Raymond both moped; dropping back down into their seats.

Boxman hummed as he pulled a bag of chocolates out. “Oh!” He smiled, ripping the bag open. He yelled when Ven snatched the bag out of his hand. “P.V!” Boxman glared up at the man, whose eyes narrowed down at him.

“Outside. Now.”

Boxman huffed and crossed his arms. “I don’t want toooo-!” his confidence dropped; breaking out into a sweat when seeing Venomous eyes ignited with anger; jaw clenched and hissing sound escaping him like an over boiling tea kettle. “I-I mean, I guess I got a minute.” He gulped when the man snatched his arm.

Shannon and Derrell watched Venomous dragged Boxman out of the kitchen and out into the hallway, they couldn’t see Boxman but Venomous back was just visible.

Raymond landed over to Shannon, who’d pulled her phone out. “Do you think he’s in trouble?”

“Daddy?” She questioned but didn’t look up.

Raymond nodded, holding his tongue.

Shannon giggled. “Big time.” He held her phone out for him to see. “Fink’s at the Plaza.”

Raymond read the first text, one from Shannon saying Venomous was pissed. Then Fink’s with lol in all caps followed by a why? Shannon had cut to the point and then Fink followed it up with cartoon image of a snake coiled around a red faces chicken. He broke a small smile. “You shouldn’t be laughing.” He moved his eyes back to the doorway.

They couldn’t make anything out, Venomous hissing and yelling at Boxman with a whispering tone.

Boxman voice cut through, they still couldn’t make out what was said but it must have flicked a switch with Venomous who’s snake tail broke out.

Boxman yelled a clear apology.

The two robots were silent, sharing worried eyes only to scream when something crashed into the roof, breaking through. Raymond was in Shannon’s’ arms, eyes wide.

The smoke from the crash cleared and Fink and Derrell sat up, both breaking out into coughing fits before yelling and blaming the other.

“I told you I’d get the alien!” Fink yelled.

Derrell picked his arm up. It had become unhatched from his shoulder. “You were too busy on your phone!” He waved his arm about, the wires spitting and sparking. “Daddy said you can’t take phone into battle!”

“Its Boss!”

“Daddy!”

“Boss!”

“Daddy!”

“I AM JETHRO!” The blue robot travelled around the table well Mikayla yawned and jumped down from the seat.

The rain allowed itself inside, the group becoming soaked and Shannon and Raymond having to jump in to stop Fink and Derrell from tearing one another to shreds.

“EHEM.”

They all froze, falling silent and looking over to see Venomous with his hands behind his back and Boxman by side and glaring down at the floor.

“Boss!” Fink jumped out of Shannon’s arms and ran to the man hugging his leg.

Venomous tapped her head. “Shannon, Raymond, Derrell. Boxman had something he’d like to say.” His yellow eyes shifted to the stubby man at his side. “Don’t you.”

Boxman groaned but let a small yelp out when Venomous pushed him forward. He cleared his throat. “It’s come to my attention that perhaps, I, lord Boxman, that’s me.” He began sweating and eyes darted about. “Am not… that I am not spending enough…time…with you.” The words left a bad taste in his mouth.

The room fell silent.

“And.” Venomous hissed.

“And!?” Boxman eyes winded, looking back to the man who shoot him a look that left Box wondering if his heart was still beating. “Oh! O-Oh, yes!” He turned back to them, pulling on his collar. “So, I will be…” He cleared his throat. “Taking you out for the day. Quality time and all that.” He pressed his hands together and forced a smile.

The robots all shared a blank look that made Boxman look to Venomous for help.

“You mean it, Daddy!” Shannon backing from her trance and eyes sparkled.

“Umm… yes?” Boxman yelled when the three dived at him.

“Oh, Daddy!” They all cheered. “This is going to be the best day ever!”

Boxman grumbled well being crushed by the group. He had a head time believing that.

 

 

* * *

 

 

It wasn’t long until Boxman had been forced out of Boxmore by Venomous and the robots pulling him to the car.

Venomous landed in Boxmore’s doorway, watching the robots throw Boxman into his glossy green car, a light rain tricking down. “Are you sure you don’t want to go?” Venomous looked down to Fink.

The small rat girl nodded. “No way am I spending a day with Boxbrian.”

“Bye, bye Venomous!” The robots all waved to the lilac man, huge smiles on there faces.

Venomous gave them all a small wave in return, a smile curving his lips.

Fink waited until the car disappeared down the dull road before taking her Boss’s hand and pulled him inside. “C’mon Boss, let’s go play videos games and go through Boxbrains stuff.”

Venomous laughed, making sure the door was shut before heading down the hallway with her; looking forward to a relaxing day.

Boxman, on the other hand, was already a twitching, sweating and mumbling mess when pulling up in town. He didn’t say anything and pulled the car up, yelling at Raymond who blocked his view. He slipped into the sport and they all got out, the robots laughing and dancing around as they crossed the parking lot.

It was still raining, the sky dark and thick with grey clouds.

“Are you always this loud?” Boxman complained as he dragged himself behind them.

“Can we get coffee?” Shannon smiled down at the chubby man.

“You robots don’t even need to drink!” He glared up at her as they walked into the large building bustling with people.

The mall was mostly made from lime green glass, gigantic and open with shops on either side and a few stand set up in the middle.

“But Venomous always gets us coffee!” She frowned and pointed to the shop as they passed by.

“Well, I’m not Venomous!” He came to a halt. “What are we even meant to do?” He arched a brow up at them.

Raymond pushed Shannon aside so he could stand in front of an annoyed Boxman. “Well, Venomous gets use coffee, then we walk around and look at shops! Then after that, we head out back and hang out in the garden!”

Boxman was almost relieved. “That’s it? We just have to walk around?” He took a deep breath when the group nodded. “Alright, how hard can that be?”

He wasn’t sure what he’d been expecting, but anything could have been better than this. Boxman thought Venomous was bad when it came to shopping. Had the robots always been like this? Venomous must have rubbed off on them, right?

Boxman yelled when Shannon and Raymond threw the outfits of the clothes racks, both going for the same tacky leopard print top.

“It was mine first!” Shannon yelled,

“It is not even your coulure!” Raymond tugged on the top.

Derrell ran around, giggling and hiding in the clothes, jumping out on anyone who walked by.

Boxman held his face, just waiting for them to be kicked out.

“You have five other tops back home just like this!” Shannon yelled out as Raymond let the top go. She fell back, tumbling into the manikin dresses in fancy clothing, they were knocked down like dominoes before the final one smashed into the shop window.

Boxman jaw hit the floor as the glass was sent everywhere an alarm began going off. “Oh, fuck this!” He put his arms up, walking out without another word.

“Daddy!” Shannon and Raymond ran after him. Derrell right behind them. “Daddy!” The reached Boxman who was at a cookie and cake stand, being handed a bag full of cookies.

Boxman bit into the cookie, almost melting into the floor. He snapped at Derrell, who went to take the bag. “Get your own!” He shoved the cookie into his mouth.

Darrell’s eyes water. “But I don’t have any mooonnneeyyy.”

Boxman groaned and slammed a note up onto the counter. “There.” He shoved another cookie into his mouth, begging to stroll off as the three didn’t have any trouble choosing what they wanted.  Boxman guesses this was because it wasn’t there first time stopping there, that Venomous spoiled them all rotten. “Wait until I get my hands on him,” Boxman mumbled to himself, hating that he was being held to the same expectations as Ven.

“Oh no!” Uncontrolled laughter filled the shopping mall.

No one really seemed to care, looking over to the diction of the laughter but continued moving around, flooding in and out of shops.

Boxman face dropped, wanting the floor to open up an swallow him. As the crowned moved the board of villains along with Big Bill demon came into view. Cosma and Billiam Milliam practically on the floor, screaming with laughter and faces burning.

Shannon, Raymond, and Derrell all ran over, smiling until Boxman tried to push them down behind the waiting seats.

“Lord Boxman?!” Billiam Milliam pointed at the stubby man, whose face wrinkled into announced before taking a deep breath and turning around to face them.

“I told you!” Vormulax pointed down at the man but looked to the board of villains.

“What are you doing here?” Cosma looked around. “Without Venom?” She added, cocking a brow; small smile curving her lips.

Boxman cleared his throat. “I-I’m just—” He looked around, trying to make up an excuse.

“He’s spending the day with us!” Derrell threw his arms into the air with a wide smile.

Billiam Milliam’s cheeks puffed out, trying to hold his laughter in. “Oh my.”

“I’m taking it Venom talked you into this?” Cosma broke a fanged smile.

Boxman crossed his arms. “No….” He lied.

Cosma met this with a sharp laugh. “I suppose you won’t be joining us for lunch today.”

Shannon smiled. “Aww, you wanna hang out with us! Even though Venomous isn’t here?” She seemed a little unsure, rubbing her arm.

Cosma shrugged and smiled. “You can all come-!” He was cut off by Billiam.

“But not him.” He pointed down at Boxman, who choked his on the last cookie.

The robots all shared unsure eyes.

“They're holding a villains meeting in the café.” Cosma pointed over to one of the cafes filled with villains.

“Boxman here would struggle to keep up.” Billiam gave the villains a charming smile.

Boxman grinned his teeth, about to turn around and order the robots not to go when Raymond spoke up.

“That sounds fun, but we just want to spend a day with coach Box dad.” The green robot smiled when Shannon put her arm around his shoulder.

“Yeah, but have fun!”

The group of villains shared confused glances before shrugging. “If you say so.” They began heading off, Billiam whispering something that made the group brake into laugh.

“You guys are so mean.” Big Bull demon commented as they headed into the café.

Boxman and the robots were silent, not moving from there spots.

“Are they always like that?” Raymond whispered to Shannon, who pressed her lips together and shrugged.

“C’mon.” Boxman snapped as he stormed off past them.

The group quickly followed.

They passed a water fountain that Shannon and Raymond had to pull Derrell away from. They arrived at the back of the mall where the large lime green glass looked out onto the garden. Boxman grumbled when reaching the glass, rain hammering down and world dull and gloomy.

“What a shame.” Boxman turned to face the group. “Guess we're not going out in that.”

The robots scowled. “But Venomous always lets us go play out there.”

Boxman laughed. “Like Venomous does that. He wouldn’t get soaking wet for your robots.” His angered eyes moved back to the group looking miserable. His eyes unnarrowed. “I mean… I don’t think he would…?” He looked back out of the garden. It was mostly white stone pathways leaning around rose doted bushes and a water fount in the middle. Boxman had a hard time seeing Venomous getting drenched head to toe for this lot but that there was that small string of uncertainty.

He let a heavy sigh out and shoulders slumped. “Fine.” He grumbled, yelling when the group cheered and grabbed his arms; pulling him out into the rain.

Shannon jumped down the stone steps, throwing her arms up and giggled well Derrell ran past her and dived through the bushes.

Boxman was already wheezing for air, watching them all run around and Raymond helped himself to one of the snow-white roses.

Boxman green hair was already sticking to his forehead, panting and hunched over as the group cheered and laughed. Being out here, he really did question if Venomous did this. He couldn’t see Venomous coming out here and allowing his makeup and hair to be ruined. “Are you sure Venomous does this?” He coughed as he pushed himself upright. “Or does he just stand inside and watch you all act like lunatics?”

Shannon ran over. “He really does, Daddy! It's great!” she spun around before running off again.

Boxman mumbled under his breath.

Raymond came over. “You alright coach?” He went to place his hand on the man’s shoulder but Boxman hit it away.

“Ug! What am I doing!?” He began storming back to the mall.

“W-wait, Daddy!” Derrell jumped in front of the man. “Don’t you want to play with us?” He eyes flooded with sorrow but he gave him a small smile.

“No!” Boxman yelled, throwing his arms up. “I don’t want to be doing any of this! I didn’t even want to take you out and spend time with you in the first place!”

“B-but Venomous always-!”

“I’m not Venomous!” Boxman yelled, face darkening. “I don’t care what Venomous does with you all! I-I don’t even want to be here! Your just robots! Your all just robots! You are just meant to attack the Plaza and make more of yourselves!” He shoved the red robot to the side. “I’m going back to the car.”

Boxman grumbled to himself, getting halfway up the stairs, hair and clothes drenched.

“You jerk!”

Shannon's voice made the villain freeze mid steep.

Anger boiled inside Boxman, head snapping to look at her. “What did you say?” He clenched his jaw..

Shannon was in front of Derrell; Raymond standing sheepishly behind his older siblings.

“You heard me!” Deep down she was terrified but did a good job of hiding it. “All we do is fight heroes and attack the Plaza for you! You never even thank us!” Her eyes filled with tears. “At least Venomous is nice and spends time with us! He actually cares! Why is it so hard for you to just act like you care!” She looked down and whipped her eyes. “We just want you to be proud of us…”

Boxman was silent, green eyes filled with negative emotions. He watched Shannon turn her back to him, moving over to Derrell and Raymond, who pulled her into a warm hug. Box was dripping wet at this point, eyes shifting down before moving back to the group. He’d never felt guilty about the way he treated the robots. For the first time in forever he felt guilty.

Raymond hugged his older siblings, eyes moving to see Boxman had moved to the bottom of the steeps. He narrowed his eyes, turning his head away.

Boxman gulped. “Umm...” he felt himself begging to sweat when they all looked back to him with watery eyes. He forced his words up. “I shouldn’t have said that…” His face dropped when the group eyes left him. “I-I just---” He groaned. “I didn’t know the way I’ve been treating you all was hurting you. This much. I-I know a lot changed with Venomous and Fink moving in, with Venomous and me and yes, maybe I’ve been a little neglectful of you three.” He rubbed the back of his dripping wet head. “I-I-I’m sorry.” The words made his stomach turn.

None of the robots moved or said anything for a long moment that felt like forever for Boxman.

“Look, if I buy you coffee will you all forgive me and stop being a bunch of baddies?” Boxman let a small yelp out when the group dived at him.

“We don’t need coffee to forgive you, Daddy!” Derrell smiled.

“but we aren’t saying no.” Raymond smiled charmingly.

Shannon giggled and hugged the stubby man.

Boxman groaned, laying under the group but slowly melted into the hug, wrapping his arms around them all. 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Venomous couldn’t remember the last time he’d have such a quiet and uneventful day. He’s played videos games with Fink, helped her with her piano lessons, they’d made cupcakes together and played a round of cards with Mikayla and Jethro, not that it had gotten very far, ending with Mikayla eating her cards and Jethro just circling Venomous.

Venomous had expected to see Boxman pulling up around two hours ago, it was starting to get late but he wasn’t complaining, having some time to himself. Classic music played softly as he laid in a hot bath overflowing with bubbles. He’d even gone as far as to light some candles, help himself to a bottle of Boxman’s wine and chocolates. He had a green and creamy face mask on, cucumbers over his eyes and melted into the bath, humming softly.

He pulled one shaved leg out of the water, letting it rest of the taps and popped a chocolate into his mouth.

The bathroom door was kicked down with a loud crash that broke the tranquil setting. Venomous didn’t show any panic but simply let a heavy sigh pass his lips.

“Venomous!” Boxman dragged himself into the room.

Venomous didn’t say anything, taking his almost empty wine glass and downed it like a shot.

“You wouldn’t believe the day I’ve had!” Boxman turned the sink on, washing his face and pulled his toothbrush out. “You’d think they got their power source from me!” He covered his toothbrush in far too much toothpaste before shoving it into his mouth, keeping his back to Venomous. “They wanted me to buy them coffee and cakes! Their robots! They don’t need all of that! Derrell jumped into the fountain and Shannon and Raymond were fighting over this ugly top! I’m surprised security wasn’t called on us! Then again, maybe they were, but no one arrest Lord Boxman!” He spat the toothpaste out and let a loud laugh out. “And you buying then cakes and caffeine is dumb! They don’t need it before and now it that will be all they want—” His eyes feel on Venomous reflection, one cucumber raised up and yellow eyes narrowing.

Boxman turned to face the man. “But anyway, they made me run out in the rain with them! And they said you did it! So, I did it, but I doubt that’s something you would really do.” He crossed his arms, waiting for an answer.

“I just stand inside.” He put bluntly.

Boxman gritted his teeth. “I knew it!” He threw his arms up. “Those robots.” He grumbled under his breath.

Venomous couldn’t help just sigh when Boxman sat himself down on the side of the bath.

“Sooo.” The man reached over and picked the box of chocolates up. “What did you do today, handsome.” He began popping the small chocolates into his mouth.

“Well, by the sounds of things, my day was very uneventful compared to yours, but I enjoyed it.” He smiled softly and dropped the cucumber back down over his eye.

Boxman eyes moved to the man’s leg sticking out of the steamy and bubbly water. He landed over and slowly ran his finger up and down Ven’s shaved leg. He smiled, chuckling when Venomous leg slipped back into the water. “Boxmore wasn’t too big and scary without me?”

Venomous let a sharp laugh out. “I’ve been here long enough to be used to the dumps and gears grinding, Boxy.” He smiled when hearing Boxman taking his empty wine glass and bottle clanked as he filled it up. “But I’ll admit, this place is still a little creepy. I feel like I haven’t even seen half of it. I ended up printing half a dozen spreadsheets on the wrong printer and spent half the morning wandering around trying to work out which machine it had been sent to.” He smiled and thanked the man, who placed his wine glass back in his hand.

“It can get pretty confusing.” He scoffed a few more chocolates down. He mindfully chooses a strawberry filled chocolate. He landed over, making sure he didn’t collapse into the bath and pressing it to Venomous lips. He smiled when Ven hummed softly and parted his lips. Boxman gently pushed the chocolate in and kept his thumb pressed against Venomous lips.

Boxman didn’t even think about his sleeve, slipping his hand into the hot water. His hand found what it was looking for and he laughed when Venomous pulled his wine away from his lips and shifted in the water.  

“Box.” Venomous gripped the Lord’s arm. “I’m trying to relax.” He couldn’t see Boxman but could feel the man’s face drop.

“But I just spent a whole day with the robots!” Boxman almost snapped. “Don’t you think I deserved something in return?” He landed down to place a kiss to Venomous lips but was stopped when Ven’s pressed his hand holding the wine glass to his chest.

“Don’t talk like that!” Venomous shuffled in the water and took the cucumbers from his eyes. “They are your kids. You’re meant to spent time with them because you want to. I don’t owe you anything.” His yellow eyes narrowed at the man.

“But-but I didn’t want to do it!” He explained, pushing himself off the side of the bath. “You were the one who said I had to.”

“Because they're your kids! You can’t seriously be trying to tell me you didn’t enjoy anything about today. That you don’t feel a little closer to them.” Ven’s half-lidded eyes grew tired when Boxman shrugged.

“I don’t know… I guess a little.” He looked down at his feet.

“There you go.” Venomous sat back in his bubbly bath. “improvement. Just like all steeps, even little ones lead somewhere.” He took another sip of his wine. “Now, why don’t you go and relax,”

“With you?!” Boxman’s face sparked with joy.

“No.” Venomous snapped. “I’m enjoying some me time.” He slipped down into the water.

Boxman’s face dropped. “Fine…” He headed out, pulling the door too.

Boxman was a little annoyed, he’d hoped Venomous would have missed him at least a little, but it didn’t feel that way. His green eyes fell on an old looking cardboard box sitting on Ven’s bed. He arched a brow and questioned whether it had been there when he came in. He moved over and pushed it onto its side to read large and messy black handwriting.

Ven’s suff, keep out.

Curiosity sparked in Boxman. He looked over his shoulder, the soft classical music still playing and door open only a jaw, Ven’s feet visible as they rested to the taps. Boxman eyes moved back to the box. It was old and faded, seeming to be pulled from history itself. He pulled the first cardboard flap off, seeing the same messy black handwriting written on the other side.

_I said keep out_

Boxman ignored it, pulling the next one up.

_My stuff, not yours._

Boxman felt a knot form in his chest. He looked back over his shoulder, Venomous feet still visible, still in the bath. He put his attention back on the box and pulled the other flap up, being met with the same writing.

_I’m warning you_

Boxman tried to force the wording away, it seemed so pointless, it wasn’t going to stop him but at the same time, it made pulling the last flap up difficult.

_I warned you_

Boxman ignored it, looking into the box to see it was filled with what first appeared to be junk and senseless things. He pulled a small wooden box out; it was a cheap little thing with a sticker of a rabbit on top. He popped it open.

There was nothing inside.

Boxman was almost disappointed but pushed this to the side and pulled a newspaper article out. It was cut out and wrinkled but the faded image appeared to be of P.O.I.N.T. Boxman narrowed his eyes down at the paper, seeing it dated back a good eighteen years.

He pulled a notebook out, an old thing, just like everything else in here. It was a mess, sheets of paper spilling out when Boxman opened it. He quickly scooped the papers up, going to shove them back in when his eyes fell on an image of a woman. She looked to be around the same age as him. Warm olive skin and black, fuzzy hair that kissed her shoulders; however, it was her eyes that cough Boxman. They were a rich, honey yellow that matched Venomous perfectly, the only defiance being her’s were not reptiles. Boxman stared down at the image, she had a warm smile on her face and stood out by the sea, holding onto a large pink sunhat.

Boxman didn’t know why but the image made sadness fill him. He turned it over, seeing a date was squiggled down but it had faded to the point where he could only make out the month and day, “19th of April…” He narrowed his eyes, trying to work out the year but the name underneath snatched his attention. “Carys…”

Boxman felt something building in his chest, he moved his attention to the other pictures, seeing one was of an apple tree; a red-bricked building and then one of two young boys. You’d have to be blind not to see it was Venomous and Laserblast.

Venomous same ebony hair kissing his shoulders and vivid purple skin. Laserblast grinning with his large sunglasses. They both looked so happy, arms around each other and smiling. So happy… Boxman heart grew heavy. To think Venomous and Laserblast had one been like this, just two brothers who loved each other more than anything. Then not seeing watch others for who knows how long. He flicked through a few more pictures but nothing else cough his attention, no more images of the woman or Laserblast, none of Venomous himself.

Until coming to the last one. It was burned, the top half ripped off, taking the man’s face out completely. Boxman narrowed his eyes, trying to take in every little detail the picture had.

The guy in it was big, really big. He looked to be twice the size of Gar, his long black hair just visible and hands at his side; leading Box to believe he had the same lilac skin tone as Venomous. He seemed to be posing for the photo. Boxman couldn’t give the guy a face but guessed he was most likely scowling at the camera.

He flicked through a few pages in the book, seeing it was mostly just thought, little notes scribbled down.

_He’s allergic to shrimp too._

_He said my scales look wrong. I’m gonna rip them off._

Boxman struggled to take that in.

_It just needs to be three minutes._

_I don’t think he likes me._

The classic music stopped and Boxman jumped out of his skin, quickly pushing the phots back into the book and sealed the box.

“You there, Box?” Venomous called out.

Boxman panicked and questioned if he should answer that. “Y-Yeah!” The words barely left his mouth but Venomous seemed to hear him.

“Good.” He pushed the bathroom door open, towel around his head and waist. “I’ve been thinking, and you’re right.”

Boxman gulped. “O-Oh?” He questioned, trying to ignore to box at his side. He knew he’d seen things he wasn’t meant to, and that got under his skin.

“I know today was a lot for you, I should respect that.” His face was a deep purple. He landed down so he was eye leave with the villain, who’d broken out into a cold sweat. “Do you still want that prize?” He brushed his lips against Boxman.

The man’s face darkened. “W-what-what?” He forced the lump in his throat down. “Wait, really?” He smiled when Venomous landed into him.

“Of course, my Lord?” Ven placed a deep kiss to the man’s lips, smiling when Boxman deepened it. He moved his hands down to Boxman’s belt and pushed the man back, sending them down into the covers.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The evening was slow, Venomous helped Shannon and Raymond make dinner and they all watched a movie together before heading to bed. It was calm. Venomous had kicked Boxman out of his room when the stubby villain wouldn’t stop distracting him from his book. He was alone but he didn’t mind, he’d forgotten how nice it was to stretch out and have a bed to himself.

The rain that had clung over the Plaza and Boxmore was still hammering down and the faint sound of distant thunder rumbled. Every few minutes a car’s headlights sent a wave of light through Venomous dark bedroom.

He laid face down, heart breaking out of his chest and cold sweat running down his face. He didn’t think his nightmares were all that bad anymore but tonight was the worst in a long time. He shuffled under the covers that seemed to wrap around and cling onto him.

“N—No…” He gripped onto his pillow. “I—I can h—help…” He rolled onto his other side, lips shaking and covers gripping onto him. “Don’t-don’t—please—don’t—don’t take h-him-him.”

A rumble of thunder came from miles away, a crash of lighting sending a wave of blue light cross the room.

“WAIT!” He jolted up, taking sharp breathed that left his lungs ignited. He was in a panic for a moment, eyes darting around the room before relaxing and gripping his chest. He cursed under his breath, kicking the sheets away and falling back into bed.

He pressed his palms to his forehead, eyes welling up so he shut them tight. He sat up, watching his reflection in the large mirror across from him. He didn’t take his eyes off his refection starting back, slowly getting out of bed and crossing over to it.

Venomous ran his hand through his hair, taking in the fait eyeliner smudged under his eyes. He was calmed for a moment, tired and out of it.

Another crash of lighting came down, and then something snapped in his mind. His reptile eyes flooded with rage, narrowing at himself. He let an enraged yell out, dripping the sides of the mirror and ripped it from the wall; he threw it to the groaned, watching the glass shatter into thousands of pieces that sparkled in the ghostly glow of the moon shining in.

He clenched his hands, cold sweat running down his face. His head snapping over his shoulder to the old cardboard box that was still resting exactly where he’d left it earlier that day. He stormed over, snatching it up and threw his bedroom door open.

Boxmore was eerie silent, no robots working and everyone asleep. The only sound being Venomous dare feet echoing throughout the hallway and rain colliding down. He clenched his jaw, sweat running down his face as ebony black dressing gown trailing behind him.

“You fucking mistake.” He hissed at himself.

He ran down the wide metal steps and past the front door, passing a huge window looking out to the midnight sky hidden by huge and angry clouds. The moon’s pearly white glow only just braking through and Plaza in darkness. He ran down the hallway were Boxman’s office came into view. However, he took a sharp turn, taking him into the kitchen where the back door looked out into the darkness.

Venomous kicked the door off its hinges; breaking out into the heavy rain. He walked across the open land, still mumbling unknowing things under his breath. He got a fair distance from Boxmore, a crash of lightning striking a nearby tree as he tipped everything in the box out. He shoved his hand into his pocket, yelling when not finding anything. He ran back to Boxmore, leaving the pail of memories to became wet.

It only took a few drawers from him to find some matches, he ran back out into the rain, eyes watering but he didn’t care, he was too angry. He ran the match across the box, cursing when it didn’t light. It took a handful of times to get the match to ignite.

Venomous didn’t even think about it, throwing the match into the papers. It didn’t have the satisfying roar of flames he’d wanted but he visibly relaxed when seeing the flames being eating the images and notes.

His eyes fell on the image of a woman, smiling at the camera and standing by the crystal blue water. Panic crossed his face, quickly snatching it up just as the flames reached it. Venomous blow the small flame out, seeing the corner now burned but woman untouched. He looked down at the picture, eyes glazed over. He pressed it to his forehead. “I miss you ma.” He sat down on the wet earth, watching the papers coil away from the flames and memories turn to ash.

“Venomous?”

The man took a sharp breath in, looking over his shoulder to see Boxman close by, soaking wet and eyes flooded with worry. Venomous wide eyes relaxed, looking back to the flames. “Go inside, Boxman.” He didn’t sound angry, just tired.

Boxman eyes rested on the flames. “B-But—”

“I said to go inside!” Venomous yelled, slamming in hand down.

Boxman didn’t say anything, frowning and looking down.

Venomous anger washed away. “I-I’m sorry.” He let a heavy breath pass his lips. “Just, please… I want to be alone.” He looked down at the photo in his hands. He sighed but wasn’t surprised when Boxman sat down at his side.

Both men were drenched, flames flickering the growing higher.

“where did all this firewood come from?” Boxman tried to joke but frowned when not even getting a smile from the man. “Ven?”

He was silent for a moment. “Laserblast showed up with it. When you were gone.” He sounded empty. “I didn’t know what to do with it.” His eyes moved back to the flames. “I don’t want it.”

Boxman didn’t know what to say.

They both fell silent, listing the thunder rumble and the flames spit and snap.

“Who’s that?” Boxman sheepishly landed over to get a better look at the picture.

Venomous was silent for a moment. “It's my ma…” A weak smile curved his lips. “I took it on holiday.” His voice shook. “She loved the beach, would drag the rest of us down there and collect shells.”

A warm smile came to Box’s face. “She sounds like a lot of fun.”

A weak laugh escaped the lilac skinned man. “Yeah… she was.” He moved his eyes to the flames that glistened in his eyes.

The two were silent again, Boxman watching as sheets of paper burned. He wished he knew what to say, but he didn’t…

“I know I can seem forceful,” Venomous spoke up, eyes resting on the golden flames. “About you spending time with the robots, but that’s only because I don’t want them seeing you as a monster.” He moved his eyes down to the photo. “They’re good kids, Boxman. I spend time with them, buy them stuff, tell them you do care but you have to show them you care. Words aren’t always enough!”

Boxman rubbed his arm, guilt filling him.

“I know you probably don’t understand. I know that. But I don’t want them to hate you, I don’t want to see them look at you the way I looked at Harkon.” He ran his hand through his wet hair.

Boxman watched as the flames glistened on Ven’s wet, lilac skin. He forced the lump in his throat down. “I’ll…. I’ll try and be nicer to them.” His chest warmed when Venomous gave him a soft smile.

“It would mean a lot…” He looked back to the photo in his hand.

The two fell silent, but it wasn’t awkward. Venomous leaning against the villain, who face’s turned a soft pink. The flames danced and spat. Boxman enjoyed the warmth on his face, however, his eyes winded. “W-Wait here!” He jumped up.

Venomous watched the man run back into Boxmore. He let a sigh pass his lips and carefully tucked the photo away in his pocket.

Boxman came running back, two sticks in his hand and a bag of marshmallows.

Venomous held his face but laughed, looking back up to see Boxman stabbing a handful of marshmallows onto his stick.

“May as well find a brighter side to this fire.” He handed Venomous a stick.

Venomous half-lidded eyes rested on it for a moment before signing and taking it. He pocked a single marshmallow onto the end and held it over the fire. Boxman doing the same but his stick complete covered.

“So…how come Laserblast brought it over?” Boxman moved his eyes to the younger man.

Venomous shrugged. “He said he ‘found it.’ Though I’d want it back.” He scoffed. “I don’t know, he just come across my childhood box? Doesn’t make much sense but I was too busy trying to make cupcakes with Fink to question it.” He let a smooth laugh out. “You should have seen her; Fink was covered in flower by the end of it and she insisted the cupcakes didn’t need cooking.”

Boxman laughed, pulling his eyes away from Ven to his marshmallows. “So, that’s all your memories.”

Venomous eyes narrowed. “Yeah, but I don’t want them.” He pulled his stick from the flame. “At first, I thought I’d keep it. Just have it around, I don’t know. But then…” His eyes grey heavy. “I had a dream and it just set something off I guess…”

Boxman frowned. “w-what was it about… the dream?”

“I don’t want to talk about.” Ven unknowingly snapped.

Boxman face softened but he nodded, respecting whatever it had been about wasn’t good. He moved his eyes back to his marshmallow to find it had turned black and one was even on fire.

“Having some trouble?” Venomous smiled warmly.

Boxman blew the flame out. “N-No.” He gave the man a anxious smile, seeing his was perfect and golden.

Venomous watched Boxman make a mess with his black and melting marshmallow. “Here.” He landed over, pushing Box’s stick away and popped the perfect marshmallow of his stick. He held the soft and still hot marshmallow out for Boxman who smiled and almost took Venomous fingers off when biting down.

Venomous put another marshmallow onto his stick. “You know, being without you today gave me a chance to think.” He slowly spun the marshmallow around, the flames still burning and warm on his skin. “And it hit me.” He sounded bothered. “I’ve never asked you about your parents.”

Boxman choked on the marshmallow in his mouth. “M-My parents!?” Sweat began rolling down his forehead.

Venomous kept his eyes on the marshmallow turning gold. “Yeah.” He pulled it off the flames and popped it into his mouth. “You know about my parents, but I don’t know anything about yours.” He eyes fell on the flustered villain. “I mean, they made you, so they must be interesting.”

Boxman forced a laugh out. “Y-You could say that.” He felt his chest tighten when Venomous just stared at him, waiting for something more. “I-I—”

“Are they nice?” Venomous cut in as he added a few marshmallows to his stick.

Boxman surprised and flustered expression was washed away. “Y-Yeah,” Boxman grumbled. “To nice.”

Venomous laughed. “To nice?” He arched a brow at the man with amusement in his eyes.

Boxman crossed his arms. “They love friendship, their friends with everyone! Or mum is anyway; Dad likes to keep to himself.”

Venomous let a pleased hum out. “So… who’s the robot?”

Boxman broke out into hysterical laughter.

A dark blush crossing Venomous face when not understanding why.

“P.V!” He whipped a tear of joy away from his human eye. “Robots can’t make other robots!” He snickered. “Or at least, not in the way you’re thinking.”

Venomous blushing only darkened. “O-Oh…” He rubbed the back of his head. “I-I knew that.” He pressed his lips together when knowing Boxman didn’t believe him. “Well, one of them was a chicken, right?” He forced a sheepish smile.

“Yeah, that my Dad.” Boxman helped himself to one of the man’s golden marshmallows.

Venomous choked. “W-Wait. What!?” Venomous eyes widened with disbelief.

Boxman licked his fingers. “My Dad’s a chicken, or cockerel to be exact. My Mum’s just normal, but everyone says we look eerie similar to one another.”

Venomous blushing had gone and face had twisted into confusion. “S-S- your dad is a chicken? An actual chicken?”

“Cockerel, Venomous.” Boxman corrected. “He gets very offended when people don’t get it right.”

Venomous forced a laugh out, falling silent when Boxman didn’t laugh. “Wait, you're serious?”

Boxman jaw dropped. “Of course, I am!” He snapped. “Does this look like a joke to you?” He pointed to his chicken arm. He narrowed his eyes when Ven had to think about it. “Unbelievable.” He turned his head away from the man and crossed his arms.

Venomous chuckled “You're telling me.” He leaned over to the grumpy man. “I’m sorry.” He placed a soft kiss to the man’s cheek. “I’m sure meeting them will be fun.” He went back to his marshmallows.

“M-Met them…?” Boxman faces wrinkled.

“Of course!” Venomous smiled. “I’ll have to meet them eventually, right?” He popped the marshmallow into his mouth.

Boxman pulled on his top. “Y-Yeah…” He felt the pressure of that crash down on him.

Venomous fell back, resting his head on Boxman’s legs. He smiled up at the man, half of his face golden in the flames and wet hair sticking to his skin. “I look forward to it.” He held a golden marshmallow up for the older man, who smiled.


	41. Schedule

It had been a long morning that seemed to go on forever. Boxman had worked on half a dozen different machines but still wasn’t any closer to finishing any of them. He grumbled under his breath, looking down at the blueprints laid out on his large desk. He tried to work out what needed to be done next but the more he looked at it, the more confused he became. He reached over for his coffee, only to find the mug empty. He eyes moved to the small kitchen he had in the corner of the room but then Venomous sparked in mind. His eyes darted to the ticking clock, it was just past one, and therefore, Ven would either be having lunch or just about the leave and get back to work. He pushed his seat back and rushed out.

Boxman half expected to see Venomous just heading out the kitchen, but his heart skipped eight beats when finding the man standing at the counter and adding hot water to his pot noodles. Boxman stood in the doorway, straightened his tie and fixed his wild green hair; he took a deep breath that got caught in his throat and made him coughed.

Venomous looked over his shoulder, seeing Boxman face turn a soft shade of pink and quickly stringed his back. He let a soft smile curve his lips. “Afternoon, Boxy.” He put his attention back on his lunch.

Boxman whipped his forehead and forced himself to relax. “Heya, P.V” He stood by the man’s side. Box just reached the man’s shoulder in high. He rocked on his feet, moving his human arm around the villain’s waist. “So…any plans?”

Venomous pulled a packet of wafers out. “Well, I did, but then I realised I didn’t have any Nitric acid, so had to scrap it.” He moved over to the table, “At least until I get some more in, but until then no plans…” He frowned and lazily started his meal.

Boxman helped himself to the wafers. “Can’t you just use something else?” he shoved a handful into his mouth.

Venomous let a weak laugh out. “If it was as simple as that then I’d be in my lab.” He pushed the pot to the side. “I just feel a little lost.” He rubbed his arm. “I had the whole day planned out and now I feel like its wasted.”

“it's not wasted.” Boxman insisted.

“But I have a schedule.” He pulled his notebook out of his lab coat. “See?” He opened it to the last page and held it out for the man to see.

Boxman took it from his hand and read the coulure coded table.

“I’m meant to be in the lab from nine to one working on the Nitric acid. Then at one I have lunch but need to be out by half past and in a meeting. Three clock rolls around and I’m giving Ernesto his upgrade. By four o’clock I’m meant to be checking on the research I’m doing, but I can’t do that because it requires the Nitric acid!” He threw himself back into his seat.

Boxman cheeks warmed when seeing Ven had squiggled down to be done by five to spend time with him, a little doddle of his face winking and tongue out.

“Now all I have to do it give Ernesto his upgrades…” He cupped his chin in his hand.

Boxman closed the book. “But you can make new plans.”

“But that isn’t a part of my schedule.” Venomous unknowingly snapped. “I have a routine, and now its ruined.”  He folded his arms and slouched back into his seat.

Boxman pushed his chair back. “Well, I don’t want to go back and work, we can do something else. Together.”

Venomous arched a brow. “But don’t you have a schedule?” His eyes widened. “Oh, my cob. You don’t have a schedule?!” He pulled his notebook back over and pulled his pen out. “Okay, sit down and I’ll make you one.” He tapped his chin with the pen. “Now, you need at least an hour with the robots every day, I always make sure I’m open at lunchtime and seven o’clock for Fink.” He pressed the pen to the paper but stopped when Boxman threw his head side to side.

“N-No, I don’t want one.” He pulled the notebook away from the younger man.

“But you need to be more organised.” Venomous insisted.

Boxman laughed. “I’ve never had a schedule and look at me!” He grinned proudly. 

Venomous arched a brow, not sure how he was meant to respond to that. “B-But don’t you worry you won’t have time for something? O-Or that you’ll forget, and then -then you keep putting it off; before you know it it's ten o’clock and you still haven’t remembered to feed Fink! ---MUH!” His seat was pushed back when Boxman pressed a deep kiss to his lips.

Venomous chair was knocked back into two legs; he gripped onto the tale with one hand, the other snatching Box’s tie to try and keep balance.

Boxman held the chair, making sure Venomous did end up falling back. He held the kiss, waiting until feeling the man relax before pulling the seat back down onto all four legs. He held the kiss.

Venomous slowly moved his hands up to the man’s face; he found himself trying to hold the kiss when Boxman pulled away, a dark blush creeping onto his face.

Boxman chuckled at how flustered he’s made the man. “Was that on the schedule?”

Venomous let a sheepish laugh out; face a soft purple and twirled the ends of his midnight hair around his scared finger. “Not until five.” He smirked when the man lent back in and kissed him again.

Boxman scooped Ven up and into his arms, a wide smile crossing his face when Venomous face busted into deep violet. “Why don’t we move this to my room?” He carried the man out, giggling when Venomous began placing soft kisses to his neck and cheek.

“Ah! Professor Ven—” Ernesto has just reached the bottom of the stairs, stopping mid-sentence when seeing the two. “I-I mean—”

“E-Ernesto?” Venomous enforced a laugh. “I thought you were giving Fink her piano lessons.” He smiled sheepishly; still in Box’s arms.

Boxman grumbled.

“I am.” He smiled proudly. “Ernesto 179 is with her right now.”

“Then what do you want Ernesto 356?” Boxman eyes narrowed and jaw clenched.

Ernesto gave them a painfully forced smile and pulled on his collar. “I apologise if I’m interrupting.”

“Oh, you’re interrupting something aright.” Boxman irritation grew.

“Box.” Venomous snapped under his breath.

“It’s just- well, the board of villains are here. They claim to have a meeting with professor Venomous.” He whipped his metal forehead, feeling his circuits overheating.

“Oh!” Venomous eyes widened. “Cob, I-I forgot.” He pushed himself out of Boxman’s arms, however, just before his feet could kiss the floor Boxman pulled him back and giving him a small throw into the air so he landed back in his arms and then threw him over his shoulder.

Venomous screamed internally, face turning eight shades darker.

“Ernesto,” Boxman gave the purple robot a clam tone and expression that screamed trouble. “Professor Venomous and I have important work that we really must be getting to.”

“B-but—”

“Ah!” Boxman stopped the robot. “I don’t want any interruptions.” He gave the robot a bitter sweet smile. “Now, you can tell the board of villains that Venomous is attending to important business with ME.” He walked past the large robot with Venomous still slung over his shoulder and cupping his burning face. “Business, that they are not invited to.” He began climbing the wide metal stairs.

“B-But Lord Boxman-!”

“Do I make my clear!” Boxman roared down at the robot who quickly backed down.

“O-of course, Lord Boxman.” He gave the man a small bow.

Boxman smiled. “Good.” He turned back to the stairs. “Oh, and cancel your apartment with Venomous, he’ll be with me for the rest of today.”

Ernesto didn’t even argue, nodding and watching Boxman carry Venomous to the stairs.

Venomous pulled his hands away from his burning face. Mouthing a sheepishly apologise before disappearing down the hallway.

Ernesto was left standing at the bottom of the stairs. He didn’t move for a few moments, gulping when realising he’d have to be the one to tell the villains the meeting had been cancelled. 

 


	42. Hoodie

“I know, right?” Venomous laughed as turned the pages in his magazine. He was on his bed, legs tucked under him and hair up. The sun setting on the opposite side of Boxmore and building frozen. He’d thrown a large black jumper on, putting his long ebony dressing gown on top but was still freezing. Venomous held the phone to his ear, humming softly in agreement. “I thought that was Cosma’s job.” He commented with a brow raised.

Boxman threw the bedroom door open, making Venomous jump and look over.

Ven’s eyes widened and cheeks puffed out, however, he quickly stopped himself, not allowing himself to laugh. “Rough day, Box?”

Boxman was dripping with oil, green hair wild and face twisted into annoyance. “Can I use your shower?” He didn’t wait for an answer.

“You have your own.” Venomous eyes followed the man, who crossed his room.

“It’s blocked again.”

Venomous sighed. “That’s why you have to clean it.” He frowned when the bathroom door slammed shut with enough force to send a cold wind through his large bedroom. Venomous was still for a moment before apologising to the person on the phone and asked them to wait. He jumped off the bed, moving over to the bedroom door and pulled it open, being met with an empty and dull hallway. He covered the phone with his hand. “Ernesto?” He called out, jumping when the robot seemed to pop out of nowhere.

“You called, Professor?”

“Ernesto, can you bring me some bananas and peanut butter, Box is hungry.” He smiled when the robot nodded.

“Of course!” He rushed off.

Venomous closed the bedroom door, walking back to his bed. “Anyway, as I was saying.” He moved back to the middle of the enormous bed. “I can make a meeting this Thursday. How’s ten sound?” He smiled when the villain happily agreed. “Perfect.” He leaned over and pulled his notebook over, “I’ll note it down and see you then.” He looked up from the notebook when Ernesto came in with a tray of bananas and a large tub of peanut butter, along with some tea.

Venomous said goodbye to the villain on the phone. “Thank you, Ernesto.” He threw the phone to the side, going straight for the tea as the robot head out. He hummed softly to himself as he sipped the hot drink.

The bathroom door opened and Boxman dragged himself out. Holding the purple towel around his waist. “Thanks.” He grumbled, not even bothering to give Ven a glance.

“Do you want to sleep in here tonight?” Venomous spoke up with a concerned tone.

Box waved his arm. “I-Its fine.” The offer sank in. “O-Ohhh, really?” He turned to face the man who hadn’t moved,

“Of course, Boxy.” Venomous smiled softly. “I’ve missed you these last few nights.”

Boxman moved over, eyes shitting to the food. “You got peanut butter?!” His eyes lit up, snatching the jaw off the tray, however, before he could stick his hand in Ven snatched it back.

“I told you not to do that!” He didn’t sound angry. “It’s disgusting.”

Boxman mopped. He watched the man run the butter knife around the inside of the jar, whipping the peanut butter onto a slice of bananas and popped it into his mouth. “Can you do mine?” Box rested his hands on the man’s knees and grinned up at him.

“Wouldn’t you rather make it yourself?”

“You do it better.” Boxman smiled when Venomous laughed and put the nigh back into the jar. Box was practically jumping up and down with excitement.

Venomous held the bananas and peanut butter out, snapping it back just as Boxman’s jaw clamped down. “Aren’t you forgetting something?”

Boxman reached up, trying to snatch the food from the man’s hand.

“Boxman!” Venomous snapped, “Did your parents never teach you manners!?” He yelled when Boxman grabbed his arm and snatched the bananas and peanut butter from his fingers.

“Aren’t manners ever got me anywhere.” He shoved the treat into his mouth. “Make me another?”

Venomous groaned. “Make me another…?”

Boxman arched a brow. “bananas slice with peanut butter.”

Venomous didn’t say anything but shook his head. He cut a few more slices of bananas and slapped the peanut butter on top. “I don’t understand your fascination with this.”

Boxman dumped down onto the bed. “It’s good!”

Venomous hummed softly and held a slice out of the villain. “I guess it is better than stuffing yourself with crisps and chocolate.” He smiled when Boxman didn’t bit down on his fingers, instead of opening his mouth and letting him slip it past his lips. “Ernesto was telling me you got a letter.” Ven changed the subject to slyly Box didn’t even realise.

Boxman shrugged. “Just bills.”

Venomous let a warm chuckle out. “And…?”

“And?” Boxman cocked a brow, not quite following.

Venomous shoulders slumped. “Your parents!” He smiled. “Don’t think I didn’t see it in the post basket.” He whipped the peanut butter knife onto another slice of banana slice. “I wasn’t sure who it was from at first, but I asked Ernesto and he said they send on in every month!”

Boxman’s face was brained of coulure.

“I couldn’t believe I’d never found one until today.” His smile weakened when seeing Boxman staring up at him blankly. “Box? You okay?” He waved his hand in front of the man’s face.

Boxman snapped back. “Y-You didn’t read it, did you!?” Panic filled him and face warmed.

Venomous gave him an unsure smile. “Of course not, its privet.” He landed over, putting his face inches from Boxman’s; half-lidded eyes filled with curiosity. “I don’t suppose I was mentioned?”

Boxman forced a loud laugh out, pushing the man’s face away. “NOO!” he laughed longer than needed. “It’s just mindless scribbles.”

Venomous didn’t take the man’s words as true. Either because he liked the thought of having nice things said about him or not liking that he wasn’t the main force, but he couldn’t pinpoint which it was. “Well, have you written back yet?” He put the banana to the side. “I could read it for you, so it doesn’t get sent over with too many mistakes.” He rested his hands on his legs and slowly rocked back and forth. “I’d love to write letters to my ma…” He smiled dreamily as his thought passed his lips. “I’d tell her how well Fink’s piano lessons are going. Raymond has the perfect sense of fashion. Oh! And how funny the videos Derrell shows me are. Shannon and the gossip she tells me…” He hummed softly. “And of course, all about you and your machines, the warm feeling you give me and how much a treasure you.” He was suddenly snapped back, face darkening and clearing his throat. “I-I mean...” He gave the blushing man a sheepish smile. “We’re talking about you, not me and my delusions.” He rubbed the back of his head.

Boxman face was three shades darker than Venomous.

“What do you write to them about?” Ven smiled.

Boxman began sweating, he went to pull on his collar only to remember he was only in a towel. “N-Nothing interesting…”

“But I’m interesting.” Venomous smiled and placed a hand to his chest.

“O-Oh I know you are! It’s just… well…” He forced his words down and took a deep breath. “I-I mean of course I talk about you! How could I not!” He felt his face warming when Venomous lip curved into a soft smile. “

“Do they like me?” His eyes glistened.

Boxman blushing darkened when the man moved to sit between his legs. “O-Of course!” His face burned when Ven lent down and placed a soft kiss to his lips. Box smiled and kissed him back, resting his hands on the man’s waist well Ven cupped his face.

Boxman pushed himself into the lilac skinned man, deepening the kiss.

Venomous broke the kiss and moved his lips to the man’s neck. “I’m looking forward to meeting them, Box.”

Boxman wasn’t sure if he was blushing from the attention Ven was giving him, or the worry of the whole situation. He’d been trying to force these talks away, to push the expectations Ven held for meeting his parents out of his head but not making it painfully clear he wasn’t keen on the idea.

Boxman ran his chicken arm through the man’s hair. “Ven, that tickles.” He giggled when the man pulled him even closer. He let a happy hum out before letting a high-pitched yelp out. “P.V!” He bit his bottom lip when feeling the man bit down again. “This is my thing!” He pushed Venomous off. “Find your own.”

Venomous brushed his thumb across his lips and smiled. “you don’t own neck biting, Box.” He pushed the loss stands of hair behind his to eat. “Besides, I have to put up with you doing it.” He pocked the villain’s chest. “And look at your teeth! There’s lion or crocodile or something like that in you.”

“I’ll have you know its Sabercat.” Boxman crossed his arms and seemed offended. 

Venomous threw his head back and laughed. “Oh Cob! Why am I not supposed?” He held his forehead as he laughed.

Boxman cheeks warmed. “Well where did you think all my strength comes from!” a proud smile crossed his face.

Venomous laughed turned into warm chucking. “Oh, much of your family is made up of animal!?”

“They're not animals, animals, P.V. They are distant relatives of animals.”

Venomous wasn’t quite sure if he was following but nodded slowly to make it seem like the words leaving Boxman made some sense.

“I get these bad boys—" He pointed to his overgrown, sharp teeth. “From my great, great, great, great, great uncle sneeze!”

“BWWAHAHAHA!” Venomous threw his head back, face turning plum. “uncle Sneeze!?” He fell back into the covers, laughing hysterically.

“Venomous!” Boxman eye’s narrowed down at the overjoyed man. “It rude to make fun of dead people.” He let a small laugh out “but it is kinda a funny name.”

Venomous snorted as he laughed, but was too busy trying to breathe through his laughter to care. “uncle Sneeze, was a saber- sabercat?!”

Boxman found himself starting to laugh. “Yes!” He grabbed Venomous wrist and pulled the laughing man up. “Now stop! If you can’t handle hearing about my uncle sneeze, who are you dealing with my Dad!” He gave up trying to hold his laughter in, throwing his head down into Venomous chest as they both laughed.

Venomous laughter slowly died down into weak laughter. “I can’t wait to meet your parents.” He smiled, running his finger over the man’s robot eye, finding the fact it didn’t earned to reaction or discomfit to Box fascinating.

This was met with an anxious chuckle as Boxman rubbed the back of his head. “It can wait for a little…can’t it?”

Venomous arched a brow but smile didn’t fade. “Well, of course, you need to make the plans with them. We should all have dinner; we could go out.” He smiled and rested his fingers on his chin. “Would we eat here or out? Oh!” He clicked his fingers. “How about a meal here, with all the robots and Fink, and then well go out with them. Just the four of us!” He smiled at the idea. “Shannon and I could make something; she’s been asking me to show her some recipes.” He narrowed his eyes thoughtfully. “No chicken….” He hummed. “How about salad! Or I could make some of my ma’s spaghetti!” He chucked as the words left his mouth. “I haven’t made that in years… but does your dad eat meat? Are they vegetarian? Oh! They're not vegans, are they?” He quickly contained. “I don’t have anything against it, but I can’t show my face in that shop again.”

Boxman couldn’t help but smile. “Ven, don’t go wasting time thinking about it.”

“But it's your parents.” Venomous sat up. “I have to make a good impression. The perfect inspiration!”

“You are already perfect.” Boxman blush darkened when Venomous eyes shifted to him.

“I do try~” He landed in, placing a soft kiss to the man’s lips.

Boxman met the man’s lips, smiling and face warming when Ven’s tongue became forked. He could feel his face turn darker and body ignite. He pushed Ven back into the covers, breaking the kiss and sat back, he ran his hands down Ven’s sides; arching a brow. “Wait. Is this my hoodie?” He pushed the dressing gown away. “It is!” he snapped and pulled on the oversized black jumper.

“But I like it!” Venomous gently hit the man’s hands away. “It smells like you. When you’ve actually shown that is.” He smiled blushingly when Boxman hands moved down to his pants.

“Someone needs to be taught not to take things that don’t belong to him.” Boxman smiled as he pulled Ven’s pants down.

Venomous broke a laugh out, turning into snickering. “I’ve had this for ages.” He waved one hand. “it was sitting in the library for weeks.” He put his hands behind his head, smiling and resting one leg on Boxman’s shoulder. His face darkened when Boxman took him whole and head moved up and down at a steady pace. Ven laid his arms over his face, breathing growing unsteady.

Boxman wrapped his arms around the man’s legs and pushed them up.

Venomous unknowingly pulled on the jumper he’d stolen, pulling it over his burning face. Truth be told, he preferred to be the one sucking Boxman off, he liked to be the one choosing what they did, the one who made Boxman a squirming mess, rather then the other way around.

Box had picked up speed, moving his chicken claw up and down Ven’s legs and waiting for the man to fill his mouth. He grew slightly impatient, pulling out but keeping his hand moving. “Venny, I’m waiting.” He couldn’t see the man’s face; large hoodie pulled up but Ven’s heavy breathing filled the silence.

Venomous swallowed and forced himself to breathe. He didn’t pull the jumper down but body shifted when Boxman mouth wrapped around him again.

Boxman head wasn’t down for long this time, mouth-filling. He contained moving his head up and down but stopped when not getting the reaction he wanted from Ven. “Tired?” He let the man close his legs.

Venomous let a weak laugh out. “It’s more tiring this way round.” He smiled when Box lent down and place a small kiss to his lips. Venomous kissed back, leaning into him and letting his eyes slowly fall completely shut.

 

 


	43. Family ties

It had been a demanding week at Boxmore, with robots being shipped out of Boxmore like a sweet shop. Boxman had fixed the glorb tank used to give each robot a glorb twice this week and it seemed ready to burst at any second. Venomous had built up stacks of paperwork and had been making sure Boxmore had everything it needed and more.

However, that rush seemed to have finally ended. It was like a storm, the worst part was over, but now they had the after effect. Aka, long morning in bed, trying to catch up on sleep well still having to get up and get normal day to day things done. Life must go on. Even if your whole body screaming for the warmth and safety of the bed.

Boxman alarm blew up, buzzing relentlessly.

Venomous groaned, turning his back to the sound and pulled his pillow over his head.

Boxman slammed his chicken hand down into the alarm and smiled when silence fell over the large dark green room.

Neither of the villains moved. Bodies and minds relaxing.

“What time is it?” Venomous asked weakly, eyes shut tightly as the sun slipped in through the gap in the curtains across from him.

“Too early.” Boxman slurred out.

There was a knock at the door, neither paying it any mind.

The door cracked open and Ernesto pocked his head inside. He cleared his throat, not getting any kind of repose. “Lord Boxman, Professors Venomous?” He moved into the bedroom. “Umm, I feel obliged to inform you midday is soon to arrive.”

Both men moaned.

Ernesto met with a worried smile. “Might some coffee be in order?”

Boxman was surprisingly the one to sit up, green hair wild and organic eyes narrowing. “What do you think, Ernesto 890?”

The robot didn’t say anything, nodding and rushed out.

Boxman ran his hands down his face, leaning over to Venomous, who hadn’t moved. “I’ll get up if you do.” He chuckled softly when Venomous whined.

“Just five more minutes...”

Boxman ran his chicken claw up and down the man’s waist; moving down and placed a soft kiss to his neck before deciding he’d get up well it was on his mind. He knew if he laid back down, he’d be out like a light and getting up would be twice as heard.

Venomous didn’t move, feeling Boxman climb out of bed. He was presently surprised to hear the show started. Boxman was having one without being told to, that didn’t happen often. His eyes broke open when Ernesto came in with a tray of coffee. “Thanks, Ernesto.” He forced the words up.

Ernesto sat the tray down, adding the milk well Venomous sat himself up.

His hair sticking up at the back and groggy expression. He took the mug of hot coffee and rose to his feet. “If anyone asks, I’m in my room.” He headed out mumbling about wanting his morning shower and six cups of coffee.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The morning went on and was the calmest it had been all week. Boxman worked on new ideas and machines in his office, well the robots salved away in the factory. Shannon, Derrell, Raymond, Mikayla, Jethro, and Fink were spending the morning with a half-asleep Venomous. They were all tougher in the villain’s lab, sitting around talking and laughing well Venomous tried to concentrate on mixing chemicals together.

Boxman, on the other hand, was at peace, humming to himself as he switched a few wires and blow torched his machine together. He’d heard a few crashes from upstairs but everything seemed fine now.

He chewed on his pen, drumming his fingers on the large planning sheets on his large desk. The warm heat of the sun on his back but rain clouds loomed on the horizon.

His large office door cracked open, a worried Ernesto pocking his head inside. “Umm, Lord Boxman?” His voice cut through the silence.

Boxman grumbled under his breath. “What do you want Ernesto 179?” He didn’t look up from his paperwork. Reaching over for his coffee.

Ernesto forced his words up. “Y-You have visitors.”

“Visitors?” Boxman scoffed. “Well tell them to go away.” He waved one arm and singled for the robot to get out.

“Well, actually it's your parents,” Ernesto whined.

Boxman eyes widened, spraying his mouthful of coffee across the table. “What?!” His eyes popped out of his head.

“Boxy boo!”

Boxman face dropped. “Oh, for the love of cogs.”

A slim, tall and elegant woman with wild, soft green hair streaked with silver and the length of her waist ran in. She was in heels, which made running across the large office more than a little changing but it didn’t stop her. She had pale and slightly wrinkled skin and dressed in a yellow shirt and blue jeans. She wrapped her arms around Boxman, pulling him up of the floor and into a tight huge strong enough to crush his ribs.

“Oh, my little Boxy boo!” He held the hug, a wide and warm smile on her face. All her teeth sharp large.

Boxman groaned but clumsily hugged her back. “Can you out me down please…?”

A slightly oversized cockerel welcomed himself into the room. He had a dark green jacket thrown over his back, and silk blue tie on, the clothes looked rather awkward on his chicken body. His feathers made up of dark browns, blood red and a few silver ones that dotted the back of his head. He crowed, waving his wings wildly like a mindless animal.

“Hello, Dad.” Boxman ripped himself from the woman’s hug and dropped back down onto the floor.

“Look how big you’ve gotten!” the woman pinched his face and giggled.

The cockerel let a sharp cluck out and small, dark eyes narrowed.

“It just shows he’s been eating.” She tapped Boxman belly, making him blush with embarrassment. “I’m sure someone feeding you well.” She smirked.

“Please stop.” Boxman held his face in his hands.

“Oh! Where did you get this?” His mother smiled and pulled on his dark brown leather jacket. “It makes you look like a real villain!” Her voice purred and dark green eyes narrowed with excitement.

Boxman tipped over his words. “I-I -- Its form—I mean—” Venomous filled his head.

There was a loud crash followed by an explosion that made the large, iron chandeliers sway on the ceiling. Silence followed and Box’s parents look to him for an answer.

“o-oh don’t worry about that!” Boxman forced a nervous laugh out. “I-It’s just… the robots!” He waddled over to the door were Ernesto waited. “I’ll just go and---and make sure everything’s fine!” he grabbed Ernesto by his tie and yanked him down. “Keep them distracted.” He ordered.

The robot nodded, sighing with relief when the man ran out and slammed the door sure behind him.

Boxman ran through Boxmore, throwing doors open and down to Venomous lab. “What is going on in here?!” He yelled, knowing the robots must have been responsible for an explosion strong enough to make all of Boxmore shake.

Venomous pulled a cloth from his face, looking over as Boxman ignored him and began yelling at the robots covers in ash. “Box, it’s my fault.” He brushed his arms off. “I mixed the wrong acids.” He moved over to the window and pulled it open. The thick smoke pushing its way out. Ven looked out over to the bustling Plaza, however, his eyes landed on a rickety, red car parked out front. “Whose car is that?” He arched a brow.

Boxman gulped, not even thinking and pulled his Boxing remote out.

Venomous rubbed the back of his head, looking down at the car. “That wasn’t there earlier, was it-!” he looked over his shoulder to them.

Boxman slammed his hand down onto the red button. A large metal box appeared from out of nowhere and dropped down onto Venomous.

The robot and Fink all screamed with terror as a purple void opened and the box was sucked in.

“Boss!?” Fink yelled as they all ran to where he’d just been standing.

Derrell almost tumbled out the window as they all pushed and shoved one another. Pointing across the robot as the portal opened above the Plaza and Box downed down. They all screamed again, Derrell being pushed out the window by Fink, who clung into him, and used him as a sled to get down as fast as possible. Shannon and Raymond ran out of the lab to save the man.

Boxman was left in silence. He sighed with relief and threw the control over his shoulder. Some might say boxing your boyfriend was a cruel thing to do, they may even say dropping him off in front of your enemies, just so he was as far away from your embarrassing parents is even worse. But Boxman knew it was for the greater good. Besides, he was sure the Plaza couldn’t jump into action and completely destroy Ven in a matter of seconds. The slow relation that it wasn’t a robot in the box dawning on them all.

He threw his office door open, finding his Dad pecking at the floor and mother being shown some of his machines by Ernesto. “Sorry about that.” He moved back to his desk. Eyes shitting to the window to see the Plaza on fire and robots running around bowling everything and anything up. He quickly drew the blinds, giving his parents a sheepish smile. “S-so, what are you—what you two doing here?”

His mother laughed and skipped over. “Box, we came to visit! It’s been so long since we last saw you!”

His father cut in.

“I didn’t mean to write, I’ve just been…busy.” Box insisted.

“Yes, your letters having been hinting that.” The woman wrapped her arm around him. “So?” She smiled warmly at him.

“Sooo…?” Boxman arched a brow.

“Where is this partner of yours?!” She threw her arms into the air.

Boxman began sweating and pulled on his collar. “p-Partner?! Oh! Y-Yes, partner! Evil partner!” He felt his inside turn. “Well, you see…. umm--- the thing is—”

“BOXMAN!”

The enraged voice roared through Boxmore.

Boxman quickly backed away from his parents. “Oh! That-that must be the kettle!”

His father cocked his head.

“Y-Yes! For the tea!” Boxman insisted, however, before he could reach the office door it was kicked down. He gulped, slowly turning around to see Venomous eyes on fire. “V-Ven, I-I can explain…” He tapped his hands together nervously.

His hair was a mess, lab coat ripped and ash covered him. The robots and Fink were all at his side, each on looking anger than the other.

Venomous left eye twitched and hissing escaped him. “What the fuck! When I say box me like one of your robots, I don’t mean it literally!” His face darkened, stabbing the man’s chest and upturned nose wrinkled. “Those heroes were on me before the box even opened you little sh-!” He shopped, face dropping when seeing an oddly dressed chicken and woman who looked uneasily smiler to Boxman watching them. “U-Umm…?” He looked to the robots for help, but they all seemed just as confused as him.

The woman let an ecstatic shriek out. “And you must be the one and only Professor _Venomous_!”

Venomous face claimed. “Umm… y-yes?”

The woman partially danced over. “Oh! It’s wonderful to finally meet you!” she yelled over for the chicken to come over. Her green eyes sparkled and snatched Ven’s hand, giving it a firm shake. “Our little Boxy boo has told us so much about you!”

Everything slowly began to sink in for Venomous. His lips curved and quickly tried to shake the woman hand back but she was sending his arm up and down, leaving him with no control.

“All good I hope.” He smiled, cheeks warming.

“Nothing but the best!” She giggled. “He doesn’t write back often; we probably get around three letters a year.” Her eyes narrowed at Boxman. “But whenever he does it all about you!”

“Mum…” Boxman gritted his teeth, trying to hold a smile and sweat ran down his forehead.

“You wouldn’t believe how flustered he was when fisting you!”

“Mum!” Boxman yelled.

“And this must be my lovely grandchildren!” He let Venomous stiff hand go.

“Grandchild!” The robots cheered, all diving at her.

Fink stayed by her Boss’s side, ticking her tongue out at the group hugging and all introducing themselves the woman. She looked oddly similar to Boxman, the only big difference was her body and being a woman, of course. She was smile; a little taller than Venomous and stylish, something Fink defiantly hadn’t been imaging her head.

The chicken moved over, holding his wing out to Venomous. He was a little bigger than Fink, who stayed clung to her Boss’s leg.

Venomous unknowingly giggled, taking his wing. “It’s wonderful to finally meet you.”

The chicken small and dark eyes narrowed up at him.

Ven held the handshake, eyes shitting to Boxman for help. However, the chicken pecked his purple hand; Ven letting a surprised yelp out.

Fink growled at the chicken but Boxman quickly jumped in. “D-Don’t worry, it just means he liked you.” Boxman quickly insisted.

The chicken hit Boxman’s stomach and clucked.

“I already know, Dad.” Boxman snapped.

Venomous arched a brow to Boxman, well the cockerel went off the meet the robots. “W-What did he say?”

Boxman grumbled. “You don’t want to know.”

“But he liked me?” Venomous asked nervously.

Box nodded and shrugged. “What’s not to like?”

Venomous chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. It sunk in that he was a mess, hair wild and over in ash. The Plaza hadn’t attacked him, not purposely anyway, but they’d dived at him just as the box opened. This led to the robots all braking out into panic and shooting anywhere and everywhere and setting the Plaza on fire. “I should be looking nice for them.” He narrowed his eyes at the man by his side. “Why did you box me?” He gritted his sharp teeth.

Boxman rested his green eyes on his parents and the robots. “Because I didn’t want you meeting them.”

“W-What?” Venomous hissed under his teeth, forcing a smile when Box’s mother looked over. “And Boxing me was your go to plan?”

Boxman sighed. “Look, I’m sorry, it wasn’t my most charming move, I’ll admit.”

Venomous hissed under his breath and folded his arms.

“And who’s this little one?” Box’s mum went to pat Fink’s head but almost lost her hand in the prosses.

“Fink!” Ven snapped. “Shake, don’t bit.”

Fink groaned but shook the happy woman’s hand.

“Venomous, how rude of me!” Box’s mum smiled. “My names Gemma, and this handsome chicken is my husband Peck.”

Venomous snorted, trying to hold back a sharp laugh. “Better then sneeze!” He blushed when no one laughed. “Umm, I mean, it's great to finally meet you.”

Boxman began pushing Venomous out of the room. “well this was lovely but Mum, Dad, you should really be going.”

“What?” Venomous steeped to the side, letting Boxman fell over.

“Don’t be silly Box! We are for the week!” His mother grinned.

Boxman’s face dropped. “W-W-W-W-What!?” Boxman pulled on his green hair, eyes wide.

“You’ll have to show us all around! We’ll have dinner together and spend time with these wonderful children!” She tapped Derrell’s head. “Now, Venomous darling, do you eat meat?” She wrapped her arm around him as they began heading out.

Boxman grumbled, listing to the two talk and laugh as they headed down the hallway. His eyes shifted to his Dad who pecked at the floor. “This is going to be a long week…”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Boxman locked himself away in his office. He wasn’t going out there to deal with his parents or to see how well they were all getting on. He grumbled under his breath when hearing Fink scream with laughter. His eyes shifted to his clock. It was almost five, it had only been five hours!? He cupped his face and threw his head back, groaning and pushed his seat back.

He began searing Boxmore, trying to work out where everyone had run off too. “Ernesto!” He snapped as the large purple robot made his way down around a corner.

“Yes, Lord Boxman?”

Boxman stormed over. “Where is everyone?” He glared up at the purple robot.

“Oh, they are having tea.” He pointed down the hallway he’d just come from. “They are in the living room.”

Boxman cursed under his breath, rushing down and threw the door open. “What is all this laughter about!” He yelled, face dropping at the sigh.

Venomous was between his parents on the sofa, the robots all sitting around and Fink rolling around on the floor laughing.

“Oh, no…” Boxman whispered, eyes falling on the photo album.

“Baby Boxbrain!” Fink shrieked through her laughter.

“W-What!?” Boxman rushed over.

“Boxy darling, we were going to wait for you—” Gemma smiled as Boxman snatched the large book out of her hand.

Boxman eyes widened with horror when seeing all the baby photos of him. “W-What the cob!” His face turned a deep shade of pink.

Venomous chuckled, legs curled up under him and large baggy hoodie on.

Raymond and Shannon were leaning over the back of the sofa. Shannon held her phone out, showing Venomous something that made him laugh.

Box’s mother took the album out of a frozen Boxman’s hands. “Venomous darling, look at this.” She proudly held the book out for Venomous and the two robots behind him to see an image of Peck trying to feed a baby Box.

The images worked like comics, showing Boxman screaming, face bright red and hitting the spoon of baby food out of Peck’s wing before screaming and rocking his highchair back and forth.

Venomous let a weak laugh out, well Shannon snapped a photo of the image on her phone and Raymond fell back with laughter.

“Stop showing them that!” Boxman yelled.

Derrell smiled up at the man. “Grandma was telling us you loved the coulure red, Daddy.” His large eye glistened and smile starched across his face. “Is that why you made me red?” He giggled.

Boxman narrowed his eyes down at the robot. “I use to like red, then you came along and now I hate it!” He waved his arms and jumped up and down.

Derrell whimper.

“Box doesn’t be so mean!” Gemma snapped. “Poor Derrell’s sensitive, just like you were.” She pulled the robot into a hug.

Boxman glared at the two, eyes shifting to Ven, who was looking at the phots with Fink, Shannon, and Raymond.

“Box, I didn’t think you’d look so good in black.” Ven looked up from the images of Boxman in dark clothing, black hair and scowling at the camera.

“Don’t look at those.” He ripped the book out of Ven’s hands.

“Aww, coming Boxy,” Ven smirked and leaned forward.

Boxman’s face turned even darker when Venomous gently pulled on the large book of memories.

Peck was having a one sides convention with a very confused Fink, well Gemma gave Derrell her full attention.

“You even handsomer in black.” Ven went to place a kiss to the man’s lips but Boxman quickly pushed the large book into the man’s face.

He forced a loud laugh out that made his parents look over. “Oh, cogs, is that the time!”

Venomous was silent, watching the man rushed back to the door with the photo album in hand. “I should get going.”

“Aww, c’mon Daddy, stay a little longer.” Shannon frowned.

“Yes, or at least let the funny phots stay here,” Raymond added with a smirk.

Boxman glared at them and slammed the door shut.

Venomous quickly found himself sitting alone. The family was all around him; all laughing and talking but he didn’t feel a part of it. He pulled on the ends of Boxman’s jumper, slowly getting up.

“Don’t tell me you're leaving us too, darling?” Gemma spoke up as Venomous reached the door.

A soft blush crept onto Venomous face. “Oh, don’t worry, I’m just going to see if I can get those photos back.” He smiled warmly.

Fink ran over. “Take me with you!” He clung to his leg.

Venomous chuckled. “Don’t worry, I won’t be long.” He slipped out, shutting the door behind him. He took a deep breath before exhaling and headed down the Boxman’s office. He had to say Box’s parents were weirdly wonderful. Full of life and he was more than ready to make memories with them. However, not having Boxman around weighted heavy on his mind. He couldn’t completely enjoy the time he spent with Peck and Gemma without Box, it felt wrong to try and forget Box was alone and most likely miserable.

He pushed Boxman’s office door open, finding the man grumbling at his desk, back to him and looking through the photo album. He silently slipped in, closing the door behind him. “Boxy~” He smiled softly and moved over to the man.

Boxman didn’t look up but slammed the book shut when Venomous reached him. “Do you see how difficult they are?” He narrowed his green and angered eyes up at the man.

Ven arched a brow at his. “Difficult?” He chuckled. “I’d go wonderful.”

“Wonderful?!” Boxman choked, eyes wide. “They are embarrassing! And they’ve only been here for the afternoon, never mind all week!” He slammed his head down onto the photo album.

Venomous let a weak laugh out. “Boxy, their sweet and crazy. I just had a whole convention with your Dad but have no idea what it was about!” He laughed. “And your Mum gave me this!” He pulled a bag of sweets out of the large pocket in the hoodie. “She said it is honeycomb in chocolate. I’ve never had it, but it sounds good.” His expression softened when Boxman didn’t lift his head. “Box?” He went to lay a hand on Boxman’s shoulder, but the man jumped up and snatched his wrist. Venomous eyes winded, taking back by the tight grip.

“Look, this week is going to be embarrassing enough without you make things worse!” He let the man’s wrist go, glaring up at him.

“W-Wha—” The rest of his sentence died his throat. “Making things worse!?” His upturned nose wrinkled. “What is that meant to mean!?”

“I mean you looking through this stupid book!” He slammed his fist into the book.

Venomous forced a laugh out, trying not to take the man’s words to heart. “It's baby pictures. They’re meant to be embarrassing.” He crossed his arms. “Just be happy you have some.”

Boxman huffed. “So, I’m just going to be a joke for the week!?”

“What!? No!” Venomous frowned. “Box, they just pulled it out. Your Mum was so proud of them.” He narrowed his bright yellow eyes. “If you had come and spent time with them rather than locking yourself away in here, you’d know that.”

Boxman grumbled. “Look, just forget about it.” He snatched the book up and began heading a large set of silver drawers.

Venomous sadness sparked anger. “What’s your problem?!” He threw his arms up, “You didn’t ever seem excited for me to meet your parent but I did everything I could not to think about that; then they show up and you Box men! So what? So, I wouldn’t meet them?”

“What do you think, Venomous.” Boxman snapped over his shoulder.

Venomous eyes narrowed at this, he looked down, pulling on the ends of the large black jumper “Is this about the pictures, or about us?”

Boxman groaned. “Look, it doesn’t matter, I’ve already lost the little amount of dignity I have.”

Venomous winced at this. “Stop _talking_ like that!” He pulled on his ebony hair. “Why do you always put yourself down?” He rubbed his arm when Boxman stuffed the large photo album into a drawer. “They don’t know… do they?” Sorrow flooded his voice.

“I don’t know what you're talking about,” Boxman muttered.

Venomous eye twitched. “They don’t know about us! They don’t know were together! Do they?!” He clenched his hands. “You’ve mentioned me but that’s as far as it went, isn’t it! Just ‘business partners, evil partners’!”

Boxman let a heavy sigh out. “So what? They don’t need to know about it.”

Venomous chest grew heavy. “B-But I thought you’d be spilling your heart out about it, about me! That your letters to them would be flooded about us! N-Not that were just business partners!”

Boxman threw his arms into the air. “Oh! So, you want all the attention?!”

Venomous didn’t answer this.

“You thought I’d write soppy little letter to them about you? Can you not be the focus of attention for one second!?” His eyes narrowed across the room at Venomous.

“I—” Venomous looked down. “I just thought you’d want to tell them.” His eyes glazed over. “Y—you're just embarrassed by us? B-by me?” His eyes pleaded for an answer.

“No! Look, I’m haven’t come out to them.” Boxman put bluntly. “They don’t know I like guys!”

“B-but your parents are great, Box!” He forced a loving smile. “They’d suppose you!” His expression softened when seeing Boxman looking away from him. “Boxy…” He gave the man a warm smile. “Boxy, I know coming out isn’t easy, I know it can be scary but—”

“No, you don’t!” Boxman yelled, throwing his arm out. “You don’t have any clue how hard it is! You never needed to out to your parents because ones a fucking belt swinging psycho you’ve spent your life running away from and your mum isn’t around! She’s dead! Don’t stand there and act like you understand! To try and lie your way into how I feel!”

Venomous flinched, his breath stuck in his throat and eyes glazed with pain.

Boxman words quickly sunk in, his angered blushing dying out. “V-Ven.”  Guilt and concern flooded his eyes when the man looked away from him. “V-Venny, I’m s-sorry. I-I didn’t- I wasn’t thinking.”

Venomous didn’t look up, whipping his eyes with the back of his hand. “I should go.” He turned his back and headed to the door.

“V-Ven!” Boxman rushed over, “My purple rose, I’m sorry!” He grabbed the man’s hand, heart sinking when Venomous ripped it free.

“I-I know.” His voice trembled but he never met eyes the man. “I know.” He continued to the door. “But that doesn’t change that you said it.” He let a shaky breath pass his lips and pushed the door open. “I’m sorry, you’re right, I don’t know how it feels and I shouldn’t pretend to understand.”

Boxman eyes filled with tears as the door fell shut. “V-Venomous!” He rushed to the door, throwing it open to be met with an empty hallway.” V-Ven?” His ears twitched when hearing Shannon and Raymond’s laughter fill the cold, metal building. He quickly slammed the door shut, breathing growing uneasy; sweat and tears running down his face. He let a small cry out, holding his face. “You big mouthed idiot.” He slipped down the door, holding his head.


	44. Guilty pleasure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> His chapter has gone through so many changed and edits that I can’t bring myself to look through it a final time.

 

It was late morning, a heavy rain hammering down had stopped the trip Gemma and Peck had planned for the day. So, everyone sat inside, going about their day like most others. Boxman hadn’t spoken to Venomous since their argument. Box would dived around corners, silently praying the man hadn’t seen him. He just wanted to say he was sorry. That he hadn’t meant the things he said and he that he knew he shouldn’t have said then. But whenever he had the chance his fear stopped him. It didn’t help that whenever he stumbled across Venomous, he found him with his Mum. The two were getting on so well and seeing Venomous smiling, hearing him laughing well Boxman hide around the corner almost hurt…

Venomous narrowed his eyes, tongue slipping past his lips as he let a single drop of acid into the green connection he’d made. He quickly pulled back, wincing slightly but sighed with relief when nothing followed.

“Looking good, Boss.” Fink smiled, spinning around on the seat across from the man.

“Thanks, Fink.” Venomous smiled. “Can you note down its one drop.”

Fink nodded and began squiggling down in the book.

“Dad!” Darrell ran in, waving a sheet of paper in the air.

Venomous pulled his large safety goggles off. “Hello, Derrell.” He pulled the latex-gloved off and began buttoning his lab coat. “

“I made you this!” He sheepishly held the drawing out to the man.

Venomous laid his lab coat on the side of the counter. “Another drawing?” He pulled his hair down.

Derrell nodded. “I hope you like it.”

Venomous chuckled. “Don’t I always?” He took the paper and unfolded it, his smile weakened when seeing it was of Boxman and him. It was a childish drawing with them both shouting off into random directions.

“Do you like it?” Derrell smiled.

Fink climbed up her Boss’s back, looking over his shoulder and stack her tongue out at the drawing. “Gross, why’s Boxbrain pink?” He stabbed the image with her finger.

“Because I like pink!” Derrell snapped.

“but he’d not pink!” Fink shouted. “he’s green. Like gross stuff. Like boogers!”

“Fink, your green.” Venomous put dryly.

The rat girl huffed. “Yeah, but I ain't Boxbrain.”

Venomous wasn’t sure how to replay to that. “Thanks, Derrell.” He gave the red robot a weak smile. “It's perfect, like always.”

Derrell blushed and swayed on his feet before dancing over to the exit. “Bye Dad!”

Venomous let a weak chuckle out, eyes moving to Fink who jumped down from his shoulder.

“I’m going to get ice-cream, want any Boss?”

Venomous shook his head. “No thank you, Fink.” He pulled open his top draw, putting Derrell’s drawing in and realising he’d have to start finding somewhere new to hold them all. He didn’t give the drawing a second look, shutting the almost full draw.

“You’re good with them.”

Venomous jumped, almost droppinga bottles.

“Oh! I’m sorry!” Gemma rushed over. “I didn’t mean to startle you.” He took a few bottles out of the man’s hands.

“Its fine, I should be used to people popping up out of nowhere.” He placed the bottles on the shelving, thanking the woman and took the last few bottles from her arms.

“I must ask, were do you get your eyeliner from?” Gemma smiled. “I’ve been looking around but nothing suites me!”

Venomous chuckled, a soft blush crossing his face. “Well, I get mine from Villains looks.” He headed over to his desk. “But I think its all about working out what linework you want.” He picked the notebook up and sighed when seeing Fink had just drawn her shouting ray guns off in every direction. “You know,” He waved one hand, back to the woman. “Some people look good with a flick of the wrist, others just under the eye and all that.” He lent down, squiggling that he only needed on drop of the chemical down.

“What a clever way to think about it,” Gemma commented.

Venomous let a small smile curve his lips and thanked her.

“This rain seemed to have all of Boxmore down, don’t you think?” She followed the man out.

Venomous shrugged. “Well, this normal like this throughout the week, weekends seem to being life to the place.” He took a turn. “I have to say, its been nice having Peck and you around.”

The woman giggled. “You’re so sweet with words Venomous!”

The man laughed.

“I’m just happy to see Boxman has someone like you.” She smiled sweetly. “I was so worried that find him all alone and half dead, but you’ve made it clear I don’t need to be worried.”

Venomous rubbed the back of his head. “It's my pleasure, really. I enjoy working with him.” His half-lidded eyes grew heavy. “He’s a great business partner…”

Gemma parted her lips but jumped when the door they were just about to pass was thrown open.

Boxman dragged himself out, freezing and feeling himself shrink when looking up to see Venomous. “P-P. V!” He tried to spit his words out but then Gemma came into view.

“Boxy! Why the long face?” Her eyes softened with worry.

“W-Wha- No! N-Nothing.” He grumbled, looking down to avoided eyes with Venomous.

“Don’t be silly, I know when something wrong” She pinched his face.

Boxman wanted to the floor to open up and swallow him, his green eyes shifted to Venomous who’d turned his head away from them, ebony hair hiding his face. Boxman’s heart grew heavy.

“I know what the problem is!” Gemma smiled.

Boxman stomach sank, swiftly putting his panicked eyes back on here. “Y-You do?”

Gemma let his face go. “Of course, I do! You're hungry!” She wrapped her arm around Venomous shoulder and took Boxman’s hand. “Come along! We can all cook dinner together!”

Gemma pulled the two men into the kitchen, finding Peck sitting at the table reading a newspaper and Fink stuffing three different ice-lollies into her mouth.

“Peck, would you like to help?” Gemma let Ven and Box’s hand go, turning the oven on.

The cockerel let a sharp sound out that told was a clear “no” to everyone in the room.

“Don’t snap at me!” Gemma sits the cockerel over the back of the head as she passed him. “Now, what would my pressure boys like to make?”

Venomous face warmed, looking away well Boxman rubbed his arm and looked down.

The woman hummed and tapped her chine. “We could make pork noodle soup; toad-in-the-hole; cottage pie—”

Boxman zoned his Mum, out, eyes moving to Venomous who seemed to close yet too far. His head turned away and arms flooded under his chest. Boxman had an internal war with himself for what felt like half a second, being pulled back by Gamma letting cheered.

“Oh, Venomous darling of course!”

Snapping back, Boxman realised Venomous was now looking to Gemma and he seemed to have missed out on an entire conation.

“I always say family recipes are the best.” Gemma rushed over, taking the man’s hand and pulled him over to the counter. “I would be honoured to see how your mother makes spaghetti!”

Boxman watched as his Mum and venomous talked and laughed, getting everything out and turning the oven on. He didn’t know what to do with himself, awkwardly shuffling over to the table were Fink and Peck sat.

Boxman watched Venomous and Gemma cook. Once the meal was done he watched Ven place a plate of spaghetti in front of Fink who was trying to use a pen to carve her name into the table. His green eyes grew heavy, heart skinning when Venomous didn’t take his normal seat next to him, instead sitting between Shannon and Fink.

“Venomous! This is amazing!” Gemma smiled, having taken her seat by Boxman and Peck.

Venomous chuckled. “Well I’m glad it came out okay, I haven’t made it in years.”

The round table was cramped but no one seemed to mind, all talking and laughing.

Peck clucked as he eats his sunflower seeds.

Gemma giggled. “Oh darling, what do you mean?”

Boxman coughed, “This is really good P.V!” He gave the man across from him an oddly wide smile.

Gemma nodded happily.

The robot's eyes all shifted to Venomous who was having to stop Fink from drawing on the table. “Thanks.” He didn’t meet eyes with the villain across from him.

“Venomous darling, do you have any siblings?” Gemma poured herself a glass of sparkling water.

Fink grumbled but stopped drawing on the table and moved onto her food.

“I have a brother.” Venomous put his attention to the woman. “He’s a hero but we get on with each other.”

“Oh, that’s wonderful! We were going to give our Boxy boo a little sibling but after the nightmare we had bringing him up we decided one was enough.” He pulled on Boxman’s cheek. “He was a little nightmare.”

Boxman sighed “No I wasn’t. you two are just crazy.” His mother let a high-pitched laugh out.

“See?” she giggled.

Venomous gave her a weak smile.

“We brought him up and then he ran off to be a villain. If we didn’t write to him, we’d never hear from him.” Gemma sipped her drink. “Tell me Venomous, do you write to your mother? Her cooking is wonderful.” She smiled. “I must meet her!”

Venomous half-lidded eyes grew pained. “My mum isn’t around. But I like to think I would.” He forced a small smile. “I doubt I’d be here at Boxmore if I had her.”

Guilt crossed Boxman’s face, looking down and pocking his meal.

“Oh!” Gemma's fingers found her lips and sadness filled her eyes. “Oh, darling I’m so sorry.”

Venomous quickly shook his head. “I-Its fine. Really.” His eyes shifted away from the woman but fell on Boxman.

Box’s eyes were flooded with worry

The two held eyes for a second but it felt like forever.

Venomous pushed his seat back. “I’m really sorry, I just realised I forgot my—to close the window in my office.”

“Boss?” Fink went to grab the man’s hand but he quickly walked off.

“I’ll be back in a jiffy.”

The table was silent, the moment the man went out of view the sound of his heeled boots taking off echoed out.

Boxman was frozen for a moment before also jumping up.

“B-Boxy?” Gemma went to follow but the man was already gone.

Boxman raced down the hallway. He ran down to the front door. He pulled it open, being met with a strong wind and rain. The world was dull and dark, the soft lights of the Plaza across from him. His eyes darted around, feeling his body relax yet twist into pain when seeing Venomous sitting on the side of the road, back to him and looking to the Plaza. “V-Venomous!”

The man’s head rose, looking over only to hiss and rise to his feet.

Boxman rushed over, earth socked and water filling his shows.

Venomous pulled his car keys out of pocket. “Just leave me alone, Boxman.”

The stubby man followed him to his car, trying to force his words up. “W-Where are you going?” He grabbed the man’s wrist, praying for an answer.

“I don’t know.” Venomous snapped. “Just away from you.” He ripped his arm free and unlocked the car.

“P-P. V, I’m sorry! You know I didn’t mean those things.” He grabbed the man’s arm again and snatched the keys. “I-I’m really sorry, Venomous!”

“Give them back.” Venomous snapped and tried to pry the man’s hand open.

Boxman narrowed his eyes. “Why do you have to be so emotional?! Who cares if they don’t know! It doesn’t matter!”

“It matters to me, Boxman!”

“But why?!” He used his chicken hand to grab the man’s arm, he pulled his other hand back and held the keys away. “My parents don’t need to know! It doesn’t matter!”

“So, you want to just hide forever! Act like I’m just some business partner whenever your parents visit!?”

“Venomous please, l-l-look, we can go inside and talk about this.”

“What’s is there to talk about!?” Venomous teeth sharpened. “You’re just going to threw it all back in my face again!” He forced his arm free.

“I didn’t mean those things I said, Ven!”

“but you still said to them! Y-you really hurt me, Boxman!” He pulled an arm over his face, feeling his face growing warmer and eyes filling.

“I was just stressed! My head was everywhere and I didn’t know how to handle it!” He moved one hand to the man’s waist. “P.V, I’m sorry, I should have seen you were just trying to help me, to be there for me.” His eyes glistened with guilt and wet green hair stuck to his pale forehead. “I should have to know what I was saying hurt you.”

Venomous didn’t look down, hiding his face with his arms. He said something that Boxman couldn’t make out over the rain and trembling voice.

“Venny, I can’t hear you,” Boxman spoke softly, going to pull the man’s arms down.

Venomous threw his arms up in a sharp motion. “I thought we could be a family!” He never met eyes with the smaller villain, quickly turning his back to him.

Boxman eyes filled with confusion. “W-Wha---” He didn’t know what to say. “I’m sorry, I’m not quite following—”

“I want a family!” His face was a deep shade of purple and Boxman couldn't tell if it was from how upset he’d become or embracement. “I-I thought with your Mum and Dad, the robots and Fink we’d be like this big family! T-Then we could do family stuff!” He held his face. “Ug, I didn’t want to say it! I-I thought it was so clear!” He let an annoying hiss out. “B-But you don’t want that!” He didn't turn around but threw his arms up. “So fine! I-I didn’t need it! I-I didn't even want it!” He lied and eyes welled up. “It's stupid anyway!” he forced a laugh out. “A bunch of robots and villains trying to be happy! What's the sense in that!”

Boxman tapped his hands, silent as the younger man sniffed and tried to hid his face.

“I’m sorry I don’t understand, Boxman.” His whipped his eyes with his wrists. “I can’t stand here and I say I understand, you’re right. I just thought I was saying the right things. I-I didn’t know what to say! I just wanted you to be happy, I thought I was giving you that…”

“V-Venny, you are! It was my fault! I let my anger get the better of me and I hate that I took it out on you. I know you were just trying to help me.” He gently took the man’s arm, pulling his hands down from his face. “I’m sorry, I never thought I’d act that way toward you, I-I hate that I said those things and I know I can’t ever take it back… No matter how much I wish I could. Come here.” Boxman reached up, cupping the man’s warm face in his hands. He pulled the man down, placing a soft kiss to his cheek before moving to his lips.

He didn’t kiss back but face warmed. “I’m sorry. I don’t mean to be like this.”

Boxman held the man’s face in his hands but stopped kissing his soft and cold skin. “Oh, Ven! This was all my fault. I shouldn’t have blamed you. None of this is your fault.” He placed a strong kiss to the man’s lips. He felt himself relax when Venomous melted into the kiss.

Venomous face darkening at the short-lived feeling.

“Boxman?”

Box eyes widened, ending the kiss and looked back to see his mother and father in the doorway to Boxmore and watching them. “M-Mum! Dad! I-I can explain!”

“Venomous darling, are you alright?” Gemma rushed out, running over to them.

Panic crossed Boxman’s face, looking back, hands sill hugging Venomous warm and teary face.

“I-I’m fine.” He went to pull away but Boxman has a firm grip on his face.

“Oh, my, what happened?” She looked to Peck who’s almost moved out to stand by her side. “W-What do you mean?” She furrowed a brow.

Peck waved his feathers, lifting of the ground slightly and he clucked.

“What do you mean?” Gemma looked back to the two men. “Boxman, what is going on?”

Box still had Venomous face in his hands. “I—I umm…”

“Boxman it's fine.” Venomous whispered.

The villain took his words in before shaking his head. “N-No, it's not.” He didn’t let Venomous face go but turned to his parents. “Mum, Dad there's something I have to tell you.”

Gemma and Peck glared at each other before looking back to the two villains. Gemma seemed worried out of her mind well Peck chicken face couldn’t be read.

Boxman felt the words stick to his gullet but he took a deep breath. “Mum, Dad, I know this will be a big shook to you, and I understand if you need time to take it in and think about it, but…I’m with Venomous.” He gave them an unsure smile. “Were together. I—I love him.”

Silence fell between the two groups.

 “M-mum?” Boxman felt pain filling him. “Dad, I know this is—”

“Boxy, what---what is this meant to be?” Gemma cut the man off.

Boxman face warmed. “M-Me telling you! C-Coming out the closet! What-whatever you want to call it!”

Gemma’s eyes shifted to Peck who seemed to just be watching them all mindlessly.

“Wait, you're with Venomous. You two are---together?”

Boxman nodded. “Yes!”

Gemma arched a brow. “Well…duh?” She couldn’t hold back a laugh.

Boxman face became brained. “W-What?”

Gemma giggled. “Oh, Peck did you hear that! Our little Boxy boo thought we didn’t know!” she broke out into laughter.

Peck clucked and waved his wet wings.

“W-What do you mean you already knew!?” Boxman eyes widened with disbelief, face warming with embarrassment.

“Box! You’ve flooded your letters about a ‘handsome, intelligent, evil villain’! You talked about how you had dinner together and send heroes flying off into the night sky, how you’d gone to a party with him and then both moved in together!”

“I-I don’t know if I said it like that…”

“You seriously believe your mother wouldn’t read between the lines?” She giggled.

“B-But what about the girls!” He unknowingly dug his fingers into the silence Venomous cheeks.

“You mean the girls I was constantly asking you to stop being home! When you were teenager?! The ones that lasted a week?” Gemma smirked. “Boxy, we knew you weren’t sure what you liked, you were young and growing up!” He moved over to the two villains. “You had your father and me so excited to meet this handsome man.”

“b-But you asked if he was my partner! P-Partner in crime! Evil partner!” Boxman’s face was a deep pink at this point.

Gemma signed. “My little box, I meant partner as in relationship! Would it have been clear if I’d said boyfriend?” she giggled and pinched his warm cheek. “You seriously through we didn’t know?” She shook her head but didn’t wait for an answer. “My, what are we going to do with you?”

Boxman didn’t say anything.

“I’m so sorry Venomous, Boxy always assumed Peck and I don’t understand.” She gently whipped the man’s eyes, earning a soft blush from the man.

Venomous felt his chest tighten and breath become stuck in his throat when the woman pulled him into a warm hug. For a moment he didn’t know what to do but forced his brain to function and wrapped his arms around her.

“What did you say to this poor little snake?” She kept one arm around Venomous whose eyes widened slightly and face darkened.

“I-I didn’t—I mean! I-I just!”

Gemma snapped “Apologise to him right now.”

“O-Oh, no.” Venomous shook his head. “I-Its fine, really, Boxman’s already—”

“Nonsense!” Gemma declared. “My little Boxy boo should be more thoughtful and realise his mother always knows best.” Her green eyes narrowed down at the villain.” Apologise.”

Boxman sighed. “I’m sorry, Venomous. I never wanted to hurt you, it was just, it was all so daunting.” His voices grew slightly panicked.

Venomous gave him a weak but warm smile. “I know, Boxy.

Gemma smiled. “That’s what I like to hear! My pressure little boys!”

Peck clucked.

Boxman let a nervous laugh out well Gemma nodded. “Go on Boxy.” She smiled sweetly.

Venomous confused eyes moved back to Boxman who singled for him to lean down. “w-what did he say?” He whispered to the man who cupped his face and placed a kiss to his cheek. Venomous blushed but chuckled, resting his hand on top of Boxman’s and kissed him back.

“Aww, so much better!” Gemma took both of their hands. “Now come along you two, we don’t want you getting sick.” He pulled the two back to Boxmore, going on about playing a board game as a family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I’m taking a break from ok K.O for a while. Don’t know when I’ll be back.
> 
> I do have to say that a good friend of mine, Ruby_reed is finally starting her own fanfic au. She hasn’t posted yet but seriously cheek her out when she does. She played a huge roll in helping me make this au and story line. So, if you like this story then you’ll love her work. 
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos and comments.


End file.
